THG 15
by XmDd9097
Summary: setelah dunia memisahkan kita, kita bertemu lagi ditempat dimana aku harus membunuhmu /arena di mulai/EXO FANFICTION/XIUHAN/ Friendship & Adventure/ chapter 18 up!/
1. Chapter 1

**THG 15**

Setelah perang dunia ke-3 terjadi dunia hancur, banyak jiwa berjatuhan dan hanya sedikit yang bisa bertahan hidup. Dengan lingkungan hidup yang hancur, udara yang tercemar dan kesengsaraan yang meraja rela.

Pemerintahan dikuasai oleh orang yang otoriter dan membuat sebuah peraturan baru mengenai kependudukan. Dan sebagai rasa terima kasih para warga Negara kepada pemerintahan yang berkuasa, maka para penguasa membuat sebuah permainan baru yang diikuti oleh sepasang warga Negara dari setiap distrik yang berusia dua puluh sampai dua puluh lima tahun.

Permainan tersebut di beri nama "THE HUNGER GAMES"

"SEMOGA KEBERUNTUNGAN MENYERTAIMU SELALU"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sanso sebuah negara yang dibangun dari sisa reruntuhan yang tertinggal setelah perang dunia berlangsung. Dengan ibukota Free dimana penduduk di Free harus membayar tiket seharga lebih dari satu triliun untuk bisa tinggal di ibukota Negara jika tidak bisa membayar seharga tiket tersebut maka akan disebar kesetiap distrik yang sesuai dengan kriteria tubuhnya. Free ibukota Negara tersebut dikelilingi oleh dua belas distrik yang menopang seluruh kehidupan warga Free.

.

.

.

Hari ini berjalan seperti biasa, aku pergi ke tempat dimana orang lain tak bisa melihatku dan aku merasa nyaman disini. Bukan tempat yang mewah, bukan juga tempat yang mudah di temui. Disinilah aku ditempat persembunyianku diantara rerimbunan pohon yang menutupiku ditempat yang hanya beberapa orang berani untuk mengunjunginya.

Rumah kami, tempat tinggal kami memang memiliki peraturan yang sangat ketat mengenai masuk ke daerah terlarang. Namun didaerah terlarang itulah yang membuatku tetap hidup dan membuatku merasa jadi diriku sendiri. Hutan itulah tempat yang membuatku nyaman dan membuatku hidup. Karena jika aku hidup dengan mengikuti peraturan distrikku yang hanya menambang batu bara ini aku hanya akan menambah namaku di dalam bola itu.

Bola itu adalah tiket kami untuk masuk kedalam sebuah permainan maut dimana jika kau sudah masuk kau tidak akan pernah bisa keluar lagi dari sana.

Distrik 12 itulah rumah kami dimana kami hidup, bukan kehidupan penuh cinta, namun kehidupan yang terpaksa kami ( aku ) hadapi. Distrik kami menambang batu bara untuk kebutuhan Negara kami. Distrik kami juga merupakan salah satu distrik miskin di Negara merupakan distrik terkecil dengan penduduk paling sedikit. negara kami Negara dimana yang dibangun dari sisa – sisa reruntuhan dunia yang hanya menyisakan sedikit manusia dan lingkungan yang benar-benar hancur.

Disini kami tinggal bukan bersama keluarga kandung kami, keluarga kandung kami terpisah dari kami karena jika ada perbadaan fisik dari kami maka kami akan ditempatkan di distrik yang terpisah. Dan disinilah aku, di distrik duabelas, dimana penghuninya memiliki ciri fisik yaitu pipi yang chubby .

Hari ini adalah hari yang paling tidak diinginkan setiap orang di distrik kami. Tidak, tepatnya hampir semua orang diseluruh Negara ini. Jika bisa, kami akan memilih untuk tidak menghadiri acara itu tapi apa daya jika kau tidak datang kesana hari ini, maka nanti malam para penjaga akan memeriksa namamu. Dan jika tidak ada namamu disana maka kau akan dicambuk di balai kota dengan disaksikan oleh seluruh orang didistrik.

Dan ini merupakan tahun terakhirku ada dalam bola itu, bila dijumlahkan namaku hanya ada limabelas dalam bola itu. Aku sangat beruntung karena aku bisa mencari makananku sendiri sehingga kau tidak harus menambahkan daftar namaku disana. Biasanya anak seusiaku disana akan memasukan setidaknya tiga puluh nama untuk jatah makanan seluruh anggota keluarga mereka. Bukan anggota keluarga sesungguhnya. Tapi orang yang dianggap mereka sebagai keluarga.

.

.

.

.

"yeah aku terpilih"

"aku mengajukan diri"

"ahhh…. Terserah kau saja "

"huft… aku harus pergi"

"ahhh, tetap tenang dan pergilah ke depan "

"…"

"ahhh, bagaimana ini aku tidak siap dan tidak kan pernah siap"

" andwae, aku tidak mau hiks…. bagaimana ini…. Aku tidak mau hiks…"

" aku… hiks…. Tidak … mau hiks… pergi aku huuueeee"

"baiklah, tenangkan dirimu"

"WOW"

"Kumohon jangan sampai ini tahun terakhirku"

"akhir yang tidak menyenangkan"

.

.

.

.

.

Gimana ada yang tertarik gak?

Ini ff yang aku ambil garis besarnya dari novel The Hunger Games tapi kemungkinan besar jalan ceritanya bakal beda sama novel aslinya dan juga ada beberapa novel lain yang aku tambahin disini

Review?


	2. Chapter 2

**Happy Reading**

**CHAPTER 1**

**The Days**

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari yang sudah ditunggu oleh pemuda ini, hari ini adalah hari pemilihan untuk tribut. Dia memang belum berusia 25 tahun sehingga dia harus mengajukan diri. Namun bila dia terpilih maka dia akan dengan senang hati mengikuti permainan tersebut. Dia sudah berlatih setiap hari untuk mempersiapkan hari ini, namun jika namanya memang tidak dipanggil maka dia akan mengajukan dirinya dalam waktu dua tahun kedepan.

Tiba saat pemilihan dimana dia sudah berdiri diantara pemuda dan pemudi lainnya tampak bahwa penduduk disini memiliki tingggi diatas rata rata dan wajah mereka semua benar benar mempesona. Dan tampak pakaian mereka sangat baik ketimbang distrik distrik lainnya karena inilah distirk mereka yang memproduksi barang barang mewah

Seperti biasa wali kota memberikan sambutan dan pembimbing mengambil nama para tribut.

Dan pembimbing itu berkata " selamat untuk *** "

"yeah aku terpilih" pemuda itu menyeringai setelah mendengar namanya disebutkan

.

.

.

Hari ini benar sangat ditunggu tunggu oleh pemuda ini ini adalah tahun terakhirnya dan dapat dipastikan dia akan mengajukan diri sebagai perserta. Dia tidak akan menyia nyiakan kesempatan emas terakhirnya ini menurutnya dan menurut penduduk distriknya mengikuti Hunger Games merupakan sesuatu yang sangat membanggakan walaupun dia harus mati dalam permainan itu. Dia juga sudah berlatih mati matian untuk permainan ini.

Tiba siang hari dan semua penduduk sudah berkumpul di Balai Kota nampak jelas bahwa penduduk disini memiliki tinggi diatas rata rata dengan wajah yang terbilang sangar dan dingin jangan lupakan bahwa distirk ini memproduksi senjata, yang membuat distrik ini menjadi kesayangan Free.

Dan si wanita pembimbing menyebutkan nama tribut

"Choi Siwon"

Kemudian diam sejenak namun kemudian ada seseorang yang mengangkat tangannya dan berkata

"aku *** dan " diam sejenak "aku mengajukan diri"

.

.

.

Tidak ada yang spesial dari hari ini meski banyak orang menakuti hari ini tapi menurut orang ini tetap sama dengan hari hari lainnya dia menjalani harinya dengan datar dan mengerjakan apa yang menjadi tugasnya dan tidak melakukan hal lain selain yang di haruskan di distriknya. Distriknya memproduksi alat alat elektronik untuk Free. Orang tak pernah punya semangat hidup. Meski dia sangat pintar dan dia memiliki wajah yang tampan namun dia tak pernah merasa hidup.

Hingga datang siang hari dimana hari pemilihan berlangsung sang wali kota memberikan sambutan dan wanita pembimbing membawa nama dari bola laki laki dan dia berkata " kami panggil kedepan untuk *** "

"ahhh…. Terserah kau saja" pemuda itu sepertinya sudah tidak perduli dengan apa yang terjadi padanya dia hanya memasang wajah datarnya.

.

.

.

Distrik perikanan inilah apa yang para warganya kerjakan dengan penghuni yang memiliki wajah tampan dan cantik dan yang terpenting semua orang disini memiliki wajah yang seperti malaikat yang menenangkan saat kalian melihatnya. Seorang pemuda tengah tersenyum menghadap lautan luas, dia diam sambil melamun mengenai apa yang harus dia lakukan, dia benar benar terdiam dengan tersenyum hingga siang mulai menjelang. Dia tersadar dari lamunannya dan dia bergegas untuk pulang untuk mempersiapkan diri untuk hari ini.

Siang ini acara pemilihan berlangsung dan semua orang sudah berkumpul dengan barisan mereka yang rapih . wali kota memberikan sambutan dan seperti biasa wanita pembimbing mengambil nama dalam bola dan dia berkata " majulah kedepan untuk *** "

Pemuda itu terlihat sedikit kaget namun setelahnya dia tersenyum dan menunjukan senyuman malaikatnya sambil berkata kecil "huft… aku harus pergi"

.

.

.

Hari yang tidak diinginkan oleh pemuda ini dimana dia harus datang ke balai kota untuk menyerahkan namanya kesana. Dan itu benar benar membuat dia tidak bersemangat. Dia tinggal di distrik yang menghasilkan tenaga dia tinggal diantara orang yang memiliki sesuatu yang khas di wajahnya dan jangan lupa tatapan orang disini akan membuatmu langsung ketakutan. Pemuda ini berjalan dengan lunglai ke balai kota dia berbaris dengan orang orang yang seusia dengannya.

Wali kota memberikan sambutan untuk warga distriknya dan wanita pembimbing membawa nama dan dia berkata " kami ucapkan selamat untuk *** "

Pemuda itu tampak sangat kaget dan membulatkan mata namun sedetik kemudian dia menenangkan dirinya dan kembali memasang tatapan tajamnya "ahhh, tetap tenang dan pergilah ke depan "

.

.

.

Dalam sebuah rumah tampak seorang pemuda yang sedang menyanyikan sebuah lagu untuk membuat adiknya tertidur, dia bernyanyi dengan sangat indah hingga membuat semua hewan terdiam seolah olah mendengarkannya menyanyi. Jangan heran jika kau datang ke distrik ini maka kau akan mendengarkan banyak orang yang bernyanyi dengan suara yang indah karena inilah karakteristik distrik ini. Dengan suara dari pabrik yang memprokduksi kendaraan untuk Free, ditambah dengan suara lantunan nada nada indah yang dihasilkan dari beberapa rumah disini maka itu merupakan sebuah lantunan musik yang terdapat di distrik ini.

Setelah menyakinkan bahwa adiknya sudah tertidur dengan pulas dia kemudian menggendong adiknya dan mengajak ibunya untuk pergi, kenapa dia tetap membawa adiknya maka jawabannya hanya pemuda itu yang tau.

Setelah tiba di balai kota dia mendaftarkan diri untuk namanya setelah menyerahkan adiknya kepada ibunya. Wali kota memberikan sambutan dan akhirnya wani pembimbing berkata " bola ini memilih *** "

Sang pemuda tadi terdiam dan tidak mengatakan apa apa "…"

.

.

.

Hutan terhampar dimana dengan pohon yang menjulang tinggi namun dibawahnya Nampak beberapa pohon yang yang telah ditebang tak jauh dari tempat itu terlihat seorang pemuda yang duduk terdiam di bawah pohon itu. Dia terlihat sangat tertekan, entah apa yang dia pikirkan mungkin dia tidak siap dengan hari ini. Mungkin dia punya firasat buruk tentang hari apa saja yang dipikirkan pemuda itu. Meski ini bukan tahun pertamanya namun setiap tahunnya dia selalu merasa tertekan dan juga dia akan menyendiri dan akan pulang jika hari sudah siang dan akan pergi ke balai kota dengan ayahnya saja. Saat tiba di balai kota dia berbaris dengan orang orang yang seusianya dapat dilihat semua orang disini memiliki mata yang sangat lebar. Itulah karakteristik dari distrik ini.

Wanita pembimbing membawa nama dari bola itu dan berkata " untuk *** , harap maju kedepan"

Dia membulatkan matanya yang sudah sangat bulat dan sangat lebar dia kemudian berkata kecil sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. "ahhh, bagaimana ini aku tidak siap dan tidak akan pernah siap"

.

.

.

Dapat dilihat ada seorang pemuda berkulit sangat putih, dia tampak tertekan dia memandang kedepan dan tak tak berkata apa apa walau ada yang menyapanya. Sepertinya dia tertekan karena hari ini, dia takut namanya terambil dengan namanya yang sudah ada lima disana walaupun ini tahun kedua. Satu untuk namanya di tahun pertama dan dua untuk namanya tahun ini dan masing masing satu intuk jatah makanan dalam dua tahun kebelakang.

Hingga tidak terasa dia sudah berjalan sampai ke balai kota dia berbaris diantara orang orang yang berkulit putih lainnya, dan dapat dirasakan bau yang menyengat dari pabrik pabrik kain disekitar distrik ini. Para warga disini sudah terbiasa dengan bau ini. Hingga sang wali kota datang dan memberikan sambutannya dan wanita pembimbing membawa dan menyebutkan nama peserta " selamat untuk *** "

Sang pemuda berkulit putih itu pun ketakukan dan setes air mata mulai lolos dari matanya dan dia mulai berkata " andwae, aku tidak mau hiks…. bagaimana ini…. Aku tidak mau hiks…"

.

.

.

Kita dapat melihat hamparan tanaman gandum yang sangat luas dengan banyak rumah rumah yang tersebar disekitarnya. Dapat kita lihat juga dalam sebuah rumah ada seorang pemuda yang sedang menangis sambil memeluk ibunya dia menangis tersedu sedu sambil berkata bahwa dia sangat takut akan terambil tahun ini sang ibu memeluknya dan memberikan sejuta semangat untuk anaknya ini. Sang ibu menenangkan anaknya dan mengatakan semua akan baik baik saja dan ini juga sudah tahun ketiganya dan dia tak pernah menambah namanya disana karena sang ibu selalu melarangnya.

Tak lama kemudian dia berjalan menuju balai kota dengan terus memegang tangan ibunya sampai saat dia harus mendaftarkan dirinya dia meminta pelukan sekali lagi pada ibunya dan setelah itu dia maju kedalam antrian dengan langkah ragu ragu dan tibalah dia berdiri diantara para penduduk yang seusia dengannya. Dan dapat kita lihat bahwa semua penduduk disini memiliki mata yang sipit.

Setelah itu sang wali kota dengan singkat dan kemudian datanglah sang wanita pembimbing yang datang dan langsung membawa nama dan kemudian berkata " majulah kedepan untuk *** "

Diam sejenak pemuda itu masih terdiam dengan kenyataan yang baru saja dia dengar dan sedetik kemudian

" aku… hiks…. Tidak … mau hiks… pergi aku huuueeee"

.

.

.

Hamparan padang rumput dan terdapat banyak hewan ternak mulai dari sapi hingga beberapa jenis burung ada disini. inilah distrik 10 dengan penghasil daging untuk negaranya. Diantara itu semua terlihat seorang pemuda yang memiliki lesut pipit di pipinya berjalan dengan tenang menuju balai kota dia menyapa setiap orang yang lewat didepannnya dia sangat ramah pada setiap orang yang ditemuinya. Dia selalu ingat pesan neneknya untuk bersikap ramah pada setiap orang supaya dia juga dibalas keramahan oleh orang lain.

Dia berjalan sangat tenang menuju balai kota meski ini bukan tahun terakhirnya dan dia juga telah mengambil jatah makanan untuknya dan neneknya untuk 2 tahun pertamanya yang juga menambahkan namanya didalam bola namun dia tetap tenang . Hingga akhirnya dia sampai dibalai kota dan berbaris dengan orang orang seusia dengannya dia selalu tersenyum hingga dia selalu memperlihatkan lesung pipinya dan dapat dilihat juga semua orang yang membalas senyumannya maka akan terlihat juga lesung pipi di pipi mereka.

Akhirnya waktu yang ditunggu tunggu datang juga yang walikota memberikan sambutan dan sang pembimbing mengambil namanya dan mulai berkata "untuk *** majulah kedepan"

Dia tampak terkejut dan mulai menenangkan dirinya sendiri "baiklah, tenangkan dirimu"

.

.

.

Sebuah distrik yang besar dengan hamparan ladang yang tesebar diseluruh distrik. memang distrik ini menghasikan sumber makanan bagi Negara dan dapat dilihat seorang pemuda berkulit sedikit kecoklatan dan juda dia memasang wajah paling datar yang dia miliki dia hanya terdiam memandang ke arah yang jauh disana . Dia terdiam hingga dia sadar inilah waktunya. Dia kemudian memejamkan matanya dan dalam hitungan satu detik saja dia menghilang dan dia langsung muncul di dekat balai kota. Karena dia harus mendaftar dia berjalan dengan menatap lurus kedepan , ini merupakan tahun keduanya. Dia berjalan diantara lautan orang yang memiliki warna kulit yang serupa dengannya. Inilah distriknya dimana penghuninya berkulit kecoklatan.

Dia tiba dibarisannya. Kemudian dia diam saat wali kota memberikan pidatonya dan sang pembimbing mengambil nama nama peserta dan berkata " *** "

"WOW"

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

Gimana masih ada yang minat sama FF ini ?

**Next Chapter**

"aman"

"tapi aku tak membutuhkan itu "

"tidak usah aku memberikan daging itu untuk kakakmu dan semoga keberuntungan ada dipihaknya tahun ini"

"aaaahhhh, kau tidak boleh berpikiran seperti itu sadarlah Kim Minseok, dia marah padamu dan tak akan pernah datang lagi padamu, dia telah meninggalkanmu selamanya, sadarlah kau Kim Minseok"

Review?


	3. Chapter 3

**This Is EXO FANFICTION**

Cast : All Member Exo &amp; Yang lain Nyusul

Happy Reading

**CHAPTER 2**

**BEGINNING**

"ayolah, kemana sebenarnya kalian" laki-laki mungil berpipi chubby ini megerutu kecil.

"aku tidak bisa mencari kalian sampai siang….. ayolah aku perlu makan malam" serunya lagi lebih kecil dari suara yang tadi.

Sekarang laki-laki itu ada didalam hutan. Mencari binatang buruannya. Dengan mengandalkan panah yang ada ditangannya dia terus mencari dan mencari. Setelah beberapa lama mengelilingi hutan dia mulai menemukan jejak dari buruannya dan kemudian dia mulai mengikuti dengan langkah yang sangat perlahan takut binatang tersebut pergi lebih jauh lagi dan menghilang langkah yang mengendap ngendap dan perlahan dan sangat kecil, dia terus berjalan sambil mengintai binatang itu dan dengan satu gerakan dia melepaskan panahnya dan akhirnya

"akhirnya aku mendapatkanmu!" serunya saat berhasil memanah seekor kelinci

"aku akan mengulitimu dan akan aku masak kau menjadi kelinci bakar"

"aduh aku lupa, sepertinya sekarang sudah siang, aku harus cepat pulang"

Kemudian dia berjalan untuk pulang kerumahnya, dia meletakan panahnya di sebuah batu yang bisa menutupi panah itu. Jika kalian bertanya dari mana asal panah itu maka. Salahkan pada pejuang dulu yang meninggalkan panahnya didalam hutan. Sehingga dia memiliki kesempatan untuk berlatih sendiri selama beberapa tahun hidupnya di distrik dua belas dan akhirnya dia bisa menghidupi dirinya sendiri.

Tiba didekat pagar pembatas, dia berdiam diri sejenak memejamkan matanya dan mulai mendengarkan pagar tersebut

"aman" katanya

Kemudian dia masuk kebagian pagar yang agak terbuka sedikit dan salahkan badannya yang mungil sehingga dia dapat lolos dengan mudah dari pagar itu.

Secara teori pagar itu harusnya berdengung sepanjang hari. Bukan karena ada lebah disana. Tepatnya karena ada aliran listrik yang terus mengalir sepanjang hari. Tapi lagi – lagi itu hanya teori. Pagar tersebut hanya dialiri listrik selama beberapa tahun pertama dan hanya jika ada acara penting didistrik kami.

Sesampainya didalam distrik dia berjalan dengan santai kerumahnya. Dia tidak memperdulikan tatapan orang – orang yang seperti berkata 'bolehkah aku sedikit meminta milikmu itu'. Namun dia bukanlah orang murah hati sehingga memberikan daging itu barang secuil kepada orang lain.

Meskipun dia tahu bahwa masuk kedalam hutan itu terlarang, dan tak ada orang yang memiliki keberanian lebih untuk masuk kehutan. Mungkin hanya Minseok yang berani masuk kehutan. Mungkin orang itu semua takut untuk dihukum oleh para penjaga. Namun terkadang para penjaga yang menjaga distriknya juga membeli hewan semua orang butuh daging dan tidak bisa memakan jatah yang diberikan Negara terus menerus. Dan pemuda itu sadar bahwa penjagaan di distriknya tidak terlalu ketat, mungkin karena ini distrik yang miskin dan semua memiliki kebutuhan lain untuk Itu tersadar dari apa yang dia lamunkan saat ada seseorang yang menarik narik kecil pakaian yang pemuda itu kenakan .

" bolehkah aku menukar sedikit dagingmu itu?" kata seorang gadis kecil dengan ragu –ragu

"dengan apa kau akan menukarnya?" seru pemuda mungil

"aku punya sedikit gandum disini, dan ada juga sedikit minyak disini ada juga sedikit korek api dan juga ada benang disini" seru gadis kecil itu dengan semangat

"tapi aku tak membutuhkan itu "kata pemuda itu

"ayolah tuaaan, itu untuk kakakku , ini tahun pertamanya, aku ingin dia makan enak sebelum dia pergi kesana" kata gadis itu memelas

Pemuda itu terdiam sejenak

"tapi ini juga tahun terakhirku disana" kata pemuda itu

"ku mohon tuan" gadis itu benar – benar memohon

Melihat tatapan memelas gadis itu akhirnya pertahanan pemuda itu bobol juga hingga dia berkata

"baiklah baiklah aku akan memberikan setengah dari dagingku untuk kakakmu, ayo kita ke rumahku!" kata pemuda itu sambil berjalan menuju rumahnya

Diperjalanan anak itu terus berbicara dan hanya ditanggapi sekilas oleh pemuda itu

"tuan tuan aku ingin bertanya bolehkan?" kata anak itu antusias

"heem" jawab pemuda itu sekenanya

"nama tuan ada berapa dalam bola itu?" Tanya nak itu

"ada sekitar lima belas memangnya kenapa?" jawab pemuda itu

" ini tahun terakhirmu dan namamu hanya ada lima belas? Kau benar benar sangat beruntung" kata gadis kecil itu

"memang" jawab pemuda itu

"kakakku, ini tahun pertamanya dan namanya sudah ada enam disana, dua untuk namanya sendiri, untuk ibuku, untukku dan juga untuk kedua adikku sayang sekali dia harus mengambil makanan tambahan untuk keluarga kami, karena keluarga kami benar benar membutuhkannya" jawab nya penuh dengan kekawatiran

" benarkah?, ayo kita sudah sampai rumahku!" kata pemuda itu sambil membuka pintu rumahnya

"apakah kau tinggal sendirian?" Tanya gadis kecil itu penuh selidik

"iya, sejak pertama aku kesini aku memang sudah tinggal sendiri" jawab pemuda itu.

"apakah kau tidak kesepian, tuan?" Tanya gadis itu lagi

"Tidak, dan ini dagingmu" jawab pemuda itu

"terima kasih tuan ,oh ya nama kakakku adalah Lee Jieun aku harap kau bisa mengenalnya dia sangat baik dan sangat bertanggung jawab, dia juga menjadi tulang punggung keluarga semenjak ayah kami meninggal, aku sangat bengga kepadanya karena dia sangat bekerja keras untuk kami, dan juga selalu memberikan kami banyak sayuran dengan kekuatannya. Dan dia juga tak pernah mengeluh atas keadaannya" seru gadis itu semangat sambil memberikan gandum benang , benang, korek api dan juga minyak pada pemuda itu

"tidak usah aku memberikan daging itu untuk kakakmu dan semoga keberuntungan ada dipihaknya tahun ini" kata pemuda itu malas

"benarkah aku boleh membawanya?"gadis itu berkata setelah jeda sejenak gadis itu berkata lagi

" tuan kenapa kau hidup sendiri apakah kau tidak kesepian?aku hidup bersama keluargaku saja aku masih merasa ada yang kurang apalagi kau hidup terus sendirian sejak pertama kesini, bertemanlah dengan orang lain tuan"

"kenapa aku harus mengikuti kata katamu?" kata pemuda itu

"aku tidak tau kau menutupi apa tapi aku tau kau sering berjalan jalan sendiri" seru gadis itu

"aku berjalan jalan sendiri karena suka sendirian"

"benarkah?"

"iya"

"apa kau tidak berbohong?"

"iya, dan cepat pulang bukankah kau ingin memberikan daging itu pada kakakmu!" pemuda itu mulai marah karena gadis kecil itu mulai menasehatinya

"baiklah aku pulang dulu, jangan lupa bertemanlah dengan orang lain kau butuh orang lain untuk melepaskan semuanya" gadis itu diam sejenak " terima kasih dengan dagingnya aku sangat berterima kasih dan jika kau bertemu kakakku pasti kau akan menyukainya" dia diam lagi "ohh ya lain kali aku ingin berteman denganmu" kata gadis itu sambil berlari menjauhi rumah Minseok

Pemuda itu tersentak dengan semua kata kata gadis kecil itu. Pemuda itu terdiam, dia kembali menjelajah ke dunia lamanya, yang ingin dia lupakan sejak kejadian itu.

"aaaahhhh, kau tidak boleh berpikiran seperti itu sadarlah Kim Minseok, dia marah padamu dan tak akan pernah datang lagi padamu, dia telah meninggalkanmu selamanya, sadarlah kau Kim Minseok" seru pemuda bernama Kim Minseok itu frustasi

Minseok memang sendirian di sini, tepatnya dia lebih memilih sendirian disini, padahal jika dia mau dia bisa memilih tinggal dengan orang lain yang kau anggap sebagai keluarga. Memang pada saat kau datang ke distrik kau akan dipilih berdasarkan ciri fisikmu dan jika kau berbeda dengan keluargamu maka kau akan terpisah dari keluargamu. Minseok bukan terpisah dari keluarganya tapi dia memang tidak mempunyai keluarga sejak perang berlangsung.

Minseok tersadar dari lamunannya dan dia mulai bergegas

"sebaiknya aku memasak ini dulu, kemudian aku mandi dan segera datang ke balai kota"

Minseok kemudian memasak setengah hasil buruannya dan kemudian membersihkan diri dengan mandi kemudian memakan separuh hasil buruannya sebagai makan siangnya dan menyisakan sebagian lagi untuk makan malamnya nanti.

"ayolah ini tahun terakhirku, dan namaku hanya ada limabelas disana maka dari itu maka namaku tidak akan pernah tersebut disana"

Dia kemudian memakan makanannya dengan terburu buru dan segera pergi menuju balai kota. Dalam perjalanan dia melihat banyak orang yang berjalan menuju balai kota. Dan ada beberapa anak yang ketakutan karena ini tahun pertama mereka.

Melihat itu Minseok merasa sedih. Jauh didalam hatinya dia juga ingin memiliki keluarga atau pun seorang teman yang akan terus menyemangatinya saat dimana dia benar benar mulai mengingat kejadian itu lagi, namun segera disingkirkan pikiran itu jauh jauh 'berhenti memikirkan itu sadarlah dia marah padamu karena kau tidak tepat waktu dan kau berbohong kepadanya' kata Minseok dalam hati sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

Minseok terus berjalan dan hanya menatap kedepan. Dia memang tidak pernah memperdulikan orang lain. Bukan, tepatnya pura pura tidak memperhatikan orang lain. Dia memang sengaja tidak memperhatikannya bukan tidak perduli tapi pura pura tidak perduli.

Sesampainya dibalai kota Minseok langsung masuk kedalam antrian dan memberikan darahnya. Darah itu seperti absensi disekolah. Kalau namamu tak ada disana, maka nanti malam kau akan dicambuk di balai kota.

Kemudian dia berjalan bersama seluruh orang yang seusia dengannya dan berbaris di barisan paling belakang. Barisan disini dilakukan berdasarkan umur. Umur termuda akan berbaris di depan dan yang berumur tua akan berbaris dibelakang.

Tak lama kemudian datanglah wali kota yang memberikan sambutan

" selamat siang semua kita bertemu lagi datang acara kebanggaan kita semua , dalam hari pemilihan tribut untuk Hunger Games ke 15." Wali kota terus berbicara dan memberikan pidato panjangnya yang selalu sama setiap tahunnya "Sanso adalah sebuah negara yang terbentuk setelah perang berlangsung dengan kebaikan hati para pemimpin kita mereka memberikan perlindungan kepada kita semua dari kesengsaraan setelah perang dunia. sebagai tanda bahwa kita semua tunduk pada pemerintahan yang telah berbaik hati memberikan perlindungan dan memberikan kita kehidupan yang lebih baik. Kita melaksanakan sebuah permainan kebanggaan kita semua yang harus diikuti oleh sepasang pemuda pemudi berusia 20 sampai 25 tahun…."

Minseok hanya terus memandang kedepan tanpa mendengarkan apa yang wali kota katakan dia merasa sudah bosan dengan apa yang wali kota katakan dia sudah mendengarkan itu selama lebih dari puluhan tahun dia tinggal disini hingga akhirnya datanglah seorang wanita dan seorang pria yang berdandanan sangat aneh khas dari Free ibukota Negara Sanso. Mereka berdandan seakan akan mereka akan datang ke sebuah Festival dimana mereka akan menjadi badutnya. Dan mereka mulai berbicara mengenai alangkah baiknya Negara ini dan mengenai sejarah singkat dari Hunger Games.

Tak lama kemudian sang pria mundur dan sang wanita langsung mengambil nama dari bola tersebut, dia biasanya memulai dari nama laki laki terlebih dahulu.

Pria dan wanita itu adalah utusan dari Free mereka akan menjadi mentor dan juga pembimbing para tribut selama ada di Free. Dan selama Peserta daalam permainan si mentor akan mengatur apa saja yang diberikan sponsor untuk para peserta dalam permainan. Dalam kata lain dia adalah nyawa kedua para peserta selama dalam permainan karena dengan adanya sponsor maka para peserta bisa setidaknya mendapatkan sebuah kehidupan, misalnya para peserta sangat kehausan maka dengan adanya sponsor maka sponsor akan memberikan air yang bisa para peserta minum dan akan menyambung hidup peserta itu.

Wanita itu menghapiri bola yang berisi nama anak laki laki dan kemudian mengaduk aduk isi bola tersebut dan akhirnya dia mengeluarkan selembar kertas dan kemudian membacakannya.

'kumohon ini adalah tahun terakhirku' seru Minseok dalam hati

"dan yang terpilih adalah…" kata wanita itu semangat

'kumohoooon'

"Kim Minseok" serunya keras

"akhir yang tidak menyenangkan" katanya sangat pelan

Minseok diam beberpa saat

"ya untuk Kim Minseok untuk segera kedepan dan tunjukan kemampuanmu"

Minseok tidak berniat menunjukan apapun dia hanya berjalan kedepan secepat yang ia bisa, dia hanya memandang lurus kedepan tanpa memandang orang dia sadari ada seorang gadis kecil yang terus memandanginya dengan tatapan sedihnya.

Setelah Minseok tiba didepan wanita itu langsung mengambil nama untuk perempuannya. Setelah mengaduk aduk untuk beberapa lama akhirnya dia mengelarkan selembar kertas yang kemudian di abaca "Lee Jieun"

'oh tidak jangan dia ku mohon 'seru Minseok dalam hati

**TBC**

Pendek ya? maaf kalau cara nulisnya aneh, ini FF pertama aku dan maaf kalau alurnya benar benar berantakan

**Next Chapter**

"aku juga tidak ingin menunjukannya"

" sepertinya mereka mempunyai masalah"

"dan setelah ini mari kita lihat siaran ulang acara pemilihan tribut di setiap distrik"

" kau orang baik tapi kau tidak sadar banyak orang yang terluka atas semua yang kau lakukan kau akan menjadi orang yang punya banyak kesalahan"

"sepertinya tiga peserta itu akan menjadi peserta yang lemah?"

Review?


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 3**

Happy Reading

.

.

.

Minseok benar benar membulatkan matanya, jika dia menampakkan mata ini pada saat seleksi distrik beberapa tahun kebelakang maka dapat dipastikan dia akan masuk ke distrik tujuh bukan distrik dua belas. Dia terlihat sangat kaget dengan apa yang dia dengar saat itu, nama itu nama yang disebutkan gadis kecil yang tadi meminta binatang buruannya nama yang katanya jika Minseok melihat orangnya maka dia akan senang untuk mengenalnya.

Kini mata Minseok tertuju kedepan dipandangnya orang itu lekat lekat, dengan mata yang juga melebar karena kaget dan juga terdengar teriakan keras seorang gadis kecil yang terus berkata " kakak,.. kakak aku disini ". Gadis itu, gadis yang bernama Lee Jieun setelah beberapa lama dia hanya memandang kedepan tanpa ada ekspresi. Dia sepertinya menekan semua yang ia rasakan karena ia ingin terlihat kuat. Dia ingin terlihat oleh lawan lawannya nanti bahwa dia bukan orang yang lemah dan mudah dikalahkan.

Tiba saat Jieun diatas panggung sang pembimbing bertanya

"apakah ada kekuatan yang ingin kalian tunjukan?"

"tidak" jawab Minseok cepat

"aku juga tidak ingin menunjukannya" jawab Jieun dingin

"mereka ingin menjadi tribut yang misterius, tepuk tangan untuk kedua tribut distrik dua belas" tak ada yang bertepuk tangan karena semua tahu bahwa mereka yang ada didepan akan menemui ajal mereka sebentar lagi.

Tiba saat berjabatan tangan Jieun menatap dalam kearah Minseok saat pembimbingnya menyuruhnya untuk berjabat tangan setelah lagu kebangsaan di mainkan. Dapat Minseok lihat didalam matanya dan diatas semua ekspresi yang Jieun tampakkan dia memendam sebuah rasa yang dalam. Dan dapat Minseok lihat bahwa Jieun benar benar tertekan diatas ekspresi datarnya.

Setelah berjabat tangan lama dengan Jieun kemudian sang pembimbing menuntun mereka untuk masuk kedalam gedung balai kota. Kemudian Minseok digiring kedalam sebuah ruangan yang biasanya disana akan didatangi oleh anggota keluargamu . saat saat ini bisa jadi menjadi kali terakhir para anggota keluarga menemui anak mereka.

Berbeda dengan yang lainnya Minseok tinggal sendirian dan hidup dengan menyendiri dia hanya berhubungan dengan orang orang yang berniat menawar buruannya dengan harga yang pantas. Dia tak pernah berbicara dengan orang lain dan tidak terbiasa untuk berbasa basi dengan orang lain. Maka pada saat seperti ini maka tak ada yang diharapkan untuk datang keruangan ini, dia hanya sendiri. Minseok terkadang berfikir bagaimana seandainya dia punya keluarga, setidaknya teman apakah dia akan berdiam lama disini sendirian atau dia akan ada didalam pelukan orang orang yang disayanginya dan orang orang itu memberikan sejuta semangat untuk Minseok sebelum pergi ke tempat yang mungkin akan merenggut nyawanya.

.

.

.

Tibalah saat para penjaga datang dan menggiring Minseok ke arah stasiun untuk segera berangkat menuju Free. Karena di Free itu dia dan dua puluh tiga peserta lainnya akan dilatih dalam beberapa minggu kedepan agar siap untuk masuk ke arena sesungguhnya.

Tiba di stasiun dan Minseok langsung digiring masuk kedalam kereta yanga kan membawanya ke Free. Saat memasuki kereta itu yang bisa Minseok lakukan adalah membulatkan mata karena apa yang saat ini ia lihat adalah pemandangan yang belum pernah dia lihat Minseok tidak sadar bahwa disampingnya sudah ada Jieun.

"kenapa kau diam disini terus?" Jieun membuka percakapan

"ahhh. Tidak apa apa" Miseok menjawab dan langsung melangkahkan kakinya kedalam gebong kereta yang tampak sangat mewah dengan hamparan makanan yang sangat enak dan belum pernah Minseok dan Jieun lihat sebelumnya.

Sampai datang pembimbingnya "Kim Minseok dan Lee Jieun selamat datang dan nikmati semua yang ada disini, aku adalah pembimbing kalian selama kalian ada di Free nanti kalian bisa memanggilku pembimbing Kang" kata pembimbing Kang panjang lebar

Minseok tidak banyak merespon dia hanya langsung duduk dan melihat pemandangan hutan diluar sana dan kereta pun mulai melaju. Minseok hanya diam sampai ada sebuah suara yang keluar dari mulut Jieun

"apakah aku boleh tau kamarku dimana?. Aku benar benar lelah dan aku ingin istirahat"

"kamarmu terletak di dua gerbong setelah gerbong ini, dan kau tak mau makan dulu?" seru Pembimbing Kang

"tidak, aku tidak lapar, dan sampai jumpa lagi nanti aku ingin kekamarku dulu" jawab Jieun sambil berlalu meninggalkan Minseok dan Pembimbing Kang

Minseok masih terdiam dan pura pura tidak mendengar apa yang barusan Jieun katakan. Hingga akhirnya dia merasa bosan dengan apa yang dia lihat dan dia juga ingin menidurkan dirinya . dia kemudian bertanya pada Pembimbing Kang " apakah aku juga boleh tahu dimana kamarku? Aku juga lelah aku juga ingin istirahat"

"kamarmu terletak tiga gerbong dari sini dan setelah gerbong kamar Jieun"

"baiklah terima kasih"

"tapi kau harus kembali untuk makan malam nanti jam tujuh"

"baiklah terima kasih sekali lagi" ucap Minseok sambil pergi meninggalkan pembimbingnya sendiri

Saat Minseok sudah menghilang dari gerbong itu sang pembimbing berkata pelan " ada apa sebenarnya dengan mereka? Kenapa mereka langsung pergi kekamar mereka, biasanya para tribut akan berebut makanan sampai mereka sulit bernapas, dan sekarang selain tidak mau menunjukan kekuatan mereka mereka juga tidak makan" Pembimbing Kang terdiam " sepertinya mereka mempunyai masalah"

.

.

.

Minseok terus berjalan menuju kamarnya namun dia terdiam didepan gerbong kedua tepatnya digerbong tempat kamar Jieun. Dia mendengar isakan memilukan dari sana. Dia memang tau bahwa Jieun menyembunyikan apa yang dia rasakan sejak tadi dia terpilih. Minseok juga tau Jieun tidak menangis sejak tadi karena dia ingin terlihat kuat oleh sang adik dan seluruh anggota juga tidak mau melihat keluarganya khawatir dengan keadaannya, walaupun Jieun tau mungkin tadi adalah kesempatan terakhirnya bertemu dengan adik kesayangannya dan juga semua anggota keluarganya.

Walaupun Minseok tidak mengenal siapa Jieun secara pribadi tapi Minseok tau bahwa Jieun adalah tulang punggung keluarganya dengan kekuatan dan kerja kerasnya keluarganya bisa makan dan bertahan hidup setelah kepergian ayahnya yang Minseok tidak tau apa mungkin setelah dia pergi maka keluarganya akan dalam keadaan yang sulit karena dia punya tiga orang adik yang masih kecil kecil dan tidak bisa mengambil jatah mereka karena jatah itu hanya bisa diambil saat usia kalian dua puluh tahun.

Sebenarnya Minseok ingin masuk dan menenangkan Jieun didalam namun dia ingat jika Jieun menyembunyikan semuanya maka itu artinya di tidak ingin ada satu pun yang tau apa yang sedang ia lakukan didalam sana. Akhirnya Minseok memilih masuk kedalam kamarnya sendiri. Dia pikir lebih baik tidur karena dia harus menyimpan semua tenaganya untuk hari harinya di Free nanti.

.

.

.

Minseok mencoba memejamkan matanya namun saat dia memejamkan matanya maka akan ada kilatan kejadian yang ingin ia lupakan dimasa lalu. Masa lalu yang sangat menyakitkan dimana semuanya ingin Minseok lupakan namun setiap Minseok mencoba melupakannya maka bayangan itu akan semakin jelas dan semakin menghantuinya. Jadi jangan salahkan Minseok jika dia jarang tertidur kecuali jika ia ketiduran itu pun dia hanya tertidur sebentar dan akan tebangun dengan mimpi yang sama dan dalam keadaan yang sama. Hingga akhirnya Minseok memilih untuk pergi ke kamar mandi dan megguyurkan air dingin ketubuhnya.

.

.

.

Tanpa sadar Minseok menghabiskan beberapa jam dalam kamar mandi untuk berendam dan menenagkan dirinya. hingga ada sebuah suara mengintrupsinya

"tuan Minseok keluarlah Pembimbing Kang sudah menunggu kita untuk makan malam" sepertinya itu Jieun

"baiklah, kau duluan saja aku kan cepat datang"

"cepat, jangan lama lama" kata Jieun sambil pergi dari depan kamar Minseok

Miseok bergegas memakai pakaiannya da segera pergi ke gerbong yang tadi dia datangi pertama kali. Suasana disana tidak terlalu ramai hanya ada Jieun, pembimbing Kang dan Mentor yang dia juga tidak tau namanya

"kau sudah datang Minseok?, cepatlah duduk aku ingin mengenalkan mentor kalian"

Minseok hanya terdiam dan langsung duduk ketempat yang kebetulan kosong

"kalian bisa memanggilnya Mentor Choi dia akan membimbing kalian selama kalian ada Di Free nanti"

"senang berkenalan denganmu namaku Jieun " seru Jieun sambil tersenyum canggung, dapat Minseok lihat bahwa mata Jieun agak bengkak sedikit 'mungkin karena menangis selama beberapa jam' pikir Minseok.

"senang berkenalan denganmu aku Minseok, Kim Minseok"

"senang berkenalan dengan kalian juga" kata Mentor Choi "dan setelah ini mari kita lihat siaran ulang acara pemilihan tribut di setiap distrik"

"baiklah " jawab Minseok dan Jieun bersamaan

Acara makan malam berjalan dengan keadaan sedikit canggung. Mungkin karena baru saling mengenal satu sama lain. Setelah makan malam mereka segera pergi kegerbong menonton yang ada di belakang gerbong yang mereka tempati saat ini.

"ayolah cepat" kata pembimbing Kang

Setelah itu Minseok dan Jieun duduk disebuah kursi panjang yang ada diruangan tersebut saat mereka duduk lagu kebangsaan sudah terdengar dan mereka langsung larut pada tontonan tersebut dimulai dari acara pemilihan dari Distrik Satu. Dapat dilihat semua orang yang berdiri disana adalah orang orang yang tinggi dengan wajah mereka yang asangat tampan dan cantik. Acara pemilihan tersebut berlangsung dengan hikmat. hingga akhirnya seorang pembimbing datang dan membawa nama pria disana.

Dan pembimbing itu berkata " selamat untuk Park Chanyeol "

Seorang pemuda yang sepertinya bernama Chanyeol tampak menyeringai. Kemudian Chanyeol maju kedepan dengan senyuman kemenangannya. Saat tiba diatas panggung sang Pembimbing bertanya "a pakah ada kekuatan yang ingin yang kau tunjukan ?"

"ada tunggu sebentar"

Kemudian Pemuda bernama Chanyeol itu menggosokan kedua tangannya dengan wajah yang menunjukan kelicikan. Dan tak selang beberapa lama asap mulai muncul diantara kedua tangannya semakin lama Chanyeol menyatukan tangannya asap semakin banyak dan saat Chanyeol membuka tangannya maka api langsung muncul dari tangannya.

"itulah kekuataan yang aku miliki"seru Chanyeol dengan senyuman yang masih terlihat licik

"bagus" Pembimbing itu berjalan menuju bola yang berisi nama nama perempuan kemudian mengaduk aduknya setelah mengambil sebuah kertas lalu membukanya dia berkata " selamat untuk Choi Sooyoung" diam sejenak " majulah kedepan"

Majulah seorang perempuan yang tinggi dan dia juga menampilkan sebuah senyuman yang tidak bisa dibaca apa artinya. Memang para warga di distrik satu banyak menantikan akan adanya Hunger Games. Karena mereka berpikir bahwa Hunger Games adalah sebuah kebanggaan saat kita ikut berpartisipasi didalamnya.

"choi Sooyoung apakah ada yang ingin kau tunjukan?" Tanya Pembimbing dari distri satu itu

"baiklah" diam sejenak " kau orang baik tapi kau tidak sadar banyak orang yang terluka atas semua yang kau lakukan kau akan menjadi orang yang punya banyak kesalahan" dan setelah itu sang Pembimbing tampak melihat kepada setiap orang dengan tatapan rasa bersalah yang sangat besar dia bengedarkan pandangan kepada semua orang dan memberi tatapan setiap orang seolah berkata 'aku minta maaf, aku tidak pernah bermaksud melakukan itu semua'

Minseok tecengang melihat kejadian itu ternyata gadis itu bisa mengubah orang lain hanya dengan dengan kata kata yang dia katakan tanpa harus menatap matanya seperti hipnotis. Sooyoung bisa mengubah orang dengan hanya kata katanya saja.

Kemudian tayangan pindah Ke distrik dua saat sang wanita pembimbing menyebutkan nama tribut

"Choi Siwon"

Kemudian diam sejenak namun kemudian ada seseorang yang mengangkat tangannya dan berkata

"aku Wu Yifan dan " diam sejenak "aku mengajukan diri"

Kemudian sang pemuda itu terbang kearah panggung dengan api yang memenuhi sekujuh tubuhnya dapat dilihat tatapan mengerikan dalam matanya dan bibirnya selalu menampilkan senyuman yang sangat mengerikan. Menurut Minseok seperti senyuman seorang yang memliki kelainan kejiwaan. Saat tiba diatas pangung sang pembimbing menghampirinya dan menyentuh pemuda itu takut takut, karena takut tubuh pemuda itu panas dan membuatnya terbakar

"tenang saja, semua apinya sudah mati " seru sang pemuda dengan suara yang berat dan tetap dengan senyuman itu.

"baiklah Wu Yifan dengan keberanian dirimu mengajukan diri sebagai tribut maka berikan dia tepuk tangan yang meriah" seru sang membimbing.

.

.

.

"jika dia dan pemuda dari distrik satu ke distrik kalian maka sepertinya dia akan membakar keseluruhan distrik" canda Pembimbing Kang yang hanya ditanggapi tatapan yang aneh oleh Minseok dan Jieun

"sebaiknya kau jangan melucu"kata Mentor Choi menambahkan "karena leluconmu itu tidak lucu"

Mentor Choi hanya melongo melihat ekspresi yang Minseok dan Jieun berikan. Mereka berdua hanya diam sambil melirik sekilas lalu tatapan Minseok dan Jieun kembali menuju televisi

"lebih baik kita diam, seperti mereka berdua tidak memiliki selera humor" kata Pembimbing Kang sambil memajukan bibirnya

.

.

.

Sang pembimbing distrik dua langsung berjalan kearah bola yang berisi anak perempuan dan mengambil satu dari banyak kertas disana. " kami ucapkan selamat kepada Kim Yoojin"

Datanglah seorang wanita dengan tinggi yang menjulang. Miseok berpikir bahwa tinggi badannya pasti jauh berbeda dengan sang wanita yang sedang melangkahkan kaki ke panggung distrik sang wanita tiba sang pembimbing langsung bertanya "apakah ada kekuatan yang ingin kau tunjukan?"

"Tidak, aku ingin memberikan kejutan saat di arena nanti "

"baiklah kalau begitu"

.

.

.

Tayangan kembali berpindah ke distrik tiga. Namun Minseok rasa ada yang menggagu dalam perutnya hingga ia merasa harus pergi ke kamar mandi

"a a aku harus permisi dulu ada urusan dahulu" seru Minseok sembari memberikan senyum canggung

"cepat, kau tak ingin kelewatan melihat semua kekuatan lawan lawanmu kan?"

" baiklah"kata Minseok sambil berlari menuju kekamar mandi

Saat Minseok kembali ternyata tayangan dari distrik tiga sudah berakhir dan Minseok pun bertanya "bagaimana peserta dari distrik tiga?apa kekuatan yang mereka miliki?"

"mereka berdua tak mau menunjukan kekuatan mereka, si pemuda yang aku lupa namanya itu hanya berkata 'apapun kekuatanku tunggu saja diarena nanti' dan si wanita hanya berkata 'aku hanya punya otakku maka kalian hanya perlu menikmatinya" jelas Mentor Choi

"sepertinyasi pemuda sangat tidak perduli dengan apa yang akan dia alami dalam arena nanti, dan si wanita pun memiliki otak yang cerdas" tambah Pembimbing Kang

"cepat kau duduk kau tak ingin melewatkan tribut dari distrik lain kan?"

"baiklah" jawab Minseok sambil duduk ke tempat duduknya

.

.

.

Tayangan saat ini beraada didistrik empat wali kota memberikan sambutan dan seperti biasa wanita pembimbing mengambil nama dalam bola dan dia berkata " majulah kedepan untuk Kim Joongmyeon"

Pemuda bernama Kim Joongmyeon itu terlihat sedikit kaget namun setelahnya dia tersenyum dan menunjukan senyuman malaikatnya. tak lama nampak Joongmyeon melangkah dengan senyuman diwajahnya tampak sekali dia seperti tidak punya beban apa apa saat dirinya melangkah kedepan dan saat sudah tiba dipanggung, Sang pembimbing langsung berjalan menuju bola berisi nama nama anak perempuan dan kemudian berkata "Im Yoonah"

Kemudian seseorang yang memiliki wajah cantik berjalan dengan sangat perlahan dia Nampak kaget dengan apa yang baru saja dialaminya

"kau nampak ketakutan, apakah kau baik baik saja?"kata sang pembimbing

"aku baik baik saja" jawab Yoonah dengan suara yang sedikit bergetar

sang pembimbing bertanya "apakah kalian memiliki kekuatan?dan apakah kalian ingin menunjukannya?"

"Ada, dan aku akan menunjukannya"seru Joongmyeon

Saat itu Joongmyeon nampak mengangkat salah satu tangannya masih dengan wajah tersenyumnya. Dia mengerakan tangannya seakan dia sedang menari dan kemudian dia menghepaskan kedua tangannya hingga air berjatuhan seperti saat sedang hujan.

"wahh, kekuatanmu adalah mengendalikan air, dari mana kau mendapatkan airnya ?"

"itu air laut yang ada disana, kau dapat merasakannya"

Sang pembimbing nampak mencoba sedikit air yang ada ditangannya "benar rasanya asin, dan terima kasih kau telah membuatku agak basah "

"maaf"

Kemudian Yoonah maju kedepan "kalian terlihat tidak nyaman, aku akan mengeringkan kalian semua" Yoonah mengeluarkan kata katanya dengan suara yang agak kedikit bergetar. Kemudian Yoonah memejamkan matanya dan seketika muncul kumpulan air yang banyak diudara dan kemudian air itu terlempar kedalam laut.

"sekarang kalian semua sudah kembali kering" seru Yoonah dengan senyumannya, sepertinya ia sudah tidak kaget lagi

"terima kasih untuk kalian berdua, dan tepuk tangan untuk mereka berdua"

Tepuk tangan membahana didistrik empat

.

.

.

"si pria itu akan mematikan api yang dikobarkan oleh pemuda dari distrik satu dan dua di distrik dua belas" Mentor Choi kembali melontarkan sebuah candaan

Namun dapat dilihat Minseok dan Jieun hanya memandang lurus kearah televisi

"sebaiknya kau diam" seru Pembimbing Kang dengan suara yang sangat pelan

.

.

.

Dan kemuadian tayangan beralih ke distrik lima, Wali kota memberikan sambutan untuk warga distriknya dan wanita pembimbing membawa nama dan dia berkata " kami ucapkan selamat untuk Hwang Zitao"

Dapat dilihat ekpresi si pria yang dipanggil namanya dia membulatkan matanya namun sedetik kemudian dia nampak tenang kembali dengan tatapan tajamnya dia melangkah dengan santai ke atas panggung namun dapat Minseok lihat bahwa sebenarnya Zitao tidak setenang apa yang ia lihat dia hanya menyembunyikan kepanikannya dibalik tatapan Zitao diatas panggung pembimbing distriknya lansung melangkahkan kaki ke arah nama perempuan, sang pembimbing pun berkata "majulah kedepan untuk Park Jiyeon"

Dapat dilihat seorang wanita dengan mata yang sangat tajam berjalan dengan langkah yang sangat pasti kearah panggung. Dia berjalan seakan dia akan menemui musuh yang sangat ia benci dan kemuadian dia berhenti saat dia sudah ba diatas panggung

dan sang pembimbing bertanyakepada Zitao "apakah kau ingin menunjukan kekuatanmu?"

Namun Zitao terdiam namun kemudin Zitao menjawab "tidak, aku tidak ingin menunjukan apapun"

Menerima jawaban itu dari Zitao sedetik kemudian sang pembimbing bertanya kepada Jiyeon "apakah kau punya kekuatan?dan apakah kau ingin menunjukannya "

"aku tidak mau menunjukannya dan lagi pula aku tidak mempunyai kekuatan "kata si Jiyeon dengan tatapan tajamnya dan sebuah senyuman yang tidak bisa diartikan terpatri diwajahnya.

Tayangan kembali berpindah ke distrik enam disana terlihat banyak orang berbaris Wali kota memberikan sambutan dan akhirnya wanita pembimbing berkata " bola ini memilih Kim Jongdae"

Jongdae maju kedepan dengan langkah pasti tapi dapat dilihat dia berjalan dengan tatapan yang kosong. Saat tiba diatas panggung sang Pmbimbing bertanya "apakah kau memiliki kekuatan "

"ya"

"dan apakah kau ingin menunjukannya?"

"baiklah, coba lihat kearah gunung sana" kamera berpindah kearah gunung yang ditunjuk Jongdae dan tampak sebuah petir menyambar pohon yang ada di ujung gunung tersebut dan membuatnya terbelah menjadi dua dan jangan lupakan suara petir yang menyambar itu benar benar sangat keras.

"jadi kekuatanmu adalah petir, dan sepertinya kau menyakiti telingaku"

"iya dan maaf"

"baiklah aku maafkan dirimu, sekarang mari kita menuju ke nama perempuan " pembimbing berjalan kearah bola berisi nama anak perempuan kemudia saat dia sudah menemukan namanya, maka dia berkata "selamat untuk Lee Yejin"

Terlihat seorang wanita datang dengan langkah yang pasti dia melangkah dengan pasti sampai akhirnya dia sampai keatas saat tiba pembimbingnya langsung bertanya apakah Yejin memliki kekuatan sang wanita tidak menjawab namun dapat dilihat semua benda logam yang ada disekitar gedung balai kota distrik enam mulai bergetar . namun sedetik kemudian benda logam tersebut berhenti bergetar setelah Yejin membuka matanya.

"kekuatanmu adalah menarik benda benda logam?" namun yang diajak berbicara tidak menjawab dan hanya menampilkan senyuman yang tak dapat diartikan.

Tayangan beralih ke distrik tujuh Wanita pembimbing membawa nama dari bola itu dan berkata " untuk Do Kyungsoo , harap maju kedepan"

Datanglah seorang pemuda bermata lebar yang berjalan dengan sangat perlahan dan tampak bergetar dalam langkahnya. Dia terlihat sangat ketakutan tapi tidak menangis. Dia berjalan sampai kepanggung dan saat sang pembimbing bartanya apakah dirinya memiliki kekuatan atau tidak sang pemuda tidak menjawab malah hanya menunduk dalam diamnya. Merasa apa yang ditanyakannya tak mendapatkan tanggapan sang pembimbing berjalan menuju bola yang berisi nama anak perempuan dan berkata "Song Qian"

Si wanita bernama Song Qian itu maju dengan langkah yang pasti dia tampak tidak seketakutan pemuda tadi dan saat tiba dipanggung sang pembimbing bertanya "apakah kau punya kekuatan?"

"ada, dan aku akan menunjukannya sekarang, bolehkah aku bertanya bangaimana suhu disini?"

"agak sedikit panas dan membuatku berkeringat" sang pembimbig menjawab

Pada saat mendengar jawaban sang pembimbing, Qian mulai memejamkan matanya dan dapat dilihat dari ekspresi sang pembimbing terlihat sedikit merasakan kenyamanan namun pada akhirnya sang pembimbing dan warga distrik tujuh yang lainnya menampilkan sebuah ekpresi kedinginan

"bagaimana rasanya sekarang ?" Tanya Qian sambil tersenyum ramah"ingin suhunya kuubah lagi?"

"iya, ini terasa tidak nyaman karena dingin"

Saat itu Qian mulai memejamkan matanya lagi dan setelah itu dapt dilihat ekspresi seluruh warga mulai menunjukan ekspresi yang nyaman kembali

Setelah itu tayangan kembali berpindah kedistrik delapan . Hingga sang wali kota datang dan memberikan sambutannya dan wanita pembimbing membawa dan menyebutkan nama peserta " selamat untuk Oh Sehun "

Tampak seorang pria yang berkulit putih yang tampak sangat ketakutan dan mengeluarkan setetes air matanya namun pemuda yang diketahui bernama Sehun itu segera menyeka air matanya dan mulai melangkah kearah panggung dengan langkah yang gemetar dan perlahan saat tiba diatas panggung sang pembimbing mulai bertanya "kenapa kau menagis?,apakah kau punya kekuatan yang ingin kau tunjukan?"

"aku tidak apa apa, ia aku punya" Sehun menjawab dengan suara yang bergetar dan di mulai mengangkat kedua tangannya dengan gemetar dan nampak angin mulai berhembus secara perlahan dan lama kelamaan angin mulai mengencang namun saat Sehun menurunkan tangannya maka angin langsung berhenti berhembus.

"sangat bagus kekuatanmu adalah angin" jawab pembimbing dan mulai melangkah kea rah nama anak perempuan dan mulai berkata "kami panggilkan kedepan untuk Choi Jinri"

seorang wanita bernama Choi Jinri maju kedepan dan saat tiba dipanggung sang pembimbing bertaya mengenai kekuatan yang dimiliki oleh Jinri dan Jinri mulai memejamkan matanya dan dapat semua orang lihat nama nama yang ada didalam bola mulai bertebangan. Namun saat Jinri membuka matanya semua nama nama itu kembali lagi kedalam bola.

Tayangan kembali beralih ke distik Sembilan. Sang wali kota menyampaikan pidato dengan singkat dan kemudian datanglah sang wanita pembimbing yang datang dan langsung membawa nama dan kemudian berkata " majulah kedepan untuk Byun Baekhyun"

Kamera menyorot ke arah pemuda bernama Baekhyun yang menangis dengan sangat keras sambil terduduk dia tidak mau maju kedepan sampai para penjaga membawanya secara paksa agar ia ada diatas panggung. Saat tiba diatas panggung dan semua penjaga sudah kembali keposisi mereka sang pembimbing mulai berkata "apakah kau punya kekuatan ? dan apakah kau mau menunjukannya kepada kami? Jangan menangis terus ini akan baik baik saja " seru sang pembimbing yang merasa kasian karena Baekhyun sedari tadi terus menagis tersedusedu

.

.

.

"sepertinya tiga peserta itu akan menjadi peserta yang lemah?" kata Mentor Choi

"iya sepertinya mereka kan mudah dikalahkan, lihat saja sekarang mereka sudah menangis, pasti mekera akan mati pada hari pertama" tambah Pembimbing Kang

"sepertinya itu tidak benar" kata Jieun datar

"mereka hanya bisa menangis mana bisa mereka akan selamat dari hari pertama?" Pembimbing Kang menjawab lagi

"tapi mereka punya kekuatan yang tidak bisa diremehkan juga" Minseok menambahkan

"betul juga" Pembimbing Kang berhenti berbicara

.

.

.

Saat mendengar kata kata itu baekhyun mulai mengangkat kepalanya pandangan matanya mulai berkeliaran ia berhenti saat tatapan matanya bertemu dengan orang yang ia cari. Kamera mulai menyorot orang yang Baekhyun cari. Ternyata Baekhyun sedang mencari Ibunya. Ibu Baekhyun berkata dengan gerakan bibirnya 'ini akan baik baik saja tunjukan yang kau punya pada mereka'

Kemudian kamera kembali menyorot kearah Baekhyun. Baekhyun mulai mengankat tangannya keatas kepalanya dia lalu membuat gerakan seperti menarik dan sedetik kemudian hanya gelap yang terhilat didalam televisi

.

.

.

"apakah televisinya rusak?kenapa gambarnya tidak ada?" kata Pembimbing Kang dengan panik

"tidak pemuda itu sedang menunjukan kekuatannya, sepertinya dia punya kekuatan mengendalikan cahaya" jawab Minseok dengan nada yang datar

Setelah Minseok selesai berbicara televisi mulai menyala kembali

"betul juga apa yang kau katakan Minseok" Pembimbing Kang berkata sambil menutupi wajahnya karena malu

.

.

.

Dapat dilihat ditelevisi bahwa Baekhyun tersenyum kearah ibunya. Bibirnya bergerak 'terima kasih'

"baiklah kita akan mengambil nama anak perempunnya" da saat sudah menemukan apa yang ia cari pembiming pun berkata "Ahn Sohee"

Majulah kedepan seorang gadis yang memiliki mata yang sipit dia kemudian berjalan dengan takut takut ke arah panggung dan saat ia sudah diatas panggung dia langsung menunjukan kekuatan yang dia miliki. Dia mengubah cuaca yang tadinya cerah menjadi berawan dan tak lama kemudian turun hujan namun tak lama kemudian keadaan kembali cerah.

Tayangan kembali pindah kedistri sepuluh Akhirnya waktu yang ditunggu tunggu datang juga yang walikota memberikan sambutan dan sang pembimbing mengambil namanya dan mulai berkata "untuk Zhang Yixing majulah kedepan"

Tampak seorang pemuda yang tersenyum sambil berjalan menuju panggung dan dia menampakan lesung pipinya yang sangat dalam. Saatnya sang pembimbibing bertanya"apakah kau mempunyai kekuatan? Dan apakah kau ingin menunjukannya ?"

"aku punya sebuah kekuatan tapi aku tidak bisa menunjukannya sekarang" kata Yixing sambil tersenyum ramah.

"baiklah kalau begitu mari kita beralih ke anak perempuan dan pembimbing mulai berkata "majulah kedepan untuk Jeon Boram"

Si perempuan mulai maju kedepan dengan senyuman yang melekat diwajahnya. Saat dia tiba diatas panggung dia mulai ditanyai apakah kekuatan yang ia miliki dan Boram menjawab

"aku punya sebuah kekuatan namun aku tak bisa menunjukannya sekarang karena ku hanya kan melakukannya jika ada hewan disini"

"baiklah" seru sang pembimbing

Tayangan beralih ke distrik sebelas .kemudian wali kota memberikan pidatonya dan sang pembimbing mengambil nama nama peserta dan berkata " Kim Jongin "

Saat nama itu disebut tiba tiba langsung muncul pemuda bernama Kim Jongin itu diatas panggung dan membuat semua orang kaget Karena kedatangannya yang tiba tiba muncul diatas panggung

"bagaimana kau bisa langsung ada disini apakah itu kekuatanmu?" sang pembimbbng bertanya dengan kecepatan bicara diatas rata rata karena ia nampak kaget

"ia aku bisa berteleportasi"

"jangan berbuat itu lagi secara tiba tiba kau membuat jantungkau berhenti berdetak saja" seru sang pembimbing sambil mengelusi dadanya "setelah berkaget kaget mari kita menuju ke nama perempuan"

"majulah kedepan untuk Kim Hyojung"

Munculah seseorang yang berjalan dengan pasti menuju panggung dia berjalan dengan cepat ke atas panggung dan saat pembmbing nertanya apakah yang ia miliki maka Hyojung menjawab" aku punya kekuatan dan aku hanya bisa melakukannyanya saat orang tertidur"

Tayangan berpindah kedistrki kami. Distrik kami memang selalu menjadi distrik terakhir yang ditayangkan saat tayangan dari distrik kami berakhir dan lagu kebangsaan berakhir televisi pun langsung dimatikan kemudian Mentor Choi mulai berkata "kami pergi kekamar kami dulu ya, jangan tidur terlalu malam, dan kita akan urus apa yang kalian lakukan di arena besok pagi saat sarapan , oke?"

"baik"seru Minseok dan Jieun bersamaan

"jangan tidur terlalu larut kalian perlu banyak istirahat dan jangan terlambat pergi sarapan"Pembimbing Kang menambahkan

"baik" kembali Minseok dan Jieun menjawab secara bersamaan bersamaan dengan itu Pembimbing Kang dan Mentor Choi pergi meninggalkan gerbong menonton televisi.

Saat Jieun juga ingun pergi menuju kamarnya Minseok lalu berkata " tunggu dulu sebentar, Jieun ada yang ingin aku katakan"

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

Panjang? Masih ada yang minat?

**Next Chapter**

"jangan memanggilku tuan aku kan bukan tuanmu, dan kau sama seperti adikmu"

"tapi mungkin tadi siang adalah kesempatan terakhirku untuk melihat Jimin dan seluruh keluargaku"

"benarkah dia mengatakan itu? Aku tak tau bahwa dia bisa bersikap seperti itu?"

"aku suka nadamu saat bicara tadi, namun ekspresimu itu masih sangat mengerikan, sekarang giliranmu Jieun"

"aku bisa mengendalikan pertumbuhan tanaman, apakah tanaman itu bisa tumbuh lebih cepat lebih besar ataupun bisa kubuat mati selakipun"

"aku hanya ingin saat aku mati nanti semua keluargaku bangga melihatku, meskipun aku mati, aku tak mau mereka dicap sebagai keluarga yang suka membantai orang lain, aku ingin mereka bangga kepada diriku walaupun aku tak ada di sini lagi, lagi pula apakah jika kau menang kau akan hidup tenang?"

"aku tidak menerima penolakkan ,Oppa, berjanjilah kau akan menepatinya"

Review boleh?


	5. Chapter 5

**THG 15**

**Main Cast : Kim Minseok &amp; Xi Luhan**

**Cast : semua member EXO dan Other Cast lainnya**

**EXO FANFICTION**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING**

Saat Jieun juga ingin pergi menuju kamarnya Minseok lalu berkata "tunggu dulu sebentar, Jieun ada yang ingin aku katakan"

.

.

.

**Chapter 4**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jieun terdiam, Posisinya sekarang adalah setengah duduk dan setengah berdiri. Saat Minseok berkata seperti itu akhirnya Jieun duduk kembali.

"ada apa tuan, apa yang ingin tuan katakan?" Jieun menjawab dengan nada yang sedikit canggung

"jangan memanggilku tuan aku kan bukan tuanmu, dan kau sama seperti adikmu" Minseok mencoba berkata sembari tersenyum agar Jieun merasa tidak canggung lagi.

"lalu akau harus memanggilmu apa? Dan apakah kau mengenal adikku?" JIeun memandang Minseok dengan wajah bingungnya

"panggil saja aku Oppa, ini tahun pertamamu kan? Ya aku kenal dengan adik kecilmu itu" Minseok berusaha berkata dengan nada yang ramah namun ia tetaplah Kim Minseok yang bernada dingin dan berwajah datar

"kau mengenalnya dimana dan bagaimana kau bisa mengenalnya?" Jieun bertanya lagi pada Minseok

"kau ingat daging yang kau makan siang tadi?" Minseok berusaha mengingatkan Jieun

"iya, tadi siang aku memakan daging kelinci yang dibawa oleh Jimin, apakah itu daging yang diberikan olaehmu tu.., maksudku Oppa?" terlihat semua perkataan yang Jieun katakana dan ekspresi wajahnya menunjukan sebuah kecanggungan

"jadi namanya Jimin?aku tidak sempat mengenal namanya. Ya itu danging yang aku berikan, dia berkata bahwa daging itu untuk kakaknya yang memasuki tahun pertamanya" Minseok berkata dan kembali ke mode dingin dan datarnya

"terima kasih Oppa, kau sangat baik" sekarang Jieun mengatakan semuanya sambil tersenyum sangat tulus

"aku bukan orang baik Jieun" Minseok terdiam sebentar " tapi karena bujukan Jimin itu akhirnya aku luluh dia berkata daging itu untuk kakaknya, untuk memberikan kakaknya semangat karena ini merupakan tahun pertamanya dan juga sebagai ucapan terima kasihnya untukmu atas usahamu menjadi tulang punggung keluarga"

"kenapa dia mengatakan semua , awas ya anak itu!" kata Jieun sambil membuat tinju ditangannya "tapi mungkin tadi siang adalah kesempatan terakhirku untuk melihat Jimin dan seluruh keluargaku" kata Jieun sedih

"kau tau Jieun saat aku terpilih tadi dan saat aku menunggu di ruang yang akan dikunjungi keluarga untuk mengucapkan salam perpisahan" Minseok menghela nafas sejenak " hanya Jiminlah yang mengunjungiku"

Pikiran Minseok kembali kekejadian tadi siang.

.

.

.

Saat Minseok sedang asik dalam lamunannya dia tidak menyangka ada seorang gadis kecil yang mengintip dibalik pintu. Benar dia gadis kecil yang datang padanya tadi pagi untuk menukar hewan buruan Minseok. Gadis kecil itu masuk kedalam dengan ragu ragu. Namun setelah mendapat senyuman dari Minseok gadis kecil itu berlari kearah Minseok dan langsung memeluk Minseok. Gadis kecil itu menangis didalam pelukan Minseok. Setelah agak lama Minseok bertanya kenapa gadis kecil itu menangis

"kenapa kau menangis?" senyum bekembang di bibir Minseok

"aku sangat sedih karena kakakku yang baik itu harus ikut dalam permainan yang mematikan itu" jawab gadis kecil itu

"aku juga ikut dalam permainan itu, lalu kau tidak kasian padaku?" Tanya Minseok sambil memiringkan kepalanya

"aku tidak tau kenapa, tapi dengan adanya tuan masuk kedalam permainan ini maka tuan akan melindunginyakan?" ada sedikit kelegaan dari kata kata yang keluar dari bibir Jimin- adik Jieun

Minseok terdiam dia bingung dengan apa yang gadis kecil itu katakan. Dia bingung bagaimana dia harus menjawabnya

"jangan terus memanggilku tuan, panggil aku dengan sebutan Oppa, kau mengerti" kata Minseok sambil mencoba tersenyum

"benarkah aku boleh memanggilmu Oppa?" jawab Jimin dengan wajah yang berbinar

"iya kau boleh memanggilku Oppa, bagaimana keadaan kakakmu? Apakah dia menangis tadi?"Minseok berusaha mengalihkan perhatian gadis kecil itu agar dia tidak bertanya apakah dia akan melindungi kakaknya atau tidak

"dia tidak menangis dia sangat kuat dia juga berkata padaku agar aku menjaga kedua adikku dan juga ibuku" kata Jimin dengan wajah yang kembali menunjukan kesedihan

"dia benar benar sangat kuat" kata Minseok sambil yersenyum, mungkin Minseok sudah sedikit nyaman pada Jimin

Tak lama dari itu datanglah para penjaga yang mengatakan bahwa waktu si gadis itu sudah selesai sebelum dia pergi Minseok mendengar gadis kecil itu berkata lirih

"tolong jaga kakakku untukku Oppa"

Minseok terdiam dia bingung dengan apa yang baru saja dia dengar. Dia bingung dengan apa yang harus dia lakukan dia tidak yakin akan menjaga dirinya sendiri apalagi sekarang dia harus menjaga orang lain. Dia tidak pernah berniat untuk menang dalam permainan itu. Dia akan memilih mati dalam permainan itu dan sekarang dia harus menjaga seseorang untuk gadis kecil itu.

.

.

.

Tampak mata Jieun mulai berkaca – kaca dan Jieun mulai berkata "benarkah dia mengatakan itu? Aku tak tau bahwa dia bisa bersekap seperti itu?"

"dia benar melakukan itu Jieun" kata Minseok menguatlkan dan tangannya mulai mengelus punggung Jieun

"tolong Oppa jangan lakukan apa yang disuruh Jimin"

"kenapa?" mata Minseok membulat dan tangannya terlepas dari punggung Jieun

"aku bukannya tak mau selamat dari arena, tapi jika kemenanganku harus mengorbankan nyawa orang lain maka aku akan memilih mati didalam arena, karena mungkin saat aku hidup aku akan dihantui oleh rasa bersalah" sekarang air mata Jieun sudah mengalir dengan deras

"tapi Jimin yang menyuruhku" Minseok berkata sambil memandang wajah Jieun

"tapi kau tidak menjawabnya jadi kau tidak pernah berjanji pada Jimin hiks.." sebuah isakan sudah lolos dari bibir Jieun "saat di arena nanti aku mohon jangan saling membantu jika kau melihatku nanti abaikan aku saja dan jika kau mau bunuh saja aku hiks.."

"apa yang kau bicarakan aku tidak mungkin membunuhmu" kata Minseok sambil mengalihkan pandangan Jieun agar berbalik menghadap padanya

"jadi abaikan aku saja, jangan pernah berniat melindungiku Hiks…" Jieun berkata dengan menundukan kepalanya

"baiklah kalau begitu aku tak akan melindungimu dan aku tak akan melindungimu semua itu akan aku kabulkan tapi jangan pernah menyuruhku untuk membunuhmu, kau paham?" Kini Minseok memegang pundak Jieun dan memaksanya agar melihat ke wajah Minseok

"hiks…hiks" Jieun tidak menjawab dia hanya menangis sambil menganggukan kepalanya

Karena Minseok lihat Jieun seperti kesakitan dan sudah kelelahan menangis maka Minseok meraih Jieun pada pelukannya. Bukan karena Minseok menyukainya namun sebuah pelukan dari kakak untuk adiknya "tenanglah Jieun semua akan baik baik saja, adikmu akan baik baik saja kau akan pulang dengan kemampuanmu sendiri dan tak akan pernah menyakiti oran g lain, kau orang baik dan kau telah menjaga semua keluargamu dengan baik dan kau juga sangat bertanggung jawab Jieun, tenanglah Jieun" kata Minseok sambil mengelus punggung Jieun agar Jieun merasa nyaman.

Selang beberapa lama Jieun sudah tenang dan nafasnya mulai teratur saat Minseok menengok ke wajah Jieun dapat dilihat bahwa Jieun sudah tertidur. Karena tidak tega membangunkan Jieun maka Minseok megangkat Jieun ke kamar meeletakkan Jieun dikamarnya maka Minseok pergi kekamarnya.

.

.

.

Saat Minseok tiba dikamarnya. Minseok berniat menidurkan dirinya karena hari sudah malam. Namun saat Minseok mencoba memejamkan mata nya, bayangan itu kembali datang. Bayangan yang ingin dihilangkan Minseok. Merasa sangat terganggu dengan semua bayangan itu akhirnya mata Minseok mengeluarkan setetes air. Minseok selalu merasa bersalah atas kejadian itu dia merasa orang paling bodoh telah melupakan janji itu.

Air mata jatuh semakin banyak dari mata Minseok, memang Minseok selalu menangis dalam diam, hampir setiap malam dia menangis sendiri dan dikegelapan. Dan menangis adalah salah satu cara Minseok untuk tertidur, karena saat Minseok sudah lelah menangis dia akan tertidur dengan sendirinya namun akan bangun dengan mimpi yang selalu sama, mimpi tentang kejadian itu.

Setelah menangis dalam diam selama beberapa jam akhirnya Minseok tertidur dengan sendirinya, namun sekarang jam sudah menunjukan pukul dua pagi dan Minseok baru tertidur. Pada akihirnya juga Minseok bangun jam empat pagi dengan nafas yang terengah engah dan juga dengan keringat yang membasahi wajahnya. Awalnya Minseok berusaha untuk tertidur lagi. Namun pada akhirnya Minseok malah pergi kekamar mandi untuk berendam.

.

.

.

Pada pukul tujuh pagi Minseok keluar dari kamarnya dan pergi menuju gerbong dimana makanan telah tersaji. Sekarang dapat Minseok lihat hanya ada Pembimbing Kang yang masih sibuk membenarkan riasannya.

"selamat pagi" sapa Minseok dengan nada datarnya

"pagi juga, kau sudah siap?" Pembimbing Kang menjawab tanpa menatap Minseok karena ia masih sibuk dengan riasannya

"iya, sebenarnya aku sudah siap dari jam enam" jawab Minseok dengan nada yang tidak kalah datar dengan yang tadi

"benarkah?, bagaimana kesanmu terhadap lawan lawanmu ?" kini Pembimbing Kang menoleh untuk bertanya lebih lanjut kepada Minseok

Saat Minseok akan menjawab pertanyaan Pembimbing Kang datanglah Jieun dari kamarnya dan tak lama dari itu datanglah Mentor Choi yang terlihat lebih segar dari kemarin

"pagi semuanya" sapa Mentor Choi dengan nada cerianya

"pagi" Jieun menjawab dengan nada yang datar

"kenapa dengan kalian? Apa kalian selalu berbicara dengan nada yang datar?" Pembimbing Kang mulai angkat bicara

"padahal tribut tahun kemarin walaupun salah satu dari mereka selalu melamun tapi yang satunya lagi dia sangat ceria dan selalu menaggapi leluconku walaupun itu tidak lucu sekali pun" Mentor Choi menambahkan

"dan mereka tak pernah menolak saat kami tawari mereka makan, apakah kalian berdua berasal dari keluarga berada?" pembimbing ikut menambahkan perkataan Mentor Choi

"sebenarnya kami bukan berasal dari keluarga berada, aku tinggal sendirian dan Jieun juga menjadi tulang punggung keluarganya saat ini" Minseok mulai menjawab

"apakah kalian tidak punya selera humor?" Pembimbing Kang bertanya dengan mata yang membulat

"aku tidak tau, mungkin karena waktuku banyak tersita untuk bekerja maka aku jarang bercanda meskipun bersama keluargaku" Jieun kini berbicara

"dan kau Minseok?" kini semua mata tertuju pada Minseok

"aku tidak tau kenapa, mungkin karena aku suka sendirian dan aku tidak punya teman di distrikku maka selera humorku juga tidak begitu baik" katanya dengan datar

Pembimbing Kang dan Mentor Choi mulai mengangguk angguk namun setelah itu mereka melontarkan pertanyaan lagi

"aku mengerti. Tapi kalian bisa berbicara tidak menggunakan nada datar kalian? Gunakanlah sedikit intonasi saat kalian bicara, agar orang lain tak salah paham"

"baiklah akan kami coba" Minseok kini menjawab lagi

"sekarang ucapkanlah selamat pagi dengan nada yang ceria pada kami berdua, mulai dari kau Minseok" pembimbing Kang berkata sambil menunjuk Minseok

"selamat pagi" Minseok berkata dengan nada yang sudah dibuat seceria mungkin namun ekspresi wajahnya sama sekali tidak berubah tetaplah datar

"aku suka nadamu saat bicara tadi, namun ekspresimu itu masih sangat mengerikan, sekarang giliranmu Jieun" kata Pembimbing Kang sambil menunjuk Jieun

"selamat pagi" Jieun berkata dengan nada yang ceria namun tidak seceria Minseok dan ekspresi wajahnya dihiasi oleh senyuman tipis

"bagus Jieun setidaknya ekspresi wajahmu tak semengerikan Minseok namun nadamu masih kurang ceria" kini pembimbing Kang berkata sambil memberikan senyuman di wajahnya walaupun masih sebuah senyum tipis yang menandakan dia masih belum puas. "kau Jieun kau bisa belajar nadanya dari Minseok dan kau Minseok kau bisa mempelajari ekspresi wajah dari Jieun, kalian mengaarti?"

"ya kami mengerti" jawab Minseok dan Jieun serentak

"sekarang kalian boleh makan dan setelah makan kalian bisa mulai membahas strategi dalam arena nanti" Mentor Choi mulai membuka pembicaraannya

"selamat makan" Minseok dan Jieun mengatakan kalimat tersebut dengan nada datarnya

"Minseok , Jieun" Pembimbing Kang berkata seperti orang kesal

"selamat makan" Kini Minseok dan Jieun mengatakannya dengan nada yang ceria dengan senyuman canggung terpatri di wajah mereka.

.

.

.

Selesai makan Minseok, Jieun dan Mentor Choi duduk dikursi santai di gerbong makanan.

"apa yang kalian takutkan dari musuh musuh kalian?" Mentor Choi mulai berkata sambil menunjukan ekspresi santainya

"aku takut pada peserta dari distrik satu dan dua mereka sangat menyeramkan, apakah mereka kan membentuk sekutu seperti biasa?" minseok tetap berbicara dengan nada datarnya, walaupun dia sudah belajar singkat bagaimana caranya berbicara dengan intonasi namun sepertingnya agak sedikit sulit untuk menyesuaikannya.

"aku tidak tau, tapi kemungkinan iya, karena mereka selalu bekerja dalam kelompok untuk membunuh orang orang yang lemah, dan kau Jieun apa yang kau takutkan?" Mentor Choi bertanya kepada Jieun

"aku tidak tau" jawag Jieun dengan datarnya

"kenapa kau tidak tau? Ngomong ngomong apa kekuatan yang kalian miliki? Kemarin kalian berdua tak menunjukannya kepada kami" Mentor Choi nampaknya sangat penasaran dengan yang dimiliki oleh kedua anak didiknya ini

"aku bisa mengendalikan pertumbuhan tanaman, apakah tanaman itu bisa tumbuh lebih cepat lebih besar ataupun bisa kubuat mati selakipun" Jieun menjawab dengan nada yang ragu ragu

"bagus, kau bisa menggunakan itu untuk menggantung lawanmu nanti diarena, dan kau Minseok?" mentor Choi menjawab dan setelahnya mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Minseok

"kau bisa mengendalikan es, aku bisa membuat es membuat salju dan aku juga bisa mencairkannya," Minseok menjawab dan masih setia dengan nada datarnya

"baiklah kalian mempunyai kekuatan yang lumayan" ada sedikit senyuman di wajah Mentor Choi saat berkata kata

"terima kasih" Minseok menjawab dengan nada datarnya namun Jieun menjawab dengan nada yang agak sedikit ceria namun ada sedikit keragu raguan dalam nada bicaranya

"kalian ingin tau bagaimana cara untuk bertahan hidup?" kata Mentor Choi sambil tersenyum penuh arti

Minseok dan Jieun tidak menjawab namun hanya menganggukan kepalanya

"pertama kalian harus …"

Cerita berlanjut sampai siang menjelang

"penjelasan sudah selesai apakah masih ada yang kalian ingin tanyakan?, jika ada kalian masih punya banyak waktu dilain waktu, lagi pula kalian akan bertemu denganku setiap saat, jadi kalian bisa menanyakannya dilain waktu, apakah kalian mengerti?" kata Mentor Choi menutup sesi penjelasannya

"ya kami mengerti dan terima kasih" Minseok dan Jieun mengatakannya dengan serempak

Setelah itu Mentor Choi pergi menuju gerbong kamarnya tinggalkan Minseok dan Jieun berdua karena Pembimbing Kang sejak tadi sudah pergi ke gerbongnya untuk mengatur jadwal kami berdua selama di Free.

"Jieun?" Minseok mulai berbicara

"iya ada apa, Oppa?" Jieun menjawab dengan senyuman di wajahnya nampaknya Jieun akan ramah dan mudah tersenyum saat dia sudah mengenal orang lain

"apa kau tak sedih meninggalkan keluargamu?" Minseok bertanya dengan nada yang sedih

"sebenarnya aku sangat sedih, mulai dari sekarang dan seterusnya mereka harus berjuang tanpa aku" Jieun menjawab dengan nada yang tak kalah menyedihkan

"apa maksudmu dengan seterusnya?" mata Minseok agak sedikit membulat mendengar apa yang Jieun katakan

"mungkin aku tak akan pernah kembali lagi untuk bertemu mereka, karena saat aku sudah masuk dalam permainan itu maka aku tak akan pernah lagi kembali kerumah, dan juga distrik kita sejak dulu tak pernah punya harapan untuk menang" kata Jieun dengan nada pasrah dan putus asa

"kenapa kau jadi pesimis seperti itu?" Minseok menjawab dengan menaikkan salah satu alisnya

"aku bukan pesimis tapi berpikir realistis" kata Jieun kembali ke mode datarnya

"tapi itu sama saja kau menyerah sebelum perang, dan artinya kau sama sekali tidak akan melawan saat musuh musuhmu membunuhmu?" Minseok menjawab lagi kembali ke nada dinginnya

"aku bukannya tidak akan melawan atau bahkan membunuh musuhku, pada saatnya tiba mungkin aku akan membunuh seseorang bahkan mungkin aku akan membunuhmu, tapi aku ingin mati sebagai diriku sendiri bukan sebagai mesin pembunuh yang tercipta karena permainan itu, aku ingin jadi diriku sendiri" jawab Jieun

"maksudmu?" MInseok Nampak kurang mengerti dengan penjelasan Jieun

"aku hanya ingin saat aku mati nanti semua keluargaku bangga melihatku, meskipun aku mati, aku tak mau mereka dicap sebagai keluarga yang suka membantai orang lain, aku ingin mereka bangga kepada diriku walaupun aku tak ada di sini lagi, lagi pula apakah jika kau menang kau akan hidup tenang?" setelah menjelaskan Jieun malah bertanya balik pada Minseok

"aku tidak tau" kata Minseok

"jika kau menang mungkin kau akan merasa bersalah karena kau hidup diantara kematian duapuluh tiga peserta lainnya, kau juga akan bibayangi olah wajah mereka yang mati di arena" jawab Jieun dengan nada yang tegas namun taka da nada yang mengurui

"….." Minseok terdiam

"tapi jika ku sarankan kau harus berjuang sampai akhir dan buat distrik du belas bangga" kini nada bicara berubah menjadi sedikit ceria

"kenapa bukan kau saja" Minseok menatap Jieun penuh tanya

"kenapa bukan aku?, kekuatanku tidak cukup kuat untuk melawan mereka semua, apalagi mereka yang berkekuatan api, tumbuhanku pasti mati semua jika terkena api. Tapi kekuatanmu mungkin bisa mengalahkan mereka" kini senyuman mulai Nampak di bibir Jieun

"aku tidak punya kekuatan sebesar itu untuk mengalahkan mereka terutama distrik dua yang bisa terbang itu" Minseok tetap berkata dengan nada datarnya

"aku yakin kau pasti bisa" Jieun berkata sambil mengepalkan tangannya memberi semangat

"tapi aku tidak yakin" Minseok masih keukeuh dengan pendiriannya

"begini saja, sebagai perjanjianmu dengan Jimin maka kau harus berjanji padaku bahwa kau akan berjuang sampai akhir, bagaimana?" Jieun memberikan sebuah tawaran pada Minseok

"tapi..tapi" Minseok kaget mendengar tawaran Jieun

"aku tidak menerima penolakkan ,Oppa, berjanjilah kau akan menepatinya" kata Jieun sambil memberikan kelingkingnya

"baiklah kalau begitu, ini sebagai ganti janjiku pada Jimin," Minseok menjawabnya dengan menautkan kelingkingnya di kelingking Jieun

"bagus kau sangat keren Oppa" Jieun mengatakannya sambil mengangkat kedua jempolnya

"tapi bagaimana jika Jimin marah padaku jika aku tidak menjagamu" kata Minseok dingin

"begini saja, selama diarena jangan sampai melakukan kontak apapun, jika aku berpapasan denganmu aku akan memmbalik arahku dan menjauh darimu, dan jika kita dalam kesusahan maka kita harus menjalaninya sendiri sendiri dan jangan perdulikan satu sama lain." Jieun kembali memberikan tawaran pada Minseok

"apakah kau serius ingin seperti itu?, itu terdengar sangat kejam, kitakan saling mengenal tapi kenapa kita harus bekerja sendiri sendiri?" Minseok Nampak tak percaya dengan tawaran yang diberikan Jieun

"supaya saat salah satu dari kita mati tak ada yang merasa disalahkan, apa kau mengrti Oppa?" jawab Jieun ceria

"aku masih tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiranmu" Minseok semakin bingung dengan apa yang Jieun katakan

"kau tidak perlu mengerti jalan pikiranku kau hanya perlu memahami jalan pikiranmu sendiri , kau harus memikirkannya dari sekarang, jangan menunggu sampai nanti, setidaknya jika kau berpikir dari sekarang maka kau akan memikirkan kemungkianan kemungkinan yang ada" Jieun berkata dengan tatapan yang jauh memandang kedepan namun tak jelas apa yang menjadi objek pandangannya

"ya sudah aku pergi kekamarku dulu, jangan lupa siapkan semuanya dengan matang Oppa, ku yakin kau pasti bisa" kini Jieun meninggalkan Minseok dengan muka kebingungannya

Saat Jieun sudah pergi dari gerbong makanan dan meninggalkan Minseok, Minseok berkata pelan "aku tak pernah yakin atas semua itu, sebenarnya aku ingin mati disana juga, aku tak suka hidup sendirian tanpa keluarga dan juga tanpa teman, aku ingin pergi dari dunia yang jahat ini Jieun, aku lelah Jieun, bolehkah aku berhenti sekarang juga, ku mohon Jieun , tapi aku merasa aku sangat jahat jika aku tak menepati janjiku padamu Jieun" Minseok terdiam sebantar "aku harus bagaimana Jieun?" saat mengeluarkan kalimat terakhirnya air mata mulai menumpuk dipelupuk mata Minseok namun segera ditepisnya dengan cepat karena ia tak ingin orang lain mengetahuinya.

.

.

.

Saat hari menjelang siang kereta sepertinya sudah sampai didekat Free, terbukti sekarang Pembimbing Kang, Mentor Choi dan Jieun sudah kembali ke gerbong makanan. Jangan lupakan juga Minseok dia sudah ada disana semenjak tadi . karena Minseok tidak meninggalkan tempat itu sejak tadi seesai bicara dengan Jieun

Saat pandangan mata Jieun bertemu dengan Minseok. Mata Jieun seolah berkata 'bagaimana?'

Lalu dibalas sebuah anggukan dengan senyuman tulus yang diberikan Minseok. Sepertinya MInseok sudah nyaman dengan Jieun jadi dia bisa menunjukan senyuman tulusnya pada Jieun seperti ia menunjukan senyumannya pada Jimin adik Jieun.

Diam diam Pembimbing Kang melihatnya kemudian menyentuh pundak Mentor Choi kemudian berbisik agar Mentor Choi menoleh ke arah Minseok dan Jieun kemudian mereka tersenyum sangat bangga. Mungkin karena apa yang mereka ajarkan langsung terserap dengan baik oleh Minseok dengan Jieun.

.

.

.

Sekarang kereta memasuki sebuah terowongan yang sangat panjang dan gelap sepertinya ini perbatasan antara Free dengan distrik lainnya. Saat kereta keluar dari terowongan mata Jieun melebar kemudian dia langsung menempel di dekat kaca dan kemudian berkata

"lihatlah itu"

**TBC**

Gimana ceritanya?masih ada yang minat?

Maaf mungkin banyak yang bingung sama Castnya, pokoknya semua member EXO jadi castnya. buat Cast cewenya ini deh dijelasin

Distrik satu = Sooyoung SNSD

Distrik dua = UEE After School

Distrik tiga = Masih rahasia

Distrik empat = Yoona SNSD

Distrik lima = Jiyeon T-ARA

Distrik enam = Ailee

Distrik tujuh = Victoria F(x)

Distrik delapan = Sulli f(x)

Distrik Sembilan = Sohee Wonder Girl

Distrik sepuluh = Boram T-ARA

Distrik sebelas = Hyorin Sistar

Distrik dua belas = IU

Jadi semua Castnya pake nama aslinya, maaf kalau malah ngebingungin

Dan sekali lagi makasih buat yang udah ngeluangin waktu buat baca FF ini dan yang buat **everytime** sama **temannyafarhan** makasih banget udah ngeriview dan I LOVE YOU banget lah kalian baik udah aku jawab di Chapter ini, kalau masih belum jelas bisa nanya lagi kok,

Dan maafin autor yang masih pemula ini, semoga banyak yang suka sama FF ini yang banyak yang ngeriview walaupun kalau banyak yang ngebaca juga udah seneng banget

**Next Chapter**

"iya mereka sangat senang melihat kita"

"sebenarnya ku ingin membuat yang lebih baik, tapi aku tak punya ide lain selain pakaian penambang, atau bagaimana jika aku menelanjangimu dan menaburkan serbuk hitam sebagai lambang dari batu bara"

"sepertinya kau tidak punya selera humor"

"baiklah kalau begitu biar aku yang putuskan"

"tidak, aku sudah terbiasa dengan tatapan orang orang, bahkan orang yang tidak ku kenali sekalipun"

Review?


	6. Chapter 6

**THG 15**

**Main Cast : Kim Minseok &amp; Xi Luhan**

**Cast : semua member EXO dan other Cast lainnya**

**EXO FANFICTION**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING**

**CHAPTER 5**

Minseok berjalan menuju jendela kereta. Kemudian dia ikut menempel dijendela sama dengan yang Jieun lakukan. Mata Minseok dan Jieun terbelalak, dia tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya sekarang. Gedung gedung yang menjulang tinggi dengan warna yang mengkilap. Kendaraan mewah yang berlalu lalang dengan dengan jalan jalan yang di aspal dengan rapi. Minseok pikir ini sangat berbeda jauh dengan yang ada di distriknya. Didistriknya hanya ada rumah rumah kumuh yang tertutup debu batu bara tak ada kendaraan mewah yang berlalu lalang hanya ada pejalan kaki yang selalu lewat di jalanan distrik dua belas dengan jalanan tanah yang diratakan.

Melihat kehidupan warga di Free yang sangat mewah dengan apa yang mereka punya sangat miris memang dengan bagaimana hidup orang orang di distrik distrik yang harus bekerja keras dengan kekuatan yang mereka miliki dengan semua tenaga yang mereka punyai dan hanya menghasilkan sedikit uang untuk membeli makanan untuk kehidupan keluarga mereka.

Saat kereta memasuki stasiun Jieun langsung melambai ke arah para warga yang berdandanan aneh khas Free. Minseok sempat bingung dengan apa yang dilakukan Jieun. Ini seperti Jieun yang berbeda dari apa yang dilihatnya kemarin saat hari pemilihan atau Jieun yang masuk kereta ataupun Jieun yang menangis dipelukannya semalam. Jieun menampilkan Jieun yang berbeda Jieun yang baru, Jieun yang ceria. Entah berapa Jieun lagi yang belum ia tampilkan.

"Oppa cepat lihat ini, mereka sepertinya sangat bahagia menyambut kita" Jieun mengatakan dengan senyuman cerah di wajahnya

"iya mereka sangat senang melihat kita" Minseok menjawab 'untuk segera mati di arena' Minseok melanjutkan kalimatnya dalam hati tanpa bisa didengar Jieun. Kecuali bila Jieun mempunyai kekuatan Telekinesis.

"lihatlah mereka seperti orang yang berbeda dengan kemarin" Kini Mentor Choi berkata sambil tersenyum kearah Pembimbing Kang

" ya mereka seperti orang baru, dan mereka terlihat sangat manis kali ini" Pembimbing Kang menambahkan

.

.

.

Setelah turun dari kereta kemudian Minseok menuju pusat tata ulang dimana dia akan didandani sesuai kriteria distriknya, sesudah ini adalah kegiatan pertama yang para tribut lakukan di Free. Dimana mereka akan naik kereta kuda dan menggunakan pakaian yang sesuai dengan apa yang di produksi oleh distriknya.

Saat ini Minseok sedang entah diapakan seperti mereka semua sedang menggosok tubuh Minseok dengan pasir dan itu semua membuat kulit Minseok terasa perih dan juga panas. Namun setelah mereka membilasnya dan mengoleskan entah apa sekarang kulit Minseok terasa sangat sejuk dan tak tersasa panas dan perih lagi.

Sekarang Minseok ditinggalkan sendiri dalan ruangan itu. Minseok bangkit dari tempat tidurnya kemudian di melihat kearah kulit tangan dan kakinya

"apa yang mereka lakukan, kenapa semuanya terasa lembut seperti ini, apakah mereka membuang semua lapisan kulit matiku" Minseok begumam kecil

Hingga saat dia sedang teraneh aneh melihat kulitnya datanglah seseorang dengan dandanan yang sama anehnya dengan Pembimbing Kang, Mentor Choi dan juga semua Warga Free

"hai" katanya sambil mengulas senyum ramahnya

"hai" Minseok menjawab dengan senyuman canggungnya, memang seperti itu Minseok dia tidak pandai bergaul dan cenderung kaku

"perkenalkan aku adala penata gayamu kau bisa memanggiku Tuan Jung" Tuan Jung berkata dengan senyuman diwajahnya

"aku Kim Miseok, peserta dari distrik dua belas" Minseok menjawab dengan senyuman canggungnya yang ia buat agar Tuan Jung tidak tersinggung dengan sifat dinginnya

"baiklah mari kita lihat apa yang sudah bawahanku lakukan padamu" kata Tuan Jung sambil membuka kain tipis yang Minseok kenakan

Otomatis Minseok langsung menutupi sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak dilihat orang lain sembarangan

"tenang saja ku tidak akan mengapa apakan mu, semua terlihat sempurna kulitmu tanpak halus dan berkilau dan kulitmu seperti itu secara alami sepertinya, kau bisa menggunakan jubahmu lagi" kata Tuan Jung sambil memberikan kain yang ia buka dari Minseok tadi

"terima kasih" Minseok segera mengenakan jubahnya dngan terburu buru kemudian dia duduk lagi untuk menungu apa yang dilakukan oleh Tuan Jung untuknya

"distrik penambang, kau akan mengenakan pakaian penambang yang jelek itu lagi" kata Tuan Jung dengan muka sedihnya

"tidak apa, itu memang yang distrikku punya" Minseok menjawab masih dengan nada yang canggung

"sebenarnya ku ingin membuat yang lebih baik, tapi aku tak punya ide lain selain pakaian penambang, atau bagaimana jika aku menelanjangimu dan menaburkan serbuk hitam sebagai lambang dari batu bara" kata Tuan Jung dengan Mata yang berbinar binar.

Minseok hanya tediam dan membulatkan matanya. apa jadinya jika tubuhnya dilihat olah orang banyak dia lebih baik mati saat ini juga dari pada harus melakukan itu di depan orang banyak

"tenangkan dirimu, aku hanya bercanda aku juga tidak segila itu" Tuan Jung kini tersnyum puas melihat ekspresi Minseok

Minseok masih terdiam

"hey aku hanya bercanda dan kau tidak usah mengangapnya serius" kini Tuan Jung mulai berkata kata lagi

"Minseok?" satu kali Tuan Jung berkata

"Minseok!" taka da respon dari MInseok

"Minseok kau kenapa?" akhirnya Tuan Jung mengguncang tubuh Minseok

"tidak aku tidak apa apa" Minseok menjawab dengan nada yang datar khas darinya

"sepertinya kau tidak punya selera humor" kata Tuan Jung sambil mendengus

"apa kau menkhawatirkanku?, maaf aku memang seperti ini Pembimbing Kang dan juga Mentor Choi berkata seperti itu kemarin " Minseok berkata dngan menunduk sepertinya Tuan Jung marah padanya "terutama terhadap orang orang yang baru kukekal, aku juga bukan orang yang mudah bersosilisasi aku cenderung kaku dalam menjalin hubungan dengan orang lain" kini Minseok bangun dari pososisinya "maafkan ku" Minseok membungkuk .

"tidak apa apa aku mengerti tidak semua orang yang kutemui juga bisa di ajak bercanda" kini Tuan Jung tersenyum kepada Minseok

"ayo cepat kita tidak punya waktu lama" kata Tuan Jung sambil mengajak Minseok pergi dari ruangan itu

Kini Minseok sudak siap untuk diarak dia mengenakan pakaian tambang yang kebesaran dan juga topi dan senter khas penambang. Dan juga wajah Minseok di coret oleh debu berwarna hitam agar terlihat seperti penambang sesungguhnya kata Tuan Jung. Tidak jauh dengan Minseok, Jieun juga mengenakan baju yang sama dan juga dandanan yang sama.

.

.

.

Kini Minseok dan Jieun bersama dengan Mentor Choi

"apakah kau akan menunjukannya sekarang Minseok?" Mentor Choi bertanya pada Minseok

"aku tidak tau" Minseok menjawabnya dengan anada datarnya

"lalu kau Jieun?" Mentor Choi beralih pada JIeun

"aku juga tak tau" kini Jieun menjawab dengan senyuman dan ekspresi yang bingung

"aku Tanya pada kalian, apakah kalian ingin terlihat kuat sekarang, atau membuat kejutan saat diarena nanti" sepertinya Mentor Choi mulai marah karena apa yang ia tanyakan hanya dijawab tidak tau oleh kedua anak didiknya

"aku tidak tau, aku ikut apa yang kau katakan saja" Minseok menjawab

"baiklah kalau begitu biar aku yang putuskan" Mentor Choi mengambil keputusan

.

.

.

Sekarang Minseok dan Jieun sedah bersiap untuk naik kereta kuda yang akan membawanya ke pusat kota untuk mendengarkan pidato yang akan disampaikan oleh Presiden Song. Presiden yang sudah menguaisai Sanso semenjak perang berakhir.

"apakah kalian sudah siap" kini Tuan Jung bertanya pada Minseok dan Jieun

"kalian lakukan apa yang aku katakan tadi" Mentor Choi menambahkan

"jangan gugup dan tersenyum" Tuan Jung berkata lagi

"baiklah" kini Minseok dan Jieun menjawab dengan ekspresi yang berbeda. Minseok dengan ekspresi datarnyan dan Jieun dengan eksperi bahagia yag diperlihatnya sedari tadi di stasiun.

.

.

.

Kini Minseok dan Jieun sudah berada diatas kereta kuda mereka yang akan membawa mereka ke pusat kota. Mereka naik kereta kuda dengan kuda yang berwarna hitam sehitam batu bara.

Kini kereta mulai melaju dimulai dengan distrik satu dengann pakaian berkilauan yang mereka kenakan. Mereka tampak sangat cantik dan juga sangat tampan dengan apa yang mereka kenakan dengan seringai di kedua bibir orang yang naik kereta kuda yang seputih salju. Diatasnya tampak api yang berkobar dari tangan anak pemuda yang Minseok ingat bernama Chanyeol itu dengan tatapan yang angkuh dari wanita yang ada di sampingnya mereka tampak mempesona dengan segala apa yang mereka miliki dengan kereta kuda yang bersinar kemerahan dari api yang ada di tangan Chanyeol seolah memberikan cahaya berbeda.

Kereta kuda dari distrik dua mulai terlihat dari pandangan Minseok dengan pakaian yang berwarna emas dan juga menunjukan pakaian pertahanan. Dengan kuda yang berwarna keemasan dan jangan lupa kan dengan api yang mengelilingi pemuda yang bernama Yifan itu. Seringai yang tercetak dibibir keduanya dengan tatapan membunuh yang selalu mereka tampilkan menambah kesan kegarangan yang mereka miliki. Membuat semua musuh yang ada tampak berpikir dua kali untuk berhadapan dengan mereka. Walaupun semua orang tidak tau dengan apa yang dimiliki olah gadis distrik dua itu tapi dengan penampilannya sekarang dapat dipastikan dia punya sesuatu yang kuat yang ia miliki.

Kereta dari distrik tiga mulai melaju saat Minseok ingin melihat tiba tiba saja Jieun berkata

"aku gugup" kata Jieun dengan ekspresi yang menyedihkan

"tenang saja" Minseok menjawab dengan ekspresi datarnya

"apakah kau tidak gugup sama sekali?" Tanya Jieun pada Minseok

"tidak, aku sudah terbiasa dengan tatapan orang orang, bahkan orang yang tidak ku kenali sekalipun" jawab Minseok dengan nada datarnya

"benarkah?" Jieun Nampak berbinar binar dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakan Minseok

"kau hanya mengabaikan apa yang kau lihat dan kau dengarkan" Minseok tetap menjawab dengan nada dan wajah datarnya

"apa kau serius?" Jieun tampak semakin penasaran dengan yang barusan dikatakan Minseok

"ya, Kau hanya perlu menulikan telingamu dan juga membutakan pandanganmu terhadap apa yang kau tak ingin kau lihat danapa yang kau tak ingin dengar" jawab Minseok datar

"jadi?" nampaknya Jieun tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan Minseok

"sudahlah lakukan saja apa yang Mentor Choi suruh pada kita, dan juga jangan lupa pandang hanya satu titik kedepan dan jangan pandang orang lain" kata Minseok final

"baiklah" akhirnya obrolan mereka selesai dengan menyerahnya Jieun dengan semua yang dikatakan Minseok

Saat Minseok menoleh kedepan dia sudah melihat kereta dari distrik empat

'aku kehilangan distrik tiga lagi' ucap Minseok dalam hati

Mereka melaju dengan kereta kuda yang berwarna kehitaman bukan hitam legam seperti yang Minseok dan Jieun gunakan saat ini. Dengan pakaian yang sedikit terbuka untuk pemuda dari distrik itu yang Minseok sendiri lupa namanya namun Minseok selalu ingat dengan senyuman yang selalu diperlihatkan oleh pria dari distrik empat dan jangan lupakan pakaian yang sangat cantik yang digunakan oleh gadis dari distrik empat yang berwarna hijau rumput laut itu dengan mahkota yang terbuat dari rumput laut yang digunakan keduanya. Mereka menunjukan apa yang mereka punyai dumulai dari si pemuda yang meciptakan air kemudian diubah menjadi uap air oleh sang gadis kemudian sang pemuda dan gadis itu melakukan itu terus menerus.

Kini giliran para tribut dari distrik lima dengan kuda yang berwarna coklat keemasannya dan dengan pakaian yang melambangkan tenaga dari distrik mereka. Walaupun mereka berdua tak menunjukan kekuatan mereka, mereka tetap tampak mengancam dengan tatapan tajam yang mereka miliki. Tatapan yang membuat orang lain akan berpikir dua kali untuk berkenalan dengan mereka.

Saatnya para tribut dari distrik enam dengan kuda yang berwarna merah kecoklatan dengan pakaian mereka yang melambangkan transportasi dan jangan lupakan efek dari kilat yang dihasilkan oleh pemuda dari distrik enam dan juga terangkatnya dan melayangnya benda benda logam oleh sang wanita membuat efek yang tak akan terlupakan oleh orang yang melihatnya.

Dan kini giliran distrik tujuh dengan pakaian yang mirip pohon dan meenggunakan kereta kuda dengan kuda yang berwarna perpaduan antara warna hitam dan abu abu. Sang pemuda hanya memandang lurus kedepan dengan tatapan ragu ragunya dan si wanita juga hanya memandang kedepan dengan tatapan yang mantap. Ini sangat berbeda sekali dan Nampak bahwa si pemuda itu masih ketakutan.

Giliran distrik delapan dengan pakaian yang terlihat warna warni karena distrik itu memproduksi bahan tekstil. Dan dengan naik kereta kuda dengan warna keputih putihan tidak berwarna seputih kuda dari distrik satu namun masih bisa di bilang putih. Dan mereka tampak sangat menakjubkan dengan kekuatan mereka. Pertama tama sang wanita menerbangkan kertas kertas dan daun daun yang ada disekitarnya dan kemudian muncullah angin yang berputar membuat kertas kertas dan daun daun itu terbang mengelilingi kereta kuda mereka. Namun setelah usai angin itu berhenti kemudian kertas dan daun itu tetap melayang dan kemudian jatuh saat si wanita membuka matanya.

Giliran distrik Sembilan diatas kereta kuda yang berwarna coklat berdiri seorang pemuda dan seorang gadis yang menggunakan pakaian yang melambangkan gandum dengan tatapan takut takut dari sang pemuda namun saat sudah melaju agak jauh pemandangan berbeda mulai Nampak. Kereta kuda Nampak sangat menakjubkan dengan cahaya yang terkadang terlalu terang kadang gelap dan itu membuat efek yang sangat baik bagi mereka yang naik dikereta itu.

Distrik sepuluh hanya ada pemuda dan wanita dengan pakaian yang terbuat dari kulit sapi dan dengan kuda yang berwarna perpaduan antara putih dan coklat. Dan diatas sana mereka hanya tersenyum dengan sangat tulus. Entah mereka punya kekuatan atau tidak namun dengan senyuman tulus mereka mereka tampak mempesona.

Dan giliran tribut dari distrik sebelas dengan kereta kuda yang berwarna coklat kehitaman mereka nampak sangat hebat dengan pakaian petani yang sudah dimodifikasi sedikit dengan pernak pernih agar lebih menarik. Mereka berdua memang tidak menunjukan kekuatan mereka namun dengan tatapan meremehkan mereka maka mereka bukan lawan yang bisa diabaikan.

Kini giliran Minseok dan Jieun untuk melaju dengan kereta kuda mereka.

"pandang kedepan" Minseok berkata datar

"baik" jawab Jieun dengan nada yang agak semangat namun ada keragu raguan didalam kata katanya

Kini kereta mulai maju dengan perlahan sejenak Minseok melirik pada Jieun dia melihat tangan Jieun yang bergetar kemudian Minseok meraih tangan Jieun dalam pegangannya

"semua akan baik baik saja tetap pandang kedepan" kata Minseok meyakinkan Jieun

Minseok dan Jieun hanya diam diatas kereta kuda mereka. Mereka memang tidak memperlihatkan kekuatan yang mereka miliki. Dengan tatapan tajam yang ditampilkan keduanya. Namun semua itu luntur dengan apa yang keduanya gunakan hanya pakaian penambang yang kotor dan juga wajah yang dicoret oleh debu hitam. Maka tatapan mata apapun yang mereka tampilakan maka tak pernah ada yang memperhatikan mereka karena orang orang lebih fokus terhadap tribut tribut yang ada di depan mereka.

Akhirnya kereta kuda mereka berhenti tepat dipusat kota. Presiden Song sudah siap di depan podium kebesarannya. dia mengenakan jas yang berkilau dengan mata yang tajam yang terlihat menindas.

"perang telah berhenti dan Negara yang hancur mulai dibangun kembali, dengan semua kekuatan yang dimiliki warga Negara, dengan pemerintahan yang dimiliki dengan pelindungan yang diberikan olah Negara maka dari itu terciptalah Hunger Games yang tercipta atas rasa terima kasih dari warga Negara atas yang diberikan oleh Negara"

"selamat mnegikuti Hunger Games ke lima belas" diam sejenak " Dan semoga keberuntungan menyertaimu selalu"

Presiden Song mengakhiri pidato singkatnya dan kini lagu kebangsaan mulai mengalun dalam alunan lagu kebangsaan itu mata Minseok mulai melayang melihat tribut tribut yang akan menjadi lawan lawannya di arena nanti. Mata Minseok melihat satu persatu tribut namun saat Minseok menatap orang yang naik kereta kuda yang berwarna keabu abuan dari distrik tiga diatas nya ada seorang pemuda dengan pakaian yang perak yang digunakannya .

'orang itu' Minseok berguman dalam hati

'tidak mungkin dia kembali lagi'

'dan aku harus membunuhnya'

**TBC**

Maaf kalau masih bingung dengan jalan ceritanya, dan maafkan author pemula yang membuat jalan cerita yang membingungkan

Makasih banget buat yang nyempetin waktunya buat baca FF ini, dan makasih banget yang ngeriview tapi author udah seneng kok kalau ada yang baca juga

Makasih juga buat yang udah memfollow

**BALASAN RIVIEW:**

**Kkaisoo Jongsoo : Iya riviewnya memang masih dikit mungkin karena Castnya masinh membingungkan dan juga mungkin karena aouthormasih baru, jadi jarang yang ngeriview, makasih udah nyempetin buat riview,siap di lanjut sampai end deh :)**

**Angelio : makasih, iya nanti coba di ganti, ini udh lanjut :)**

**kpopcouple: riviewnya masuk kok :), memang di awlnya rda membingungkan , sip ini di lanjut**

**temannyafarhan: makasih udah mantengin terus, iya tetap semangat :)**

** NEXT CHAPTER**

"maaf, aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu itu memang sudah menjadi karakterku"

"kau kenapa? Apakah kau baik baik saja? Kau Nampak tidak sehat? Dan kenapa kau tiduran disini?"

"tak apa, mereka sudah tenang dialam sana"

"apa kau menunggu selama itu?"

"kenapa kau tak mau bercerita padaku?"

"memangnya ada pengaruhnya denganku atas perubahan sikapmu?"

" hanya sebentar, dan masuklah pintunya tidak ku kunci"

"oh, lihatkah bagaimana manjanya dia"

**RIVIEW?**


	7. Chapter 7

**THG 15**

**Main Cast : Kim Minseok &amp; Xi Luhan**

**Cast : semua member EXO dan other Cast lainnya**

**EXO FANFICTION**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING**

**CHAPTER 6**

Orang itu, orang yang Minseok selalu tunggu, orang yang selalu Minseok mimpikan, orang yang selalu Minseok ingin temui, orang yang membuat Minseok menjadi penyendiri orang yang membuat Minseok menjadi seperti sekarang ini, dia datang kembali.

" Xi Luhan" Minseok berkata kecil bahkan sangat kecil hingga hanya dirinya sendiri yang hanya bisa mendengarnya.

Saat lagu kebangsaan berhenti mengalun, dan kemudian kereta kuda mulai melaju kembali ke arah gedung yang akan jadi rumah Minseok selama di Free. Saat tiba, Minseok masih dengan ekspresi kagetnya dengan mata yang membulat dengan tatapan yang masih terheran heran

"kalian tampak hebat tadi" sambut Tuan Jung semangat

"terima kasih" jawab Jieun dengan senyuman diwajahnya

"Minseok kau kenapa ?" Mentor Choi bertanya karena melihat ekspresi aneh dari Minseok dan mendengar hanya Jieun yang menjawabnya pertanyaan Tuan Jung

"sepertinya dia lelah, ayo kita kekamar kalian" ajak Pembimbing Kang sambil mendorong tubuh Jieun dan Minseok

Minseok melangkah menuju ke arah lift yang akan membawa kekamarnya yang terletak di lantai dua belas sesuai dengan distrik mereka. Dan saat itu juga Minseok bertatapan lama dengan orang itu. Dengan tatapan yang masih kaget, tatapan Minseok bertemu dengan tatapan yang acuh tak acuh dan cenderung meremehkan yang ditampilkan oleh pemuda dari distrik tiga yang tadi disebut Minseok bernama Luhan.

Tatapan itu bertemu selama beberapa detik dengan air mata yang terus ditahan oleh Minseok. Luhan hanya menampilkan tatapan yang itu itu saja namun ketika Minseok sudah masuk kedalan liftnya mata Minseok membulat karena Luhan menampilkan seringai meremehkan dibibirnya yang membuat Minseok semakin menundukkan kepalanya dengan air mata yang sudah menumpuk dimatanya.

.

.

.

Saat tiba dilantai yang akan menjadi kamarnya Minseok segera mengubah ekspresi wajahnya, dia mengubah wajah kaget yang ia pajang sedari tadi menjadi wajah dinginnya kembali.

"Minseok apakah kau baik baik saja?, kau Nampak sangat kaget tadi, apakah ada hal yang mengganggumu?" Tanya Pembimbing Kang  
"tidak, aku baik baik saja" Minseok menjawab dengan nada yang sangat dingin

"dia benar benar baik saja, dengarlah nada bicaranya dan juga ekspresi wajahnya, dia sudah sangat baik saat ini" Jawab Mentor Choi

"maaf, aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu itu memang sudah menjadi karakterku" Minseok berusaha menjelaskan

"tidak apa apa kami sudah mengerti" Tuan Jung Menenangkan

"terima kasih" Minseok berusaha berkata sambil tersenyum namun hasilnya hanya senyum yang terlihat aneh

"cepatlah pergi ke kamar kalian dan bersihkan juga wajah kalian dari debu hitam itu, dan kita akan memulai makan malam" Pembimbing Kang berkata dengan tegas

"baik, tapi kami boleh tau kamar kami dimana?" Tanya Jieun

"oh ya hampir saja aku lupa, kamarmu Minseok ada di pintu kedua yang ada dilorong itu dan kamarmu Jieun ada di pintu ketiga" kata Pembimbing Kang

"baik terima kasih" Jawab Minseok

Minseok masuk kedalam ruangan yang disebutkan sebagai kamarnya dia langsung menuju kekamar mandi yang ada di kamarnya dan langsung menyalakan keran air dikamar mandinya. Dia melihat pantulan wajahnya di kaca kamar mandi. Dia menatap wajahnya lekat lekat. Namun saat ia menatap wajahnya Minseok langsung mengingat orang itu. Dan pikiran Minseok melayang pada kejadian itu.

.

.

.

_**# Flashback**_

Saat perang terjadi, rumah Minseok dan keluarganya kejatuhan bom yang membuat seluruh anggota keluarganya tewas dan beruntung karena Minseok bisa selamat dari bom itu. Karena saat itu Minseok pergi keluar sebentar, tak disangka karena perginya Minseok menjadi penyelamat nyawanya dari bom yang membunuh seluruh anggota keluarganya. Setelah kejadian itu Minseok mengalami kehidupan yang keras dengan kelaparan yang melandanya.

Beruntung ia ditemukan oleh seorang nenek tua yang dengan suka rela merawatnya dengan kasih sayang yang nenek itu berikan pada Minseok. Namun memang sudah karena takdir, umur seseorang memang tak bisa ditentukan, nenek yang selama ini rela merawat Minseok harus pergi untuk menghadap yang Kuasa dan pergi meninggalkan Minseok sendirian.

Pada beberapa minggu setelah nenek itu meninggal Minseok bertahan seorang diri dengan kemampuan yang ia miliki dan sedikit persedian yang nenek itu tinggalkan untuk Minseok. Namun Minseok tetaplah seorang anak berusia empat tahun yang lemah dan butuh makanan dan kasih sayang.

.

.

.

Pagi itu Minseok untuk mencari makanan, sudah agak lama persediaan yang ditinggalkan nenek baik hati itu habis. Sekarang Minseok pergi sendirian dengan perut yang sudah menyatakan perang sedari tadi bahkan mungkin dari kemarin. Keadaan Minseok saat berangkat dapat dikatakan dalam keadaan terparahnya. Dia kelaparan karena tak ada yang ia makan selama beberapa hari kemarin. Ia hanya meminun air yang ia ciptakan dari es yang ia buat kemudian ia mencairkannya. Mungkin Miseok berpikir kalau saja ia punya kekuatan menciptakan makanan atau setidaknya menumbuhkan tanaman mungkin keadaannya tidak akan separah ini.

Setelah berjalan beberapa lama kepala Minseok terasa sedikit berputar dan matanya mulai berkunang kunang. Minseok jatuh saat kakinya juga terasa lemas dan pada akhirnya Minseok jatuh dengan posisi tiduran di halaman sebuah toko yang nampaknya tak pernah di buka lagi setelah perang berlangsung. Beberapa saat Minseok hanya terdiam dengan dunianya yang berputar, semakin lama ia rasa dunianya berputar semakin cepat dan setelah dunianya berputar ia merasakan dunianya perlahan lahan memudar menjadi keputihan. Dan akhirnya saat Minseok berada diambang batas antara hidup dan mati datanglah seorang anak kecil lain nampaknya ia seumuran dengan Minseok.

"kau kenapa? Apakah kau baik baik saja? Kau Nampak tidak sehat? Dan kenapa kau tiduran disini?"

Minseok tidak menjawab, dia sangat lemas sehingga mengeluarkan suara saja nampaknya sudah sangat tidak memungkinkan. Minseok merasa matanya serasa ingin menutup, namun itu ia tahan karena mungkin jika Minseok menutup matanya mungkin ia tak akan bisa membuka matanya lagi.

"apakah kau lapar? Ini aku punya sedikit roti apakah kau mau?" anak kecil itu bertanya lagi pada Minseok

Lagi lagi Minseok tidak menjawab

"ini" kata anak kecil itu sambil menyodorkan rotinya pada MInseok

Minseok hanya terdiam karena tenaganya memang sudah tidak ada. Kini dunia yang ia lihat semakin memutih.

Kemudian anak kecil itu membenarkan posisi Minseok menjadi duduk bersandar pada anak kecil itu kemudian menyuapkan roti ditangannya kepada Minseok kecil dengan perlahan lahan. Dan yang Minseok lakukan adalah mengunyah apa yang diberikan anak yang ia sendiri tak tau namanya itu.

Setelah Minseok menghabiskan rotinya anak itu pun meminumkan susu yang ia punya pada Minseok. Selesai Minseok meminum susunya maka mereka berdua terdiam cukup lama dan tak ada yang berani membuka pembicaraan.

Lama terdiam anak itu tampak agak sedikit kesal dan memulai pembicaraan

"kau siapa? Namaku Xi Luhan, dan kau kenapa disini sendirian ini berbahaya kau bisa ditangkap oleh para penjahat, kau tak takut?" Luhan terus berkata kata

Minseok hanya terdiam

"apa kau tak bisa berbicara?" Nampak Luhan mulai kesal karena pertanyaan panjangnya tak ditanggapi oleh Minseok "setidaknya kau katakan sesuatu, kenapa kau diam terus?"

"Minseok, namaku Kim Minseok" Minseok menjawab dengan suara yang sangat kecil

"hai Minseok aku Xi Luhan senang berkenalan denganmu" Luhan langsung menyambar tangan Minseok kemudian menggoyang goyangkannya "dan kenapa kau sendirian dengan posisi tiduran disini?"

"aku sedang mencari makanan" Minseok mulai menjawab masih dengan nada yang lirih, entah takut pada Luhan atau dia merasa masih lemas karena melewati masa yang sangat sulit dalam hidupnya, dan jangan lupakan Minseok baru saja melewati hal terburuk dalam hidupnya, mungkin dia akan mati kalau saja Luhan tak menolongnya.

"kemana orang tuamu Minseok? dimana kau tinggal? Dan kenapa mereka meninggalkanmu sendiri disini?" Luhan langsung menghujani Minseok dengan pertanyaan pertanyaannya

Minseok hanya diam dan memandang Luhan atas semua pertanyaan yang Luhan tanyakan

"kenapa kau tidak menjawab lagi? atau mungkin pertanyaanku terlalu banyak? Mari kita mulai satu satu" Luhan berkata sambil tersenyum sedikit "Minseok kenapa kau disini sendirian? Kemana orang tuamu?" Tanya Luhan

"aku sudah tidak punya orang tua mereka meninggal saat bom jatuh ke rumah kami" Minseok menjawab dengan suara yang lirih dan bergetar

"maaf mengingatkamu tentang kejadian itu, aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu" Luhan memasang wajah bersalahnya pada Minseok

"tak apa, mereka sudah tenang dialam sana" jawab Minseok dengan suara yang masih lirih namun senyum berkembang di bibirnya

"lalu kau tinggal dimana dan dengan siapa sekarang?" Luhan bertanya lagi

"sekarang aku tinggal dirumah yang ada di sana, dulunya aku tinggal dengan seorang nenek tua yang dengan suka rela merawatku namun sekarang aku tinggal sendirian karena nenek itu meninggal beberapa minggu lalu karena sakit" Minseok menjawab dan senyum kembali hilang dari wajahnya.

"lalu kau dapat makan dari mana? ini kan sedang perang dan akan sulit untuk mendapatkan makanaan" Luhan bertanya kembali

"nenek itu meniggalkan persediaan yang cukup untukku makan untuk beberapa minggu ini, namun persediaan itu habis sekitar tiga hari yang lalu dan sampai sekarang aku baru mendapatkan roti darimu"

"kau kelaparan?" Tanya Luhan dengan wajah yang lucu

"aku hampir saja mati jika kau tidak menolongku tadi, aku sudah ada di titik dimana aku akan kehilangan kesadaranku. Terima kasih Hyung" Minseok mencoba berterimasih pada Luhan

"Hyung?" wajah Luhan bertanya tanya

"sepertinya kau lebih tua dariku dan tinggimu pun lebih tinggi dariku" Minseok mencoba menjelaskan

"umurmu berapa?"Luhan bertanya lagi

"umurku empat tahun pada maret kemarin" Minseok menjawab

"aku juga empat tahun tapi pada bulan april, jadi aku yang harus memanggilmu Hyung" jawab Luhan dengan pasti

"benarkah? tapi tinggimu lebih dari pada aku" Minseok memasang wajah lucunya

"iya, Hyung" Luhan mencoba menggoda Minseok

Kemudian terjadilah obrolan panjang antara Minseok dan Luhan dan tak terasa waktu sudah berlalu sangat lama hingga matahari sudah mau tenggelam.

"sudah sore Hyung, kita bertemu lagi besok ya ditempat ini aku akan membawakanmu roti lagi yang lebih banyak dari pada tadi" kata Luhan

"baiklah Luhan. Terima kasih atas rotimu hari ini, kalau tidak ada kau aku pasti sudah tinggal nama sekarang" Minseok menjawab dengan senyuman yang tak pernah luntur dari wajahnya

"sama sama Hyung, sampai ketemu besok" Luhan berkata sambil berlari menjauhi Minseok

Akhirnya hari hari Minseok berlalu selalu sama dengan hari itu mereka selalu bertemu ditempat itu dengan Luhan yang membawa roti untuk Minseok dan terkadang Minseok membawa makanan yang ia punya di rumah dari jatah yang dibagikan pemerintah ataupun makanan yang diberikan oleh tetangga tetangganya.

.

.

.

Tak terasa waktu sudah berlalu dengan cepat sudah sekitar enam bulan Luhan dan Minseok berkenalan. Namun tak ada salah satu pun dari mereka yang mau berkunjung ke rumah salah satunya. Mereka selalu bertemu ditempat itu di jam yang sama. Dan besok adalah hari ulang tahun Minseok jadi sepertinya Luhan akan memberikan kejutan untuk Minseok.

"Hyung besok datanglah kesini, agak sedikit lebih pagi ya" Luhan memberi tahu Minseok

"memangnya ada apa?" Minseok menjawab dengan memasang wajah lucunya

"aku ingin mengajakmu kesuatu tempat besok, dan jangan lupa pakai baju yang agak sedikit bagus besok" Luhan mencoba menjelaskan sambil mengacak rambut Minseok

"baiklah kalau begitu aku pulang dulu ya" Minseok berkata sambil pamit pada Luhan dikarenakan hari sudah sore

"sampai ketemu besok Hyung jangan sampai lupa ya Hyung" Luhan berkata sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Minseok yang sudah berjalan menjauh dari Luhan

.

.

.

Keeokan harinya Minseok memang datang ke tempat dimana dia berjanji kemarin. Namun Minseok datang saat waktu sudah sore dan dia terlihat sangat kecewa

"Luhan maafkan aku kau pasti menunggu sangat lama" Minseok mengeluarkan suaranya dengan lirih

"maafkan aku Luhan aku tak menepati janjiku" kini suara Minseok mulai bergetar

"Luhan aku harus bagaimana?" air mata Minseok mulai mengalir di kedua pipi MInseok

"luhan maafkan aku hiks…" sebuah isakan keluar dari mulut Minseok

Namun tak ada jawaban dari yang ia ajak bicara, dan tak pernah akan ada jawaban untuk semua yang Minseok katakan. Minseok memang sendirian disana dan tak ada Luhan.

"apa kau marah padaku karena aku melupakan janjiku padamu" Minseok berkata sambil menangis

"apa kau menunggu selama itu?" air mata turun semakin banya k di pipi chubby Minseok

"maafkan aku Luhan" tangisan Minseok semakin menjadi seiring dengan perkataannya yang semakin memilukan

Minseok terus menangis sendirian disana sampai hari beranjak malam dia menangis selama yang ia bisa dan saat ada patroli malam dari pemerintah akhirnya Minseok dipaksa untuk pulang.

_**# Flashback End **_

.

.

.

Lamunan Minseok kembali lagi kedunia nyatanya. Lihatlah bagaimana wajah Minseok sekarang, Air mata yang mengalir deras dari kedua matanya dan dia sudah terisak isak dengan kencangnya. Namun sekali lagi bukan Minseok orangnya kalau jujur pada dirinya sendiri. Maka yang Minseok katakan adalah

"semua baik baik saja, jangan lakukan itu Minseok, jangan tunjukan kelemahanmu pada orang lain"

"semangatlah Minseok, kau bisa melewatinya selama ini, maka kau akan bisa melewatinya lagi" Minseok berkata sambil menyeka air matanya.

Pada akhirnya Minseok berakhir dengan keluar dari kamarnya dengan mata yang agak sedikit bengkak karena terlalu banyak menangis. Minseok berjalan menuju ke ruangan dimana sudah tersedia banyak makanan. Dan sekarang yang Minseok lihat hanyalah Tuan Jung yang sudah duduk di depan meja makan, Minseok tak tau kemana yang lainnya. Karena hanya Tuan Jung yang ada di ruangan makan dan melihat wajah Minseok yang sedikit memerah dan jangan lupakan matanya yang agak sedikit bengkak maka Tuan Jung langsung bertanya pada Minseok.

"kenapa?apa kau baik baik saja? Kau sepertinya tidak baik semenjak dikereta kuda tadi? Apa aku berbuat kesalahan pada kostummu tadi?" Minseok hanya bisa menunduk

"aku tak apa" Minseok mulai menjawab

"kau tak apa apa bagaimana,sedari tadi kau hanya menunduk dan tadi setelah turun kau malah memasang wajah kagetmu bahkan tadi kau meneteskan air mata saat di Lift, bgaimana itu bisa dibilang baik baik saja?" Tuan Jung memberondongi Minseok dengan pertanyaannya

"percayalah aku baik baik saja" Minseok hanya menjawabnya dengan dingin

"kenapa kau tak mau bercerita padaku?" nada bicara Tuan Jung naik

Belum sempat Minseok menjawab datanglah Mentor Choi, Pembimbing Kang dan Jieun

"kau sudah disini, Oppa?" Jieun bertanya pada MInseok

"baru saja aku sampai disini" jawab Minseok

"dan kau Tuan Jung kenapa kau memasang wajah yang seperti itu?" Mentor Choi bertanya sambil menunjuk Tuan Jung

"tidak aku tidak apa apa" jawabnya datar

Minseok memandang Tuan Jung atas jawabannya. Kemudian Tuan Jung menggumamkan kalimat dengan bibirnya 'kau berhutang penjelasan padaku'

Minseok hanya menunduk atas pernyataan Tuan Jung

Makan malam berjalan seperti biasa dengan Pembimbing Kang yang terus berbicara yang ditanggapi oleh Mentor Choi dengan antusias dan sesekali juga Tuan Jung membalasnya. Namun ada yang aneh karena Jieun selalu tersenyum dan terkadang menanggapinya dengan nada yang ceria. Minseok hanya memandang aneh pada Jieun dan orang orang yang berbicara ini. Minseok merasa aneh pada kepribadian Jieun dan ada berapa kepribadian Jieun yang belum ia ketahui.

.

.

.

Setelah selesai makan sekarang yang lain mulai meninggalkan ruang makan dan hanya tinggal Minseok dan Jieun yang belum kembali ke kamar mereka.

Saat Minseok akan pergi menuju kamarnya Jieun langsung memanggil Minseok

"Oppa, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan" Jieun mulai berbicara

Minseok sebenarnya malas untuk meladeni Jieun namun apa boleh buat "ada apa?"

"kau jangan salah paham?" Jieun berkata

"salah paham tentang apa?" Minseok mengangkat salah satu alisnya

"tentang perubahan sifatku" kata Jieun

"memangnya ada pengaruhnya denganku atas perubahan sikapmu?" Minseok bertanya

"kau seperti marah dan selalu memandangku aneh Oppa" kata Jieun mencari pengertian Minseok

"aku tidak apa apa, aku hanya tidak dalam suasana hati yang baik" jawab Minseok

"kenapa suasana hatimu tidak baik?" Jieun balik bertanya

"kau tidak perlu mengetahuinya" Minseok kembali ke mode datarnya

"Oppa, apakah kau marah padaku?" Jieun seperti merajuk pada Minseok

"tidak" Minseok diam sejenak "dan berapa kepribadian yang belum kau tunjukan padaku?" dan Minseok melanjutkan pertanyaannya pada Jieun

"kepribadian?" jawab Jieun bingung

"ya, kau bersifat datar dan tanpa ekspresi saat hari pemilihan, kau jadi sangat rapuh pada malam dikereta, dan kau juga keras kepala dimalam itu, tadi pagi kau bersifat seakan kau orang yang tak punya beban apa apa dengan nada yang ceria dan senyuman yang tulusmu, dan tadi saat makan malam kau jadi orang yang mempunyai selera humor yang bagus walaupun malam sebelumnya kau sama sepertiku yang hanya memandang orang memberikan humornya dan sekarang kan seperti gadis yang manja bersama pacarnya, lalu apa lagi yang belum ku lihat?" Minseok menarik napas "apakah kau akan jadi mesin pembunuh di arena nanti?" berakhir dengan nada datarnya

Jieun tampak kaget dengan apa yang dikatakan Minseok terutama dengan kalimat terakhir yang Minseok katakan.

"aku bukan orang yang seperti itu Oppa, aku memang suka berubah ubah mungkin pada awalnya aku akan menjadi orang yang dingin saat aku belum mengenal orang itu, aku juga akan banyak tersenyum dengan orang yang aku kenali dan aku akan banyak tertawa pada orang yang membuatku nyaman. Dan aku akan bersifat sangat manja pada orang yang kusayangi dan kuanggap dapat melindungiku, aku hanya melakukannya bersama ayahku saat di masih hidup " Jieun menundukan kepalanya "dan aku tak akan pernah menjadi mesin pembunuh seperti yang kau katakan barusan aku akan jadi diriku sendiri Oppa" sepertinya air mata Jieun mulai menetes "dan selamat tidur Oppa" akhirnya Jieun meninggalkan Minseok sendirian.

'barusan apa yang dikatakan Jieun? apa yang barusan dikatakannya?'Minseok berujar dalam hati 'dia bilang dia hanya melakukan hal yang manja itu pada orang yang ia sayangi dan kepada orang yang dapat melindunginya?' Minseok kembali bingung dengan yang ia pikirkan 'artinya dia menyanyangiku dan semua perubahan sifatnya karena ia sedang menyesuaikannya dengan lingkungan dan kenapa aku harus merasa aneh pada hal seperti itu, apa karena aku tak pernah menyesuaikan diriku?' Minseok beranjak dari duduknya 'aku harus minta maaf pada Jieun karena menyangkanya melakukan rencana busuk yang sebenarnya tak pernah terlintas di pikirannya'

.

.

.

Setibanya didepan kamar Jieun Minseok coba mengetuk kamar itu

"jieun, apakah kau belum tidur? Ada yang ingin aku katakan padamu" Miseok berucap dengan nada yang semangat namun ada sedikit keraguan dalam kata katanya

"….." tak ada jawaban dari Jieun

"Jieun ku mohon sebentar saja" Minseok kembali memohon pada pintu kamar Jieun dengan nada datarnya

" hanya sebentar, dan masuklah pintunya tidak ku kunci" kini Jieun menjawab

"Jieun ku mohon maafkan aku" Minseok memohon pada Jieun namun ekspresi muka dan nada yang keluar adalah nada yang datar

"meminta maaf untuk apa?" Jieun menjawab dengan tak kalah dingin pada Minseok

"jangan seperti itu Jieun aku lebih suka kau yang bersikap manja dari pada Jieun yang datar seperti ini" Minseok berkata kata dengan nada yang datar, mungkin nada datar dan ekspresi datarnya memang tak bisa diubah

"….." Jieun hanya diam  
"Jieun aku minta maaf atas tuduhanku padamu dan kata kata ku yang kasar padamu tadi, aku hanya menuduhmu tanpa sebuah landasan yang jelas, sekarang aku tau bahwa kau sedang menyesuaikan dirimu pada lingkungan barumu, namun itu diartikan lain olehku yang tak pernah menyesuaikan diri" Minseok berkata panjang lebar

"lalu apa maumu Oppa?" Jieun menjawab pada Jieun

"maafkan aku, kau adalah adik kecil manis yang kutemui dan aku juga menyayangimu" Minseok bekata datar

"apakah kau tak bisa menghilangkan nada datarmu itu Oppa" Jieun mencoba berkata kata "dan dengan kata katamu tadi sepertinya kan terdengar manis, namun karena kau yang mengucapkan maka terdengar sangat mengerikan" Jieun menjawab dengan senyuman dibibirnya

"aku tak bisa mengubahnya secepat kau menyesuaikan diri Jieun, dan kau memaafkanku?" Minseok mencoba mencari kejelasan

Jieun tidak menjawab dan hanya menggukan kepalanya.

"kau memang adik kecilku yang sangat manis Jieun, mau pelukan?"walau kata kata yang Minseok katakan terdengar manis namun dengan nada datarnya maka akan terdengar sangat mengerikan

Lalu Minseok merentangkan kedua tangannya pada Jieun dan Jieun menyambutnya dalam sebuah pelukan kasih sayang antara adik dan kakak. Saat dalam pelukan itu Minseok sedikit melupakan apa yang ia rasakan perasaan bersalahnya pada Luhan dan semua sifat dinginya pada orang lain dapat luntur bila ia bersama Jieun. Mungkin Minseok sudah agak sedikit nyaman dengan Jieun.

"ya sudah aku akan kekamarku dulu dan jangan lupa kau harus tidur nyenyak malam ini, karena besok hari latihan pertama kita" Minseok berkata sambil melepas pelukannya dengan Jieun

"siap Oppaku sayang" Jieun mulai mengeluarkan jurus manjanya pada Minseok

"oh, lihatkah bagaimana manjanya dia" Minseok mencibir namun tetap dengan nada datarnya

"kau kan Oppaku?" jawab Jieun makin manja

"baiklah tidurlah sana cepat"

"baik Oppa"

Minseok pergi dan menutup pintu kamar Jieun dan beralih kembali menuju kamarnya.

.

.

.

Malam semakin larut dan mulai terdengar isakan isakan kecil yang berasal dari kamar Minseok

**TBC**

Harusnya ini kan FF LuMin, kok malah kebanyakan moment Minseok sama Jieun. Authornya bingung gimana bikin Moment untuk LuMin. Mungkin untuk sementara bakal banyak moment Minseok sama Jieun pokoknya tungguin aja moment moment LuMinnya aja deh.

Maafkan author yang membuat bingung para pembaca sekalian,dengan bahasa yang tidak teratur dan berbelit belit, dengan jalan cerita yang membingungkan dan banyak moment yang tidak tepat. Dan hanya memunculkan tokoh tokoh yang itu itu saja tapi tokoh lain mohon ditunggu saja kehadirannya. Mohon maafkan sekali lagi

Makasih buat yang udah mau baca FF ini dan I LOVE YOU banget buat kalian yang udah nyempetin buat ngeriview

**BALASAN REVIEW**

**Kaijong : makasih, mungkin antara chapter 16 sampai 20 munkin, kita lihat aja nanti :)**

**Guest : monggo, di baca dulu :)**

**temannyafarhan : kita lihat aja nanti Minseok mau ngebunuh siapa, maaf karena cara penulisan yang membingungkan, tapi author berusaha lebih membenarkannya lagi :)**

**gueststar : maaf membuat bingung dengan kata kata atau kalimat yang ambigu, kita lihat nanti aja, mungkin author berpikir lagi bahwa campuran novelnya malah mau di bikin FF lain setelah ini FF ini selesai,**

**BHI : siap ini udh di lanjut**

**kidsoo : mungkin juga, tapi sekarang di ubah jadi agak siang kayak sekarang atau mungkin lebih sore lagi, salam juga :)**

**bobohoo : kita lihat nanti saja (biar penasaran), hwaiting juga :)**

**guest1 : siap, ini sudah dilanjutkan**

**chanchan : siap**

**birdis : siap, author akan terus belajar tentang EYD yang baik,**

**ggy : memang belum, mungkin nanti kalau sudah ada di arena akan banyak adegan kekerasan, makasih**

**MinXiu : siap**

**allgroud : maaf dengan kalimat yang sulit di mengerti, mungkin pada awalnya akan di campur sama beberapa novel, tapi mungkin juga novel yang lain malah akan di buat FF setelah FF ini selesai, jadi kemungkinan ini cuman novel Hunger Games yang akan di ubah beberapa alurnya.**

**NEXT CHAPTER**

"sepertinya dia tau bagaimana caranya bertahan hidup karena dia adalah tulang punggung keluarganya"

"dia memang berasal dari distrik yang sama denganku, namun dia agak galak dan dia bilang dia tak mau bersama penakut sepertiku"

"apa kau gila? mereka selalu menatap tajam kepada kita, kau ingin mati disini?"

"silahkan saja, aku hanya diam disini jangan perdulikan aku"

"siapa yang tak mengenal kalian berdua, kalian selalu mendekati orang orang kan?"

"kau sendiri tak yakin, bagaimana aku bisa mempercayaimu"

"sepertinya mereka dalam masalah"

"bukankah begitu adik manis?"

**RIVIEW?**


	8. Chapter 8

**THG 15**

**Main Cast : Kim Minseok &amp; Xi Luhan**

**Cast : semua member EXO dan other Cast lainnya**

**EXO FANFICTION**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING**

**CHAPTER 7**

Minseok memang menangis atas kejadian yang ia alami, bagaimana pertemuannya dengan Luhan, dan bagaimana seringai yang Luhan berikan padanya. Perasaan Minseok seakan kembali ke kejadian bertahun tahun lalu, kejadian yang selalu ingin Minseok lupakan namun selalu terbayang lagi dalam benaknya.

.

.

.

Keesokan paginya Minseok datang dengan wajah datar yang ia punyai, dan seperti yang dapat kalian lihat wajah Jieun sudah tersenyum seperti kemarin saat Minseok meninggalkannya. Dan sekarang Jieun benar benar bersifat manja pada Minseok

"Oppa, apa kabarmu apakah kau baik baik saja?" Tanya Jieun dengan nada manjanya

"aku baik baik saja, kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu, bukannya kita baru bertemu tadi malam dan adik kecilku ini memang sangat manja, ya?" Minseok coba menggoda Jieun namun nada datarnya memang tak bisa berubah

"aku hanya manja padamu Oppa, ayo kita sarapan!" ajak Jieun sambil menarik lengan MInseok

Mereka berjalan menuju ruang makan dengan Jieun yang bergelayut di lengan Minseok. Minseok sebenarnya berniat melepaskan Jieun yang bergelayutan di lengannya namun ia mengurungkannya karena takut Jieun akan marah lagi padanya. Dan lagi pula senang rasanya ada yang memperhatikan dirimu walaupun Minseok tau bahwa akhirnya nanti dia akan berpisah dengan Jieun.

Sesampainya di ruang makan sudah ada, Pembimbing Kang dan Mentor Choi yang langsung menatap aneh pada Minseok dan Jieun

"ayo cepat makan!, kalian sudah siapkan untuk latihan hari ini?" Tanya Mentor Choi

"iya kami siap" jawab Jieun dan MInseok bersamaan

"selain kekuatan yang kalian bicarakan apakah kalian punya keterampilan lain?" Tanya Mentor Choi membuka percakapan saat makan mereka

"Minseok Oppa bisa memanah dan sepertinya dia tau cara bertahan hidup" jawab Jieun

"tidak aku tidak ahli memanah" tukas Minseok dengan nada super dinginnya

"tapi orang orang sering membeli hasil buruannya, dan kemarin sebelum pemilihan aku memakan daging buruannya" Jieun menjawab lagi

"jangan dengarkan dia, aku tak memiliki keahlian memanah dan aku tak punya keahlian apapun" Minseok coba menyangkal lagi

"Oppa" Jieun mengeluarkan suara memelasnya

"baik, aku memang bisa memanah tapi hanya sedikit" akhirnya Minseok menjawab dengan sangat terpaksa

"bagus dan kau Jieun apa kau punya keahlian lain?" Mentor Choi berkata dan kini pandangannya beralih pada Jieun

"tidak, selain kekuatanku aku tak bisa apa apa" jawab Jieun dengan sedikit senyuman di wajahnya

"sepertinya dia tau bagaimana caranya bertahan hidup karena dia adalah tulang punggung keluarganya" jawab Minseok denagh nada datarnya , dan sepertinya Minseok ingin balas dendam

"mungkin aku bias, namun hanya sedikit" Jawab Jieun

"walaupun sedikit, setidaknya kalian tidak akan mati konyol diarenakan?, dan aku yakin kalian berdua akan lolos dari hari pertama" jawab Mentor Choi sambil tersenyum

"hanya jika kami beruntung " kata Minseok datar

"kau tak boleh berkata seperti itu!" Pembimbing Kang angkat bicara

"maaf" jawab Jieun

"cepatlah makan kalian tidak mau terlambat latihan hari pertama kalian kan?" pembimbing Kang berbicara dan nadanya sedikit kesal

Tak ada jawaban dari orang yang diajak bicara, yang ada hanya suara kecil dari benturan antara sendok dan piring.

Setelah selesai makan Minseok dan Jieun diantarkan oleh kedua orang yang tadi berada diruang makan. Saat tiba ditempat latihan tampak tempat latihan agak sedikit lengang karena baru sedikit yang baru datang

"MInseok dan Jieun kalian sudah menyembunyikan kekuatan kalian selama ini, jadi jangan pernah menunjukannya kepada orang lain dan berikan mereka semua kejutan di arena nanti, mengerti?" Mentor Choi memberikan pepatah

"baik" jawab keduannya

"dan jangan tunjukan kemampuan memanahmu, itu bisa menjadi kejutan yang sangat baik" Mentor Choi kembali menambahkan

"baik" jawab Minseok

Sambil menungu peserta lain berkumpul, Minseok dan Jieun coba mengingat siapa saja yang akan menjadi lawan mereka. Mereka menghafal semua lawan mereka dan sekarang hanya gadis dari distrik tiga yang belum diketahui namanya karena Minseok memang belum pernah mendengar namanya dan Jieun hanya mendengarnya satu kali saat pemilihan.

Saat selesai melakukan kegiatan menghafal mereka maka semua sudah datang dan latihan pun segera dibuka oleh seorang wanita yang Minseok lupa lagi namanya namun kalau dilihat wanita itu sepertinya baik.

"Jieun kau mau ke pos mana?" Tanya Minseok

"bagaimana kalau kita ke pos membuat api, sepertinya itu akan sangat bermanfaat jika kita kedinginan dan juga untuk memasak" jawab Jieun

"baik, ayo!" jawab Minseok

Saat Minseok berjalan menuju pos membuat api tak sengaja mata Minseok dengan mata yang sangat ingin dia hindari namun sangat ia rindukan juga. Orang itu hanya memandang Minseok dengan tatapan dinginnya dan dibalas Minseok dengan tatapan yang tak kalah dingin. Meski Minseok juga ingin berlari ke arah orang itu dan meminta maaf padanya. Namun saat Minseok sedang asik dengan dunianya

"Oppa apa kau baik baik saja" Jieun bertanya sambil menguncangan badan Minseok sesekali

"iya, aku baik baik saja. Ayo cepat kita ke pos itu" jawab Minseok sambil menarik tangan Jieun untuk segera pergi ke pos membuat api

Namun tanpa Minseok sadari ada sepasang yang memandang mereka dengan tatapan yang tak dapat diartikan dan juga jangan lupakan seringai yang ada di bibirnya.

.

.

.

Latihan hari pertama selesai dengan lancar hanya ada pandangan yang meremehkan dari tribut distrik satu dan dua. Namun selain itu tak ada yang menggangu Minseok dan Jieun, kecuali kalian tahukan apa itu.

.

.

.

Makan malam juga berjalan dengan biasa hanya ada candaan yang di tanggapi sekilas oleh Minseok namun Jieun selalu menggapinya dengan antusias, mungkin Jieun sudah merasa nyaman dengan Pembimbing kang dan juga Mentor Choi dan sekali kali Jieun akan menyenggol tangan Minseok agar ia sedikit tertawa, namun hanya akan dibalas dengan tatapan yang bingung dari Minseok dan mereka akan tertawa bersama kecuali Minseok yang akan merasa sangat bingung dengan apa yang jadi topik tertawaan mereka.

.

.

.

Latihan hari kedua tiba kini Minseok lebih memilih pergi ke pos menjerat untuk lebih mengenal lebih banyak jerat dan untuk memperlancar cara pembuatan jeratnya. Dan Jieun akan selalu mengikuti kemana Minseok pergi. Dan sekarang ada pemuda dari distrik tujuh yang diketahui Minseok bernama Do Kyungsoo juga ada di pos yang sama dengan MInseok dan Jieun.

"kau mau kemana? jangan pergi kita bisa belajar bersama" kata Jieun saat melihat Kyungsoo mau pergi dari pos itu karena kedatangan Minseok dan Jieun

"aku akan pergi ke pos lain saja, kalian bisa belajar berdua" katanya dengan kepala tertunduk dan dengan nada yang sangat lirih

"kami tak keberatan belajar bersamamu, bagaimana kalau kita belajar bersama sama, namamu Do Kyungsoo kan?" Minseok coba mengajak Kyungsoo berbicara namun dengan nada dinginnya mungkin Kyungsoo akan pergi

"darimana kau tau namaku?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan sedikit mengangkat kepalanya

"kemarin aku dan Jieun menghafalnya sambil menunggu latihan dimulai" jawab Minseok

"dia lebih banyak menghafal dari pada aku, dan kami belum mengetahui nama gadis dari distrik tiga apakah kau mengetahuinya?" Jieun mencoba menambahkan dengan nada ceria yang sedikit dipaksakan karena mungkin Kyungsoo adalah orang baru baginya

"kalau tak salah namanya adalah Sooji, Bae sooji dan dia tak mau menunjukan kekuatannya" kata Kyungsoo yang sudah berani menegakkan kepalanya

"ya sudah ayo kita latihan" kata Jieun

Mereka latihan bersama selama beberapa jam dan mereka mengobrolkan banyak hal termasuk cara bicara Minseok yang cenderung bernada datar dan juga mereka membantu Kyungsoo untuk menghafal para tribut dari distrik distrik lain.

"kenapa kau tak bersama dengan gadis dari distrikmu?" Tanya Minseok pada Kyungsoo

"iya, kenapa kau sendirian Oppa, kau kan bisa bersama dengan eonni itu. Kalian kan dari distrik yang sama" kata Jieun sambil tersenyum mungkin dia sudah merasa nyaman dengan Kyungsoo

"dia memang berasal dari distrik yang sama denganku, namun dia agak galak dan dia bilang dia tak mau bersama penakut sepertiku" kata Kyungsoo sambil menundukan kepalanya

"aku yakin kau bukan penakut, namun kau merasa ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk menunjukannyanya, benar?" Minseok coba memberi semangat pada Kyungsoo. Entah kenapa melihat Kyungsoo dia seperti melihat dirinya sendiri dan dia merasa menyanyangi Kyungsoo seperti ia menyayangi Jieun.

"terima kasih Hyung, kau memang yang terbaik" kata Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum

"aku bukan yang terbaik Kyungsoo, kau ini terkadang sangat mirip dengan Jieun selalu menganggapku orang baik ataupun yang terbaik" kata Minseok datar

"tapi itu memang kenyataannya" kata Jieun meyakinkan

"benar" Kyungsoo menambahkan

"sudah sudah ayo kita makan siang sepertinya ini sudah waktunya makan siang" kata Minseok sambil beranjak dari duduknya

Tanpa mereka sadari banyak pasang mata yang terus memerhatikan mereka Misalkan tatapan yang tak dapat diartikan dari Luhan pemuda dari distrik tiga, tatapan meremehkan dari orang orang distrik satu dan dua, kemudian tatapan cemburu yang ditunjukan seorang pemuda bermata sipit yang selalu sendirian. Dan tatapan tajam dari seorang pemuda yang sepertinya punya arti lain dari tatapannya.

.

.

.

Makan siang berjalan dengan suasana yang baru, dengan Jieun yang selalu membuka percakapan yang akan berusaha dibalas oleh Kyungsoo dengan ragu ragu dan hanya dibalas tatapan aneh dari Minseok, dan itu bisa membuat Jieun tertawa dengan cukup lumaan keras dan Kyungsoo hanya akan tersenyum dan terkadang ada tawa yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Dan sekali lagi itu mengundang berbagai macam tatapan yang berbeda dari setiap tribut.

.

.

.

Saat mereka bertiga sedang asik dengan makan siang dan obrolan mereka tiba tiba ada seseorang yang menghmapiri mereka

"apa aku boleh duduk disini?" kata seorang dengan senyuman malaikatnya

"bo..bo..leh" Jieun menjawab dengan terbata bata

"kau Kim Joongmyeon kan?" tanya Minseok dengan nada khasnya

"iya, kenapa kau tau?, dan nadamu seperti yang tidak suka denganku" Joongmyeon menjawab dan senyuman hilang dari wajahnya namun segera kembali lagi

"kami tau karena kami menghafalnya kemarin dan soal nada bicaraku…" belum selesai menjawab kata kata Minseok dipotong oleh Jieun

"karena ini memang kebiasaanku, aku sedang berusaha untuk mengubahnya. Mungkin karena aku jarang berkomunikasi dengan orang lain sehingga aku cenderung kaku saat menjalin hubungan" jawab Jieun panjang lebar

"kenapa kau yang menjawab dan kenapa kau bisa hafal itu semua?" Joongmyeon memasang wajah kebinggungan nya

"karena Oppa itu terlalu sering mengatakannya dihadapanku" jawab Jieun enteng

"baiklah aku kan segera beradaptasi dengan nada datarmu" jawab Joongmyeon dengan nada sedatar mungkin yang mengundang tawa dari Jieun dan Kyungsoo, namun jangan lupakan bagaimana ekspresi Minseok hanya memandang dengan tatapan anehnya yang semakin menambah tawa dimeja itu.

.

.

.

Setelah selesai dengan makan siang mereka mereka kembali berlatih, namun sekarang Kyungsoo memilih berpisah dari mereka, dan juga Joongmyeon yang memilih latihan dengan gadis dari distriknya.

"kita berdua lagi" kata Jieun dengan lesu

"kau tidak suka berdua denganku, baik aku kan latihan sendiri saja" kata Minseok datar sambil beranjak pergi meninggalkan Jieun

"bukan begitu Oppa, aku hanya merasa kita harus lebih mengenal orang lagi" kata Jieun sambil menarik lengan Minseok agar tak jadi pergi

"memangnya kau ingin mengenal siapa lagi?" Tanya Minseok

"mungkin tribut dengan api itu " jawab Jieun enteng sambil menunjuk peserta dari distrik satu dan dua yang sedang memainkan api mereka

"apa kau gila? mereka selalu menatap tajam kepada kita, kau ingin mati disini?" jawab Minseok dengan nada yang sedikit meninggi, mungkin karena terbiasa dengan nada yang selalu berubah ubah dari Jieun

"aku hanya bercanda Oppa, dan tadi sepertinya kau bicara dengan nada yang sedikit naik, apakah akau akan bisa berbicara dengan nada sepertiku?" Jieun menjawab sambil mengerjai MInseok karena nada bicaranya tadi

"diam kau atau kutinggal sendiri" jawab Minseok kesal namun sekarang dengan nada datarnya kembali

"siap Oppa" jawab Jieun sambil hormat kepada MInseok " bagaimana kalau kita berkenalan dengan pemuda dari distrik tiga, sepertinya dia tidak sedang sibuk seperti yang lain dan kita bisa sekalian belajar bagaimana mendapatkan air, bagaimana apa kau mau?" Tanya Jieun pada MInseok

'dengan dia kau tak perlu mengenalkanku, karena aku sudah mengenalnya sejak dulu' MInseok hanya mengatakannya dalam hati

"Oppa, apa kau mendengarku?" Jieun bertanya sambil mengguncangkan tubuh MInseok

"iya aku baik baik saja, ayo kita harus berlatih jugakan?" Minseok coba menjawab dengan tenang

Mereka berjalan dengan tangan Minseok yang ditarik oleh Jieun. Dan saat tiba di pos air maka Jieun memulai jurusnya

"permisi apakah kami boleh ikut belajar disini?" Jieun bertanya dengan nada yng sedikit kaku dan berusaha sesopan mungkin

"silahkan saja, aku hanya diam disini jangan perdulikan aku" jawab pemuda yang bernama Luhan itu

"benarkah, kau baik sekali Tuan, apakah aku boleh memanggilmu dengan sebutan Oppa?, sepertinya kau lebih tua dariku" Jieun mencoba terus mengobrol dengan Luhan

"silahkan saja, dan aku akan memanggil orang disampingmu dengan sebutan Hyung, betulkan Hyung?" jawab Luhan sambil menyunggingkan senyuman yang aneh pada Minseok

"Hyung? Apakah Minseok Oppa lebih tua dari Luhan Oppa? dan apakah kalian sudah saling mengenal?" Jieun bertanya dengan wajah bingungnya

"tidak kami tidak saling mengenal, kami baru saja bertemu kemarin" jawab Minseok dengan datar

'kau berbohong Hyung, jangan pikir aku tak tau apa yang kau pikirkan' Luhan berkata dalam hati, dia memang bisa membaca pikiran orang lain

"baiklah kalau begitu mari kita latihan" JIeun berkata sambil menarik tangan MInseok

'aku bisa membaca pikiranmu, tapi sepertinya kau memblokir pikiran tentang hari itu, apakah kau marah padaku dan melupakan hari itu' Luhan berseru dalam hati lagi 'apakah kau sesakit itu? Jangan terus memblokir pikiranmu, biarkan aku tau tentang itu, Hyung kumohon' Luhan terus berkata dalam hati

Minseok hanya memandang bingung pada Luhan yang terus memandanginya dengan ekspresi bersalah, 'apa yang sebenarnya dia pikirkan?' Tanya Minseok dalam hati 'apakah dia merencanakan pembunuhan yang sangat menyakitkan untuknya diarena nanti' Minseok kembali berkata dalam hati. Namun tak lama kemudian yang di lihat Minseok adalah ekspresi Luhan berubah menjadi dingin kembali

"jangan berpikiran yang macam macam Hyung, aku bisa membaca pikiranmu Hyung" kata Luhan sambil berlalu meninggalkan Minseok yang masing terbingung dan Jieun yang menatap aneh pada kepergian Luhan

"apakah itu dia punya kekuaan Telekinesis?" Tanya Jieun pada MInseok

"mungkin"jawab MInseok datar "dan lanjutkan latihan kita jangan hiraukan orang itu lagi" Minseok berkata dengan dingin.

Tanpa Minseok sadari seseorang yang baru pergi itu memandang Minseok dengan tatapan yang seperti menyimpan suatu rasa bersalah yang sangat dalam. Dia tak menyangka Hyung yang sangat ia sayangi bisa berubah begitu dingin padanya. Dan alasan kenapa pemuda itu juga bersifat dingin pada Minseok adalah karena dia belum bisa membaca apa yang Minseok alami saat hari itu, hari yang membuat semuanya berubah.

.

.

.

Hari berubah, hari ini adalah hari ketiga latihan mereka, Minseok memutuskan untuk membiarkan Jieun yang kan memilih tempat latihan mereka. Sepertinya Minseok sudah sangat sayang pada Jieun, Minseok juga sudah sangat nyaman pada Jieun.

"Oppa, bagaimana kalau kita ke tempat latihan yang itu, aku ingin berkenalan dengan pemuda dari distrik sembilan yang bernama Byun Baekhyun" kata Jieun semangat

"baiklah" Minseok menjawab datar dan tangannya yang ditarik oleh Jieun membuatnya tertarik ke arah yang akan dituju Jieun

Setelah tiba, Jieun menghampiri Baekhyun

"hai, Oppa, apakah kau benar yang namanya Baekhyun?" Tanya Jieun

"I I iya dari mana kau tau namaku?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan terbata bata

"aku dan Oppaku menghafalkanya pada hari pertama" kata Jieun riang

"apakah kami boleh bergabung latihan denganmu?" kata Minseok datar

"Oppa!, hilangkan nada datarmu itu, kau membuatnya tak nyaman" Jieun memperingati Minseok

"maaf ini memang sudah kebiasaanku" jawab Minseok

"tak,apa kau boleh bergabung karena aku juga hanya sendiri" kata Baekhyun dengan ramah namun raut wajahnya menunjukan ketakutan

"oh, ya Oppa kenapa kau sendirian? Dan kenapa kau tak bersama gadis dari distrikmu?" Jieun bertanya pada Baekhyun

"tak apa, dia hanya tak mau bersama orang yang cengeng sepertiku, dia lebih suka sendirian dari pada bersama denganku" jawab Baekhyun sedih

"maaf, aku tak bermaksud begitu" Jieun meminta maaf

"tak apa" jawab Baekhyun

.

.

.

Mereka latihan dengan sedikit berbincang bincang dan saat setelah makan siang Baekhyun memilih latihan sendiri di pos lainnya

"apa yang akan kita lakukan?" Tanya Minseok pada Jieun

"kita akan berkenalan dengan Kim Jongdae dari distrik enam" jawab Jieun semangat

"lagi?" tanya Minseok

"iya Oppa" jawab Jieun manja

Setelah berjalan beberapa lama akhirnya mereka tiba di pos yang didiami oleh Jongdae

"hai, Oppa kau Kim Jongdae kan?" Tanya Jieun

"iya dan kau adalah Kim MInseok dan Lee Jieun" jawab Jongdae dengan datar seperti Minseok

"kau sudah mengenal kami? Sepertinya kau menghafal seperti kami?" Tanya Jieun lagi

"tidak juga, aku hanya mengenal kalian berdua dan selebihnya aku hanya tau wajah dan kekuatan yang mereka miliki dan terkadang aku tak tau mereka tribut atau bukan" jawab Jongdae lagi

"apakah kau memerhatikan kita?" Tanya Minseok datar

"siapa yang tak mengenal kalian berdua, kalian selalu mendekati orang orang kan?" tanya Jongdae dengan nada yang sedikit sinis

"apa yang kau maksud?" Tanya Minseok

"kalau aku jadi kalian aku hanya akan berlatih untuk kemampuanku di arena daripada mengenal banyak orang" Jongdae behenti

"lalu?" Jieun bertanya Tanya

"kenapa kau harus mengenal banyak orang kalau akhirnya kau akan membunuhnya?" jawab Jongdae

"kami tak akan membunuh mereka" jawab Minseok dingin

"kau yakin?" jawab Jongdae

"kami yakin" namun dari ekspresi yang Minseok perlihatkan ada sedikit keraguan

"kau sendiri tak yakin, bagaimana aku bisa mempercayaimu" Jongdae mulai berbicara " aku bukannya ingin melarang kalian untuk mengenal banyak orang, namun pada akhirnya kalian akan menghadapinya, mungkin kalian akan membunuhnya, aku lebih memilih tak pernah mengenal mereka dari pada nanti aku harus membunuh orang yang ku kenali, bukankah lebih baik kita membunuh orang yang tidak kita kenali, itu lebih baik kan?" Jongdae berkata panjang lebar

Kata kata Jongdae menohok Minseok dan Jieun, benar apa yang dikatakan Jongdae, jika mereka mengenal orang yang akan mereka hadapi nanti maka akan terasa lebih sakit jika melihat mereka mati nanti.

.

.

.

Latihan hari ketiga sudah berakhir kini Minseok sedang makan malam dengan Pembimbing Kang, Mentor Choi dan juga Jieun

"apa yang kalian lakukan hari ini?" Tanya Mentor Choi

Hening tak ada yang menjawab

"apa kalian baik baik saja?" Pembimbing Kang bertanya

Hening kembali

"aku selesai" Minseok berbicara sambil berlalu ke kamarnya

"aku juga selesai" Jieun juga pergi kekamarnya

"sepertinya mereka dalam masalah" Mentor Choi berkata lirih

.

.

.

Setibanya dikamar Minseok membaringkan tubuhnya diatas kasurnya

"apa yang ku lakukan selama tiga hari ini? Aku hanya akan membunuh mereka, lalu kenapa aku terus berusaha mengenal mereka?" Minseok bergumam kecil

Dia terus berkata kata dan butiran butiran air mata mengalir dari matanya. Dia berpikir dia terlalu mengenal para musuhnya terlalu jauh. Terutama untuk Jieun dia sudah terlalu mengenalnya, menyayanginya seperti adiknya 'ini sudah terlalu jauh' iker Minseok. Pikiran Minseok terus menjelajah pada hari harinya kenangan kenangannya bersama Jieun, Luhan, Kyungsoo, Joongmyeon, Baekhyun dan yang terakhir bersama Jongdae yang membuat ia menyadari apa yang ia lakukan ini salah.

.

.

.

Latihan hari keempat, suasana latihan tampak berbeda dengan Jieun yang berada jauh dari Minseok. Dan Jieun memasang mode diamnya seperti saat ia baru terpilih. Tak ada nada manja darinya, tak ada senyuman yang menghiasi wajahnya, sepertinya perkataan Jongdae lebih berdampak banyak pada Jieun karena ia yang selalu mengajak Minseok berkenalan dengan para tribut. Dan Jieun yang ceria akan membuatnya lebih mengenal para tribut karena Minseok hanya akan memperkenalkan namanya dan akan menanggapi sekilas apa yang tribut lain katakan. Berbeda dengan Jieun yanga akan memancing pembicaraan antara mereka sehingga sepertinya ia mengalami tekanan yang lebih berat daripada yang Minseok alami.

"kenapa kau sendirian? Maka adik kecilmu yang manis itu Hyung?" Tanya seseorang sambil menyeringai

"memangnya aku tak boleh sendirian?" jawab Minseok dingin

'bukalah pikiranmu Hyung ku mohon setelah melihatnya akau akan tau apa yang kau rasakan selama ini dan apa yang mengubahmu' kata Luhan dalam hati

"tidak, hanya saja mataku belum terbiasa dengan kalian yang berpisah apakah kalian sedang marahan?" Tanya Luhan

"apa urusanmu? terserah aku mau bersamanya atau sendirian, urusi urusanmu sendiri saja" kata Minseok dengan nada dinginnya namun Luhan bisa membaca ekspresi Minseok yang terlihat merasa bersalah

'apakah dia merasa bersalah? tapi pada siapa? ayolah Hyung jangan blok pikiranmu terus' Luhan kembali berkata dalam hati

"memang bukan urusanku, oh ya, aku ingin bertanya tentang hari itu.." Luhan mulai bertanya namun ada suara yang memotong pembicaraannya

"aku harus segera latihan aku tak mau membuang waktuku hanya untuk mengobrol hal yang tak jelas denganmu" Minseok menjawab sambil berlalu dari Luhan

'kenapa? Kenapa kau pergi? Apakah terlalu sakit membahas itu?' Luhan berkata dalam hatinya

Minseok pergi jauh meninggalkan Luhan yang masih terdiam dalam posisinya

"maaf Luhan aku hanya belum siap untuk kembali kemasa itu, aku hanya belum siap melihat kemarahanmu, aku hanya belum siap" Minseok berkata lirih setelah pergi menjauh dari Luhan

.

.

.

Minseok terus berjalan menjauh dari Luhan dan berjalan ke arah para tribut dari distrik satu dan dua

"tampaknya ada yang tersesat?" kata seorang wanita yang Minseok ketahui bernama Sooyoung "sepertinya ia kehilangan para pengikutnya?" kata seorang wanita yang terlihat paling tinggi diantara wanita lainnya yang Minseok ketahui bernama Yoojin

"apa kau baik baik saja adik manis?" kata seseorang sambil menunjukan seringainya yang ia ingat bernama Chanyeol

"berhenti, jangan terus mengganggunya, dia jadi ketakutan" pemuda yang bernama Yifan berkata sambil mendekati MInseok "bukankah begitu adik manis?" kini tangan Yifan mengusap ngusap pipi Minseok yang membuat Minseok tidak nyaman dan langsung menepis tangan Yifan dari pipinya

"maaf, siapa yang kalian panggil adik manis?" Tanya MInseok dingin

"adik manis kita ini sepertinya sedang merajuk" Chanyeol juga ikut maju kearah Minseok

"perlu kalian ketahui aku sudah berumur dua puluh lima tahun, jadi ini adalah tahun terakhirku, dan jangan pernah panggil aku adik manis, kalian mengerti?" Minseok berkata tetap pada mode dinginnya

"benarkah? Tapi wajah dan tubuhmu tidak menunjukan itu semua adik manis" Yifan berusaha terus memojokkan Minseok

"dan dari yang ku ketahui kau lebih muda dariku, jadi lebih baik kau memanggilku Hyung dari pada adik manis, apa kau mengerti adik manis?" Minseok mencoba membalikan yang dikatakan oleh kumpulan itu dengan memasang mode datarnya

Setelah mengatakan itu Minseok segera pergi dari tempat ia berada sekarang dan meniggalkan tribut tribut itu dengan wajah yang aneh

"apa yang baru dia katakan?" kata Yifan dengan nadanya yang meninggi

"sepertinya dia merendahkan kita" Sooyoung coba menambahkan

"apa kita tampak seperti adik manis?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan wajah bodohnya sambil menunjuk mukanya sendiri

"apa yang kau katakan?" Yoojin bertanya pada Chanyeol dengan wajah yang marahnya

"dasar bodoh, kita bukan adik manisnya kita yang akan membunuhnya di arena nati" Yifan memasang seringai andalannya

"sepertinya mesin kita sudah menemukan korban pertamanya" kata Sooyoung sambil berseringai juga

"akan kupastikan dia akan mati ditanganku" Yifan bekata sambil mengepal ngepalkan tangannya tampak juga bagaimana matanya yang berubah menjadi kemerahan

"tenangkan dirimu Yifan kau tak mau membakar seluruh bangunan inikan?" Yoojin coba menenangkan Yifan yang mulai marah

"dan Hyung kau memang yang terbaik" Chanyeol berkata sambil mengangkat jempolnya dan memunculkan senyuman seorang pembunuh

.

.

.

Ditempat lain Minseok tampak tersenyum dalam diamnya

'aku berhasil menemukan orang dan cara yang tepat untuk mengakhiri semuanya' Minseok berkata dalam hati 'dan ku pastikan mereka akan menunjukan yang terbaik untuk menghabisiku' Minseok terus berkata dalam hati tanpa dia sadari ada yang terus memandanginya dengan wajah yang menunjukan kekhawatiran

'aku tak akan pernah membiarkan itu terjadi'

**TBC**

Sekarang udah tau kan siapa gadis dari distrik tiga, itu loh Suzy Miss A

Dan udah ada beberapa moment LuMinnya kan walau masih dikit banget, tapi di usahain lebih banayak lagi deh. Dan walaupun moment LuMinnya kayak gitu, itu memang keharusan jalan ceritanya.

Maaf Mungkin kalian menunggu sedikit lama untuk chapter ini, karena sekarang authornya agak sedikit sibuk. Namun semoga chapter ini memuaskan. Maaf juga kalau ada penulisan yang kurang jelas dan bahasa yang berbelit belit.

Sekali lagi makasih buat yang udah mau baca dan menyempatkan Riview.

**BALASAN RIVIEW**

**Guest : makasih :)**

**klopklop : diawalnya memang membingungkan, monggo di lanjut aja :)**

**temannyafarhan : di usahain moment LuMinnya lebih banyak deh, iya Minseok nih yang nangis dalam kamar, siap di lanjut terus :)**

**Kpopcouple : di tunggu aja moment Cast utamanya :)**

**Yoonadict : kayaknya udh mulai deh konflik utamanya, siap ini terus dilanjut kok :)**

**xiuchen : disegerain muncul deh moment momentnya, siap ini udh update :)**

**Vkookie : makasih, siapa dilanjut terus :)**

**yuuta : siap terus lanjut, akasih udh suka sama cerita ini :)  
**

**kaskuserid : makasih :)**

**NEXT CHAPTER**

"memang tak ada urusannya denganku, namun aneh melihatmu sendirian tanpa adik kecilmu itu"

"apa yang kau lakukan disini? Tak kau lihat ada orang yang menempati tempat ini?"

"tak suka dilihat orang lain? Apakah karena kau malu dengan wajahmu?"

"karena kami tak ingin terluka "

"kerja bagus anak cengeng"

"baiklah kalau kalian tak ingin membicarakannya, dan setidaknya kalian harus menjawabku saat aku bertanya"

"membuatmu terjebak kedalam kesalahan yang ku buat"

"kalian jangan menertawakanku, berikan aku nilai dengan angka yang tinggi karena penampilanku yang bagus ini"

"kita lihat apa yang dapat kau lakukan anak manis"

**RIVIEW?**


	9. Chapter 9

hari latihan keempat berakhir begitu saja. Semuanya berjalan seperti biasa dengan Minseok yang mencoba masuk ke dalam beberapa pos. namun yang berbeda kali ini adalah Minseok yang sendirian tanpa Jieun disisinya. Minseok tak pernah menjauhi Jieun, namun karena semakin ia mendekati Jieun maka besar kemungkinan saat salah satu dari mereka mati maka akan menyisakan kesakitan yang sangat dalam pada salah satu yang masih hidup. Minseok merasa apa yang dikatakan Jongdae itu sangat benar.

**THG 15**

**Main Cast : Kim Minseok &amp; Xi Luhan**

**Cast : semua member EXO dan other Cast lainnya**

**EXO FANFICTION**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING**

**CHAPTER 8 **

Hari hari latihan Minseok berjalan sendiri. Dia terus berjalan kearah orang yang sekiranya akan bisa membunuhnya diarena, bukan tak ingat dengan janjinya pada Jieun dikereta tempo dulu, namun ia hanya ingin mengakhiri penderitaannya dengan cepat.

Minseok rasa luka dihatinya sudah sangat dalam, bahkan terlalu dalam untuk bisa kembali seperti semula. Semuanya yang ia tahan, yang ia rasakan tak pernah tersalurkan dengan benar. Dia selalu menangis ditengah malam, sendirian dan di kegelapan. Minseok ingin mencoba berbagi pada orang lain, namun saat ia mencobanya maka yang ada hanya sebuah penyesalan yang tak berujung.

Minseok terus berjalan dan akhirnya langkahnya terhenti saat ia tak sengaja menabrak seseorang

"berhati hatilah sedikit Hyung"

"maafkan aku" jawab Minseok dingin saat orang yang tak sengaja ia tabrak merasa sedikit kesakitan

'ayolah buka sedikit pikiranmu, jangan terus seperti ini' Luhan berkata dalam hatinya. Memang yang orang yang Minseok tabrak adalah Luhan

"Kau masih sendirian?" Tanya Luhan dengan seringai di bibirnya, sangat berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang ada dalam pikirannya yang menghawatirkan Minseok

"apa urusanmu?" Minseok malah balik bertanya pada Luhan

'ayolah Hyung, apakah aku terlalu menyakitimu?' Luhan berusaha membaca pikiran Minseok lagi namun, karena Minseok memblokir pikirannya maka Luhan tak bisa melakukan apa apa.

"memang tak ada urusannya denganku, namun aneh melihatmu sendirian tanpa adik kecilmu itu" kata Luhan sambil tersenyum meremehkan

Memang dua orang ini sangat pandai menyembunyikan apa yang mereka rasakan dengan ekspresi yang mereka yang mereka tampilkan memang berbeda jauh dengan apa yang ada di pikiran mereka. Luhan memang bias membaca pikiran orang lain, namun berbeda dengan Minseok yang secara tidak sadar sudah memblokir pikirannya, hingga semua yang dipkirkan Minseok tak pernah bisa terbaca oleh Luhan. Terutama kejadian yang merubah hidup MInseok dan juga Luhan.

"sudah aku harus berlatih lagi" Minseok berkata sambil pergi menjauhi Luhan

'maafkan aku Luhan, aku belum siap menghadapii kemarahanmu, aku mohon maafkan aku, Luhan' Minseok berkata dalam hati.

'apakah sesakit itu?' Luhan coba membaca pikiran Minseok lagi, 'kenapa dia meminta maaf?' Luhan kebingungan dengan apa yang ada dipikiran Minseok 'apa dia punya salah dengan orang lain?, ayolah Hyung buka sedikit pikiranmu agar aku bisa mengerti dengan apa yang kau rasakan dan aku bisa mengobati lukamu Hyung'

.

.

.

Minseok terus berjalan sampai akhirnya dia melihat pemuda dari distrik sebelas yang ia ketahui bernama Kim Jongin seorang yang memiliki kekuatan teleportasi. Dia coba mendekati Jongin, sekedar untuk basa basi dan membuatnya kesal, agar dia bisa membunuh Minseok di arena nanti

"apa yang kau lakukan disini? Tak kau lihat ada orang yang menempati tempat ini?" Jongin berkata dengan dingin

'nampak dia cocok denganku' Minseok berkata dalam hati

"aku hanya ingin melihatmu latihan" jawab Minseok dingin

"kemana patner kecilmu itu?" Tanya Jongin

"aku tak tau keberadaannya, lagi pula apa urusannya dia denganku?" jawab Minseok dan bertanya lagi pada Jongin

"apa kau sedang marahan dengannya?" Jongin malah terus bertanya pada Minseok

"itu bukan urusanmu" jawab Minseok

"kalau begitu, apa yang sedang kulatih juga bukan urusanmu, jadi jangan melihatku latihan terus" Jongin berkata seolah ingin mengusir Minseok. Jangan lupakan tatapan dingin Jongin pada Minseok

"kalau akau tak mau pergi bagaimana?" Minseok coba terus memancing Jongin

"aku yang akan pergi kalau begitu" Jongin nampaknya sudah sangat jengah dengan Minseok

"ya sudah silahkan pergi" Minseok berkata sambil membuat gerakan mengusir pada Jongin

"aku yang duluan latihan tapi kenapa kau yang berkuasa?" Jongin tidak terima dengan apa yang dilakukan Minseok

"katanya kau yang mau pergi, jadi ya silahkan pergi" Minseok terus memancing Jongin

"baik, silahkan kau lihat tempat latihan ini, jangan melihatku terus, karena ku bukan tontonan"kata Jongin kesal "dan jangan berbuat onar lagi" kata Jongin final sepetinya ia sudah sangat kesal dengan Minseok

"aku tak pernah berbuat onar" Minseok coba terus menjawab pertanyaan maupun pernyatan Jongin

"kalau kau tak berbuat onar, lalu ini apa namanya?" nampaknya Jongin semakin tersulut dengan kelakuan Minseok

"aku hanya ingin melihat kau latihan, namun kau malah bertindak berlebihan" jawab Minseok dingin

"aku tak berlebihan, aku hanya tak suka dilihat orang lain" makin lama Jongin makin terpancing

"tak suka dilihat orang lain? Apakah karena kau malu dengan wajahmu?" Minseok coba terus memancing Jongin dengan kata katanya dan jangan lupa ekspresi wajahnya yang ia buat dingin dan meremehkan

"diam kau!" sepertinya Jongin sudah ada dalam batas kesabarannya

"baik aku diam" jawab Minseok sambil menutup mulutnya

"dan segera pergi dari sini!" perintah Jongin

"bukannya kau yangmau pergi dari sini?" Minseok terus membuat emisi Jongin naik

"baiklah aku pergi, jadi nikmatilah acaramu melihat lihat" kata Jongin sambil menjauh dari tempat Minseok

"terima kasih" kata Minseok dengan senyuman dibibirnya

Dengan Minseok melakukan hal ini maka musuhnya bertambah lagi satu, dan orang yang kemungkinan akan membunuhnya semakin banyak dan ia sangat senang dengan hal itu.

.

.

.

Setelah Jongin pergi dari pos itu, Minseok hanya terdiam lama dalam pos itu hingga tanpa sadar ada yang menghampirinya dengan senyuman tulus yang selalu diperlihatkannya

"hai" katanya membuka percakapan

"hai juga" jawab Minseok dengan nada datarnya dan jangan lupakan wajahnya yang ia pasang setidak bersahabat mungkin

"sepertinya kau sedang tidak dalam suasana hati yang baik?" katanya dengan senyuman di wajahnya

"kau tau? Kenapa masih bertanya? kau Zhang Yixing kan?" jawab Minseok dengan nada datarnya

" kenapa kau tau namaku? Maafkan aku jika kau mengganggumu" katanya dengan sedikit menundukan kepalanya

"lalu apa yang kau inginkan?" Minseok coba bertanya lagi pada Yixing

"aku merasa aneh padamu, pada tiga hari pertama kau tampak baik baik saja, kau tampak sering tersenyum dengan gadis dari distrikmu, dan juga kau tak pernah sendirian" katanya panjang lebar " namun dua hari ini kau selalu sendirian dan kau Nampak tak pernah tersenyum lagi"

"itu bukan urusanmu" Minseok menjawab dengan sangat dingin

"maafkan aku, jika aku menggagumu" kata Yixing dengn menundukan kepalanya dalam

"lalu kenapa kau tetap disini?" Minseok coba menusir Yixing

"aku hanya ingin latihan bersamamu" kata Yixing polos

"kalau aku tak mau bagaimana?" Minseok masih terus melancarkan mode tidak bersahabatnya

"kalau begitu aku akan pergi" katanya dengan nada yang sedih

"baguslah kalau begitu" Minseok berkata semakin dingin

"maafkan aku jika aku mengganggu latihanmu" Yixing berkata sambil membungkukan badannya kemudian pergi dari tempat itu

Tak ada balasan dari Minseok atas perkataan Yixing. Minseok hanya terdiam namun dalam hatinya merasa tidak enak dengan apa yang ia lakukan pada Yixing.

.

.

.

Tanpa Minseok sadari seorang memerhatikan apa yang Minseok lakukan sedari tadi dan ia coba membaca pikiran Minseok

'kenapa ia melakukannya?' kata pemuda itu 'kenapa kau melakukan apa yang tidak kau inginkan, apa ini sebuah rencana untuk mempercepat kematianmu, apakah kau sudah sangat lelah dengan hidup ini?, apakah seberat itukah hidupmu? Mencari musuh yang banyak agar mereka akan berebut nyawamu? Apakah itu sesuatu yang sangat kau inginkan, aku tak akan penah membiarkannya'

.

.

.

Hari kelima latihan berjalan dengan biasa untuk Minseok dengan sendirian tanpa ada orang disisinya dan semua orang yang menyapa seperti Kyungsoo, Baekhyun maupun Joongmyeon ia lalui begitu saja tanpa ada respon dari Minseok

Makan malam sedang berlangsung saat ini, yang dapat dilihat Minseok dan Jieun Nampak berkonsentrasi dengan makanannya dan itu membuat Mentor Choi dan Pembimbing Kang melihat aneh tingkah laku mereka

"ada apa dengan kalian? Kalian Nampak berbeda sejak kemarin?" Pembimbing Kang bertanya karena sudah jengah dengan kelakuan dua orang dihadapannya

"kami baik baik saja" jawab Minseok datar

"bohong" Mentor Choi langsung menyambar

"kami baik baik saja" kata Jieun coba meyakinkan Kedua orang dihadapannya ini

"kalian jangan berbohong pada kami" kata Pembimbing Kang coba mencari pengertian pada kedua anak didiknya ini

"kami hanya ingin menjaga jarak kami" Minseok menjawab

"kenapa ?" Pembimbing Kang bertanya kembali

"karena kami tak ingin terluka " jawab Jieun sedih

"terluka?" Mentor Choi Nampak tak mengerti

"terluka" Minseok mengulangi perkataan Mentor Choi dengan nada datarnya

"baik akau pergi ke kamarku dulu" Jieun berkata sambil beranjak dari tempat duduknya

"aku juga" Minseok segera pergi dari meja makan

"tapi kalian belum menghabiskan makanan kalian!" nada suara Pembimbing Kang terdengar naik

"sebenarnya kalian ini kenapa?!" Mentor Choi membentak keduanya

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari latihan terakhir, dan besok adalah hari untuk menunjukan kekuatan yang para tribut miliki kepada para juri pertandingan yang akan memberikan nilai satu sampai dua belas atas kemampuan yang dimiliki tribut. Dan dari nilai itu dapat disimpulkan siapa yang terkuat dan siapa yang terlemah.

Minseok berjalan dengan wajah dan ekspresi yang datar. Dan dia terus memandang ke depan, kearah yang tak tau terus berjalan hingga tak sadar ia menabrak sesorang hingga orang itu terjatuh

"aawww" seru pemuda itu sambil mengusap usap bokongnya yang membentur lantai

"maaf" Minseok berucap sambil membantu pemuda itu untuk bangun

" tak apa, seperti aku melamun tadi" kata pemuda itu lagi

"namamu Sehun , Oh Sehunkan?" ujar Minseok kembali ke mode dinginnya

"dari mana kau tau namaku?, tapi sepertinya kau mengenal semua tribut ya? Aku sangat iri padamu karena kau bisa mengenal mereka semua" kata Sehun sambil berusaha berdiri tegak

"aku memang menghafalnya, namun aku merasa menyesal sekarang" Minseok menjawab pertanyaan Sehun

"menyesal? Kenapa?" Sehun bertanya lagi pada Minseok

"kau tak perlu mengetahuinya" kata Minseok dengan nada yang sangat dingin

"kenapa?" Tanya Sehun lagi

"sudah ku bilang kau tak usah mengetahuinya" kata Minseok dingin sambil berlalu meninggalkan sehun

"tunggu kau belum menjawab pertanyanyaanku!" kata Sehun sambil mengejar Minseok

Sehun terus mengikuti Minseok, dan tak pernah ditanggapi oleh Minseok, dan karena Minseok telah kesal terus diikuti Sehun

"kenapa kau selalu mengikutiku?" kata Minseok dengan nada dinginnya

"aku hanya ingin kau menjawab apa yang kau sesali tadi" kata Sehun

"sudah ku katakan kau tak perlu tau alasaannya, dan berhenti mengikutiku" kata Minseok lebih dingin dari pada yang tadi

"tapi aku ingin bersamamu saat latihan dan makan siang nanti" kata Sehun

"apa?" Minseok berkata sambil membulatkan matanya

"aku hanya ingin makan siang dan latihan bersamamu, aku tak punya teman Hyung, kumohon Hyung" Sehun kini memasang wajah memelasnya pada Minseok

"aku tak mau" Minseok menjawab

"ku mohon, Hyung" Sehun kembali memohon dan mengeluarkan jurus muka memelasnya yang mengoyahkan keyakinan MInseok untuk menolak keinginan Sehun

Dan dengan sangat terpaksa Minseok menjawab "baiklah tapi hanya sampai makan siang"

"siap" sehun menjawab dengan memberikan hormat pada Minseok

.

.

.

Setelah makan siang selesai Nampak seorang pemuda berjalan menuju ke suatu tempat yang berbeda dengan dengan yang orang lain tuju. Dia berjalan seorang diri dan menghampiri seorang pemuda yang sudah menunggu pemuda yang baru datang itu.

Pemuda yang baru datang itu hanya terdiam

"kerja bagus anak cengeng" pemuda yang telah menunggu itu berkata sambil berseringai

"apa yang aku lakukan ini benar?" Tanya pemuda yang baru datang pada pemuda yang menunggunya

"kau sudah melakukannya dengan benar, dan lanjutkan semua yang sudah kita rencanakan, maka kau akan aman bersamaku" pemuda yang menunggu itu berkata sambil mengusap kedua pipi pemuda yang baru datang

"kau berjanji?" Tanya pemuda yang baru datang

"akau berjanji padamu, sayang" pemuda yang menunggu itu kemudian memeluk pemuda yang baru datang

Hening, tak ada jawaban lagi dari pemuda yang beru datang itu. Namun setelah beberapa saat dalam posisi berpelukannya pemuda yang menunggu itu melepas pelukannya

"kita harus latihan lagi, dan lakukan hal yang ku perintahkan" pemuda yang menunggu pun pergi, namun sebelum ia pergi pemuda itu mengecup singkat bibir pemuda yang baru datang

Pemuda yang baru datang itu hanya terdiam, walaupun dalam hatinya ia merasa senang dengan yang apa dilakukan oleh pemuda tadi

"aku memegang janjimu" kata pemuda yang masih terdiam berkata lirih

.

.

.

Ditempat lain Minseok berjalan kembali untuk menuju ke pos lain yang belum ia datangi dan dijalan ia bertemu dengan Luhan

"masih sendirian? Tapi ku lihat kau bersama seorang pemuda albino?" kata Luhan dengan ekspresi yang meremehkan

"bukan urusanmu" Minseok menjawab dengan nada dinginnya

"memang itu bukan urusanku, tapi berhati hatilah pada orang orang di sekitarmu hyung" kata Luhan

"aku malah harus lebih berhati hati padamu" kata Minseok sambil pergi dari hadapan Luhan

'kau harus benar benar behati hati' Luhan berkata dalam hati 'banyak yang mengincarmu Hyung' kata Luhan lagi

.

.

.

Hari latihan berakhir, malam ini adalah malam dimana diadakan persiapan untuk melakukan penilaian dan sekarang Minseok dan Jieun harus merencanakan apa yang akan mereka lakukan untuk penilaian. Namun karena Minseok dan Jieun yang hanya diam terus menerus dan itu membuat Mentor Choi sebal dan akhirnya membuka percakapan mereka

"kalian sebenarnya kenapa? Dari tiga hari kemarin kalian selalu diam?"

Hening tak ada jawaban sama sekali yang membuat Mentor Choi semakin marah

"kalian ini kenapa sebenarnya? Kalau kalian tak mau berbicara maka aku tak akan memberikan kalian latihan untuk penilaian besok dan untuk wawancara lusa" Mentor Choi berkata dengan emosi yang sudah naik

"maaf" Minseok menjawab dingin

"maaf? Aku tak meminta kalian untuk berkata maaf, kalian hanya perlu mengatakan apa yang membuat kalian jadi seperti ini" Mentor Choi semakin marah atas jawaban Minseok

"maaf aku tak bisa menjelaskannya" Kini Jieun angkat bicara dengan nada yang bergetar

"baiklah kalau kalian tak ingin membicarakannya, dan setidaknya kalian harus menjawabku saat aku bertanya" Mentor Choi agak sedikit melunak setelah mendengar nada bergetar Jieun

"baik" Jieun menjawab sambil mengangguk anggukan kepalanya

.

.

.

Pembicaraan telah berakhir sedari tadi dan kini Minseok ada di dalam kamarnya.

"bolehkah aku masuk?" seseorang mengetuk pintu kamar Minseok

Minseok langsung bangkit dari ranjangnya dan langsung membukakan pintu, tampak ekspresinya seperti agak sedikit lega

"ada apa?" Minseok berkata dingin dengan ekspersi yang dingin berbeda dengan ekspresinya saat berjalan menuju pintu

"maaf" Jieun berkata, Ya orang itu adalah Jieun

"untuk?" Minseok berusaha menjawab dengan mata yang memandang ke lain arah namun ia sangat ingin melihat Jieun

"membuatmu terjebak kedalam kesalahan yang ku buat" Jieun berkata sambil menundukan kepalanya

"baguslah kalau kau mengerti" Minseok berkata dingin 'bodoh kenapa kau berkata begitu, tapi tak apa ini demi kebaikan Jieun' perkataan Minseok berbeda dengan apa yang ia katakana pada Jieun

"sekali lagi aku minta maaf" Jieun berkata dan kemudian pergi meninggalkan Minseok

Hening tak ada jawaban dari Minseok dan kemudian Minseok langsung masuk kedalam kamarnya

"apa yang barusan aku lakukan, aku mungkin akan melukainya" Minseok bermonolog sendiri Nampak Minseok sangat bersalah dengan kelakuannya pada Jieun

"maaf Jieun aku memang harus seperti ini agar saat aku mati nanti kau tidak akan sedih pada kematianku" Minseok terus berkata kata "maaf aku juga tidak akan menepati janjimu untuk tetap hidup, karena aku sudah menyerahkan kematianku kepada orang orang itu"

.

.

.

Hari penilaian datang juga mereka akan di panggil satu persatu untuk meperlihatkan apa yang mereka punya yang akan di mulai dari pemuda distrik satu dan akan berakhir dengan gadis dari distrik dua belas

"Park Chanyeol" wanita yang menjadi orang yang memberikan pengarahan pada hari pertama memanggil nama Chanyeol

Seorang pemuda tinggi bangkit dari duduknya dan ia memberkan seringainya pada setiap orang yang di lihatnya dan berakhir dengan ekspresi meremehkan yang Chanyeol tujukan pada Minseok

Chayeol masuk kedalam ruangan penilaian

"namaku Park Chanyeol dari distrik satu" Chanyeol berbicara sambil berjalan kearah deretan pisau pisau yang terletak di tengah ruangan

"lakukan apa yang kau bisa" kata seseorang dari tempatnya berada

Chanyeol diam sebentar untuk mengambil nafasnya dan kemudian di melemparkan pisau yang dia pegang dan sedetik kemudian dia melemparkan api yang ada ditangannya yan membuat boneka yang menjadi korbannya menjadi terbakar. Chanyeol teus melakukannya walaupun pisau yang ia bawa telah habis namun dengan api yang ada di tangannya ia terus menyerang boneka boneka yang menjadi korbannya. Hingga akihirnya sebuah suara menginterupsinya

"cukup ,silahkan keluar sekarang"

Chanyeol berjalan dengan langkah yang ia buat searogan mungkin dan akihirnya ia menghilang di balik pintu keluar dan menyisakan ruangan yang berasap hasil pekerjaannya yang harus dibersihkan oleh petugas.

.

.

.

"Choi Sooyoung"

Setelah namanya disebutkan seorang gadis berjalan dengan angkuh kedalam ruangan penilaian

Gadis itu masuk, kemudian memperkenalkan dirinya dan kemudian menunjukan kemampuan yang ia miliki, dia mengambil panah yang ada diraknya dan kemudian memanah dengan serius, namun memang dasar ia tak jago jadi ia hanya memanah pinggiran sasarannya dan itu semua memmbuat juri yang ada jadi menertawakannya namun sedetik kemudian Sooyoung mulai berkata

"kalian jangan menertawakanku, berikan aku nilai dengan angka yang tinggi karena penampilanku yang bagus ini"

Sejurus dengan itu para juri langsung menulis nilai walau Sooyoung tak tau nilai yang ia dapatkan namun dapat dilihat dari eksperi gadis itu bahwa ia puas dengan apa yang telah ia lakukan

"selesai" Sooyoung berkata dan Juri mempersilahkannya untuk pergi dari ruangan

.

.

.

"Wu Yifan"

Pemuda itu berjalan dengan cepat kedalam ruangan penilaian dengan seyuman pembunuh yang ia miliki dia melangkah dengan pasti menuju tempat penilaian sesampainya Yifan di tempat penilaian

"Wu Yifan, Distrik dua" kata Yifan denga nada yang arogan dan ekspresi meremehkan

"lakukanlah apa yang kau bisa" seorang mengatakan dengan tegas

Setelah mendapatkan suruhan Yifan pun terbang menuju tempat tombak berada dan setelah itu ia mengeluarkan api dari tubuhnya dan pada akhirya ia melemparkan tombak yang dilapisi oleh api yag ia miliki kearah boneka boneka latihan terus menerus dengan ekspresi membunuhnya sampai ada seorang juri yang menyuruhnya berhenti.

Setelah disuruh berhenti Yifan berjalan dengan langkah angkuhnya keluar dari ruangan penilaian

.

.

.

"Kim Yoojin"

Masuklah seorang gadis berperawakan tinggi yang langsung pemperkenalkan dirinya

"Kim Yoojin, distrik dua" kata Yoojin dengan sombongnya

"lakukan apa yang kau bisa" juri menyuruh Yoojin

Kemudian Yoojin mengambil satu set pisau yang berukuran kecil kemudian ia berdiri di depan beberapa boneka yang dapat bergerak. Kemudian Yoojin mulai dengan melempar sebuah pisau yang mengenai tepat di jantung boneka itu kemudian lemparan kedua mengenai lengan boneka itu terus menerus mengenai beberapa boneka lainnya yang ada dan itu membuat beberapa juri menjadi lebih memerhatikan apa yang dilakukan Yoojin.

Setelah melakukannya agak lama dan selalu mengenai sasarannya kemudian seorang juri menyuruhnya berhenti dan setelah mendengar itu Yoojin pergi, pergi dengan langkah yang sedikit sombong dan jangan lupakan ekspresi meremehkan yang biasa ia pajang di wajahnya.

.

.

.

"Xi Luhan"

Seorang pemuda tampan dan terlihat pintar melangkah maju. Sebentar melirik kearah Minseok yang tampak sedang melamun

'jangan seperti itu Hyung, aku akan melakukan semua untukmu' kata Luhan dalam hati yang melihat Minseok hanya memandang kejauhan tanpa ada yang tau apa yang ia tatap

Luhan terus melangkah menuju ruang penilaian .

"Xi Luhan, distrik tiga" Luhan berkata dengan acuh tak acuh dengan tatapan yang aneh pada juri

"silahkan"kata salah seorang juri

Kemudian yang Luhan lakukan adalah masuk ke pos jerat dan kemudian mengambil beberapa tali untuk di buat jerat. Para juri hanya memandang apa yang Luhan lakukan

'aku tau apa yang kalian pikirkan tentangku'

Setelah lama Luhan berkutat dengan jeratnya akhirnya ia menyelesaikan jeratnya dan menguji cobanya dengan sebuah tongkat. Jeratnya akhirnya berhasil.

"sekian dariku terima kasih" Luhan berkata dan membungkukukan badannya, namun ekspresinya sama selaki tak menunjukan rasa terima kasih

Luhan akhirnya keluar dari tempat penilaian.

.

.

.

"Bae Sooji"

Seorang gadis yang cantik maju kedepan dan dia menampilkan senyuman yang sangat manis namun sedetik setelah ia berlalu ia kemudian menunjukan seringai yang ia miliki entah apa yang ia maksudkan dari apa yang ia lakukan. Sesampainya di dalam ruangan penilaian Sooji berkata

"Bae Sooji peserta distrik tiga" dia mengucapkan kalimatnya dengan nada yang sopan dan dengan wajah yang ceria

"silahkan Nona Sooji tunjukan kemampuanmu" Juri pun langsung menyuruh Sooji untuk melakukan apa yang ia bisa

Kemudian Sooji berjalan menuju komputer dengan layar yang sangat besar saat ia sudah berdiri di depan layar tersebut, ia pun langsung menggerakan jari jarinya di atas keyboard khusus untuk komputer tersebut. Sooji hanya mengklik gambar yang ada di keyboard tersebut dia hanya membedaka mana tumbuhan atau hewan yang bisa dimakan atau tidak. Dan setelah beberapa lama Sooji berhenti dan berjalan kearah para juri

"aku sudah selesai" kata Sooji dengan senyuman di wajahnya

"baiklah kalau begitu silahkan keluar" kata seorang juri yang ada

"terima kasih" katanya sambil tersenyum dan membungkukan badannya

Saat Sooji pergi dan sudah tidak menghadap kea rah juri lagi Nampak seringaian di wajahnya dan ia mulai berkata lirih "kita dapat lihat hasilnya nanti"

.

.

.

"Kim Joongmyeon"

Seorang pemuda maju dengan senyuman yang terpasang di wajahnya. Dia menatap ke beberapa orang dengan senyumannya. Pertama dia menatap Do Kyungsoo dan dibalas senyuman canggung oleh Kyungsoo dan dia kembali melemparkan senyumannya ke beberapa orang lagi. Dan berakhir dengan senyuman yang ia arahkan pada Minseok yang tidak di balas apa apa oleh Minseok karena kenyataanya Minseok sedang asik dengan lamunannya.

Setelah melemparkan senyumannya ke beberapa orang Joongmyeon pun berjalan dengan santai ke ruangan penilaian

"namaku Kim Joongmyeon dari distrik empat"

"lakukan apa pun yang engkau bisa" kata salah seorang juri yang ada

Joongmyeon berjalan menuju ke tempat yang menyediakan trisula. Kemudian dia berlari dengan trisula ditangannya dan melemparkan air yang menjadi kekuatannya ke boneka boneka latihan sehingga boneka boneka itu terjatuh dan kemudian dia melemparkan trisula yang ia pegang. Begitulah seterusnya ia lakukan itu sampai salah satu juri berkata

"cukup, kau boleh pergi sekarang"

"baiklah, terima kasih" Joongmyeon tersenyum sambil membungkukkan badannya dan segera berjalan menuju pintu keluar dan setelah berlalu Joongmyeon berkata lirih "kita lihat apa yang dapat kau lakukan anak manis"

**TBC**

Maaf update jadi lama banget. Mungkin dari sekarang aku akan update seminggu sekali, gak kaya kemarin yang seminggu dua kali. Apakah ceritanya semakin membingungkan? Atau bahasanya semakain aneh?

Maaf membuat kalian semua bingung. Terima kasih mau baca dan yang sudah menyempatkan riview

Dan apakah masih ada yang penasaran dengan cerita ini? Atau sudah tak ada yang berminat lagi dengan cerita ini?

**NEXT CHAPTER**

"kau gugup? Lakukanlah yang dapat kau lakukan"

"kita lihat apa yang terjadi nanti, aku sudah menyerahkan semuanya, dan kita lihat apa yang menarik dari pertandingan nanti"

"apa aku melakukan hal yang benar? Ibu aku melakukan hal yang benarkan?"

"kenapa jalanmu lama sekali? Lakukan dengan cepat"

" aku sudah berjanji akan melindunginya ayah, jadi maafkan aku tak akan kembali padamu"

"apa yang ku lakukan ini benar? Ibu, ayah kalian bisa menungguku sebentar lagikan?"

" maafkan aku ibu, aku tak akan pernah kembali kepadamu, aku sudah menyerah sekarang"

"lakukan yang terbaik, kau sudah berjanji padaku kau akan melakukan yang terbaik untukku"

"lakukan dengan cepat, kami kedinginnan disini"

"Hey, ada apa dengan… awww"

"tanpa ku cari juga kematian akan menghampiriku dalam beberapa hari kedepan"

"kepala dingin? bahkan dengan suhu yang dingin pun ia malah membuat masalah"

**RIVIEW?**


	10. Chapter 10

"kita lihat apa yang dapat kau lakukan anak manis"

**THG 15**

**Main Cast : Kim Minseok &amp; Xi Luhan**

**Cast : semua member EXO dan other Cast lainnya**

**EXO FANFICTION**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING**

**CHAPTER 9 **

"Im Yoonah"

Seorang gadis yang Nampak sangat cantik maju kedepan dengan senyuman di wajahnya namun dapat dilihat ia sedikit kegugupan dalam gerak geriknya. Tangannya selalu ia gosokkan dengan tangan yang satunya lagi seolah mencari kehangatan. Yoonah pun berjalan dengan perlahan ke ruangan penilaian kemudian ia berkata

"Im Yoonah, distrik empat" katanya perlahan dengan nada yang bergetar

"kau gugup? Lakukanlah yang dapat kau lakukan" kata seorang juri yang agak memberikan seringainya pada Yoonah

Setelah dipersilahkan oleh juri Yoonah segera berjalan ke arah tempat yang menyediakan trisula, ia pun kembali berjalan ketengah ruangan kemudian ia sedikit tersenyum melihat ruangan yang agak sedikit lembab, mungkin ini karena Joongmyeon yang baru menggunakan kekuatan pengendalian airnya. Dan selanjutnya Yoonah pun memejamkan matanya sebentar. Kemudian dia membuka matanya kembali dan dapat di rasakan ruangan sekarang menjadi sangat panas dan kering dan dengan cepat juga Yoonah melemparkan trisula yang ia pegang ke arah boneka sasarannya. Setelahnya Yoonah mengubah ruangan lagi menjadi basah karena uap air yang tadi ia uapkan berubah lagi menjadi air yang membuat lantai menjadi licin, dan setelah boneka sasaranya terjatuh karena licin maka Yoonah melemparkan lagi trisula yang ia pegang ke arah boneka sasaranya. Begitu seterusnya hingga ada seorang yang menginterupsinya

"cukup , kau dapat keluar sekarang"

Yoonah tidak mengatakan apapa dia hanya berjalan sambil tersenyum lega.

.

.

.

"Hwang Zitao"

Seorang pemuda yang memiliki lingkaran hitam dimatanya berjalan kedepan, jangan lupakan tatapan tajam yang ia miliki. Zitao berjalan menuju ruang penilaian

"Hwang Zitao distrik lima" Zitao berkata dengan nada yang dingin

"lakukanlah apa yang kau bisa" juri menjawab dengan nada yang sudah agak sedikit malas karena juri juri sudah terlihat agak bosan dengan penilaian sekarang

Kemudian Zitao berjalan menuju kearah rak yang terisi berbagai macam tombak. Kemudian Zitao mengambil tombak itu dan melemparkannya ke arah boneka latihan namun seperinya Zitao kurang menguasai tombak itu dan berakhir dengan tombak yang jatuh jauh dari boneka itu. Zitao melakukan itu beberapa kali namun hasilnya selalu sama dan paling bagus pun ia hanya mengenai lengan boneka itu dan saat itu juga seorang berkata

"cukup kau dapat keluar sekarang" orang itu berkata dengan senyuman yang meremehkan

Zitao berjalan dengan langkah yang pasti menuju keluar tempat latihan dan ia berkata lirih "kita lihat apa yang terjadi nanti, aku sudah menyerahkan semuanya, dan kita lihat apa yang menarik dari pertandingan nanti"

.

.

.

"Park Jiyeon"

Seorang gadis dengan tatapan yang tajam maju dan berjalan masuk menuju ruangan penilaian

"Park Jiyeon distrik lima" Jiyeon berkata sambil tersenyum namun dapat dilihat ada senyum yang licik yang terpancar dari wajahnya

"lakukan apa yang kau bisa" seorang juri mengatakan dengan seringai licik dan meremehkan

Kemudian Jiyeon berjalan menuju pos yang menyediakan pisau baik yang berukuran besar maupun kecil. Kemudian Jiyeon melemparkan pisau pisau tersebut kearah boneka boneka latihan. Namun mungkin kurang menguasainya atau nasibnya memang sama dengan Zitao maka hampir semua pisau yang ia lemparkan tak mengenai boneka itu dan yang paling bagus pun hanya mengenai kaki boneka itu.

Setelah lama Jiyeon melemparkan pisau pisau itu akhirnya sebuah suara menghentikannya

"cukup kau dapat kembali" kata salah seorang dengan suara yang meremehkan

Tak ada jawaban dari Jiyeon dia hanya berjalan menuju keluar namun sebelum sampai di luar dia mendengarkan sebuah suara yang berkata " nampaknya distrik lima memang sangat payah" dan Jiyeon hanya membalasnya dengan seringai andalnnya.

.

.

.

"Kim Jongdae"

Seorang dengan wajah dingin dan datar maju ke depan dan masuk kedalam ruang penilaian

"Kim Jongdae distrik enam" Jongdae memperkenalkan namanya dengan dingin dan datar

"lakukan apa yang kau mau" kata seorang juri dengan muka yang sudah sangat malas

Kemudian Jongdae berjalan menuju pos yang di penuhi pedang kemudian dia berlari menuju ke tengah ruangan dan melemparkan pedang itu ke arah boneka yang ada di hadapannya, jangan lupakan bahwa pedang itu sudah dialiri petir dari kekuatannya sehingga membuat boneka itu hangus seketika. Jongdae terus melakukannya berulang kali. Sampai ada suara yang mnenghentikannya

"cukup kau bisa keluar"orang yang tadi berkata malas Nampak sedikit kaget dengan yang ditunjukan Jongdae

Jongdae tidak mengatakan apa apa dia hanya langsung pergi dari ruangan

Namun setelah Jongdae berjalan agak jauh maka ia berkata dengan lirih "apa aku melakukan hal yang benar? Ibu aku melakukan hal yang benarkan?"

.

.

.

"Lee Yejin"

Majulah seorang wanita yang cantik. Wanita bernama Yejin itu berjalan dengan lumayan santai kedalam ruang penilaian. Sesampainya diruang penilaian gadis itu berkata

"Lee Yejin, distrik enam"

"silahkan" seorang juri berkata dengan malas

Kemudian Yejin memejamkan matanya dan benda benda logam seperti pisau dan tombak mulai berterbangan dan mengarah ke suatu titik yang arahnya menuju sebuah boneka latihan. Dan saat Yejin menghempaskan tangannya ke depan semua benda logam yang terbang itu langsung menusuk ke boneka itu dan membuat boneka itu terjatuh.

Yejin melakukannya lagi menerbangkan benda logam lalu menghempaskannya ke arah boneka boneka latihan lainnya dia terus melakukannya hingga sebuah suara menghentikannya

"Cukup, kau dapat kembali ke ruanganmu" juri yang tadi menyuruh memulai penilaian mengakhirinya juga

"terima kasih"

Yejin berjalan dengan santai ke luar ruangan penilaian

.

.

.

"Do Kyungsoo"

Seorang pemuda bermata bulat maju dengan badan yang gemetar dan langkah yang amat sangat ragu ragu. Mendengar nama itu disebutkan Minseok tersadar dari lamunannya. Dia melirik sedikit ke arah pemuda bernama Kyungsoo itu. Namun setelah melihat tubuh gemetar Kyungsoo maka Minseok kembali kedalam lamunaanya

Kyungsoo berjalan dengan perlahan dan sampai dengan waktu yang agak sedikit lama

"namaku Do Kyungsoo, berasal dari distrik tujuh" Kyungsoo mencoba berkata dengan tidak gemetar namun suara yang dikeluarkan Kyungsioo tetaplah bergetar

"kenapa jalanmu lama sekali? Lakukan dengan cepat" kata seorang juri dengan wajah kesalnya

Kyungsoo berjalan dengan perlahan menuju ke arah pos yang menyediakan kapak, kemudian Kyungsoo berjalan ke arah boneka boneka latihan dan mencoba menarik napas untuk mengnetralkan rasa gugupnya. Kemudian dengan sebuah hembusan nafas panjang Kyungsoo coba melemparkan kapak tersebut. Namun karena tangannya yang bergetar kapak itu melenceng dari arah sasaran sesungguhnya dan itu membuat Kyungsoo semakin gugup karena ia akan menghancurkan nilainya.

Kyungsoo terus melakukan lemparan kapaknya namun hasilnya selalu sama, tak mengenai sasarannya. Alasannya bukan karena Kyungsoo tidak pandai menggunakan kapaknya namun karena kegugupan Kyungsoo yang berlebihan mengakibatkan lemparan Kyungsoo yang tak mengenai sasaran.

Lama Kyungsoo berkutat dengan kapaknya yang tak pernah mengenai sasarannya akhirnya sebuah suara mengintrupsi kegiatannya

"cukup kau dapat keluar dari ruangan" kata seorang juri sambil tersenyum meremehkan pada Kyungsoo

Kyungsoo tak membalas perkataan juri itu dia hanya berjalan dengan menundukan kepalanya berjaln dengan perlahan dan Kyungsoo pun berkata " maafkan aku ayah, aku tak bisa melakukan yang terbaik untukmu" Kyungsoo terdiam lagi " aku sudah berjanji akan melindunginya ayah, jadi maafkan aku tak akan kembali padamu"

.

.

.

"Song Qian"

Seorang gadis cantik bermata lebar maju ke depan dan ia berjalan dengan ringan kearah ruang penilaian. Pemandangan ini berbanding terbalik dengan pemuda dari distrik yang sama dengannya yang berjalan dengan perlahan kearah ruang penilaian.

Sesampainya Qian di ruang penilaian, Qian pun berkata "Song Qian distrik tujuh"

"lakukan apa yang kau bisa" juri yang berkata juga sudah sangat bosan dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh para peserta sekarang, sedari tadi tak ada yang benar benar menarik perhatian mereka, kecuali ada beberapa juga yang cukup bagus dan juga menarik perhatian mereka. Namun selebihnya memang mengecewakan

Qian berjalan menuju pos yang menyediakan tombak dan ia pun mengambil beberapa tombak yang ada di sana. Dan Qian berjalan menuju ke arah boneka yang memiliki kepekaan terhadap suhu. Kemudian Qian memejamkan matanya sekejap. Dapat di lihat bahwa boneka itu menjadi sedikit terduduk karena kedinginan, dan setelah melihat boneka itu kedinginan maka Qian pun melemparkan tombak yang ia bawa ke arah boneka itu. Qian terus melemparkan tombak tombaknya kearah boneke boneka yang Nampak kedinginan. Setelah tombak di tangannya habis, Qian pun berkata

"aku selesai"

"silahkan keluar "

Qian berjalan dengan tambah ringan untuk keluar dari ruang penilaian

.

.

.

"oh Sehun"

Seorang pemuda berjalan dengan biasa menuju ke depan dan pemuda bernama Sehun itu sempat menoleh pada Minseok dan mengucapkan

"semangat Hyung!" Sehun mengatakannya sambil mengepalkan tangannya ke udara

Tak ada jawaban dari Minseok. Minseok hanya memandang datar ke arah Sehun. Saat mata Sehun dan Minseok bertemu dapat dilihat senyuman tulus Sehun pada Minseok. Dan setelah itu Sehun berjalan menuju ruang penilaian.

"oh Sehun distrik delapan"

"lakukan apa yang kau bisa" seorang juri berkata

Sehun berjalan menuju pos yang menyediakan tombak dan kemudian ia membawa beberapa buah tombak. Dan kemudian yang sehun lakukan adalah membuat angin dari kekuatannya yang membuat boneka boneka latihan itu berputar Karena angin yang ia buat, dan kemudian Sehun melemparkan tombak yang ia pegang kearah boneka boneka itu sehingga membuat boneka yang terkena lemparan tombaknya menjadi jatuh seketika. Sehun melakukan itu beberapa kali hingga ia berhenti karena kehabisan tombak. Saat akan mengambil tombaknya lagi maka seorang juri berkata

"cukup, kau bisa keluar sekarang"

"baiklah, terimakasih" Sehun menjawab dengan nada datar dan jangan lupakan ekspresinya yang datar

Setelah itu Sehun berjalan dengan perlahan ke luar dari ruang penilaian dan ia pun mulai berkata lirih "apa yang ku lakukan ini benar? Ibu, ayah kalian bisa menungguku sebentar lagikan?"

.

.

.

"Choi Jinri"

Seorang gadis yang memiliki kulit putih maju kedepan dengan sedikit gugup, namun ia berjalan dengan langkah pasti menuju ke ruang penilaian. Sesampainya Jinri ke ruang penilaian ia memperkenalkan dirinya kepada para juri dengan nada bergetarnya

"Choi Jinri distrik delapan"

"lakukan apa yang kau bisa, dan jangan gugup" kata seorang juri dengan nada yang meremehkan

Kemudian Jinri berjalan menuju pos yang berisi pedang pedang, kemudian ia membawa beberapa pedang baik yang berukuran besar maupun kecil. Kemudian Jinri memejamkan matanya sejenak untuk mengambil napas agar kegugupannya menghilang sedikit. Kemudian dia menerbangkan beberapa benda ringan yang ada di sekitarnya dan kemudian mengarahkannya ke arah boneka boneka latihan. Kemudian dia berniat melemparkan pedang yang ada, di nasib berkata lain entah karena kegugupannya atau memang Jinri kurang mengusai pedang pedang itu, akhirnya pedang yang dilemparkannya pertama kali tidak mengenai boneka sasaran sama sekali.

Jinri mencoba lagi, namun semua yang ia lakukan berakhir sama, karena semua pedang yang ia lemparkan tidak mengenai boneka boneka itu sama selaki. Makin lama Jinri Nampak semakin gugup dan ia makin tertekan. Hingga sebuah suara mengintrupsinya

"kau boleh berhenti, dan bisa keluar sekarang" juri itu berkata sambil terkekeh dan yang lainnya Nampak berseringai

Jinri tidak menjawab dia hanya menundukan kepala dan berjalan perlahan ke arah pintu keluar

.

.

.

"Byun Baekhyun"

Seorang pemuda bermata sipit berjalan kedepan dia Nampak sangat gugup dengan tes ini. Dia Nampak menggenggam ujung pakaian yang ia kenalan. Dan berjalan perlahan ke arah pintu ruang penilaian

"Byun Baekhyun, distrik Sembilan"

"lakukan apa yang kau bisa" kata seorang juri

Baekhyun berjalan dengan perlahan menuju pos yang menyediakan pedang, dia berjalan dengan amat perlahan dan coba mengatur napasnya agar kegugupannya menjauh sedikit. Saat Baekhyun sudah kembali ke tengah ruangan ia mulai melakukan apa yang ia ingin lakukan. Pertama ia menarik napas untuk kesekian kalinya dan coba menghilangkan kegugupannya. Kemudian ia mengeluarkan cahaya yang amat terang dan ia arahkan cahaya itu ke arah boneka yang akan jadi korbannya. Kemudian ia mencoba melempar pedang yang ia pegang. Namun sepertinya Baekhyun kurang menguasai pedang itu dan yang terjadi adalah pedang itu tidak mengenai boneka boneka itu. Baekhyun kaget dengan apa ia lakukan kemudian ia menghentikan cahaya yang ia arahkan ke boneka itu. Yang terlihat hanyalan boneka yang sedikit meleleh karena cahaya Baekhyun.

Baekhyun semakin gugup karena ia tak mengenai boneka itu. Kemudian ia mencoba lagi dengan memancarkan cahayanya lagi dan mengarahkan lagi ke arah boneka itu. Dan kini berbeda dengan sebelumnya ia maju kedepan untuk menyerang boneka itu lebih dekat. Namun nampaknya takdir baik tak ada di pihak Baekhyun kali ini. Saat ia berlari menuju boneka itu, Baekhyun terpeleset dan ia jatuh ditengah ruangan.

"apa kau baik baik saja? Kau dapat berhenti sekarang kalau kau mau" kata seorang juri dan Nampak bahwa juri itu menahan tawanya

Baekhyun tidak menjawab pertanyaan dari juri ia bangkit dari jatuhnya dan berjalan dengan perlahan sambil menundukan kepalanya Nampak juga seskali Baekhyun mengusap butiran yang jatuh dari matanya dan Baekhyun mulai berkata lirih " maafkan aku ibu, aku tak akan pernah kembali kepadamu, aku sudah menyerah sekarang"

.

.

.

"Ahn Sohee"

Seorang gadis bermata tak kalah sipit dengan pemuda sebelumnya berjalan dengan perlahan namun dengan langkah yang pasti kearah ruang penjurian

"Ahn Sohee distrik Sembilan"

"lakukan apa yang bisa, jangan permalukan distrikmu" kata seorang juri sambil terkekeh

Sohee mengangkat sebelah alisnya namun ia tetap berjalan kearah pos yang menyediakan panah sebagai senjatanya. Kemudian ia berjalan namun agak sedikit berlari ke arah boneka yang menjadi sasarannya. Kemudian ia mepersiapkan panahnya dan sebuah seringai muncul di bibirnya dan kemudian ia melepaskan panah yang ada ditangannya.

Namun karena mungkin terlalu percaya diri dengan kemampuannya akhirnya panah yang dilepaskan oleh Sohee tidak mengenai boneka itu. Dan Sohee Nampak sangata kaget dengan apa yang terjadi dan kemudian ia mencoba lagi namun hasilnya tetap sama tak mengenai boneka itu lagi. Sohee mencoba lagi dan lagi namun hasilnya tetap sama tak pernah mengnai boneka itu.

"kalau sudah selesai kau boleh berhenti" kata seorang juri dengan seringai yang meremehkan di wajahnya

Tak ada jawaban dari Sohee dan Sohee berjalan dengan menundukan kepalanya. Nampaknya ia sangat kecewa dengan apa yang ia lakukan namun saat berjalan Sohee mendengar sedikit percakapan juri

"Sembilan sangat mengecewakan"

.

.

.

"Zhang Yixing"

Seorang pemuda maju dia menampakan senyuman yang sangat tulus dari bibirnya, ia memberikan senyuman kepada semua peserta yang tersisa. Pertama ia memberikan senyuman kepada gadis dari distriknya yang dibalas senyuman yang tak kalah tulus dari gadis itu. Kedua ia memberikan senyumannya pada gadis yang berasal dari distrik sebelas yang hanya dibalas lirikan tajam oleh gadis itu. Kemudia Yixing memberikan senyumannya pada Jongin yang hanya di balas dengan wajah datar yang Jongin miliki. Dan kemudian ia memberikan senyumannya pada Jieun yang dibalas dengan senyuman canggung oleh Jieun dan saat memberikan senyumannya pada Minseok Yixing hanya terdiam karena Minseok sama sekali tak melihat padanya.

Setelah menebarkan senyumannya Yixing melangkah masuk ke ruang penilaian

"Zhang Yixing distrik sepuluh" Yixing mengakatannya sambil tersenyum

"silahkan" juri itu berucap dengan malas karena mungkin mereka mulai bosan dengan penilaian ini, dan mungkin karena penampilan beberapa tribut sebelumnya yang mengecewakan

Kemudian Yixing berjlan ke arah pos yang menyediakan tombak kemudian ia berusaha berkonsentrasi dengan lemparannya yang akan dia lakukan. Namun saat ia melempar tombak itu, hasilnya sama dengan dua tribut sebelumnya yang tak mengenai sasaran mereka. Yixing Nampak masih tersenyum dengan apa yang ia lakukan, dan ia kembali coba melemparkan tombaknya lagi namun hasilnya tetap sama dengan percobaan pertamanya yang tak mengenai boneka latihan itu.

"kalau kau lelah kau boleh berhenti dan keluar dari ruangan ini" kata soirang juri dengan nada datarnya

"baiklah, terima kasih atas waktu yang kalian luangkan untuk menilaiku" Yixing mengatakan kalimatnya dengan senyumannya, walaupun bukan senyuman tulusnya yang ia berikan namun setidaknya Yixing sudah tersenyum diatas kekecewaanya

Yixing berjalan perlahan ke luar dari ruang penilaian ia berusaha terus tersenyum walaupun yang keluar hanya sebuah senyuman terpaksa. Yixing nampaknya sangat kecewa dengan apa yang ia lakukan tadi. kemudian Yixing berkata Lirih "tak apa, semua akan baik baik saja, kau hanya perlu melindunginya dan kau akan pergi dengan tenang Yixing"

.

.

.

"Jeon Boram"

Seorang gadis cantik berlesung pipit maju kedepan dengan senyumannya yang tak kalah tulus seperti yang diberikan Yixing. Gadis itu melakukan hal yang sama dengan Yixing dan mendapatkan tanggapan yang sama dengan yang Yixing dapatkan. Ia berjalan dengan langkah yang ringan menuju ke ruang penilaian.

"Jeon Boram distrik sepuluh"

"lakukan yang kau bisa" suara juri itu semakain dingin dan nampak wajahnya Nampak bosan dengan apa yang para tribut ini lakuakan

Kemudian Boram melangkah ke arah pos yang menyediakan panah sebagai senjatanya dan ia mulai melakukan hal yang sama dengan gadis dari distrik Sembilan yang bernama Sohee. Nampak nasib sama menimpa Boram dan Sohee, anak panah yang ia lemparkan tak mengenai boneka yang sasaran.

Boram melakukan kegiatan panah memanah selama beberapa kali namun hasilnya selalu sama dimana anak panahnya tak ada yang mengenai boneka boneka itu.

"kau bisa berhenti dan juga keluar sekarang" kata seorang juri dengan nada datarnya

tak ada jawaban dari Boram. Boram masih terdiam di tempatnya dan beberapa detik kemudian Boram seperti tersadar dari lamunannya dan melangkah keluar dengan langkah yang perlahan dan tampak kekecewaan tergambar di wajahnya

.

.

.

"Kim Jongin"

Seorang pemuda bekulit tan maju kedepan dengan wajah yang datar. Kemudian Jongin melirik kearah Minseok sedikit, dan memberikan seringan yang meremehkan pada Minseok. Dan Minseok yang sadar siapa nama yang di panggil dia pun menoleh ke arah Jongin yang kebetulan memberikan seringainya dan di balas sebuah seringai yang tak kalah meremehkan dari bibir Minseok.

"Kim Jongin distrik sebelas" Jongin berkata dengan nada yang dingin

"lakukanlah apa yang kau mau"nampaknya juri sudah semakin bosan dengan apa yang para tribut lakukan.

Melihat juri yang sudah tidak fokus kearahnya Jongin pun kemudian mendapatkan sebuah ide yang sangat cemerlang. Pertama dia berteportasi ke pos yang menyediakan pedang. Namun karena melihat tak ada reaksi dari para juri. Karena hampir semua juri hanya duduk melamun di kursi mereka masing masing. Akhirnya Jongin berteportasi kearah salah satu juri yang sedang melamun dan saat Jongin sudah sampai di depan juri tersebut ia berkata " perhatikan apa yang mau aku lakukan"

Juri itu lantas kaget dan sedikit berteriak yang membuat semua juri nampak Fokus kembali pada Jongin. Kemudian Jongin menghilang dari hadapan para juri dan ia muncul kembali di depan sebuah boneka dan saat itu juga Jongin langsung menusuk boneka itu tepat di jantungnya. Jongin terus melakukan itu. Menghilang kemudian muncul dan langsung menusuk. Saat di rasa sudah cukup akhirnya ia berkata

"aku selesai, terima kasih atas perhatiannya" Jongin berkata seperti itu sambil memberikan seringainya yang khas

Jongin tidak berjalan menuju pintu keluar yang Jongin lakukan adalah menghilang dengan tiba tiba dari ruang penilaian yang membuat juri semakin kaget dengan yang Jongin lakukan.

.

.

.

"Kim Hyojung"

Seorang gadis berjalan dengan langkah yang angkuh menuju ke ruang penilaian saat gadis itu menghilang di balik pintu akhirnya kini di ruang tunggu hanya tinggal Minseok dan Jieun berdua yang menimbulkan ketegangan diantara mereka.

"Kim hyojung distrik sebelas"

"lakukan apa yang kau bisa" nampaknya semua juri sudah kembali fokus kepada para tribut

Hyojung berjalan ke arah pos yang menyediakan pisau dan pedang. Kemudian ia berlari menuju ke arah boneka boneka yang akan menjadi sasarannya. Ia lemparlan pisau pertamanya ke arah boneka yang terletak paling jauh dari Hyojung, dan lemparan tersebut tepat mengenai kepala dari boneka itu. Kemudian ia berguling sedikit ke arah kanan kemudian berlutut dan melemparkan pisau kearah boneka yang berada di sebelah kanannya. Hyojung melakukan itu terus menerus dan sebagai penutup ia melompat kearah boneka yang berada di depannya dan menusukkan pedang yang paling besar ke arah boneka itu dan tepat mengenai perut dari boneka itu

"aku selesai"

Hyojung tak menindahkan jawaban dari juri ia melangkah dengan langkah yang ringan namun tampak arogan keluar dari ruangan

.

.

.

"Kim Minseok"

Minseok maju kedepan dengan langkah yang pasti dan dengan wajah yang datar. Namun saat ia akan memasuki ruangan penilaian ia mendengar suara yang memanggil namanya

"Oppa" Jieun memanggil Minseok dengan suara yang lirih dan bergetar

Minseok tak menjawab namun ia hanya menoleh kearah Jieun

"lakukan yang terbaik, kau sudah berjanji padaku kau akan melakukan yang terbaik untukku" Jieun mengatakan dengan nada yang lantang namun ia menunduk saat ia mengatakan kalimat itu.

Tak ada jawaban dari Minseok, ia hanya berjalan masuk menuju ruang penilaian, namun saat di dalam ruangan ia melunakkan ekspresi wajahnya dan ia mulai bergumam kecil

"maaafkan aku aku tak akan pernah menepati janjiku padamu Jieun"

Setelah itu Minseok mulai melangkah maju kearah para Juri

"Kim Minseok distrik dua belas" tak ada jawaban dari para juri yang ada hanya obrolan dari para juri yang sedang asik mengobrol

Minseok terdiam dan pergi melangkah ke arah pos yang menyediakan panah. Setelah kembali ke tengah ruangan Minseok pun memulai dengan membekukan boneka yang akan menjadi sasarannya dan kemudian ia melepaskan anak panah yang sudah dilapisi oleh es. Namun apa yang ia lakukan tak ditanggapi apa apa oleh para juri yang malah semakin keras mengobrol di kursi mereka.

Akhirnya Minseok melakukan hal yang seharusnya tak ia lakukan ia menembakkan anak panah yang sudah ia lapisi dengan es ke arah gelas salah satu juri yang membuat juri itu kaget dan menoleh kearah Minseok. Dan saat semua juri itu tersadar dan menoleh ke arah Minseok yang terjadi adalah sebuah hujan salju buatan Minseok terjadi di tengah ruangan yang Minseok tempati.

Karena emosi juga perlahan lahan ruangan yang Minseok dan pada Juri tempati menjadi beku secara perlahan dan kemudian Minseok berkata " terima kasih" dan langsung pergi ke luar dari ruangan yang membeku.

.

.

.

"Lee Jieun"

Butuh waktu lama sebelum nama Jieun disebutkan dan saat ia masuk terasa hawa dingin dan lembab masih sangat terasa di ruangan yang Jieun masuki

"Lee Jieun distrik dua belas"

"lakukan dengan cepat, kami kedinginan disini" kata seorang juri sambil menggosokan kedua tangannya

Jieun memang melakukannya dengan cepat, pertama ia melirik kearah tanaman yang ada di sudut ruangan dan kemudian dengan cepat tanaman itu tumbuh menjadi ukuran yang besar dan menjalar kearah kaki para boneka yang ada di ruangan yang kemudian menarik boneka itu untuk menggantung boneka boneka itu.

Kemudian Jieun mengembalikan ukuran tamanaman tersebut ke ukuran Normal.

"selesai" kata Jieun

"bagus kau menyelesaikannya dengan cepat" kata Juri yang langsung beranjak dari duduknya

"dan kau boleh kembali ke kamarmu" kata seorang juri lagi

Jieun merasa teraneh aneh dengan apa yang terjadi di ruang penilaian karena hampir semua barang yang ada di ruangan itu dilapisi oleh es dan Nampak sudah agak sedikit mencair. Namun hawa dingin dan lembabnya masih sangat terasa

.

.

.

Penilaian telah selesai, Minseok kembali ke lantainya dengan wajah yang semakin dingin. Dan setelah turun dari lift tadi disepenjang jalan yang dilalui Minseok akan mucul es tipis di tempat ia menapakkan kaki dan tercipta sedikit salju ditempat yang ia lewati

Minseok hendak masuk kedalam kamarnya namun ia dihalangi oleh Mentor Choi dan Pembimbing Kang yang berada di ruang makan.

"kau kenapa?" tanya Mentor Choi

Minseok tidak menjawab hanya saja lapisan es yang ada di kakinya semakin tebal dan suhu udara menjadi semakin turun

"Hey, ada apa dengan… awww" Kini Pembimbing Kang berbicara dan menepuk bahu Minseok namun dia merasa kesakitan karena tangannya langsung membeku

Masih tak ada jawaban dari Minseok, dia hanya terdiam dan memasang wajah datarnya

Tiba tiba Jieun masuk ke dalam ruangan

"kau sudah datang? Bagaimana penilaianmu?" Mentor Choi bertanya pada Jieun sambil menggosokan kedua tangannya karena kedinginan

"penilaianku berjalan lancar, namun nampaknya semua juri kedinginan dan menyuruhku agar cepat dalam melakukan penilaianku" kata Jieun

"mempercepat penilainmu? Kedinginan?" Mentor Choi teraneh aneh

Hening sejenak namun beberapa detik kemudian semua mata yang ada di ruangan itu tertuju pada Minseok

"Minseok apa yang kau lakukan pada para juri?" Pembimbing Kang bertanya dengan nada tingginya

"apa kau mau cari mati? Katakan apa yang kau lakukan pada para juri" Mentor Choi bertanya dengan nada yang sangat tinggi dan wajahnya yang memerah karena marah

Masih tak ada jawaban dari Minseok dan udara di ruangan itu semakin dingin

Beberapa saat kemudian datanglah Tuan Jung yang datang karena sebentar lagi tugasnya kan di mulai untuk mendandani Minseok untuk malam wawancara besok

"hey, ada apa dengan kalian? Dan kenapa disini sangat dingin?" tanaya Tuan Jung kebingungan

"tanyakan pada Pengendali es kita" Mentor Choi berkata sambil mencibir Minseok

"Minseok apa yang terjadi?" Tuan jung bertanya dengan nada yang lembut

Tetap tak ada jawaban dari Minseok

"Minseok tolong jawab aku, kau tak maukan semua orang mati kedinginan kan?" Tuan Jung Nampak membujuk Minseok dengan nada lembutnya

Nampaknya Minseok mulai sadar dengan apa yang ia lakukan, perlahan lahan es mencair, di sekitar Minseok tak ada lagi salju dan suhu ruangan perlahan lahan menghangat.

"aku memanah gelas juri dengan anak panah yang kulapisi es, karena mereka tak memperhatikanku dan karena marah juga aku membekukan ruangan itu" Minseok mengatakannya dengan nada yang dingin kemudian pergi menuju ke kamarnya

Semua orang Nampak sangat kaget dengan apa yang Minseok lakukan

"apa kau gila?" teriak Mentor Choi

"apa kau mau cari mati?" Pembimbing Kang berteriak dengan sangat emosi

"tanpa ku cari juga kematian akan menghampiriku dalam beberapa hari kedepan"

Minseok menjawab pertanyaan atau mungkin teriakan Pembimbing Kang dan Mentor Choi sebelum ia menutup pintu kamarnya

Semua orang yang ada di ruangan tengah tampak sangat kaget dengan apa yang Minseok lakukan. Mereka sama sekali tidak percaya bahwa Minseok melakukan itu semua perbuatan yang akan membuatnya mendapat nilai paling rendah mungkin, karena ia mengancam nyawa para juri di ruang penilaian.

"dasar bocah gila" teriak Mentor Choi pada pintu kamar Minseok

"apa kau tak punya pikiran?" Pembimbing Kang juga nampaknya sangat marah

"sudahlah, mungkin dia hanya kelelahan" Tuan Jung menenangkan kedua orang yang sedang emosi itu

"kelelahan? aku juga pernah kelelahan dan tak pernah seperti itu" Mentor Choi menjawab pernyataan Tuan jung dengan nada tingginya

"tenanglah, kalian harus menghadapinya dengan kepala yang dingin" Tuan Jung kembali menenangkan

"kepala dingin? bahkan dengan suhu yang dingin pun ia malah membuat masalah" Mentor Choi masih sangat membara dengan kenyataan yang Minseok katakan tadi

"sudahlah tenangkan diri kalian dulu, dan Jieun kau masuklah ke kamarmu dan istiratlah, nampaknya kau lelah" Tuan Jung masih coba menenangkan kedua orang di hadapannya dan menyuruh Jieun untuk masuk kedalam kamarnya

Jieun tidak menjawab, dia hanya masuk kedalam kamarnya

.

.

.

Malam sudah tiba, sekarang adalah saatnya pengumuman nilai yang sudah dilakukan tadi siang. Seluruh orang sedang duduk di ruang televisi. Suasana disini sangatlah aneh, sejak tadi Minseok keluar kamar, yan terlihat hanyalah wajah datarnya dan auranya yang dingin, walaupun tak menyebabkan membekunya ruangan namun Minseok tetap megeluarkan aura dinginnya.

Memang semenjak makan malam tadi suasana sangatlah tidak enak. Pertama saat Minseok masuk ke ruang makan dengan aura dinginnya tak ada yang mau menyapanya kecuali Tuan Jung yang menyapanya walaupun hanya di balas dengan tatapan oleh Minseok. Jieun tetap sama dengan mode diamnya yang ia pasang sejak kejadian Jongdae itu lalu jangan tanyakan kedua orang yang memiliki masalah dengan Minseok mereka menatap Minseok seolah Minseok adalah pembunuh yang sudah menimbulkan banyak korban. Namun Minseok hanya fokus terhadap makanannya sedari tadi dan sama sekali tak memperdulikan apa yang dilakukan kedua orang yang memandang marah padanya.

.

.

.

Acara pengumuman nilai sudah dimulai dengan pembawa acara yang berpenampilan nyetrik dengan pakaiannya yang berkialauan dan jangan lupakan rambutnya yang berwarna semerah darah dan jangan lupakan juga bibir dan matanya yang di beri warna serupa. Orang orang selalu menyebutnya bernama Tuan Lee.

Pengumuman dimulai, mereka menampilkan foto peserta dengan nilai mereka yang mengelilingi sekitar foto yang sudah diambil.

"mulai dari pemuda distrik satu yang bernama Park Chanyeol mendapat nilai Sembilan" kata Tuan Lee sambil melihat ke arah layar yang menampilkan foto Chanyel yang dikelilingi oleh angka Sembilan

"distrik satu selalu mengesankan" kata Tuan Lee di sela sela pergantian foto yang ada dilayar

Kemudian muncullan foto Sooyoung yang di kelilingi oleh nomor delapan. Setelah itu muncullah Yifan yang dikelilingi oleh nomor sepuluh

"distrik dua memang tak pernah mngecewakan" kata Tuan Lee menanggapi nilai yang di dapat oleh Yifan

Setelahnya muncul nama Yoojin dengan nilai delapannya. Dan setelahnya muncul nilai Luhan dengan angka empat yang mengelilinginya. Dan setelahnya Sooji muncul dengan nilai tiga yang mengelilinginya

"distrik tiga sedikit mengecawakan" Tuan Lee mengatakannya dengan nada yang sedih

Setelahnya distrik empat yang ditandai dengan kemunculan foto Joongmyeon dengan nilai sembilannya dan Yoonah muncul dengan nilai delapannya. Setelahnya Zitao muncul dengan nilai empat yang mengelilinya dan Jiyeon muncul dengan nilai lima

"empat sangatlah bagus tahun ini, namun lima agak sedikit mengecewakan" Tuan Lee kembali memberikan tanggapan atas nilai yang Muncul

Muncullah Jongdae dengan nilai Sembilan yang mengelilinya. Kemudian Yejin dengan nilai tujuhnya

"enam tidak terlau buruk"

Setelahnya muncul Kyungsoo dengan nilai enam. Dan Qian dengan nilai delapan, setelahnya Sehun Muncul dengan nilai sembilannya dan Jinri muncul dengan nilai lima

"pemuda tujuh dan gadis delapan sedikit mengecewakan namun gadis tujuh dan pemuda delapan cukup lumayan"

Setelahnya muncul Baekhyun dengan nilai empat, dan Sohee dengan nilai empat juga dan selanjutnya Muncul Yixing dengan nilai limanya dan Boram dengan nilai empatnya

"Sembilan dan sepuluh sedikit mengecewakan"

Selanjutnya muncul Jongin dengan nilai sebelasnya yang membuat Tuan Lee memberikan komentarnya

"pemuda sebelas sangat hebat bahkan nilainya lebih tinggi dari pemuda dua"

Selanjutnya Muncul Hyojung dengan nilai sembilannya. Dan selanjutnya muncul nilai Jieun yang mendapat Nilai delapan. Tunggu ada yang aneh tetang ini seharusnya nilai Minseok dulu yang muncul disana namun kenapa milik Jieun malah yang Muncul terlebih dahulu.

Apakah nilai Minseok sangat buruk, sehingga ia akan dimunculkan paling terakhir? apakah malah Minseok mendapatkan nilai nol untuk penilaiannya ini?

Dan setelahnya nilai Minseok muncul sebesar….

**TBC**

Gimana? Masih ada yang penasaran gak sama cerita ini? Atau udah gak ada yang penasaran lagi ya?

Makasih udah mau baca dan buat yang udah mnyempatkan untuk riview makasih buat kalian sekali lagi, sebenernya aku bingung apa tulisan aku ini bahasa membingungkan banget ya? Atau bahasanya malah aneh?, jadi maaf kalau ada yang kurang ngerti dengan bahasanya dan juga tata bahasa yang sangat berantakan jadi aku minta maaf sekali lagi

Dan kalau ada pertanyaan silahkan tanyain aja di kotak riview kalau mau lewat PM juga gak pa2

**NEXT CHAPTER**

"kau Nampak sangat cantik"

"apa ini tak akan membakarku?"

"kita lihat saja nanti, kalian akan mengetahuinya dengan melihat nanti"

"tenang saja aku bisa mengendalikannya, aku hanya akan membunuh orang yang ingin aku bunuh dan bukan semua orang yang ku temui"

" maafkan aku yang tak bisa menepati janji kita dulu"

"mereka sudah menungguku ditempat yang indah dialam sana"

"aku mencintaimu jadi percayalah padaku untuk sekarang dan selamanya"

"aku hanya ingin bilang bahwa aku sangat menyayangi kalian, dan jangan terlalu berharap banyak padaku"

" aku sudah melakuakannya sebisaku, hidup dengan baik selama ini, namun aku menyerah sekarang, namun sebelum aku pergi aku harus membalas jasamu dulu"

"baik, tapi hanya sedikit ya"

" maaf aku tak bisa kembali pada kalian, aku sudah berjanji, jadi aku harus menepati janjiku itu bu, jadi jangan pernah tunggu aku, aku sangat menyayangi kalian"

**RIVIEW?**


	11. Chapter 11

Dan saat foto Minseok muncul dan perlahan lahan muncul angka dua belas yang dengan pasti berkeliling di sekitar foto Minseok

"ini hebat dia mendapatkan nilai sempurna" kata Tuan Leee memberikan komentarnya diiringi dengan tepuk tangan yang membahana di seluruh Free

**THG 15**

**Main Cast : Kim Minseok &amp; Xi Luhan**

**Cast : semua member EXO dan other Cast lainnya**

**EXO FANFICTION**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING**

**CHAPTER 10**

Setelah kemunculan angka tersebut suasana di ruang televisi menjadi sedikit kacau dengan beberapa teriakan senang yang keluar dari mulut setiap orang yang ada disana, kecuali seseorang, yaitu Minseok dia tetap dengan mode datarnya namun ada sedikit kekagetan di raut wajahnya "selamat Minseok kau mendapatkan nilai sempurna" Tuan Jung memberikan selamat pada Minseok

"selamat Minseok, dan maaf kan aku yang membentakmu tadi" Kini Mentor Choi memberikan ucapan selamatnya pada Minseok sambil meminta maaf

"tak apa, kalau aku jadi anda juga aku akan marah pada diriku sendiri karena tindakanku tadi merupakan tindakan yang tidak sopan, namun karena aku marah jadi aku melakukan itu" Minseok coba menjawab perkataan Mentor Choi dengan nada datar dan wajah datarnya

"baiklah kalau begitu kita akan merayakan nilai sempurna Minseok" kata Pembimbing Kang sambil menarik tangan Minseok agar bangkit dari duduknya dan Minseok hanya menurut dengan apa yang dilakukan Pembimbing Kang

"Jieun nilaimu juga tidak terlalu buruk" Minseok berkata lirih dan datar pada Jieun

"terima kasih" Jieun menjawab dengan datar

Setelahnya seluruh penghuni lantai dua belas melakukan sebuah perayaan kecil. Beberapa orang mengikuti perayaan dengan semangat dengan sedikit menari nari dengan lagu yang mengalun dan pesanan kue coklat yang datang setelah menunggu beberapa saat setelah dipesan, namun diantara mereka tampak dua orang tak terlalu menikmati perayaan itu, mereka hanya diam dengan pikiran mereka masing masing.

.

.

.

Malam telah berlalu dan kini pagi mulai menyapa. Dengan malas Minseok bangun untuk memulai harinya, dan sekarang adalah hari latihan untuk wawancara nanti malam. Wawancara ini hanya berlangsung selama lima menit untuk tiap pesertanya dimulai dari gadis distrik satu dan akan diakhiri oleh pemuda dari distrik dua belas, memang semua diawali oleh distrik satu dan akan diakhiri oleh distrik dua belas, dan itu tandanya Minseok menjadi peserta terakhir yang akan diwawancarai.

Latihan dimulai dengan Minseok yang latihan berbicara dengan Mentor Choi dan Jieun yang akan latihan cara bertingkah laku dengan Pembimbing Kang.

"mari kita mulai" Mentor Choi memulai berbicara "ucapkan salam" perintah Mentor Choi

"selamat malam" Minseok mengucapkan salam dengan datar

"apa kau tak bisa menambahkan sedikit intonasi saat kau berbicara?" Mentor Choi menegur Minseok karena cara berbicaranya yang datar

"aku memang sudah begini, dan sepertinya aku tak bisa mengubahnya" kata Minseok dengan sedikit menundukan kepalanya

"baiklah kalau begitu kita kan menampilkan kesan yang datar untukmu" kata Mentor Choi

"baiklah kalau begitu"Minseok menjawab kembali

"apa yang akan kau bahas dalam wawancara nanti? Mereka pasti akan bertanya tentang bagaimana kau mendapatkan nilai sempurnamu itu" Mentor Choi memberikan pengarahan "dan jangan kau beri tau bagaimana kau mendapatkannya"

"baik" Minseok hanya menjawabnya dengan singkat

"jadi apa yang akan kau bahas?" Mentor Choi bertanya lagi

"sepertinya akau hanya akan membahas sebuah kenangan" MInseok berkata dengan datar dengan pandangan yang entah mengarah kemana

"kenangan?" Mentor Choi bertanya

"sebuah kenangan yang akan ku lepaskan selamanya" Minseok tetap menjawab tanpa memandang Mentor Choi

"baiklah lakukan saja apa yang sudah kau rencanakan" Mentor Choi berkata " dan latihan kita selesai, sekarang pergilah ke Pembimbing Kang"

.

.

.

Latihan dengan Pembimbing Kang juga berjalan dengan lancar walaupun memang Minseok sedikit kaku dalam berjalan, namun itu tak masalah karena Minseok adalah seorang laki laki bukan seorang perempuan yang harus berjalan dengan anggun dan bersikap luwes.

.

.

.

Setelah latihan selesai ,Tuan Jung datang denagn membawa pakaian yang akan Minseok kenakan untuk wawancara nanti. Tuan Jung datang dengan membawakan pakaian yang bagus untuk Minseok, setelan jas berwarna sedikit ke abu abuan. Namun Sebelum memakaikan pakaian untuk Minseok, Tuan Jung melakukan kegiatan yang Minseok paling benci yaitu Menggosok kulit Minseok dengan bubuk yang membuatnya panas. Namun ia merasa lega karena pada akhirnya kulitnya akan terasa sangat sejuk setelah dioleskan sesuatu yang sampai sekarang Minseok tak tau namanya.

"Minseok?" Tuan Jung membuka percakapan saat MInseok sedang menggunakan pakaiannya

"iya?" Minseok menjawab denga nada datarnya

"aku ingin bertanya apa yang terjadi setelah kau berada di kereta kuda?" Tuan Jung bertanya

Hening tak ada jawaban dari Minseok

"kau tidak menjawabku lagi" Tuan Jung berkata sambil berjalan menuju Minseok

"kau akan mengetahui jawabannya malam ini" kata Minseok dingin tanpa memandang Tuan Jung

"apa itu mengganggumu?" Tuan Jung bertanya lagi

Tak ada jawaban dari Minseok hanya ada keheningan diantara mereka.

"baiklah kalau begitu aku akan mendengarkannya nanti" Tuan Jung kembali berkata

Minseok tak menjawab lagi, hanya ada keheningan yang menyelimuti ruangan itu

.

.

.

Selesai didandani, Minseok segera pergi ke tempat dimana acara berlangsung. Dia berjalan dengan tatapan yang kosong, namun raut wajahnya menunjukan sedikit kebahagiaan. Jieun berjalan didepan Minseok, Jieun Nampak sangat manis dengan pakaian yang ia gunakan, dengan gaun mungil berwarna kuning cerah dan riasan yang tipis yang Jieun gunakan, Jieun Nampak seperti peri kecil yang baru turun dari langit.

Sebenarnya Minseok ingin sekali memuji penampilan Jieun namun ia ingat apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk menjauhkan dirinya dari Jieun. Akhirnya hanya ada keheningan yang menyelimuti perjalanan para penghuni lantai dua belas ini.

.

.

.

Tiba di ruang untuk menunggu, setiap peserta berjajar dalam satu barisan berdasarkan urutan distrik dari Choi Sooyoung gadis dari distrik satu yang Nampak sangat seksi dengan pakaian yang ketat berwarna merah dan jangan lupakan tatapan maut yang ia miliki.

Sooyoung berjalan dengan langkah yang sangat anggun namun terlihat seksi dengan pakaian yang dikenakan dan dengan wajah yang memikat itu setidaknya akan ada sepuluh sponsor yang akan memberikan uang mereka untuk menjamin kehidupan Sooyoung. Tiba diatas panggung, Tuan Lee langsung mengulurkan tangannya kepada Sooyoung.

"kau Nampak sangat cantik" Tuan Lee mambuka percakapan diantara mereka

"terima kasih" Sooyoung menjawab dengan nada yang manis namun saat ia menatap kearah penonton tampak mata yang sangat mematikan yang ia tunjukan, itu sangat berbanding terbalik dengan nada bicaranya yang manis

"baiklah, cantik aku ingin bertanya seberapa siap kau menghadapi Hunger Games ini?" Tanya Tuan Lee dengan nada yang ramah

mata Sooyoung semakin memancarkan tatapan tajamnya " aku sudah sangat siap untuk Hunger Games ini, aku menunggu untuk ini, walaupun ini bukan tahun terakhirku aku sangat ingin mengikutinya, jika tahun ini aku tak terpilih maka tahun depan aku akan menjadi relawan untuk distrikku tercinta" kata kata Sooyoung dengan nada yang sangat bersemangat dan tatapan mata yang semakin memancarkan ambisi yang sangat besar

"bahkan kau ingin menjadi relawan?" Tuan Lee mnegatakan kekagumannya pada Sooyoung

"tentu saja, bahkan aku sudah sangat menunggu untuk bisa bertarung di Hunger games ini" Sooyoung berkata dengan raut wajah yang semakin berambisi namun nada bicara yang Sooyoung keluarkan sangatlah manis.

"bagaimana pesaanmu tentang nilai yang kau dapat?" Tuan Lee bertanya lagi pada Sooyoung

"nilaiku memang tak terlalu buruk, aku cukup puas dengan apa yang aku lakukandan aku dapatkan" raut wajah Sooyoung berubah menjadi sedikit kecwa dan nada bicaranya menjadi sedikit datar

"baiklah, aku ingin tau apakah kau punya pesan untuk orang kau sayangi?" Tuan Lee bertanya pada Sooyoung

"tak ada, aku tak ingin mengatalan apapun karena ku akan pulang dengan selamat" kata Sooyoung dengan seringai yang ia kini terpamoang di wajahnya

"wah kau sangat optimis ya?" Tuan Lee mengatakan sambil meraih tangan Sooyoung dihadapannya

"aku harus optimis dengan kekuatan yang aku miliki, aku bisa melakukan segalanya dengan kekuatanku ini" kata Sooyoung semakin menunjukan nada sombong dan seringai yang semakin lebar.

"baiklah, semoga apa yang kau inginkan terkabul" kata Tuan Lee sambilmemberikan semangat lebih pada sooyoung dengan menepuk tangan Sooyoung yang ada di genggamannya

"terima kasih" jawab Sooyoung dengan seringainya

Saat bel tanda waktu lima menit selesai maka Tuan Lee berkata

"sepertinya waktu untuk Sooyoung sudah selesai" kata Tuan Lee sambil bangkit dari duduknya dan kemudian mengangkat tangan Sooyoung ke udara "berikan tepuk tangan yang meriah ada Choi Sooyoung"

Semua orang yangada diruangan itu bertepuk tangan dan Sooyoung berjalan denagn anggunnya menuju keluar panggung.

.

.

.

Seorang pemuda berwajah tampan dan berperawakan tinggi masuk kedalam panggung dan tepuk tangan kembali menggema di ruangan tersebut. Saat pemuda itu sudah tiba di tengah panggung, maka Tuan Lee manjaabat tangan pemuda itu, namun Tuan Lee Nampak ragu untuk menjabat tangan pemuda itu

"apa ini tak akan membakarku?" tanya Tuan Lee

Dan yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah tawa yang membahana di ruangan tersebut. Dan pemuda tinggi itu hanya manunjukan seringainya pada orang orang.

"silahkan duduk, dan berikan tepuk tangan untuk peserta kita Park Chanyeol" dan setelahnya tepuk tangan kembali membahana

Setelah Chanyeol duduk ditempatnya, maka Tuan Lee memulai pembicaraannya dengan Chanyeol

"Chanyeol aku ingin bertanya, apakah kau yakin kau bisa memenangkan permainaan ini?" Tanya Tuan Lee

"aku sangat yakin kau yang akan menjadi pemenangnya!" kata Chanyeol dengan seringai di wajahnya

"seberapa besar kau meyakininya?" Tanya Tuan Lee lagi

"sebesar dunia ini" kata Chanyeol dengan seringainya yang semakin menjadi

"apakah kau yakin?" Tuan Lee bertanya lagi

"aku sangat yakin!" Chanyeol berkata dengan nada yang tegas sekarang, namun seringainya tak pernah lepas dari wajahnya

"baiklah, kini kita beralih ke pertanyaan selanjutnya, nilaimu cukup bagus dan bagaimana kau bisa mendapatkannya?" Tanya Tuan Lee beralih dari pertanyaan yang tadi ia tanyakan pada Chanyeol

"itu sebuah rahasia, namun kuberitahuan sesuatu" jawaban Chanyeol membuat seluruh penonton penasaran

"apa yang akan kau beritahukan?"Tuan Lee memasang wajah yang sangat penasaran

"aku menggunakan apiku untuk mendapatkan nilai itu" kata Chanyeol sambil memberikan senyuman mengerikan

"apakah kau akan menggunakan apimu juga diarena?" Tuan Lee bertanya dengan memasang wajah ngerinya

"kita lihat saja nanti, kalian akan mengetahuinya dengan melihat nanti" Chanyeol berkata sambil menyederkan punggungnya dikursi yang ia duduki dan merapatkan jari jarinya menjadi satu, jangan lupakan wajahnya yang menampilkan senyum yang sangat mengerikan, bahkan senyuman yang ini lebih mengerikan dari senyumannya yang tadi ia berikan

Saaat Tuan Lee ingin bertanya lagi terdengar bel yang menandakan bahwa waktu sudah berakhir

"ternyata waktu Chanyeol sudah selesai" Tuan Lee mengatakan dengan nada yang dibuat sesedih mungkin "kau harus kembali Chanyeol, dan kau harus jadi pemenang" kata Tuan Lee lagi

"baik, aku akan menjadi pemenang dan akan kembali lagi kesini" kata kata yang Chanyeol keluarkan Nampak sangat berambisi dengan seringai yang makin lama makin lebar

"berikan tepuk tangan yang meriah untuk Chanyeol" Tuan Lee berkata sambil mengangkat tangan Chanyeol ke udara

Chanyeol bangkit dari duduknya dan ia pun mengangkat kedua tangannya seperti seorang juara. Dan setelahnya tepuk tangan membahana semakin keras saat Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari panggung.

.

.

.

Setelah Chanyeol pergi dari panggung kini muncul seorang gadis yang memiliki perawakan sangat tinggi, dia melangkah dengan langkah yang menunjukan ada sebuah kearogansian di dalamnya.

"apa kabarmu Yoojin?" Tanya Tuan Lee untuk membuka percakapan

"kabarku baik" kata Yoojin dengan nada yang sedikit datar, namun terdengar sedikit ada ambisi didalamnya

"Silahkan duduk kalau begitu" Tuan Lee mempersilahkan duduk

Dan Yoojin pun duduk dengan anggunnya namun tatapan matanya sekarang tak menunjukan keanggunanya dalam bersikap

"Yoojin, kita mulai pertanyaan yang ingin kami semua ketahui, seberapa besar kau yakin akan memenangkan permaianan ini?" Tanya Tuan Lee

"seberapa besar?" Yoojin Nampak berpikir sedikit "sebesar yang bisa kau percayai, maka sebesar itu juga aku yakin bahwa aku akaan memenangkan permaian ini, aku akan pulang kerumah dengan membawa kebanggaan" kata Yoojin lantang dengan ambisi yang Nampak sangat besar

Mendengar jawaban Yoojin maka tepuk tangan membahana diantara para penonton yang menyaksikan wawancara ini

"sepertinya kau sangat yakin, dan semua orang mendukung kemenanganmu, dan kami akan mendoakanmu" kata Tuan Lee dengan wajah yang dibuat seperti berharap dan tangannya di buat seperti sedang berdoa

"terima kasih atas doanya, namun aku juga butuh sponsorkan?" tanya Yoojin degan seringai yang masih setia berada di wajahnya

Mendengar pertanyaan Yoojin membuat seua penonton tertawa. Namun ditempat lain Nampak Yoojin yang mengubah ekspresinya menjadi ekspresi yang menahan amarahnya, namun tidak lama ekspresi Yoojin berubah menjadi ekspresi yang ia nampakan sedari tadi datar tapi berambisi dan sedikit seringai yang menambah ekspresinya

"kau memang sangat butuh sponsor untuk kemenanganmu" kata Tuan Lee sambil masih dengan senyuman lebarnya

"maka dari itu aku akan meminta banyak sponsor" Yoojin berkata smbil membungkukkan badannya pada orang orang yang akan menjadi calon sponsornya

"kau tak perlu bersikap seperti itu, mereka akan dengan suka rela akan menjadi sponsormu, aku sangat yakin" Tuan Lee berkata sambil mempersilahkan Yoojin duduk ditempatnya lagi

"benarkah?" Tanya Yoojin dengan wajah datarnya

"aku akan memastikannya" kata Tuan Lee dengan senyuman lebar di wajahnya

"kau sangat baik Tuan" kata Yoojin juga dengan senyumannya, walaupun yang ia berikan bukan senyuman tulus namun lebih ke senyuman meremehkan, namun Tuan Lee tak menyadarinya karena Tuan Lee sedang memandang ke arah para penonton

Setelah perbincangannya bel pertanda waktu pun berbunyi dengan nyaring dan dengan terpaksa Tuan Lee harus mengakhiri percakapannya dengan Yoojin. Kemudian Yoojin berjalan ke luar panggung dan dapat dilihat ekspresi wajahnya berubah menjadi sangat dingin dan cenderung angkuh, berbeda dengan saat ia berada diatas panggung bersama Tuan Lee tadi.

.

.

.

"Kita panggilkan peserta selanjutnya, Wu Yifan" Tuan Lee berkata sambil berdiri menyambut Yifan yang berjalan dengan tatapan tajamnya

Nampak Yifan yang mengenakan setelan jas berwarna hitam yang membuat dirinya Nampak sangat tampan sekaligus sangat mengancam dengan tatapan tajam dan seringai yang ia tunjukan.

"apa kabarmu Yifan?" Tuan Lee bertanya dengan menyodorkan tangannya pada Yifan

"kabarku sangat baik sehingga aku ingin segera masuk arena sekarang" kata Yifan dengan arogannya dan seringainya yang semakin mengembang

"masuk arena? Itu artinya kau akan membunuh semua orang yang kau temui? dan artinya kau kan membunuhku? Aku sangat takuuut" Tuan Lee berkata sambil bergerak menjauhi Yifan dengan ekspresi yang di buat ketakutan

"tenang saja akau bisa mengendalikannya, aku hanya akan membunuh orang yang ingin aku bunuh dan bukan semua orang yang ku temui" Yifan menjawab dengan seringainya

"apa kau sudah bertemu denagn orang ingin kau bunuh?" Tuan Leee bertanya dengan penasarannya

"ya, aku sudah menemukan salah satu orang yang akan ku bunuh" Yifan menjawab lagi

"siapa?" Tuan Lee semakin penasaran

"kita lihat saja nanti di arena" kata Yifan sambil menyandarkan punggungnya di senderan kursinya dan memasang wajah santai namun seringainya tetap berada di bibirnya

"aaah, kau membuat kami penasaran" Tuan Lee berkata dengan memasang wajah kecewanya

"Baiklah, jika kau tak ingin memberi tahu kami maka aku ingin bertanya hal lain padamu" TuanLee mengalihkan pertanyaannya "melihat nilaimu yang besar apa yang kau lakukan saat penilaian?"

"aku tak melakukan apa apa, sesungguhnya aku sangat kecewa denagn nilaiku" kata Yifan

"kecewa? Dengan nilai sebesar itu?" Tanya Tuan Lee dengan muka yang bertanya tanya

"ya kecewa" kata Yifan "seharusnya aku bisa mendapat nilai yang lebih daripada itu" kata Yifan dengan ekspresi yang sulit di baca sekarang

Sebenarnya Tuan Lee ingin bertanya lagi, namun bel penanda wktu sudah berbunyi dan mengharuskan Yifan untuk segera pergi dari panggung

"sayang sekali, padahal ada banyak hal yang masih ingin aku dan penonton tau, namun waktu sudah berkata maka kita tak akan bisa membantahnya" kata Tuan Lee sedih

"tunggu kemenanganku nanti" kata Yifan dengan semangat yang mengebu gebu dan ia juga bangkit dari duduknya dan mengangkat kedua tangannya

"tepuk tangan yang sangat keras untuk peserta kebanggaan kita Wu Yifan" kata Tuan Lee sambil mengangkat tangan Yifan lebih tinggi lagi keudara

Dan tepuk tangan membahana diantara langkah Yifan yang pergi dari panggung.

.

.

.

"kita panggilkan gadis cantik kita, Bae Sooji" Tuan Lee berkata dengan senyuman dan gerakan menyambut Sooji yang berjalan dengan langkah yang ringan dengan wajah yang riang ke atas panggung

"selamat malam semuanya" Sooji membuka percakapannya dengan membungkukan badannya kearah para penonton dan senyuman manis tak pernah hilang dari wajahnya

"kau sangat manis Sooji, silahkan duduk" Tuan Lee berkata sambil membuat gerakan yang mempersilahkan Sooji duduk "pakaianmu sangat bagus dan kau Nampak sangat cantik dengan pakaianmu saat ini" Tuan Lee menambahkan

"terima kasih" Sooji menjawab sambil tersipu malu

"baik Sooji, bagaimana perasaanmu dengan nilai latihanmu?" Tuan Lee bertanya dan raut wajahnya agak sedikit berubah menjadi murung

"aku baik baik saja dengan nilai latihanku, aku rasa kemampuanku memang hanya sebesar nilai latihanku" kata Sooji dengan senyuman manis di wajahnya

"benarkah?" Tuan Lee memasang wajah kebingungannya

"iya kau tidak perlu khawatir dengan nilaiku, aku akan melakukan yang terbaik saat di arena nanti" Sooji berkata sambil mengelus tangan Tuan Lee, sepertinya Sooji sedang meyakinkan Tuan Lee

"baiklah, kita beralih ke topik lain saja" Tuan Lee berkata "apakah ada yang ingin kau ucapkan pada orang orang kau sayangi?" Tanya Tuan Lee

Tak ada jawaban dari Sooji, Sooji mengubah raut wajahnya seperti orang yang terluka dan kemudian dia menundukan kepalanya

"apakah pertanyaanku mengganggumu?" Tuan Lee bertanya dengan raut wajah kebingungan

Masih tak ada jawaban dari Sooji, dia tetap menunduk dan sekarang Nampak tetesan air mata mulai keluar dari matanya

"Sooji apakah kau baik baik saja?" Tuan Lee semakin kebingungan dengan sikap yang Sooji tunjukan saat ini

"aku tak apa apa, hanya saja aku mengingat kedua orang tuaku yang sudah lama pergi meninggalkanku" kata Sooji dengan suara bergetar

"apakah mereka sudah meninggal?" Tanya Tuan Lee

"tidak, mereka hanya tidak bersama denganku, aku terpisah dari mereka, dan aku tak pernah tau mereka sekarang adan dimana dan aku juga tak tau apakah mereka masih hidup atau tidak" kata Sooji dengan suara yang bergetar dan air mata keluar dari matanya

"dan seandainya mereka melihatmu sekarang apa yang kau katakan pada mereka?" Tanya Tuan Lee

"aku menyanyangi kalian, walau aku tak tau kalian ada dimana dan sedang apa sekarang aku benar benar menyayangi kalian" air mata tak terbendung lagi, sebagian orang yang menyaksikan dan mendengar apa yang dikatakan Sooji menangis

Setelah kejadian mengharukan itu, dan setelah bel penanda waktu berbunyi sekarang Sooji berjalan menuju ke luar panggung dan ekspresi wajah Sooji benar benar berubah sekarang dia berjalan dengan penuh ambisi dan jangan lupakan ekspresi wajahnya yang merasa puas dan senyuman mematikan yang ia keluarkan di wajahnya yang baru saja berselimut air mata.

.

.

.

"berikan tepuk tangan yang meriah pada peserta tampan kita, Xi Luhan" kata Tuan Lee setelah menghapus air matanya setelah wawancara mengaharukan Sooji

Seorang pemuda yang terbilang tampan berjalan dengan langkah yang tenang namun cenderung malas, dan saat ia tiba di tempat dimana dia harus duduk dia kemudian langsung duduk dan tidak menghiraukan sapaan Tuan Lee yang juga mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan dengan Luhan.

Tuan Lee hanya terseyum dan mengalihkan semua perhatian yang kini tertuju paga Luhan yang cenderung terlihat tidak sopan pada Tuan Lee dan pada seluruh penonton. "Luhan bagaimana kabarmu?" Tanya Tuan Lee yang sudah duduk di tempat duduknya

"baik" jawab Luhan singkat dan dingin dan jangan lupakan pandangan Luhan yang tidak tertuju pada satu arah, tatapan Luhan beredar kepada seluruih ruangan yang ia tempati, beralih pada tempat tempat lain, seperti seorang yang sedang mencari sesuatu

Tuan Lee hanya bias menghela nafasnya karena jawaban Luhan yang sangat tidak sopan dan gerak geriknya yang semakin menunjukan ketidak sopanannya

"baik, bagaimana perasaanmu dengan nilai latihanmu yang cenderung kecil?" Tanya Tuan Lee dengan senyuman yang masih setia diwajahnya

"latihan?, aku tidak perduli dengan nilai itu" Luhan berujar dingin dan tatapannya juga masih tersebar pada ruangannya

"kenapa kau tak perduli terhadap itu?" Tanya Tuan Lee

"aku hanya tidak perduli, seberapa besar nilai latihan yang kita punya itu tak akan menjamin kita kan jadi pemenangkan?" sekarang Luhan menjawab dengan tatapan yang sudah tearah pada Tuan Lee dan masih dengan nada dinginnya

"kau betul juga" kata Tuan Lee sambil mengangguk angguk "dan apakah ada yang ingin kau ucapkan pada orang kau sayangi?" Tanya Tuan Lee pada Luhan

Tak ada jawaban dari Luhan hanya ada tatapan dingin namun dalam dari Luhan yang entah ia tujukan pada siapa. Luhan hanya terdiam dalam lamunannya hingga Tuan Lee berkata "Luhan apakah kau baik baik saja?" Tuan Lee bertanya sambil menepuk nepuk bahu Luhan

Luhan masih terdiam dan ekspresinya lurusnya

"Luhan?" Tuan Lee kembali memanggil Luhan dan mengungcang tubuh Luhan yang membuat Luhan tersadar dari lamunannya

Setelah tersadar dari lamunannya Luhan kembali ke ekspresinya yang dingin dan kemudian ia berkata " maafkan aku yang tak bisa menepati janji kita dulu"

Dan setelah Luhan berkata seperti itu bel pun berbunyi dan Luhan pergi dengan sendirinya tanpa di persilahkan oleh Tuan Lee yang membuat Tuan Lee menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya sendiri

.

.

.

"kita panggilkan gadis cantik kita Im Yoonah" tepuk tangan berlangsung menyambut datangnya seorang gadis cantik dari distrik empat

"selamat malam semuanya" Yoonah menyapa seluruh penonton sambil membungkukan badannya, memberi hormat

"silahkan duduk, Yoonah" Tuan Lee mempersilahkan Yoonah duduk

Yoonah kemudian duduk dengan anggunnya dan kemudian memandang dengan gugup ke arah Tuan Lee, yang disambut oleh tawa dari Tuan Lee

"apakah kau gugup, Yoonah?" Tanya Tuan Lee

Yoonah sedikit membulatkan matanya karena kaget atas pertanyaan Tuan Lee

"tenang saja aku tak akan memakanmu kok" Tuan Lee berkata dan membuat semua orang tertawa yang hanya disambut senyuman canggung oleh Yoonah

"baiklah Yoonah bagaimana perasaanmu tentang permainan ini?" Tanya Tuan Lee bertanya untuk menghilangkan kegugupan Yoonah

"permainan? Aku rasa aku baik baik saja dengan perminan itu," kata Yoonah dengan gugup

"benarkah?" Tuan Lee berkata sambil mencodongkan dirinya agar dapat lebih dekat dengan Yooah

"iya aku mamang tidak yakin dengan hasilnya nanti, tapi jika dilihat dari nilai latihanku aku tidak terlalu buruk juga kan?" kata Yoonah, sekarang nampaknya dia sudah agak rileks

"baiklah kalau begitu, tapi apakah kau punya pesan untuk orang yang kau sayangi?" Tanya Tuan Lee

"ada, aku hanya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih telah mendukungku selama ini, aku menyayangi kalian dan kalian harus menungguku untuk pulang" Kata Yoonah dengan air mata yang sedikit mengenang di matanya "aku benar benar menyayangi kalian jadi kalian harus menungguku pulang, aku janji aku akan pulang kepada kalian"

"aku yakin mereka akan menunggumu" kata Tuan Lee

"mereka memang menungguku, bahkan semenjak dulu mereka sudah menungguku" kata Yoonah kata Yoonah dengan air mata yang semakin banyak

"menunggu sejak lama? Sebenarnya mereka menunggu dimana?" Tuan Lee bertanya karena agak aneh dengan perkataan Yoonah

"mereka sudah menungguku ditempat yang indah dialam sana" kata Yoonah

Saat Tuan Lee akan bertanya lagi bel penanda waktu sudah berbunyi dan sekarang Yoonah memberikan salamnya dan kemudian pergi dengan menunduk dengan air mata yang mengenang di matanya dan lebih banyak lagi yang jatuh dipipinya

.

.

.

Dengan masih terbingung bingung dengan apa yang dikatakan Yoonah kini Tuan Lee memanggil peserta selanjutnya

"baiklah tepuk yang meriah pada peserta tampan kita Kim Joongmyeon"

Tepuk tangan membahana diruangan itu, dan datang seorang yang tampan dan jangan lupakan senyuman mailaikat yang ia pajang sedari tadi yang mebuat dia seperti memiliki cahayanya sendiri diantara pakaian jas hitam yang ia kenakan

"hai, Joongmyeon, apa kabarmu?" Tanya Tuan Lee

"aku baik baik saja dan aku juga merasa senang sekarang" jawab Joongmyeon dengan seyumannya

"senang?kau sedang senang kenapa?" tanya Tuan Lee karena penasaran

"seorang yang ku sukai menyadari keberadaanku sekarang, dan dia benar mendukungku saat ini" jawab Joongmyeon dengan senyuman yang semakin lebar

"bolehkan aku tau siapa orangnya?" Tuan Lee semakin penasaran dengan apa yang dikatakan Joongmyeon

"itu rahasia" Joongmyeon membuat semua orang menjadi penasaran

"apakah kau tak mau memberitahu kami? Kami benar benar penasaran" Tuan Lee membujuk Joongmyeon agar memberithukan orang yang membuatnya merasa senang

"sudah ku bilang itu rahasia, kalian akan mengetahuinya jika aku menjadi pemenang nanti, mungkin atau jika aku ada di arena, aku pasti akan memberitahu kalian tapi sekarang bukan waktunya kalian mengetahuinya"Joongmyeon berkata untuk menyakinkan para penonton

"baik aku pegang janjimu, apa ada yang ingin kau katakana pada orang itu? Siapa tau dia melihatmu sekarang" Tuan Lee menyerah dan sekarang malah bertanya hal lain pada Joongmyeon

"aku ingin mengucapkan sesuatu" Joongmyeon menghela nafas sebentar

"silahkan" Tuan Lee sedikit memotong perkataan Joongmyeon karena melihat Joongmyeon sedikit gugup

"aku mencintaimu jadi percayalah padaku untuk sekarang dan selamanya" Joongmyeon berkata dengan senyuman yang tak pernah lepas di wajahnya

Dan bertepatan dengan Joongmyeon yang selesai mengatakan kalimatnya bel pun berbunyi dan Joongmyeon segera mumbungkukan badanya dan meninggalkan panggung setelah dipersilahkan oleh Tuan Lee. Namun sebelum ia pergi kebelakang panggung ia melihat sedikit ke pinggir panggung dan tersenyum pada salah satu tribut yang wajahnya sudah memerah dengan sempurna dan membalas senyuman Joongmyeon dengan malu malu.

.

.

.

"baik kita panggilakan peserta kita Park Jiyeon" Tuan Lee berkata sambil menyambut Jiyeon dengan tepuk tangan yang membahana diruangn

Jiyeon berjalan dengan langkah yang pasti namun wajahnya seperti memiliki sisi misterius dengan pakaian yang ia kenakan, dan jangan lupakan tatapan tajam yang ia pelihatkan pada semua orang

"selamat malam" Jiyeon berkata sambil menundukan kepala sedikit, seharusnya ia membungkukan badannya, jadi Jiyeon terlihat sedikit tidak sopan

"malam Jiyeon, apa kabarmu?" Tanya Tuan Lee dengan senyumannya

"kabarku baik baik saja hari ini" Jiyeon menjawab dengan sopan namun ekspresi wajahnya sama sejak tadi, sepertinya Jiyeon tak berniat akan mengubah ekspresi wajahnya

Tuan Lee yang nampaknya bingung bagaimana harus menanggapi Jiyeon yang cenderung cuek dalam menjawab pertanyaan akhirnya mengalihkan pertanyaannya

"Jiyeon bagaimana perasaanmu tentang nilai latihanmu?" Tanya Tuan Lee

"nilai latihanku? Aku baik baik saja dengan nilai itu" Jiyeon menjawab lagi masih dengan senyuman misteriusnya

"tapi kau mendapatkan nilai yang… bagaimanaya menjelaskannya" Tuan Lee bingung dengan kata katanya

"nilaiku memang kecil, tapi nilai itu tak menjamin hidupku selama ada di arena kan?" Jiyeon berkata dengan tegas dengan seringai yang kini menghiasi wajahnya

"benar juga" Tuan Lee kehabisan kata kata "dan apakah ada yang kau ingin katakan pada orang yang kau sayangi?" taya Tuan Lee mengalihkan pertanyaannya yang tadi karena ia sudah kehilangan kata katanya

"aku hanya ingin bilang bahwa aku sangat menyayangi kalian, dan jangan terlalu berharap banyak padaku" Jiyeon berkata dengan seringai yang makin lebar di wajahnya

"apa maksudmu, katanya kau menyayangi mereka tapi kau mematahkan harapan mereka begitu saja dengan menyuruh mereka tidak berharap banyak padamu" Tuan Lee kebingungan dengan yang Jiyeon katakan

"aku hanya mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya terjadi, jadi dari pada aku berkata tentang hal yang terlalu jauh dan membuat berharap banyak padaku maka aku akan mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya saja, apa itu salah" seringan di wajah jiyeon semakin lebar

Saat Tuan Lee akan menjawab pertanya Jiyeon bel tanda waktu berbunyi dan kemudian Jiyeon bangkit dari duduknya dan kemudian menundukan kepalanya lagi dan kemudian pergi ke arah belakang panggung dengan senyuman mematikannya. Dan jangan lupkan tatapan yang ia berikan dan ia bergumam sendiri "kita akan melihatnya sebentar lagi"

.

.

.

Tuan Lee masih penasaran dengan kelakukan Jiyeon dan sekarang dia harus beralih pada peserta selanjutnya

"kita panggilkan Huang Zitao" Tuan Lee berkata sambil menyambut Zitao

Yang merasa dipanggil maju kedepan panggung dengan wajah yang datar namun dengan tatapannya yang tajam tapi entah mengarah kemana

Sesampainya Zitao didepan panggung Tuan Lee pun memberikan tangannya untuk dijabat oleh Zitao, Zitao kemudian menjabat tangan Tuan Lee dan kemudian ia duduk setelah dipersilahkan oleh Tuan Lee

"Hai, Zitao apa kabarmu?" tanya Tuan Lee dengan senyuman yang melekat diwajahnya

"baik" jawab Zitao singkat dengan wajah yang sama

Merasa pertanyaannya tidak akan mendapatkan jawaban yang ia dapatkan Tuan Lee menanyakan hal lain pada Zitao "Zitao, bagaimana perasaanmu dengan nilai latihanmu?"

"aku baik baik saja dengan nilai latihanku" Zitao menjawab dengan ekspresi wajah yang masih sama

Tuan Lee kembali menghela nafasnya Karena Zitao kembali menjawab pertanyaannya dengan jawaban yang memang tak bisa diperpanjang lagi, karena jawabannya sudah cukup sampai disitu

"baik, Zitao apakah ada yang ingin kau katakan pada orang yang kau sayangi?" Tanya Tuan Lee beralih dari pertanyaan yang tadi ia tanyakan

Zitao tidak menjawab, dia hanya diam dalam lamunannya, dan membuat Tuan Lee kebingungan dan sekarang Tuan Lee menguncang tubuh Zitao

"apakah kau baik baik saja? " Tuan Lee bertanya lagi

Zitao tersadar dari lamunannya dan ia sekarang ia berkata " terima kasih sudah menungguku selama ini, aku benar benar menyayangi kalian, jadi kalian bisa menungguku sebentar lagikan?" Zitao berkata dengan ekspresinya yang datar

"sepertinya kau punya ambisi yang besar untuk menang, jadi kau yakin dan sekarang kau menyuruh mereka menunggumu"Tuan Lee berkata dengan tatapan serius pada Zitao

"tidak juga" Zitao membuat semua orang yang ada menjadi kebingungan dengan kata katanya barusan

"jadi apa maksudmu?" Tuan Lee kbingungan

Tak ada jawaan dari Zitao yang ada hanya ada keheningan dan helaan napas dari Tuan Lee yang bingung harus bertanya bagaimana lagi pada Zitao. Hingga bel berbunyi hanya ada keheningan kemudian Zitao bangkit dari duduknya dan membungkukkan badannya pada para penonton dan dia segera berjalan menuju kebelakang panggung dan berkata kecil " aku sudah melakuakannya sebisaku, hidup dengan baik selama ini, namun aku menyerah sekarang, namun sebelum aku pergi aku harus membalas jasamu dulu"

.

.

.

Walaupun masih keingungang dengan perkataan Zitao yang membuat ia banyak terdiam dan kehilangan kata katanya Tuan Lee melanjutkan wawancaranya pada peserta dari distrik selanjutnya

"mari kita panggilkan peserta cantik kita yang bernama Lee Yejin" Tuan Lee berkata sambil menyambut Yejin yang berjalan dengan senyuman manis diwajahnya

"apa kabarmu Yejin?" Tuan Lee bertanya pada Yejin

"kabarku baik baik saja" Yejin menjawab dengan senyuman yang manis di wajahnya

"bagus jika kabarmu baik baik saja, bagaimana perasaanmu dengan nilai latihanmu?" tanya Tuan Lee lagi

"aku merasa cukup puas dengan nilai latihanku" Kawan Yejin lagi

"Yejin, kau kan berasal dari distrik enam dan karakter dari distrikmu itu memiliki suara yang bagus, apakah kau mau bernyanyi untuk kami?" Tanya Tuan Lee dengan tatapan memohonnya

"haruskah aku bernyanyi?" Tanya Yejin

"ku mohon" Tuan Lee memohon kepada Yejin

"baik, tapi hanya sedikit ya" kemudian Yejin menarik sedikit nafasnya dan dia mulai melantunkan nada nada yang keluar dari mulutnya

Ijen guttega anirago hedo

Animyon nal kamahge ijossodo

Non danji nege jinan saramirado

Tonight is just one night

Norul ilhgi jonchorom

Nal dashi gadgo shiphun ne maumun

We gurohge miryonsuroun gonji

Niga obnun nal injonghal suga obnun

Tonight is just one night

Norul ilhgi jonchorom

Hanbonman ne mamul durojwo

Every day every night I am missing you

Ne gyothe obsodo ijen bol su obsodo

Onjena ne mamen togathun noingol

Nal dashi gadgo shiphun ne maumun

We gurohge miryonsuroun gonji

Niga obnun nal shilgam hal suga obnun

Tonight is just one night

Norul ilhgi jonchorom

Hanbonman ne mamul durojwo

Every day every night I am missing you

Ne gyothe obsodo ijen bol su obsodo

Onjena ne mamen togathun noingol

Nol gidehajanha dashi nege ondago

Onjena ne mamun ni ane gadhingol

Hanbonman ne mamul durojwo (nol bolsu obnun nan)

Every day every night I am missing you

Ne gyothe obsodo dashin bol su obsodo

Onjena ne mamun because

I'm loving you and missing you

Hanbonman ne mamul durojwo

Every day every night I am missing you

Ne gyothe obsodo ijen bol su obsodo

Onjena ne mamen togathun noingol

Negen nomanun tokathun noingol...

**(Fly To The Sky – Missing You)**

Selesai Yejin bernyanyi semua orang bertepuk tangan dan ada beberapa orang yang menangis karena tersentuh dengan lirik lagu tersebut

"bagus sekali, suaramu sangat bagus hingga membuat banyak orang tersentuh" Tuan Lee memberikan tepuk tangan dan mempersilahkan Yejin untuk duduk kembali

"terima kasih" Yejin menjawab dengan senyumannya

"sebenarnya masih banyak yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu, tapi sepertinya waktu sudah tidak memungkinkan untuk kita terus berbincang, maka sekarang apakah kau ada kata kata yang ingin kau sampaikan pada orang yang kau sayangi?" Tanya Tuan Lee

"aku hanya ingin mengatakan bahwa aku sangat menyayangi kalian" Yejin berkata dengan membungkukan badannya dan kemudian pergi setelah sipersilahkan pergi oleh Tuan Lee

.

.

.

"baiklah kita panggilkan peserta selanjutnya Kim Jongdae" Tuan Lee kembali bangkit dari duduknya untuk menyambut Jongdae

Jongdae berjalan dengan langkah yang perlahan dan ekspresi wajah yang datar

"selamat malam Jongdae" sapa Tuan Lee

"malam" Jongdae menjawab dengan dingin dan datar

"bagaimana kabarmu?" Tanya Tuan Lee lagi

"baik" lagi jawaban yang dingin dan datar

"Jongdae bagaimana perasaanmu dengan nilai latihanmu?" Tanya Tuan Lee kesekian kalinya

"baik, dan aku cukup puas" jawaban yang dingin dan datar kembali terucap dari Jongdae membuat Tuan Lee menghela nafas

"a.. Jongdae kau kan berasal dari distrik enam.." belum sempat Tuan Lee menyelesaikan kalimatnya maka Jonhdae langsung memotong perkataannya

"aku harus bernyanyi sebuah lagukan?" Kalimat Jongdae berakhir sebuah pertanyaan

"kau tau apa yang ku pikirkan" Tuan Lee berkata sambil tersenyum, walaupun senyumnya adalah senyum terpaksa karena Jongdae memotong perkataannya tadi

Jongdae bangkit dari duduknya dan sekarang ia mulai menarik nafas dan mulai bernyanyi

gwaenchanheun geoni? eotteoke jinaeneungeoya?  
na eopdagotto ulgo geureojinannni  
maeil kkumsoge chajawa jaejaldaedeon neo yojeumeun wae boijil annneungeoni

hoksi museun irirado saenggyeonni naege  
ol su eobseul mankeum deo meolli ganni  
niga eobsido na jal jinae boyeo gwaenhi neo simsullaseo jangnanchingeoji

birado naerimyeon gureumdwie sumeoseo  
niga ulgo inneungeon aninji geokjeongman haneun naege  
jebal ireojima bol su eopdago  
swipge neol ijeulsu inneun naega aningeol jal aljanha

hoksi niga eobseo himi deulkkabwa niga anin dareun sarang mannal su itge  
neoui jaril biwodun geosiramyeon geu jarin  
jeolmangbakken chaeul su eobseo

mianhae hajima meolli tteonagasseodo yejeoncheoreom ni moseup geudaero  
nae ane gadeukhande  
geuri orae geollijin anheulgeoya  
ibyeori eomneun geu gose uri dasi mannal geu nari

mianhae hajima meolli tteonagasseodo yejeoncheoreom ni moseup geudaero  
nae ane gadeukhande  
geuri orae geollijin anheulgeoya  
ibyeori eomneun geu gose uri dasi mannal geu nari

geuttaekkaji jogeumman nal gidaryeo jwo…

**(Jo sung Mo – To Heaven)**

Selesai Jongdae bernyanyi suara tepuk tangan kembai bergemuruh dan sekarang Jongdae sudah kembali duduk ditempatnya dan kembali menghadap ke Tuan Lee yang seperti orang yang kaget mendengar suara Jongdae

"memang tak diragukan, orang dari distrik enam memang memiliki suara yang sperti malaikat" Tuan Lee berkata sambil bertepuk tangan sangat keras

Tak ada jawaban dari Jongdae, hanya ada tatapan yang tajam dengan ekspresi yang datar dari Jongdae

"baiklah Jongdae karena waktu juga sudah sebentar lagi apakah kau ada ucapaan untuk orang yang kau sayangi?" Tanya Tuan Lee

Jongdae berdiri dari tempatnya dan sekarang menghadap ke arah penonton yang menontonnya dan mulai berkata " ibu, aku benar benar menyayangimu walaupun aku tau bahwa kau bukan ibu kandungku tapi terima kasih kau telah merawatku selama ini, aku juga sungguh menyayangi adik kecilku, apa kabarmu? Kau baik baik sajakan? Tolong jaga ibu untuk Hyungmu ini, kau berjanjikan?" Jongdae menghela nafasnya sejenak karena dia menahan tangisnya membuat nafasnya sedikit sesak " maaf aku tak bisa kembali pada kalian, aku sudah berjanji, jadi aku harus menepati janjiku itu bu, jadi jangan pernah tunggu aku, aku sangat menyayangi kalian" pada kalimat terakhirnya airmata yang di tahan Jongdae akhirnya keluar dari matanya

Setelah mengatakan itu Jongdae membungkukan badannya sangat dalam bagaikan memberikan penghormatan terakhir, dan sekarang ia berjalan ke belakang panggung dengan kepala menunduk dan ia berkata dalam hati ' maaf ibu, aku tak pernah bisa kembali padamu, aku tak bisa menjagamu dan tak bisa menjaga adikku, maafkan aku ibu'

**TBC**

Gmana? kira kira ada yang masih penasaran gak sama cerita ini? atau udah gak ada yang minat sama ini cerita?

Sekali lagi author amatir ini minta maaf dengan tata bahasa ang berantakan dan dengan bahasa yang berbelit belit. Makasih buat yang udah baca dan yang nyempetin buat riview sekali lagi makasih

Aku gak janji bakalan update bulan Ramadhan ini, mungkin aku bakalan Hiatus dulu untuk satu bulan ini, tapi kalau lagi mau mungkin juga aku akan update, jadi tunggu aja ya, itu pun kalau masih ada yang nungguin

makasih buat yang udah ngefollow ataupun nge fav ini FF

**NEXT CHAPTER**

"keyakinan bahwa ada kemungkinan aku bisa menang walaupun itu Cuma sedikit"

"wow, kau adalah orang pertama yang mengatakan kalimat kasih sayang tanpa ada air mata dan hanya ada senyuman diwajahmu, apakah kau baik baik saja?"

"aku agak sedikit gugup dengan permainan itu, dan aku tak yakin dengan nilai latihanku"

"aku melakukan hal yang benarkan?"

" aku percaya padamu, dan aku benar benar percaya padamu , aku menyayangimu, tidak, tapi aku mencintaimu"

"aku merasa sangat malu dengan nilai latihanku, aku tak melakukannya dengan benar"

"maaf aku mengecewakan kalian"

"Ti..ti..tidak"

" nilaiku memang tak terlalu baik, bahkan bisa dikatakan buruk, tapi aku baik baik saja sekarang, walaupun pada awalnya aku sangat kecewa dengan itu, namun aku yakin juga jika nilai itu bukan sesuatu yang dijadikan patokan bahwa kita akan menjadi pemenang atau bukan kan?"

"biasa saja"

"kata mentorku aku tak boleh memberitahukannya"

"bagaimana jika aku menceritakan sebuah kisahku untuk kalian semua"

**MIND TO RIVIEW?**


	12. Chapter 12

' maaf ibu aku tak pernah bisa kembali padamu, aku tak bisa menjagamu dan tak bisa menjaga adikku, maafkan aku ibu'

**THG 15**

**Main Cast : Kim Minseok &amp; Xi Luhan**

**Cast : semua member EXO dan other Cast lainnya**

**EXO FANFICTION**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING**

**CHAPTER 11**

Setelah kepergian Jongdae Tuan Lee harus menghela nafasnya dulu karena ia juga menangis mendengar perkataan maaf Jongdae pada Ibunya yang terasa begitu menyayat hati.

"perkataan Jongdae tadi begitu mengharukan, aku harus meghilangkan air mataku dulu" Tuan Lee berucap sambil menampilkan senyumanya yang memberi isyarat bahwa ia baik baik saja kepada seluruh penontonnya yang sebagian juga menangis.

setelah menghilangkan air mata di wajahnya sekarang Tuan Lee kembali tersenyum dengan tulusnya dan memulai berkata kata lagi " baiklah kita panggilkan gadis kita yang memiliki mata yang lebar Song Qian"

Qian berjalan dengan anggunnya dan jangan lupakan senyuman terpajang manis di wajahnya yang membuat semua orang biasa tersenyum lagi

"selamat malam semua" Qian berkata sambil tersenyum dan membungkukkan badannya

"Malam Qian, apa kabarmu?" Tuan Lee baertanya pada Qian

"kabarku baik baik saja" jawabannya dengan senyumannya yang selalu terpajang di wajahnya

"baiklah sepertinya kau sedang dalam suasana hati yang baik sekarang" Tuan Lee berkata sambil tersenyum menggoda pada Qian

"mungkin karena nilai latihanku yang cukup besar?" Qian malah balik bertanya pada Tuan Lee

"mungkin juga, itu bisa mempengaruhi suasana hati seseorang" Tuan Lee berkata sembari menyandarkan punggungnya kesandaran kursinya

"mungkin saja, tapi dengan nilai itu, aku punya sedikit keyakinan " Qian kembali berkata

"keyakinan apa?" Tuan Lee bertanya

"keyakinan bahwa ada kemungkinan aku bisa menang walaupun itu cuma sedikit" kata Qian dengan senyuman yang tak pernah pergi dari bibirnya

"baguslah kalau kau memiliki keyakinan ,sehingga itu bisa memberikan semangat untuk dirimu sendiri" Tuan Lee memberikan semangat pada Qian

"aku jadi tambah bersemangat dengan nilai latihanku itu" Qian menambahkan dengan senyuman yang semakin lebar

"dan apakah kau ingin mengucapkan sedikit kata kata untuk orang orang yang kau sayangi?" Tuan Lee bertanya lagi pada Qian

"aku hanya ingin mengatakan, aku menyayangi kalian, jadi tunggu aku di rumah, namun jangan terlalu mengharap karena kemungkinan aku menang memang cuman sedikit, tapi percayalah padaku, bahwa aku akan melakukan hal yang terbaik untuk permainan ini" Qian berkata dengan senyuman yang tak pernah luntur dari wajahnya

"wow, kau adalah orang pertama yang mengatakan kalimat kasih sayang tanpa ada air mata dan hanya ada senyuman diwajahmu, apakah kau baik baik saja?" Tuan Lee bertanya karena penasaran

"aku hanya tak mau membuat mereka merasa sedih dan khawatir dengan keadaanku, jadi aku ingin membuat mereka tahu bahwa aku baik baik saja dan aku tidak putus asa dalam menghadapi permainan ini" senyuman Qian makin melebar

"baik aku mengakui semangatmu yang sangat besar itu" Tuan Lee berdiri dari tempat duduknya " dan karena bel sudah berbunyi, maka kita akhiri saja percakapan kita dengan Qian kita yang ceria, dan tepuk tangan yang meriah untuk Qian" Tuan Lee bertepuk tangan dengan keras

Qian berjalan dengan senyuman yang tak pernah luntur di wajahnya, namun setelah berada sedikit di belakang panggung ia menghela nafasnya sedikit dan mulai berkata " akting yang bagus Qian"

.

.

.

Tuan Lee yang masih dalam keadaan berdiri kemudian menyambut peserta selanjutnya " marilah berikan tepuk tangan pada peserta kita Do Kyungsoo"

Seorang pemuda bermata bulat maju ke depan dengan langkah yang perlahan dan dengan lengan yang saling bertautan karena gugup

"kemarilah Do Kyungsoo" Tuan Lee menghampiri Kyungsoo yang berjalan agak lama menuju panggung "aku tak akan memakanmu, jadi kemarilah" Tuan Lee menarik tangan Kyungsoo sedikit agar Kyungsoo cepat sampai ke tempatnya

Setibanya di tempat duduknya maka Kyungsoo dipersilahkan duduk oleh Tuan Lee dan kemudian Kyungsoo duduk dengan canggung

"apa kabarmu Kyungsoo?" Tanya Tuan Lee

Kyungsoo yang masih mengamati tempatnya serakang hanya menatap Tuan Lee dengan kaget dan membulatkan matanya yang sudah bulat itu

"tenang saja kyungsoo, jangan terlalu tegang aku tak akan pernah memakanmu" Tuan Lee mengatakan itu sambil tertawa ramah pada Kyungsoo

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum canggung pada Tuan Lee " Kabarku baik baik saja" Kini Kyungsoo menjawab pertanya Tuan Lee dengan sedikit canggung

"Kyungsoo bagaimana perasaanmu tentang permaian ini?" Tuan Lee bertanya dengan nada yang lebih lembut pada Kyungsoo

Kyungsoo diam sejenak bingung dengan pertanyaan Tuan Lee namun kemudian ia menjawab "aku agak sedikit gugup dengan permainan itu, dan aku tak yakin dengan nilai latihanku" Kyungsoo agak sedikit menundukan kepalanya setelah mengatakan kalimat kekecewaannya

"tenang saja nilai latihan itu bukan penjamin bahwa kau akan menang atau akan kalah" Tuan Lee menenangkan Kyungsoo

Kyungsoo masih terdiam dan sekarang dia semakin diam, dan Tuan Lee kini bertanya hal lain pada Kyungsoo

"Kyungsoo, apakah kau ingin mengucapkan kata kata untuk orang yang kau sayangi? mungkin meyakinkan mereka bahwa kau akan baik baik saja dan akan pulang dengan baik" Tuan Lee bertanya hal yang panjang pada Kyungsoo

Kini Kyungsoo mulai berkata kata " aku hanya ingin berkata aku benar benar sangat menyayangimu ayah, aku tak punya siapapun lagi selain kau, aku benar benar meminta maaf karena aku tak akan pernah kembali lagi padamu dan jangan pernah menungguku untuk pulang, karena aku tak akan pernah pulang untuk bertemu lagi denganmu, jadi maafkan aku aku benar menyayangimu, aku menyayangimu ayah" Kyungsoo menarik nafasnya sejenak dan sekarang dia kembali berbicara dengan air mata yang mengalir deras dari kedua mata bulatnya "aku akan bertemu ibu, ayah jadi kau jangan khawatir padaku, aku akan ada disana untuk menunggumu, aku akan menuggu disana bersama ibu, jadi kau harus hidup dengan baik disini ayah, jangan menangis saat aku tak ada, hiduplah dengan bahagia karena aku akan menunggu dengan bahagia bersama ibu, dan sekali lagi maafkan aku dan aku menyayangimu ayah" setelah mengucapkannya Kyungsoo hanya menundukan kepalanya dan kini bukan sebagian orang yang ada diruangan yang menangis namun hampir keseluruhan orang menangis

"Kyungsoo apakah kau baik baik saja?" Tuan Lee bartanya denganair mata yang mngalir deras dipipinya

"aku baik baik saja ,jadi tenanglah" Kyungsoo sekarang menegakkan kepalanya dan sekarang bel tanda waktu berbunyi, dan Kyungsoo bangkit dari duduknya dan sekarang ia membungkukan badannya dan kemudian pergi menuju belakang panggung, namun saat ia akan berbalik dan sebelum berjalan ke balakang panggung Kyungsoo mengucapkan dengan agak keras sehingga terdengar oleh hampir semua orang yang hadir "aku melakukan hal yang benarkan?" dan setelahnya Kyungsoo berjalan dengan perlahan kebelakang panggung dan menyisakan kebingungan kepada seluruh orang yang ada di ruangan itu.

.

.

.

Dengan kebingungan yang masih menyelimuti seluruh ruangan kini Tuan Lee mulai mengalihkan perhatian para penonton untuk beralih pada peserta selanjutnya " marilah kita panggilkan peserta kita selanjutnya Choi Jinri"

Tuan Lee berjalan sedikit ke belakang dan menyambut Jinri, Jinri Nampak sangat cantik dengan gaun biru muda yang membungkus badannya dia Nampak sangat manis dengan pakaian itu. Jinri duduk setelah dipersilahkan duduk oleh Tuan Lee

"Jinri bagaimana kabarmu?" Tanya Tuan Lee membuka percakapannya dengan Jinri

"sebenarnya aku agak gugup" jawab Jinri dengan suara yang lirih dan bergetar

"tenanglah, jangan gugup, kau kan baik baik saja disini, dan aku tak akan pernah memakanmui" Tuan Lee mengooda Jinri sedikit

Jinri hanya tersenyum canggung atas godaan Tuan Lee

"Jinri aku ingin bertanya bagaimana kulitmu bisa seputih itu apakah kau tak pernah keluar rumah?" Tuan Lee bertanya sambil membandingkan kulitnya degan kulit Jinri

"aku tak tau, namun di distrikku hal ini biasa, semua orang memiliki kulit yang sama denganku" Jinri menjawab dengan senyuman yang terpajang di wajahnya walaupun hanya sedikit

"aku sangat iri dengan kulitmu, Apakah aku harus banyak mengunakan percerah kulit agar kulitku sama sepertimu?" Tuan mengajukan petanyaan yang sedikit menggelitik

"sepertinya kau harus melakukan itu setiap hari untuk mendapatkan kulit sepertiku" Jinri kini manggoda balik Tuan Lee, dan sekarang senyuman tak pernah hilang dari wajahnya, karena mungkin sekarang Jinri sudah tak terlalu gugup lagi seperti tadi

"Jinri bagaimana perasaanmu dengan nilai latihanmu?" Tuan Lee mengalihkan pertanyaannya

"nilai latihan? Sebenarnya aku agak kecewa dengan nilai latihanku, karena aku tak melakukannya dengan benar jadi aku tak dapat hasil yang memuaskan" Jinri menjawab dengan wajah yang ditundukan karena dia terlihat sangat kecewa dengan nialinya

"Jinri apakah kau baik baik saja? seharusnya aku tak menanyakan hal itu padamu" Tuan Lee kebingungan denga perubahan sikap Jinri

"tak apa, pada akhirnya aku juga harus siap dengan nialiku, baik atau buruk" Jinri kini menenangkan Tuan Lee

"maafkan aku sekali lagi Jinri" Tuan Lee Nampak sangat mengesal dengan perubahan sikap Jinri

"tak apa" Jinri sekarang malah tersenyum pada Tuan Lee

"dan Jinri apakah kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu untuk orang yang kau sayangi?" Tuan Lee bertanya dengan nada yang lembut pada Jinri seolah takut Jinri akan menundukan kepalanya lagi

"aku hanya ingin mengatakan bahwa aku sangat menyayangi kalian, aku akan baik baik saja disini" Jinri mengatakan sambil tersenyum

Bel berbunyi dan sekarang Jinri mulai melangkah pergi dari atas panggung untuk kembali kebelakang panggung dan senyuman penuh kelegaan tak pernah luntur dari wajahnya

.

.

.

Setelah Jinri pergi kebelakang panggung kini Tuan Lee bangkit kembali untuk menyambut peserta selanjutnya

"mari kita panggilkan peserta kita selanjutnya, Oh sehun" Tuan Lee mengatakan kalimatnya sambil tersenyum

Seorang pemuda berkulit pucat melangkah dengan langkah yang pasti, namun ada sedikit keraguan di dalam langkahnya. Pemuda itu melangkah dengan perlahan hingga ia sampai ke tempat dimana Tuan Lee sudah menyambutnya.

"apa kabarmu, Oh Sehun?" tanya Tuan Lee dengan senyum di wajahnya

"kabarku baik baik saja" Sehun menjawab dengan senyuman kaku di wajahnya

"rilekslah Sehun jangan terlalu tegang, semua akan baik baik saja" Tuan Lee berkata karena melihat sedikit ketegangan di wajah Sehun

Sehun hanya terdiam dan sesekali menarik nafas untuk manghilangkan ketegangan

"Sehun, bagaimana perasaanmu tentang permainan ini? Apakah kau memiliki peluang untuk pulang?" Tuan Lee bertanya pada Sehun karena sedari tadi Sehun hanya diam dan hanya sesekali menarik nafasnya

"tentang permainan ini? Aku rasa aku baik baik saja dengan ini, dan sekarang aku rasa ada sebuah kepercaan tersendiri untukku" Sehun menjawab dengan sedikit senyuman di wajah kakunya

"kepercaan? Apakah karena nilaimu yang lumayan itu?" Tuan Lee Nampak bingung dengan pernyataan Sehun dan malah bertanya lagi pada Sehun

"mungkin salah satunya adalah itu, namun aku punya alasan lain untuk tetap baik baik saja dalam permainan itu" Sehun semakin mengembangkan senyumannya

"apakah kau punya alasan yang kuat untuk dapat pulang? Apakah kau memilki orang yang akan menunggumu di rumah?" Tuan Lee semaikn penasaran pada Sehun

"Mungkin" Sehun hanya memberikan jawaban yang ambigu pada Tuan Lee

"Sehun, kau membuat kami penasaran" Tuan Lee sedikit merengek pada Sehun

"kalian hanya tinggal melihatnya nanti" Sehun semakin lama semakin mengembangkan senyumannya

"baiklah kalau kau berkata seperti itu, aku tak akan memaksamu sekarang, tapi saat waktunya tiba beritahu kami, kami selalu menunggu jawabanmu" Tuan Lee berkata dengan wajah yang di buat seolah olah sangat kesal , karena pertanyaannya tidak mendapatkan jawaban yang memuaskan dari Sehun

"dan Sehun, ini adalah pertanyaan terakhir karena waktu sudah hampir habis, apakah kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu?" Tua Lee bertanya pada Sehun

"aku hanya ingin mengatakan.." jeda sebentar karena Sehun menarik nafasnya " aku mempercayaimu, aku sangat mempercayaimu"

"kau mempercayai siapa Sehun?" Tuan Lee malah bertanya lagi pada Sehun

Tak ada jawaban dari Sehun, Sehun hanya menundukan kepalanya dengan senyuman yang memudar dari wajahnya

Merasa pertanyaannya tidak mendapatkan jawaban, dan karena bel penanda waktu juga sudah berbunyi maka Tuan Lee berkata "baiklah, karena waktu sudah habis maka silahkan kembali ke belakang panggung" Tuan Lee mempersilahkan Seehun kembali ke tempatnya

Sehun melanglah dengan perlahan dan dengan kepala yang di tundukan dan saat berjalan menuju belakang panggung Sehun bergumam " aku percaya padamu, dan aku benar benar percaya padamu , aku menyayangimu, tidak, tapi aku mencintaimu"

.

.

.

Setelah Sehun menghilang di belakang panggung maka Tuan Lee memanggil peserta selanjutnya " datanglah ke panggung Ahn Sohee"

Munculah seorang gadis bermata sipit yang melangkah dengan perlahan dan kepala yang di tundukan

"ayolah Sohee melangkah lah dengan sedikit cepat tak usah takut pada kami" Tuan Lee memberikan sebuah candaan pada Sohee

Namun yang dilontarkan candangan hanya melangkah dengan sedikit cepat menuju kepanggung, namun kepalanya menunduk semakin dalam

"Sohee apakah kau baik baik saja? Kau terus menunduk sedari tadi" Tuan Lee akhirnya menghampiri Sohee dan bertannya padanya

Diam, tak ada jawaban dari Sohee dia hanya diam sambil menunduk

Tuan Lee menarik tangan Sohee agar melangkah dengan agak cepat dan sesampainya di tempat duduk, Sohee duduk setelah di persilahkan oleh Tuan Lee

"Sohee apa kabarmu?" Tanya Tuan Lee membuka percakapan dengan Sohee

"baik" hanya jawaban singkat dari Sohee dengan kepala yang masik menunduk

"dan bagaimana perasaanmu tentang permainan yang akan kau hadapi?" Tuan Lee mengalihkan pertanyaan agar dapat terus berbicara dengan Sohee yang hanya diam sedari tadi

Hening, tak ada jawaban dari Sohee hanya saja raut wajah Sohee yang di tundukan sedari tadi tampak sedikit berubah, dengan wajah yang memerah dan bibir yang sedikit melengkung ke bawah

"Sohee apakah kau baik baik saja? Apa pertanyaanku menganggumu?" Tuan Lee kebingungn dengan apa yang Sohee lakukan

Masih hening selama babarapa lama, namun pada saat Tuan Lee akan bertanya lagi pada Sohee , Sohee membuka mulutnya

"aku merasa sangat malu dengan nilai latihanku, aku tak melakukannya dengan benar" Sohee berkata dengan mata yang berkaca kaca dan dengan suara yang bergetar

"tak apa semua akan baik baik saja" Tuan Lee menenangkan Sohee yang nampaknya sangat kecewa dengan nilai latihannya

"tapi, aku memalukan distrikku, dengan nilai latihanku" Sohee semakin kecewa dan sekarang air mata sudah menetes di wajah Sohee

"sudah, tenanglah" Tuan Lee menenangkan Sohee " aku akan beralih ke pertanyaan selanjutnya" Tuan Lee berkata "apakah ada yang ingin kau ucapkan untuk orang yang kau sayangi?"

"aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu untuk kedua orang tuaku" Sohee sekarang sedikit menegakan kepalanya yang sedari tadi ia tundukan

"baik, silahkan" Tuan Lee mempersilahkan Sohee untuk mengatakan isi hatinya

"aku hanya ingin mengatakan, bahwa aku menyayangi kalian, sangat sangat sayang pada kalian, maafkan aku sudah mengecewakan kalian dengan nilaiku, namun aku akan melakukan semua dengan sekuat tenaga, aku tak akan menyerah begitu saja dengan nilaiku aku akan melakukannya dengan baik dan aku tak akan mengecewakan kalian lagi" Sohee menarik nafasnya sejenak "walaupun nanti aku akan mati, aku tidak akan pergi dan menyerah begitu saja, aku akan melawan sekuat tenagaku, aku tak akan menyerah dengan keadaan, aku akan berjanji" air mata Sohee mengalir seiring perkataan yang keluar dari mulutnya

Setelah Sohee selesai mengucapkan kata katanya maka bel penanda waktu pun berbunyi dengan nyaring dan kemudian Sohee pergi kebelakang panggung dengan kepala yang di tundukan dan ia berkata lirih "maaf aku mengecewakan kalian"

.

.

.

Selesai wawancara dengan Sohee Tuan Lee memanggil peserta selanjutnya " kita panggilkan peserta selanjutnya, Byun Baekhyun"

Seorang pemuda bermata sipit berjalan dengan langkah yang perlahan, dengan tubuh yang bergetar dan dengan tangan yang memegang ujung dari jas yang ia gunakan. Merasa sang peserta berjalan dengan perlahan dan dalam keadaan gugup maka Tuan Lee berjalan ke arah Baekhyun dan menarik tangannya agar berjalan dengan sedikit cepat

"Ayo, ini baik baik saja aku tak akan berbuat macam macam denganmu" Tuan Lee berkata sambil terus menarik tangan Baekhyun

"tanganmu sangat dingin, apakah kau sakit?" Tuan Lee bertanya

"Ti..ti..tidak" Baekhyun menjawab dengan terbata bata karena gugup

"tenanglah" Tuan Lee menenangkan kegugupan Baekhyun "kita langsung ke pertanyaan saja ya?" Tuan Lee bertanya lagi pada Baekhyun

Tak ada jawaban dari Baekhyun hanya ada anggukan tipis dari Baekhyun

"bagaimana kabarmu hari ini?" Tuan Lee bertanya pada Baekhyun

"ba..baik" Baekhyun masih terbata bata karena nampaknya dia sangat gugup

"dan bagaimana perasaanmu dengan nilai latihanmu?" Tua Lee bertanya pertanyaan lain pada Baekhyun

Baekhyun tak menjawab, dia hanya menundukkan kepalanya

"apakah kau kecewa dengan nilai latihanmu?" Tuan Lee coba bertanya lagi pada Baekhyun karena Baekhyun tak menjawab pertaannya

Tak ada jawaban dari Baekhyun ia hanya menngagukan kepalanya

"tak apa nilai itu tak akan mempengaruhi kemenangan seseorang"Tuan Lee berkata dan menenangkan Baekhyun "dan Baekhyun apakah ada yang ngin kau katakan pada orang yang kau sayangi?" Tuan Leee bertanya pertanyaan lain pada Baekhyun

Baekhyun masih terdiam dengan menundukan kepalanya, nampaknya ia sedang mencari kata kata yang sesuai dengan apa yang harus ia katakan

"Bakhyun?" Tuan Lee mengguncang badan Baekhyun agar Baekhyun berkata kata

"se..se..bentar aku sedang menyusun kata kataku" Baekhyun berkata

"baiklah, kami menunggumu" Tuan Lee menjawab dengan senyumannya

Terdiam sedikit lama akhirnya Baekhyun mengeluarkan kata katanya

"ma.. maafkan aku, aku mengecewakanmu lagi, aku tak pernah bermaksud seperti itu, maafkan aku sekali lagi, aku benar benar sangat menyayangimu, terima kasih sudah menjagaku selama ini" Baekhyun berhenti berkata kata, ia menarik nafasnya sejenak yang terasa sangat sesak dengan air mata yang terus mengalir di kedua mata Baekhyun "jangan pernah menungguku, karena aku tak akan kembali padamu, jadi hiduplah dengan baik dan cari orang yang baik untuk melindungimu, aku tau kau sangat ingin memeliki pendamping dalam hidupmu, namun kau selalu mengurungkan niatmu karena ada aku, mulai sekarang jangan memikirkan aku terus kejarlah kebahagianmu" Baekhyun menarik nafas lagi "maafkan aku sekali lagi, aku benar benar menyayangimu, ibu"

Baekhyun mengakhiri kata katanya dan dapat dilihat Tuan Lee mengelus elus punggung Baekhyun karena Baekhyun sekarang menangis dengan terisak isak dan terlihat sangat menyakitkan dengan nafas yang terengah engah dan sepeti yang merasakan kesakitan yang sangat besar

"tenanglah Baekhyun" Tuan Lee menenangkan Baekhyun dengan terus mengusap usap punggung Baekhyun

Setelah Tuan Lee berkata seperti itu Baekhyun melepaskan usapan tangan Tuan Lee dengan sopan dan ia pun membungkukan badannya dengan dalam dan ia kembali menagis lebih banyak lagi. Dan Baekhyun perlahan lahan berjalan ke belakang panggung dengan terus menagis dan ia berkat lirih " maafkan aku sekali lagi"

.

.

.

Setelah wawancara yang mengharu biru dengan Baekhyun, kemudian Tuan Lee memanggil peserta selanjutnya

"baiklah, sekarang kira panggilkan Jeon Boram" Tuan Lee berkata setelah mengusap air mata yang mengalir di pipinya

Seorang gadis yang terlihat cantik dengan senyuman yang selalu ia tunjukan berjalan dengan langkah yang malu malu, namun senyuman tulus yang ia tunjukan mampu mempesona sebagian orang yang melihatnya. Janagn lupakan gaun biru muda yang ia kenakan seolah menambahkan kecantikan dan kemanisan sang gadis yang bernama Jeon Boram itu.

Setelah sampai di panggung Jeon Boram membungkukan badannya dengan sopan kemudian tersenyum dan menyapa " selamat malam semuanya" senyuman tak pernah lepas dari wajahnya

"malam Boram, kau sangat cantik hari ini" Tuan Lee memuji Boram

"terima kasih" Boram mengucapkan dengan senyum yang malu malu

"silahkan duduk Boram" Tuan Lee mempersilahkan Boram duduk

"terima kasih" Boram mengucap dengan senyuman lagi

"baiklah Boram, bagaimana kabarmu hari ini?" Tuan Lee memulai pertanyaannya

"kabarku baik saja hari ini" Boram menjawab dengan senyumannya

"dan bagaimana perasaanmu dengan nilai latihanmu?" Tuan Lee bertanya lagi dengan senyuman yang tak kalah lebar dengan Boram

Boram sedikit menghilangkan senyumannya setelah mendengar pertanyaan Tuan Lee namun tak berapa lama senyuman Boram kembali lagi dan Boram mulai menjawab " nilaiku memeng tak terlalu baik, bahkan bisa dikatakan buruk, tapi aku baik baik saja sekarang, walaupun pada awalnya aku sangat kecewa dengan itu, namun aku yakin juga jika nilai itu bukan sesuatu yang dijadikan patokan bahwa kita akan menjadi pemenang atau bukan kan?"

"kau sangat betul Boram, aku sangat suka sifat optimismu dan aku juga sangat menyukai senyumanmu itu" Tuan Lee berkata dengan senyumannya juga

"terima kasih" Boram kembali mengucapkan kata katanya dengan senyuman yang semakin lebar namun tetap terlihat ketulusan disana

Dan pertanyaan terakhir untukmu, apakah kau ada kata kata yang ingin di sampaikan untuk orang yang kau sayangi?" Tuan Lee bertanya lagi

"ada, dan aku ingin sekali mengucapkan sekarang" ucap Boram dengan senyumannya

"silahkan" Tuan Lee mempersilahkan Boram untuk bicara

"jika ini adalah kesempatan terakhirku untuk bicara pada kalian, maka aku ingin bilang maaf dan terima kasih pada kalian" Boram berkata dan sekarang senyumannya mulai hilang dari wajahnya " maaf jika selama aku hidup mungkin aku selalu menyusahkan kalian dengan tingkahku yang menyebalkan ini, dan terima kasih kalian sudah mau merawatku, walaupun kalian tau bahwa aku bukan anak kandung kalian, terima kasih juga telah membawaku dari pinggir jalan lima belas tahun lalu, aku sangat menyayangi kalian" air mata Boram menetes dari matanya "aku akan melakukan nya dengan sebisaku dan aku tak akan menyerah tanpa melawan, jadi percayalah padaku, namun jangan terlalu berharap padaku, aku benar sangat menyayangi kalian" Boram menutup perkataan dengan tangisan

Tuan Lee menenangkan Boram dan kemudian bel berbunyi kemudian Boram membungkukan badannya dengan spopan kembali dan ia melangkah ke belakang panggung dengan langkah perlahan sembari menghapus air mata yang mengalir di pipinya

.

.

.

Kembali setelah kepergian Boram yang dihiasi dengan air mata yang bercucuran kini Tuan Lee memanggil peserta selanjutnya

"baiklah, sepertinya aku sudah sangat lelah menagis hari ini" Tuan Lee berkata demgan diiringi dengan senyumannya "dan mari kita panggilkan peserta kita selanjutnya, Zhang Yixing"

Seorang pemuda dengan senyuman yang mengembang di wajahnya berjalan dengan langkah yang pasti menuju panggung, setelah ia datang ia kemudian membungkukan badannya dan berkata "selamat malam semuanya"

"malam Yixing, silahkan duduk" Tuan Lee mempersilahkan Yixing untuk duduk

Setelah dipersilahkan oleh Tuan Lee tadi, Yixing pun duduk dengan sopan dan kemudian memandang Tuan Lee dengan pandangan yang sangat lembut

"baik Yixing bagaimana kabarmu saat ini?" Tuan Lee bertanya pada Yixing

"kabarku baik baik saja hari ini, dan bagaiamana kabarmu Tuan?" Yixing menjawab pertanyaan Tuan Lee dan balik bertanya pada Tuan Lee

"kabarku baik saja hari ini, ngomong ngomong kau adalah orang dan mungkin satu satunya yang bertanya padaku bagaimana kabarku, jadi aku mengucapkan terima kasih Karena kau sudah peduli padaku" Tuan Lee berkata panjang lebar "dan Yixing bagaimana perasaamu dengan nilai latihanmu?" Tuan Lee kembali bertanya pada Yixing

"aku baik baik saja dengan nilai latihanku, walau aku tau bahwa nilaiku tidak baik namun aku baik baik saja dengan nilaiku" Yixing menjawab pertanyaan Tuan Lee dengan senyuaman di bibirnya

"aku selalu menyukai tribut distrik sepuluh, karena memiliki optimis yang sangat besar dan senyuman mereka yang selalu mereka tunjukan kemana pun" Tuan Lee berkata sambil tersenyum ke arah penonton

"Dan ini adalah pertanyaan terakhir untuk mu, apakah kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu untuk orang kau sayangi?" Tuan Lee kembali bertanya pada Yixing

"aku hanya ingin berkata, terima kasih sudah menugguku selama ini" Yixing tetap tersenyum dengan seiring kata kata yang keluar dari mulutnya " sekarang aku tinggal menjaganya dan setelahnya aku bisa bertemu dengan kalian, kalian bisa bersabar sebentar lagi kan?" Yixing menarik nafasnya dahulu " aku sudah hidup dengan baik selama ini, walaupun tanpa kalian ada di sisiku, jadi sekarang aku boleh bertemu kalian kan?"

Tuan Lee merasa teraneh aneh dengan kata kata Yixing dan sepertinya ia hendak bertanya, namun saat ia ingin membuka mulutnya untuk bertanya pada Yixing bel penanda waktu berbunyi

"Tuan, bolehkan aku kembali ke belakang panggung" Yixing bertanya pada Tuan Lee

"silahkan" Tuan Lee menjawab dengan senyumannya, walaupun dalam hatinya ia sangat penasaran dengan apa yang Yixing katakana tadi

Yixing kembali membungkukkan badannya pada para penonton dan sekarang ia berjalan degan langkah yang ringan dan senyuaman yang terukir di wajahnya

.

.

.

Walaupun masih penasaran dengan perkataan Yixing tadi kini Tuan Lee kembali memanggil tribut selanjutnya

"baiklah kita panggilkan gadis distrik sebelas, Kim Hyojung"

Seorang gadis berkulit eksotis maju dengan pakaian yang dapat dibilang seksi dengan gaun ketat berwarna hitam yang ditambah dengan sepatu hak tinggi berwarna senada menambah kesan seksi di sekitarnya. Gadis yang bernama Hyojung itu berjalan dengan langkah yang menggoda dan dengan tatapan yang sangat sulit diartikan.

"malam Hyojung" Tuan Lee menyapa Hyojung setelah Hyojung duduk di kursinya

"malam" Hyojung menjawab dengan singkat dan dengan nada yang dingin

"Bagaimana kabarmu Hyojung?" Tuan Lee bertanya pada Hyojung

"baik" jawaban singkat kembali terlontar dari mulut Hyojung

Tuan Lee agak sedikit menghela nafas karena jawaban Hyionjung yang sangat singkat dan terkesan sangat tidak sopan " bagaimana perasaanmu dengan nilai latihanmu, kalau ku lihat kau mendapatkan nilai tertinggi untuk wanita" Tuan Lee kemudian bertanya lagi pada Hyojung

"aku senang dengan nilaiku" Hyojung menjawab dengan seringai misteriusnya

"hanya senang saja?" Tuan Lee bertanya lagi

"ya" Hyojung menjawab dengan singkat kembali

"bagaimana ya, waktumu masih banyak tapi, pertanyaanku tersisa satu lagi, kita harus apa lagi?" tanya Tuan Lee bingung

Tak ada jawaban dari Hyojung

"Hyojung?" Tuan Lee bertanya pada Hyonjung karena Hyojung tak menjawabnya " apakah kau baik baik saja?" Tuan Lee kini mengguncang bahu Hyojung

"aku baik baik saja" Kini tatapan Hojung menunjukan sebuah ambisi yang sangat besar setelah sedari tadi memeberikan tatapan dinginnya

"sudahlah, kita ke pertanyaan terakhir saja" Tuan Lee akhirnya menyerah " apakah ada yang ingin kau katakana pada orang yang kau sayangi?"

"tunggu aku pulang" jawaban yang sangat singkat itu yang keluar dari mulut Hyojung

"sudah?" Tuan Lee bertanya dengan wajah bingungnya pada Hyojung

"ya" jawaban singkat lagi

"baiklah berikan tepuk tangan yang meriah untuk peserta kita Kim Hyojung" Tuan Lee mengangkat tangn Hyojung ke udara

Kemudian Hyojung hanya terdiam mendengar suara tepuk tangan yang keras disekitarnya. Setelah tepuk tangan reda sekarang Hyojung melangkahkan kakinya kearah belakang panggung setelah dipersilahkan oleh Tuan Lee, walaupun bel berbunyi setelah Hyojung berjalan setengah menuju belakang panggung. Dan kita saksikan bersama seringai yang tadi Nampak sedikit di wajah Hyojung kini bertambah lebar dan membuat Hyojung nampak sama dengan Yifan yang memiliki seringai yang mengerikan.

.

.

.

Tuan Lee kemudian memanggilkan peserta selanjutnya

"kita panggilkan peserta kita, Kim Jongin"

Seorang pemuda berkulit tan maju ke depan dengan wajah dinginnya dan tatapan yang yang tertuju pada titik yang jauh disana di melangkah dengan pasti walaupun tatapannya berkelana

"malam Jongin" Tuan Lee menyapa Jongin sembari mengulurkan tanagnnya pada Jongin

"malam" Jongin menjawab sapaan Tuan Lee dengan nada dinginnya namun Jongin tetap membalas jabatan tangan Tuan Lee

"bagaima kabarmu Jongin?" Tuan Lee bertanya setelah mempersilahkan Jongin untuk duduk

"baik" Jongin kembali menjawab dengan singkat

"Dan bagaimana perasaanmu dengan nilai latihanmu yang sangat bagus?" Tuan Lee kembali bertanya

"biasa saja" Jongin menjawab dengan singkat lagi

"biasa saja?" Tuan Lee bertanya lagi

"ya" Jongin menjawab lagi

"dengan nilai sebesar itu?" Tuan Lee bertanya lagi

"ya" jawaban singkat kembali terlontar dari bibir Jongin

"mungkin distrik sebelas memang selalu menjawab dengan singkat" Tuan Lee menghela napas setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya

"mungkin" jawaba Jingin membuat Tuan Lee menghela nafas lagi

"Baiklah tak apa, aku akan terbiasa dengan ini" Tuan Lee menegakkan lagi duduknyayang tadi sempat ia sandarkan pada sadaran kursi " dan Jongin apakah kau punya kata kata untuk orang yang kau sayangi?" Tuan Lee bertanya pada Jongin

"jangan tunggu aku" Jongin menjawab dengan singkat

"hanya itu? dan apa maksudnya?" Tuan Le bertanya pada Jongin atas perkataannya tadi

"ya, kau akan mengerti nanti" jawaban Jongin membuat Tuan Lee berkali kali menghela nafasnya

"bailah Jongin sekarang kau dapat kembali ke belakang panggung" Tuan Lee mempersilahkan Jongin untuk kembali kebelakang panggung walaupun bel belum berbunyi

"baik, terima kasih" Jongin menundukan kepalanya sedikit pada Tuan Lee dan kemudian melangkah kebelakang panggung, dan pada langkahnya yang ke lima bel baru berbunyi dan Jongin kembali meneruskan langkahnya ke belakang panggung

.

.

.

Tuan Lee harus menghela nafasnya lagi untuk ke sekian kalinya, setelah selesai mengatur nafasnya kini Tua Lee kembali bangkit dari duduknya dan mulai berbicara

"baiklah kita panggilkan peserta kita selanjutnya Lee Jieun"

Seorang gadis berpipi chubby melangkah dengan langkah yang ragu ragu namun raut wajahnya menunjukan ekspresi yang datarnya. Dia melangkah dengan perlahan hingga sampai ke depan pangung dan kemudian ia terdiam sebentar di depan panggung. Dan setelah beberapa saat terdiam sekarang Jieun membungkukan badannya dan kemudian di duduk setelah dipersilahkan duduk oleh Tuan Lee

"apa kabarmu Jieun?" Tuan Lee bertanya sambil tersenyum pada Jieun

"kabarku baik" Jieun menjawab dengan senyuman yang terpaksa ia tunjukan di wajahnya

"dan bagaimana perasaanmu dengan nilai latihanmu?" Tuan Lee kembali bettanya pada Jieun

"aku senang dengan nilaiku, aku melakukannya dengan baik sehingga aku mendapatkan nilai itu" Jieun berkata dan sekarang wajahnya menjadi datar kembali

"memangnya kau melakukan apa?" tanya Tuan Lee penasaran

"kata mentorku aku tak boleh memberitahukannya" Jieun berkata datar

Tuan Lee langsung tertawa dengan keras dan diiringi oleh tawa yang terdengar di seluruh ruangan "jadi kau akan megikuti kata mentormu?"

"tentu saja" Jieun tetap menjawab dengan datarnya

"baiklah kalau begitu, kau begitu polos Jieun" Tuan Lee berkata lagi "dan apakah kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu untuk orang yang kau sayangi?" Tuan Lee bertanya lagi pada Jieun

Jieun terdiam sejenak dan menundukan kepalanya, namun beberapa saat ia muai mengangkat kepalanya dan mulai menguarkan kata katanya " maafkan aku, aku tak akan bisa menjaga kalian lagi, kalian harus hidup dengan baik, jangan mengharapkan aku kembali lagi, aku hanya orang yang lemah dan aku tak akan bertahan lama, jadi hiduplah dengan baik setelah aku tiada" Jieun menarik nafasnya sejenak dan menghapus air mata yang mengalir dari matanya "aku menyayangi kalian aku bersungguh sungguh dengan ini, aku sebenarnya ingin hidup lebih lama untuk melihat kalian, untuk menjaga kalian, aku ingin menjaga kalian seperti ayah menjaga kalian, sekarang aku akan menunggu kalian bersama ayah, aku bolehkan? Kalian tak akan marah padakukan?" Jieun kembali menarik nafas dan kembali mengusap air mata yang jatuh dari matanya

Tuan Lee mengelus punggung Jieun agar Jieun sedikit tenang karea Jieun seperti kesusahan untuk menarik nafasnya dan Jieun Nampak sangat kesakitan dengan apa yang ia katakan

"kalian tau aku mendapatkan seseorang yang menjagaku seperti ayah, aku juga sangat menyayanginya dia berjanji akan menjadi pemenang untukku, walaupun aku tak tau apakah dia akan menepati janjinya padaku atau tidak, karena kebodohanku dia menjadi marah padaku, jadi aku juga ingin mengucapkan maaf padanya karena kelakuanku dia menjadi terjebak dalam kesalahan yang ku buat" Jieun kembali melanjutkan kata katanya "Jimin, dapatkah kau menjaga ibu dan adik adikmu untukku? kau harus berjanji padaku ,dan aku tak pernah akan menerima penolakan, jadi kau harus menepati janjimu" Jieun menarik nafas lagi "aku menyayangi kalian dan maafkan aku" kalimat Jieun berhenti seiring dengan berbunyinya bel penanda waktu

"sudah Jieun semuanya akan baik baik saja" Tuan Lee terus mengelus punggung Jieun untuk menenangkannya

Jieun membungkukkan badannya lagi dan sekarang ia berjalan dengan perlahan untul kembalin ke belakang panggung. Jieun berjalan dengan perlahan dan dengan air mata yang masih setia berada di wajahnya

.

.

.

Tuan Lee harus mengatur nafasnya lagi karena sekarang ia menangis dengan cukup parah dengan apa yang di katakan Jieun membuat air matanya kembali mengalir dengan deras di kedua pipinya

"baiklah kita panggilakn peserta terakhir kita Kim Minseok"

Minseok berjalan dengan langkah pastinya dan dengan wajah tanpa ekspresia andalannya dan sesampainya di depan panggung ia lalu duduk di kursinya setelah di persilahkan oleh Tuan Lee

"malam Minseok" Tuan Lee menyapa Minseok

"malam" Minseok menjawab dengan nada dinginnya dan tubuhnya pun mengeluarkan aura dingin walau tak samapai menimbulkan salju

"dan bagaimana kabarmu?" Tuan Lee bertanya lagi pada Minseok

"baik" jwabannya kembali singkat

"dan bagaimana perasaanumu dengan nilai latihanmu yang sempurna itu, bahkan kau mengalahkan peserta distrik dua yang biasanya mendapatkan nilai besar" Tuan Lee bertanya panjang lebar

"biasa saja" Minseok menjawab dengan singkat lagi

"biasa saja? Dengan nilai sempurna?" Tuan lee kembali bertanya

"ya" Minseok menjawab dengan singkatnya

"Minseok sepertinya waktumu masih tersisa sangat banyak namun pertanyaanku sudah kau jawab semua" Tuan Lee berkata ada Minseok

"bagaimana jika aku menceritakan sebuah kisahku untuk kalian semua" Minseok masih dalam mode datarnya

"boleh silahkan saja" Tuan Lee mempersilahkan Minseok untuk memulai ceritanya namun Minseok terdiam dan mulai menyelam dalam pikirannya sejenak

**#Flashback**

Setelah penjanjiannya yang Minseok langgar dengan Luhan, Minseok datang ketempat dimana biasa ia dan Luhan datangi untuk menunggu Luhan. Namun hingga siang tak ada tanda tanda dari Luhan yang akan menemuianya. Minseok hanya terdiam sambil menitikan air matanya. Saat hari menjelang sore Minseok pulang kerumahnya.

Esok harinya dan seterusnya Minseok selalu datang ketempat itu dan Luhan tak pernah datang lagi setelah kejadian dihari ulang tahun Minseok.

"sekarang adalah hari ulang tahun Luhan, aku harap kau datang hari ini, Luhan karena ada yang ingin keberitahukan padamu Luhan" Minseok berkata sembari tersenyum sendu

Namun sama seperti hari hari yang lain Luhan tak datang dan tak akan pernah datang untuk menemui Minseok. Hingga tak sengaja Minseok mendengar sebuah percakapan dari orang yang melintas didepannya.

"apa kau tau ada pembagian distrik?"

"ya, dan ku dengar distrik satu, dua dan tiga sudah diambil dan dikelompokan sesuai kriteria tubuh mereka"

"kira kira kita masuk distrik berapa ya?"

"yang pasti kau tak akan pernah masuk distrik satu dan dua, karena mereka sudah menutup kualifikasi untuk distrik itu dan kemungkinan kualifikasi distrik tiga berakhir di akhir minggu ini"

"semoga kita berada dalam satu distrik, karena ku dengar jika distrik distrik itu dikelilingi oleh Pagar yang besar agar tak ada penduduk yang kabur"

"benarkah?"

"ya aku bersungguh sungguh"

"ya, sudah kita pulang saja"

"ayo"

Setelah mendengar percakapan itu Minseok menitikan air matanya.

"Luhan kenapa kau tak pernah datang menemuiku?" Minseok mulai bicara

"apakah kau sangat marah karena aku membuatmu menunggu seharian?" suaranya kini mulai bergetar

"mungkin ini adalah kesempatan terakhir bagiku bertemu denganmu karena mungkin kita akan berada didistrik yang berbeda, Luhan datanglah sehari saja ku mohon"

Minseok semakin bergetar

Namun semua yang dikatakan Minseok seakan tak pernah didengar, Luhan memang tak pernah datang lagi. Namun Minseok selalu datang pada jam yang sama setiiap hari menunggu dan terus menunggu siapa tau Luhan datang menemuinya. Namun sekali lagi Luhan tak pernah datang lagi. Dan Minseok sangat sesali juga kenapa mereka berdua tak pernah saling menunjukan rumah masing masing.

Hingga akhirnya hari itu datang juga penjemputan distrik terakhir datang dengan semua orang yang dibawa. Minseok tak pernah tau Luhan masuk distrik berapa karena Minseok tak pernah bertemu Luhan.

Hanya ada penyesalan sekarang dan dengan penyesalan itu MInseok mulai menjalani hari hari barunya di distrik dua belas. Sendirian dan tak pernah berniat mencari teman atau keluarga. Mengandalkan kemampuannya sendiri dan tak membutuhkan orang lain. Dan yang terpenting dari semua itu adalah hidup dalam rasa bersalah dan kesepian.

_**#Flashback End**_

Setelah tersadar dari lamunannya Minseok mulai mengatakan sesuatu yang ada di pikirannya

"kau tau aku menuggu mu sepanjang hari sepanjang hidupku selama aku berada di tempat itu, kau tau aku selalu berharap kau datang walau sekali saja, aku selalu meminta maaf padamu walaupun aku tau kau tau bahwa kau tak mendengar permintaan maafku, setidaknya aku akan mengatakan apa alasanku dan kenapa aku datang terlambat pada hari itu, aku punya alasan atas semuanya, aku selalu berharap kau datang untuk mendengarkan alasanku sekali saja, walaupun kau tak memaafkanku tapi aku ngin kau tau apa yang mmbuatku datang telat pada hati itu, namun kenyaataanya kau tak pernah datang padaku" sekarang air mata sudah menggenang di mata Minseok

"kau selalu menyebutnya kau, apakah kau mau menyebutkan namanya?" Tuan Lee bertanya karena penasaran dengan orang yang menjadi bahan pembicaraan Minseok

Minseok tak menghiraukan pertanyaan Tuan Lee dia kembali meneruskan kaliamatnya

"aku tau kau marah padaku jadi aku ingin meminta maaf padamu dengan amat sangat aku merasa bersalah padamu dengan apa yang aku lakukan, jadi aku mohon maafkan aku" Minseok menghela nafasnya sejenak " dan aku pernah berjanji untuk menjaga seseorang dan aku minta maaf sekali lagi karena aku tak bisa menepati janjiku itu dan terakhir aku juga pernah berjanji akan menjadi pemenang untuk orang itu tapi sekali lagi ku tak bisa menepati janjiku, aku rasa aku adalah orang yang tidak bisa menepati janjiku, aku merasa kalau akan seperti ini selamanya jadi maafkan aku"

Minseok membungkukan kepalanya dalam, kemudian di kembali kebelakang panggung dengan langkah yang perlahan dan dengan air mata yang mulai mengalir di kedua pipinya

.

.

.

Semua peserta kembali ke lantainya masing masing, sekarang Minseok baru tiba di belakang panggung dan langsung disambut oleh Tuan Jung yang langsung bertanya pada MInseok

"kau baik baik saja?"

Tak ada jawaban dari Minseok, Minseok masih betah dalam pikirannya dan tak mendengarkan perkataan Tuan Jung

"ayo kita pergi ke kamarmu, Mentor Choi dan Pembimbing Kang sudah kesana terlebih dahulu karena Jieun tak mau berhenti menangis" Tuan Jung berkata sambil menarik tangan Minseok menuju lift

Minseok hanya mengikuti tarikan Tuan Jung, ia tak merespon apapun maupun membantah perkataan Tuan Jung, Minseok hanya mengikuti Tuan Jung yang membawanya kembali ke kamar.

Minseok dan Tuan Jung memesuki lift, setelah masuk dalam lift Minseok membalikan badannya dan berdiri mengarah kearah pintu lift, dan dapat Minseok lihat seseorang tengah memperhatikannya, dan Minseok melihat tatapan yang seperti merasa bersalah dan perlahan pintu lift tertutup dan orang itu semakin menatap Minseok lebih dalam seolah menyalurkan rasa bersalahnya pada Minseok dan saat pintu lift perlahan lahan tertutup orang itu bergumam kata 'maaf'.

Minseok hanya terdiam melihat itu, Tuan Jung yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Minseok Nampak bingung dengan kelakuan Minseok. Sebenarnya banyak sekali pertanyaan yang ingin Tuan Jung tanyakan pada Minseok namun ia urungkan niatnya untuk bertanya pada Minseok. Namun nanti pasti ia akan menanyakan semua itu pada Minseok, suatu saaat nanti, pasti.

.

.

.

Sampailah mereka dilantai dua belas, lantai mereka. Minseok berjalan di depan dan diiringi Tuan Jung yang berjalan di belakangnya. Minseok bukan tak menyadari keberadaan Tuan Jung, diam diam juga Minseok memperhatikan Tuan Jung dan ekspresi penasarannya. Tuan Jung nampaknya sangat penasaran dengan semuanya dan suatu saat nanti Minseok pasti akan memberitahuakannya pasti. Walaupun memberitahukannya adalah hal yang sangat sulit untuk MInseok, namun ia akan berusaha untuk melakukannya. Minseok berpikir setidaknya harus ada satu orang yang mengetahui apa yang ia rasakan dan ia derita. Dan Minseok itu adalah Tuan Jung, bukan Mentor Choi atau Pembimbing Kang dan bukan juga Jieun.

"kalian sudah datang" Mentor Choi menyambut kedatangan Minseok dan Tuan Jung

"kemana Jieun dan Pembimbing Kang?" Tanya Tuan Jung

"Jieun nampaknya masih belum berhenti menangis sedari tadi, dan Pembimbing Kang sedang berusaha membuatnya berhenti menangis" Mentor Choi menjawab sembari meminum minuman di tangannya " dan Minseok kau boleh ke kamarmu, kau untuk istirahat untuk besok, kau harus benar benar sehat untuk besok, jadi jangan berusaha untuk begadang, mengerti"

Tak ada jawaban dari Minseok hanya ada anggukan tipis dan Minseok segera berjalan ke kamarnya dengan wajah dinginnya.

.

.

.

Minseok sudah hendak berbaring di ranjangnya, dia akan berusaha untuk tidur walaupun entah bagaimana nasibnya nanti, entah dia akan tidur atau dia hanya akan berpura pura tidur, atau mungkin di akan menangis sepanjang malam. Namun gerakannya terhenti karena ada ketukan di pintunya yang membuat Minseok bergerak untuk membukakan pintu

"Minseok, kau belum tidur kan?" orang itu mengetuk pintu kamar Minseok dengan perlan

Tak ada jawaban dari Minseok, hanya Minseok segera membukakan pintu untuk orang yang mengetuk pintunya itu

"apa aku boleh masuk?" Tanya orang itu setelah Minseok membukakan pintunya

"silahkan, memangnya ada Tuan Jung?"Minseok masih dalan mode datarnya menjawab petanyaan Tuan Jung

"aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu" Tuan Jung menjawab sambil masuk kedalam kamar Minseok

Minseok menutup pintu kamarnya dan berjalan menuju ranjangnya dan kemudian ia duduk di tepi ranjangnya dan kemudian di memandang Tuan Jung yang duduk di kursi santai yang berada di dekat ranjang Minseok.

"baiklah Minseok, ada beberapa hal yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu, kau harus menjawabnya dengan jujur, semuanya sangat mengangguku, jadi kau harus menjawabnya, oke?" Tuan Jung mengatakan pertanyaanya dengan panjang lebar

Tak ada jawaban dari Minseok, dia hanya memandang datar pada Tuan Jung yang memandangnya dengan ekspresi yang menunggu jawaban Minseok

"baik kita mulai pertanyaan pertama" Tuan Jung mulai dengan pertanyaannya "kenapa dengan ekspresimu setelah kau turun dari kereta kuda waktu itu?"

Minseok tampak menghela nafasnya sejenak, ia sudah berjanji dengan dirinya sendiri bahwa dia akan memberitahukannya pada Tuan Jung maka dia akan memberitahukannya sekarang. Dan Minseok rasa ini dalah waktu yang tepat untuk semuanya.

"aku bertemu dengan orang itu di pusat kota tepat saat lagu kebangsaan dialunkan, aku sangat kaget karena itu artinya aku harus membunuhnya di arena nanti" Minseok menjawab dengan menundukan kepalanya

"dan kenapa ekspresimu sangat aneh saat kau masuk kedalam lift?" Tuan Jung bertanya lagi pada Minseok

"orang itu, orang yang kurindukan, orang yang ingin selalu aku temui, orang yang ingin aku ucapkan kata maaf, dia hanya memandangku dengan tatapan yang acuh tak acuh dan saat sebelum pintu lift tertutup dia memberikan seringai yang tak aku ketahui apa artinya, mungkin dia sangat benci padaku" Minseok berkata panjang lebar ekspresi Minseok sekarang menahan tangisan namun nada bicaranya masih sedikit datar

"kau selau meyebutnya dengan otang itu atau dia, sekarang boleh aku tau siapa orangnya?" Tuan Jung mesih bertanya terus pada Minseok

"dia Luhan pemuda dari distrik tiga"

**TBC**

Gimana? Masih ada yang menantikan ini gak? Mungkin udah gak ada yang minat?

Mungkin aku akn tetap update di bulan ramadhan ini, karena sesungguhnya aku gak punya kerjaan dan jadi kerjaan aku Cuma duduk di depan laptop sambil main permainan yang gaje seharian. Dari pada gitu mending aku nulis cerita yang sama gejenya dengan permainan itu.

Makasih buat yang udan mau baca dan yang udah mau riview

dan sekali lagi maaf buat Typo yang bertebaran karena aku gak edit lagi,

**BALASAN RIVIEW**

**nandaXLSK094 : **ini udah di lanjut

**Frozen Deer: **buat janjiannya Xiuhan udh di lanjut di chapter ini, iya Krisnya jadi Cato jadi nanti di baca aja, aku gak yakin tentang Kai yang bakalan jadi Rue karena mungkin nanti ada karakter kaya Rue tapi kayanya bukan Kai deh, karena Kai itu karakternya dingin dingin gmana gitu, jadi gak mungkin jadi Rue, iya Baeksoo emang kasihan, dan aku gak tau siapa yang bakalan jadi kaya Peeta karena yang karakternya mirip Peeta ada beberapa, jadi mungkin iya atau bukan, dan karakter disini mungkin bakalan beda sama di Novel aslinya, karena aku buat beda kan Umin juga gak kaya Katniss banget yang bakalan semangat banget buat main di arena dan punya tekat yang besar buat menang.

**NEXT CHAPTER**

"lalu kenapa kau tak mengatakan maaf padanya? Bukankah kau sering bertemu dengannya saat latihan?"

"aku tak yakin akan menjalankan permainan itu dengan baik, aku tak memiliki rencana untuk menang ataupun bertahan hidup"

"tapi mungkin aku akan melukainya, aku tak ingin dia bersedih"

"baiklah aku harus pergi sekarang"

"aku memafkanmu, dan sekarang pergilah ke kamarmu"

"kapan kau melihatnya marah?"

"sudah berhentilah Minseok istirahatlah semua akan baik baik saja"

"kau masih memikirkan hal yang kemarin?"

"aku baik baik saja, sebentar lagi aku kan bertemu dengan orang tuaku"

"masuklah"

"Lima Puluh enam, lima puluh lima…."

"sepuluh, Sembilan…"

"berhenti"

**MIND TO RIVIEW?**


	13. Chapter 13

"dia Luhan pemuda dari distrik tiga"

**THG 15**

**Main Cast : Kim Minseok &amp; Xi Luhan**

**Cast : semua member EXO dan other Cast lainnya**

**EXO FANFICTION**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING**

**CHAPTER 12**

Tuan Jung masih bingung dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakan Minseok, dia nampaknya masih tak menyangka siapa orang yang menjadi bahan obrolan Minseok.

"benarkah? Maukah kau menceritakan ceritanya dari awal untukku?" Tuan Jung semakin penasaran dengan hubungan MInseok dan Luhan

Minseok memulai menceritakan ceritanya pada Tuan Jung dimulai dari pertemuannya dengan Luhan dan bagaiman Luhan Menyelamatkannya dari kematian dan berakhir dengan bagaimana Minseok yang Menunggu Luhan sepanjang hari dengan tangisan penyesalan yang selalu mengalir dari kedua matanya.

"lalu kenapa kau tak mengatakan maaf padanya? Bukankah kau sering bertemu dengannya saat latihan?" Tuan Jung kembali bertanya setelah mendengarkan penjelasan panjang lebar dari Minseok

"aku hanya belum siap dengan kemarahannya padaku, karena aku tak menepati janjiku padanya" Minseok semakin menunduk dan kata kata yang keluar mulai bergetar dari mulutnya

"setidaknya kau harus mencoba untuk itu, tapi sekarang sudah tak ada kesempatan untuk semuanya, sekarang kau hanya perlu menatap bagaimana kau bertahan di arena" Tuan Jung memmberikan nasehat pada Minseok

"aku tak yakin akan menjalankan permainan itu dengan baik, aku tak memiliki rencana untuk menang ataupun bertahan hidup" jawab Minseok yang membuat Tuan Jung membulatkan matanya

"apa? Kau harus berjuang, setidaknya kau harus bertahan hidup disana, kau harus melakukan yang terbaik Minseok kau punya bakat untuk itu, dan kau tak boleh menyia nyiakan bakat itu" Tuan Jung kembali memberikan pepatahnya pada Minseok "dan pertanyaan selanjutnya, kenapa kau dengan Jieun, kau Nampak sangat dekat dengannya di beberapa hari pertama namun pada beberapa hari terakhir kau tampak menjauhinya dan dia sama sekali tak pernah tersenyum?" Tuan Jung malah bertanya lagi pada Minseok

"itu.. itu karena Jongdae dari distrik enam berkata pada kami, kenapa kami selau berusaha mengenal orang lain? Dia berkata bahwa ketika kami mengenal lebih banyak orang maka kami akan merasa kehilangan setelah orang itu mati" Minseok berkata kata sekarang ia memiliki nada bicara yang sudah terdengar maupun masih samar

"lalu?" Tuan Jung bertanaya lagi

"itu benar, ketika kami mengenal banyak orang maka rasanya akan sakit dengan kematian orang itu, Jieun yang paling berdampak dengan perkataan Jongdae karena dia yang selau mengajakku berkenalan dengan orang lain, dan aku menjauhinya karena aku tak ingin dia terluka lebih dalam saat melihatku mati di arena nati" Minseok berkata dengan air mata yang sudah mengenang di matanya dan dengan nada yan g bergetar

"sudah ku katakana kau harus bertahan" Tuan Jung berkata dengn tegas " dan kenapa kau menjauhi Jieun seperti itu, nampaknya Jieun sangat terluka dengan kelakukanmu, dia bahkan menjadi pendiam dan tak pernah tersenyum lagi" Tuan Jung memberikan nasehatnya lagi pada Minseok

"tapi mungkin aku akan melukainya, aku tak ingin dia bersedih" Minseok memandang dengan tatapan yang bersalah pada Tuan Jung

"tapi setidaknya dia akan melihatmu mati dengan keadaan tenang dia tak akan merasa bersalah lagi dengan keadaanmu, dia akan melepasmu dengan tenang, tanpa ada beban di pundaknya" tuan Jung baerkata Bijak pada Minseok

"tapi aku sudah melukainya, beberapa hari lalu dia meminta maaf padaku namun aku malah mengacuhkannya" Minseok berkata lagi

"jadi sepertinya kau harus meminta maaf padanya, jangan sampai ada salah paham lagi diantara kalian, jika kau harus pergi pergilah dengan tenang, dan jangan membuat kesalah pahaman lagi sebelum kau pergi dan selesaikan semua kesalahpahaman sebelum kau pergi"perkataan Tuan Jung membuat Minseok tersadar dengan kesalahan yang ia lakukan pada Jieun

"jadi aku harus meminta maaf? Apakah Pembimbing Kang sudah keluar dari kamar Jieun?" Minseok bertanya dengan nada yang agak antusias, mungkin nada bicara Minseok sudah kembali lagi, walaupun sedikit demi sedikit

"sepertinya dia sudah keluar saat aku masuk kesini" Tuan Jung berkata pada Minseok

"baiklah aku harus pergi sekarang" Minseok langsung pergi tanpa menghiraukan Tuan Jung yang menatapnya dengan tatapan marah karena dia ditinggalkan Minseok sendiri di kamarnya

.

.

.

Minseok mengetuk pintu kamar Jieun dengan pelan

"Jieun apakah kau sudah tidur? Bolehkah aku masuk sebentar?" Minseok berkata kata dengan nada memohonnya, sepertinya Minseok mulai menemukan nada nada dalam berbicara karena beban dalam hatinya mulai terangkat sedikit demi sedikit, membuatnya sedikit lega dan mulai menemukan nada nada yang hilang dulu.

"masuklah, pintunya tak aku kunci" Jieun menjawab dengn suara yang lirih dan agak serak khas orang sudah menangis

Minseok membuka perlahan lahan pintu kamar Jieun dan menemuakn Jieun sudah bersiap untuk tidur wajah Jieun sekarang Nampak sangat lucu menurut Minseok, dengan mata yang bengkak dan dengan pipi yang memerah karena banyak menangis.

"Jieun apakah aku mengganggumu?" Minseok bertanya pada Jieun

"sebenarnya aku sudah mau tidur, tapi apa yang mau kau katakan?" Jieun berkata dengan nada datarnya

"maafkan aku Jieun" Minseok mengatakannya dengan nada memohon yang ia bias.

"maaf? Untuk apa?" Jieun masih dengan mode datarnya

"untuk semuanya, sepertinya aku melukaimu, aku tak peduli dengan perasaanmu, aku terlalu egois untuk memikirkan perasaanku sendiri tanpa memikirkan perasaanmu sama sekali" Minseok mulai bicara dengan nada yang sedikit meninggi tak datar seperti biasanya

"kau tidak perlu minta maaf tentang itu, itu semua salahku, dari awal itu semua adalah salahku" Jieun menjawab dengan jawaban yang tidak diperkirakan Minseok sebelumnya

"tapi Jieun, ku mohon maafkan aku" Minseok terus memohon pada Jieun

"sudahlah aku ingin tidur sekarang, lagi pula besok kita akan melakukan pertandingan, maka pergilah tidur, kau perlu istirahat" Jieun mengusir Minseok secara halus

"Jieun ku mohon, ini semua menggangguku aku sangat menyesal dengan semua yang terjadi, jadi maafkan aku" Minseok mulai berkata dengan nada yang putus asa

"aku memafkanmu, dan sekarang pergilah ke kamarmu" Jieun menjawab dengan tidak tulus dan berdiri untuk mengantarkan Minseok keluar dari kamarnya

"Jieun" Minseok memohon pada Jieun

"aku bilang aku memaafkanmu, sekarang apa lagi maumu?" Jieun malah berteriak pada Minseok yang meminta maaf pada Jieun

Minseok hanya diam dengan apa yang dikatakan Jieun

"maaf aku membentakmu, sudah ku katakan aku memaafkanmu, jadi berhentilah minta maaf padaku, karena ini semua bukan salahmu, ini salahku, aku tau kau ingin hubungan kita seperti dulu namun itu semua tak mungkin, semua sudah berubah, aku kau dan semuanya berubah, hubungan itu tak lagi bisa seperti dulu, jadi berhentilah memohon padaku, karena itu melukaiku" jieun menjelasan dengan pnjang lebar pada Minseok

"melukaimu?" Minseok bertanya dengan wajah bingunggnya pada Jieun

"itu melukaiku karena kau meminta maaf atas kesalahan yang tak kau perbuat, jadi sekarang kembalilah ke kamarmu dan pergilah tidur" Jieun berkata sambil menutup pintu kamarnya

Minseok akhirnya pergi dari kamar Jieun dengan langkah yang perlahan dan dengan kepala yang ditundukan. Sesampainya di kamarnya Minseok kemudian berteriak frustasi, namun kemudian ada sura yang mengganggunya

"ada apa?" Tanya suara itu

"Tuan kau masih disini?" Minseok kaget dengan keberadaan Tuan Jung

"kau tadi langsung pergi, padahal masih banyak yang ingin aku katakan dan tanyakan padamu" Tuan Jung berkata dengan wajah yang dibuat kesal

"baiklah maafkan aku tentang itu" Minseok meminta maaf dengan nada dan ekspresi yang datar

"kau kenapa? Kenapa ekspresimu seperti itu?" Tuan Jung aneh melihat ekspresi datar dari Minseok

"Jieun berkata dia memaafkanku" Minseok menjawab dengan wajah tertunduk

"jadi?" Tuan Jung bertanya lagi pada Minseok

"namun dia sepertinya tak memaafkan aku dari hatinya dia berkata dia memaafkanku, namun hubungan kita tak bisa seperti dulu lagi" Minseok menunduk makin dalam namun nada bicaranya sangat datar

"sudahlah, yang penting kau sudah bicara dengan Jieun dan hasilnya biarlah takdir yang menentukan" Tuan Jung memberi nasihat pada Minseok " dan Minseok bagaimana degan Luhan?" Tuan Jung bertaya pada Minseok

"Luhan?" Minseok teraneh aneh dengan kata itu

"mungkin malam ini adalah kesempatan terakhirmu untuk membicarakan semuanya dengan Luhan" Tuan Jung berkata dengan nada frustasinya

"tapi aku belum siap dengan Luhan" Minseok menjadi gusar dengan topik pembicaraannya

"tapi kalau tidak sekarang kapan lagi?" Tuan Jung mulai berkata lagi pada Minseok " kalau kau tak melawan ketakutanmu dengan Luhan maka kau akan selama hidup dengan rasa bersalahmu, dan kau kan tersiksa selamanya" Tuan Jung mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan menoleh kea rah Minseok

"tapi Tuan aku belum siap mendengar dan merasakan kemarahannya kepadaku, aku belum siap melihatnya marah Tuan aku hanya sekali melihatnya marah dan itu sangat mengerikan, itu membuatku takut" Minseok menjawab dengan mata yang berkelana kemana mana karena gusar

"kapan kau melihatnya marah?" Tuan Jung bertanya lagi pada Minseok

"sebulan setelah pertemuan pertama kami, dia masih berumur empat tahun dan keadaannya marahnya benar benar buruk, walaupun bukan marah padaku, namun itu sangat mengerikan" Minseok semakin gusar

"baiklah kalau kau tak bisa jangan paksakan dirimu, mungkin kau memang harus hidup dengan seperti ini, namun jika kau sudah punya keberanian maka berbicaralah padanya" Tuan Jung akhirnya berhenti membujuk Minseok " tidurlah, kau perlu banyak istirahat untuk besok"

"aku tak yakin aku bisa tidur dengan semua ini" Minseok berkata dengan nada frustasinya namun cenderung datar kembali

"setidaknya kau harus berusaha untuk tidur, jangan biarkan pikiranmu juga mengambil alih tubuhmu" Tuan Jung berkata sambil melangkah pergi dari kamar Minseok

"terima kasih" Minseok berkata sambil membungkukkan badannya

"sama sama, aku sudah menganggapmu sebagai anakku jadi jangan sungkan sungkan" Tuan Jung keluar dari kamar Minseok sambil menutup pintu dengan perlahan

.

.

.

Minseok akhirnya sendirian didalam kamarnya, ia melakukan apa yang Jieun dan Tuan Jung sarankan. Minseok mulai pergi untuk tidur, namun benar apa kata Minseok dia benar benar tak bisa tidur. Dia hanya memejamkan matanya dengan pikiran pikiran yang ada dikepalanya

Sekian lama terpejam akihirnya satu tetes air mulai turun dari matanya. Lama kelamaan air itu jatuh semakin banyak

"apa yang sebenarnya aku lakukan? Harusnya aku menjaga hubungan yang sudah aku bina, sekarang aku malah menghancurkan semuanya, aku harus bagaimana?" Minseok berkat dengan nada pilunya dan air matanya tak henti turun dari matanya

"sudah berhentilah Minseok istirahatlah semua akan baik baik saja" Minseok berkata lagi sendirian

Pada akhirnya MInseok hanya terdiam melihat langit langit kamarnya lama setelah air matanya berhenti menetes, dia hanya terdiam dengan pikirannya yang entah pergi kemana. Yang jelas malam ini Minseok tak akan bisa tidur.

.

.

.

Pagi yang dinanti nanti semua warga Sanso tiba. Tidak tepatnya hanya warga Free dan juga beberapa distrik yang sangat menantikan permainan inidi mulai. Selebihnya ada yang terbiasa mengikutinya ataupun malah takut karenanya. Minseok sudah mandi semenjak tadi subuh. Dan sekarang ia sedang menantikan pakaian yang akan ia kenakan di arena nanti. Dia hanya duduk terdiam sambil menunggu Tuan Jung yang belum datang juga untuk memberikan pakaiannya.

Setelah menunggu selama kurang lebih setengah jam akhirnya Tuan Jung datang dengan pakaian yang akan Minseok kenakan di arena nanti. Sebuah pakaian yang sederhana, Hanya kaos hitam polos dan celana lapangan yang berwarna hitam juga. Nampaknya hitam adalah warna distriknya yang memproduksi batu bara.

Minseok heran hanya itu saja pakaian yang ia kenakan. Dan Minseok tak pernah membayangkan bagaiamana arenanya tahun ini. Memang arena selalu berganti setiap tahun. Tak pernah bisa diprediksi begitu saja. Minseok berharap setidaknya ada pohon yang bisa ia gunakan sebagai tempat untuk bersembunyi. Pohon sungguh lebih baik ketimbang lahan yang hanya ada beberapa batu disana ataupun gurun pasir yang gersang dan sama sekali tak ada tempat untuk bersembunyi.

"Minseok?" Tuan Jung menghentikan lamunan Minseok

Tak ada jawaban dari Minseok hanya ada tolehan saja

"kau masih memikirkan hal yang kemarin?" Tuan Jung coba bertanya pada Minseok

Masih tak ada jawaban dari MInseok hanya ada tatapan yang menyakitkan dari Minseok yang seolah berkata ' tolong aku Tuan'

"tak usah kau pikirkan lagi, setidaknya kau telah berjuang untuk itu, jadi sekarang kau harus fokus terhadap arena nati, susun strategi sedari sekarang, walaupun kau tak tau bagaimana arena nanti, kau harus punya rencana" Tuan Jung menasihati Minseok

Minseok masih tidak menjawab dia sekarang menundukan kepalanya dan Tuan Jung lagi lagi harus puas dengan menunduknya Minseok

"baik sekarang kau harus sarapan dan kau harus makan yang banyak, karena kita tak tau kapan kau akan makan lagi" Tuan Jung berkata sambil mendorong Minseok keluar dari kamarnya

Minseok hanya diam diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Tuan Jung.

.

.

.

Setibanya di ruang makan Minseok terheran dengan suasana ruang makan, Hanya ada Mentor Choi disana tanpa ada Pembimbing Kang dan Jieun juga

"kemana yang lain?" Minseok berkata denga nada datarnya

"Jieun ingin sarapan dikamarnya dan Pembimbing Kang menemani Jieun sarapan" Mentor Choi menjawab petanyaan Minseok

"tak biasanya seperti itu, ada apa?" Kini Tuan Jung bertanya

"sepertinya ia masih sedih dengan kejadian kemarin malam dan dia butuh waktu untuk benar benar mempersiapkan dirinya untuk arena" Mentor Choi menjawab pertanyaan Tuan Jung sambil terus memakan sarapannya

'bohong kau berbohong padaku Jieun, sepertinya kau menghindariku' Minseok hanya mengatakannya dalam hati

"baik Minseok, duduklah dan makan sarapanmu" Tuan Jung menyuruh Minsok untuk duduk karena sedari tadi Minseok hanya diam berdiri disamping Kursinya

Minseok hanya menurut dan memulai memakan sarapannya. Bisa jadi ini adalah kali terakhir Minseok untuk makan jadi Minseok sebisa mungkin menikmatinya walaupun Minseok sebenarnya tak ingin memakan semua makanan ini.

.

.

.

Setelah memakan sarapannya, Minseok diantar oleh Mentor Choi untuk berangkat ke arena, ia diantar sampai tempat yang entah Minseok tak ketahui karena Minseok belum pernah datang ke tempat ini. Setelah itu Minseok naik sebuah pesawat dan di bawa selama setengah jam. Kemudian Minseok di giring untuk pergi ke sebuah ruangan yang didalamya ada Tuan Jung. Lega rasanya setidaknya ada seseorang yang akan menemaninya sebelum menghadap maut. Namun sebelum itu MInseok dipasangkan alat pelacak yang tadi di suntikan oleh seorang petugas tepat di lengan atasnya. Rasanya seperti di gigit oleh serangga, namun bukan serangga yang kecil namun seperti di gigit serangga yang besar, jadi intinya rasanya itu sakit dan bekasnya menjadi sedikit menonjol dari area lengan Minseok yang lain.

Dan Minseok ingat sedari tadi ia tak melihat Jieun. Memang tadi malam sepertinya adalah pertemuan terakhirnya dengan Jieun. Namun yang Minseok sangat sesalkan adalah hubungan mereka yang tak bisa seperti dulu, namun Minseok sudah bersyukur setidaknya Jieun sudah memafkan walaupun bukan dari dalam hatinya, namun MInseok merasa lebih baik daripada tidak sama sekali. Dan tentang Luhan Minseok tak punya bayangan tentang hal itu. Ia akan segera mati dan sudah semuanya selesai. Biar ia membawa masalah ini sampai mati saja dari pada melihat Luhan marah lagi.

.

.

.

"Minseok?" Tuan Jung menyapa Minseok namun nadanya seperti bertanya karena Minseok Nampak sedang melamun

"iya Tuan Jung" Minseok menjawab dengan nada datarnya

"kau baik baik sajakan?" Tuan Jung sepertinya sangat khawatir pada Minseok

"aku baik baik saja, sebentar lagi aku kan bertemu dengan orang tuaku" Minseok Nampak tersenyum diantara kata katanya

"MInseok! Kau tak boleh berkata seperti itu, setidaknya kau harus melawan untuk mempertahankan kehidupanmu, walaupun nantinya kau akan mati namun kau harus melawan, dengan melawan maka orang tuamu akan menerimamu dengan bangga bukan menyerah dari awal, dan sepertinya orang tuamu akan marah padamu jika kau berbuat sepeerti itu" Tuan Jung menasehati Minseok untuk kesekian kalinya

Tak ada jawaban dari Minseok, dia hanya menundukan kepalannya

"kemarilah" Tuan Jung membuka tangannya untuk memeluk MInseok

Minseok hanya berjalan dengan perlahan menuju Tuan jung. Setibanya Minseok didepan Tuan Jung, Tuan Jung langsung memeluk Minseok dengan erat seperti tak mau kehilangan Minseok

"aku percaya padamu, lakukan yang terbaik" Tuan Jung membisikan kalimatnya pada Minseok

Minseok hanya diam tak membalas perkataan Tuan Jung dan tak membalas pelukan Tuan Jung

"aku meganggapmu seperti anakku, jadi aku sanagt percaya padamu, lakukan yang terbaik oke" Tuan Jung kembali membisikan kalimatnya

"terima kasih atas semuanya" Kini Minseok membalas perkataan Tuan Jung dengan suara yang lemah dan bergetar dan Minseok membalas pelukan Tuan Jung dan menengelamkan wajahnya di leher Tuan Jung

"tak apa semuanya akan baik baik saja lakukan yang terbaik , dan aku percaya padamu" Tuan Jung kini mengusap punggung Minseok yang bergetar karena mungkin MInseok menangis

Selama beberapa mereka dalam posisi yang sama hingga punggung Minseok sudah Nampak tenang dan dirasa juga Minseok sudah tak menagis lagi

"apa kau mau makan lagi?" Tuan Jung bertanya pada Minseok

"aku tak mau makan lagi, aku sudah kekenyangan dengan yang tadi" Minseok menjawab dengan senyumannya

"kalau tak mau, sekarang gunakan ini" Tuan Jung mmbawa sebuah jaket yang berwarna hitam serupa dengan kaos dan celananya yang Minseok kenakan ini. Minseok lega setidaknya akan ada yang melindungi dari dinginnya malam selama diarena nanti. Meskipun benda seperti itu tak berguna bagi Minseok, namun bagi tribut lain jaket sangat berguna untuk menghangatkan badan mereka.

"terima kasih" Minseok mengucapkannya sambil tersenyum

"lakukan yang terbaik" Tuan Jung memeluk MInseok lagi

"aku akan melakukannya sebisaku" Minseok membalas perkataan Tuan Jung dengan senyumannya

"waktu enam puluh detik lagi" sebuah suara menggema diruangan itu

"baiklah Minseok, mungkin ini adalah kali terakhir kita bertemu, namun aku yakin kita kan bertemu lagi, jadi lakukan dengan baik , oke" Tuan Jung berkata dengan cepat

"baik, Tuan" Minseok menjawab dengan senyuman yang mesih setia berada di wajahnya

"tiga puluh detik" suara kembali terdengar

"masuklah" Tuan Jung menyuruh MInseok lagi

Minseok masuk kedalam tabung kaca dengan senyumannya namunn setelah ia masuk kedalam tabung ia hanya diam dengan wajah yang di tundukan nampaknya kepercayaan Minseok kembali ke titik bawah .

Tuan Jung kemudian mengetuk kaca yang membatasinya dengan Minseok dan berkata " percayalah dengan yang kau miliki, maka semua akn baik bai saja" dan Tuan Jung membuat gerakan untuk tersenyum pada Minseok

Minseok yang mendengar itu langsung tersenyum walaupun dalam senyumannya ada sedikit keterpaksaan

"sepuluh detik lagi"

"terima kasih" Minseok mengatakan pada Tuan Jung dengan tabung yang semakin mengangkat tubuh Minseok ke atas

Tuan Jung anya tersenyum dengan tulus dengan apa yang dikatakan Minseok

.

.

.

Akhirnya Minseok hanya sendirian ditabung yang membawa tubuhnya terus naik, gelap dan sedikit pengap, namun Minseok sudah terbiasa denga tempat gelap jadi ini bukan masalah untuk Minseok.

Tabung itu terus naik hingga sekarang cahaya yang sanga t terang berada disekitar Minseokdan dengan sedikit membiasakan matanya untuk melihat cahaa yang berlebihan ini. Maka Minseok dapat melihat bagaimana arena yang akan menjadi tempat hidup atau matinya sekarang. Sebuah tanah yang luas dengan gunung api yang diselimuti salju didepan Minseok, padang Rumput yang setinggi tubuh Yifan disebelah kanan MInseok dan sebelum itu ada sebuah danau di depan padang rumput itu. Dan dan disebelah kiri Minseok ada labirin yang terbuat dari tumbuhanyang Minseok tak tau apa namanya dan di belakang Minseok ada hutan yang ditumbuhi pohon pohon yang Tinggi. Nampaknya Hutan adalah tempat teraman untuk menyembunyikan dirinya. Dan pilihan lain adalah di gunung berapi dengan salju itu, setidaknya Minseok basa kuat dengan udara yang dingin. Dan padang Rumput bukan tempat yang baik untuk bersembunyi karena ia tak pernah tau apa yang ada didalam padang itu, mungkin ular bebisa atau bahaya yang tak terduga lainnya. Dan labirin itu hanya akan membuatnya gila dengan terus mengitarinya dengan bahaya yang mungkin mengintainya baik dari tribut lainnya atau dari bahaya yang ada di dalam labirin itu. Dan Minseok melihat persediaan yang melimpah didepannya dan jangan lupakan ada sebuah panah yang tergeletak dengan rapih di mulut tempat persediaan disimpan. Panah itu seolah olah menghipnotis MInseok agar mengambilnya.

"baik hitungan kita mulai dari enam puluh" suara itu kembali dengan hitungan mundurnya

"enam puluh, lima puluh Sembilan…" Minseok mulai mengedarkan pandangannya kearah kanan dan kirinya untuk melihat pada tribut yang ada di sekitarnya

"Lima Puluh enam, lima puluh lima…."

Minseok akhirnya menemukan sosok Luhan yang berjarak sekitar lima tribute disebelah kanannya

"lima puluh, empat puluh Sembilan…" Minseok kembali mengedarkan pandangannya dan Minseok mendapatkannya seseorang sangan cari, Jieun dengan gerakan yang seperti yang sudah ingin melompat dan sudah sangat siap tak menoleh pada titik apapun dan hanya focus pada tempat persediaan.

"tiga puluh, dua puluh Sembilan.." hitungan masih berlangsung, alasan mereka menunggu hitungan sampai ke angka satu adalah sedernana, karena jika mereka menginjakan kakinya di tanah sebelum angka satu di ucapkan maka mereka akan meledak menjadi bubur karena ada sejenis ranjau yang tertanam ditanah yang akan aktif sebelum hitungan satu namun akan mati setelah sangka atu disebutkan

"dua puluh, Sembilan belas…." Minseok kembali melihat kearah Luhan dia masih terus memandangi MInseok dengan tatapan yang seperti merasa bersalah

Minseok hanya tidak mengerti dengan yang dilakukan Luhan hanya memandang Luhan dengan tatapan bertanya

"sepuluh, Sembilan…" Luhan masih setia dengan kegiatannya memandangi Minseok dan waktu semakin sedikit namun tak ada tanda tanda Luhan akan berhenti dari kegiatannya

"lima, empat.." akhirnya Luhan mengganti ekspresinya dengan senyuman tulus yang sedari kecil Minseok tunggu tunggu untuk hadir di wajah Luhan, bukan senyuman mematikannya taupun seringainya

"tiga, dua…" Minseok membelalakan matanya dengan apa yang dilkatakan Luhan dengan mulutnya. Sebuah kata maaf

"satu" permainan dimulai "dan semoga keberuntungan ada dipihakmu selalu" Minseok sudah bersiap untuk meloncat kearah pesediaan. Dengan peserta lain yang juga bersiap kearah persediaan

"berhenti"

**TBC**

Gmana? Masih ada yang nungguin cerita ini gak? Atau udah gak ada yang nungguin ya?

Janjinya gak akan update malah update kilat, itu karena aku masih gak ada kerjaan dan malah mainan permainan kartu yang kata orang gak asik banget seharian, tpi boleh apa lagi dari pada tidur terus di marahin juga sma mama

Makasih buat yang udah mau baca dan terima kasih sekali lagi buat yang udah menyempatkan review, follow dan fav

Dan chapter depan kita akan masuk ke arena sesungguhnya jadi di tunggu aja ya, itu juga kalau masih ada yang nunggu,

Dan maaf kalau banyak typo karena aku gak edit dua kali.

**NEXT CHAPTER**

"lakukanlah yang benar, aku sudah memberimu harapan untuk hidup jadi lakukan dengan benar"

"aku akan mempercepat kematianmu, sayang"

"bagaimana rasanya?"

"tak mau menjawabnya?"

"kau akan melakukan apapun yang aku perintahkan"

"kau malah mengerang, apakah ini sangat nikmat untukkmu?"

"masih berlaga kuat rupanya, gadis kecil kita ini?"

"apa maksudmu, aku tak mengerti mereka berjuang untukku, untuk apa?"

"apa yang kau lakukan?"

"oh aku lupa, kau bahkan sudah mau mati sekarang"

"apakah ada orang yang mengikutiku kemari?"

**MIND TO REVIEW?**


	14. Chapter 14

"berhenti" itu bukan sebuah teriakan hanya sebuah bisikan yang membuat waktu berhenti berputar, suara lirih dari seorang pemuda berkantung mata.

**THG 15**

**Main Cast : Kim Minseok &amp; Xi Luhan**

**Cast : semua member EXO dan other Cast lainnya**

**EXO FANFICTION**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING**

**CHAPTER 13**

Setelah berbisik dan menghentikan waktu maka pemuda yang bernama Zitao itu segera menuju tempat persediaaan berada, dia bergegas membawa beberapa barang, seperti tas yang ia isi dengan berbagai macam makanan dan dia juga membawa sebuah panah yang sudah Minseok incar sedari tadi.

Namun setelah satu tas sedang itu terisi dia kembali membawa tas yang ukurannya setara dengan tas yang pertama dan mengisinya dengan persediaan serupa dan sekarang ia membawa pisau sebagai senjatanya.

Setelah dirasa persediaannya cukup kemudian Zitao berjalan ke arah Minseok. Tunggu apakah Zitao akan menusuk Minseok dengan pisau atau memanah Minseok dengan panah yang ada di tangannya. Dan sekarang posisi Zitao sudah berada di antara kemenangan, dia bisa saja membunuh semua orang karena pada kenyataannya semua orang sekarang hanya terdiam dan hanya Zitao yang bisa bergerak. Namun sepertinya maksud Zitao bukan itu, bukan untuk menghabisi semua orang, setidaknya itu yang dipikirannya sekarang entahlah jika nanti akan berubah atu tidak . Zitao sekarang memberikan tas pertamanya pada Minseok yang masih terdiam karena waktunya di hentikan oleh Zitao.

"mulailah kembali" Zitao kembali berbisik dan waktu kembali berputar, Minseok hanya teraneh aneh dengan posisinya sekarang, dia tengah berdiri hendak meloncat, namun di punggungnya sudah ada sebuah ransel yang berisi persediaan dan panah incarannya yang sudah benar benar siap dipakai atau di bawa lari kedalam hutan.

Minseok masih bingung dengan apa yang terjadi padanya . sekarang semua tribut sedang berlari entah menuju ke arah persediaan atau pun kearah hutan ataupun tempat lain yang bisa menyelamatkan diri mereka dari kematian sesaat.

Semua orang juga menggunakan kekuatannya dengan sebaik mungkin , Kyungsoo yang berlari dan membuat tanah disekitarnya bergetar yang membuat sebagian tribut agak kesusahan untuk berlari karena tanah yang mereka pijak tak henti hentinya bergetar dengan agak kuat yang membuat mereka limbung bahkan ada beberapa yang terjatuh. Namun tidak halnya dengan Yifan yang bisa terbang dan dengan mudah terbang menuju tempat persediaan dan mengambil hal yang ingin ia ambil yaitu Tombak.

Kyungsoo yang terus berlari dengan tanah yang bergetar terus memperhatikan Yifan yang dengan tenang terbang , Yifan yang sedang terbang dan menuju ke arah Minseok dengan seringainya dan tombaknya yang berlapis api, dan di sisi lain Baekhyun juga yang sedang berusaha berlari dengan mata yang terus melihat kearah Yifan.

'kenapa Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun berlari kearahku? apakah mereka akan membunuhku?' Minseok mengatakan dalam hati dengan posisi yang sama sekali tak berubah sedari tadi

Yifan semakin mendekat kearah Minseok ,Minseok sudah siap dengan apa yang akan terjadi padanya karena Yifan yang punya dendam tersendiri padanya karena Minseok menyebut Yifan dengan adik kecil pada hari latihan. Namun selanjutnya tak terkira kini Yifan malah terjatuh ketanah karena nampaknya ia tak bisa mempertahankan keseimbangannya karena cahayanyang sangat terang tertuju ke matanya. Jangan Tanya siapa yang melakukannya yang memiliki kekuatan cahaya hanyalah Baekhyun dan dapat dipastikan Baekhyun melakukannya untuk Minseok.

Tunggu untuk Minseok? Apa yang mereka lakukan diarena? harusnya mereka meyelamatkan diri mereka sendiri, bukannya malah meyelamatkan Minseok.

"berhenti" Bisikan itu membuat semua kegiatan di arena terhenti secara tiba tiba

Zitao yang masih setia si samping Minseok yang masih tak sadar dengan keberadaannya karena terlalu memperhatikan arah depannya menyeret tubuh Minseok ke arah semak semak yang ada di mulut hutan dan kemudian di menyembunyikan Minseok agar tak terlihat oleh para tribut yang sedah berkelahi di tengah arena.

"mulailah kembali" bisikan lagi yang membuat semua kegiatan di arena kembali bergerak

Minseok hanya semakin terbingung bingung dengan keadaan sekarang, barusan ia berada di lapangan arena dan melihat Yifan yang terjatuh karena cahaya Baekhyun dan sekarang ia sudah ada di semak yang tepat berada di belakangnya tadi

"lakukanlah yang benar, aku sudah memberimu harapan untuk hidup jadi lakukan dengan benar" Zitao berkata dengan datar

Minseok hanya membulatkan matanya dan bersiap untuk mengambil panah yang ada di bahunya

"tenang aku tak akan membunuhmu, kau pikir siapa yang telah membawamu kemari?" Zitao masih berkata dengan ekspresi yang meremehkan Minseok

"kau Zitao kan? Dan apa maumu?" Minsok berkata dengan nada yang datar namun gerakannya yang perlahan lahan menjauhi Zitao sedikit demi sedikit

"ku hanya ingin membalaskan kebaikanmu, jadi bertahanlah sampai akhir, janagan menyerah kau orang kuat dan jangan sia siakan kesempatan yang telah aku berikan" Zitao masih berkata dengan datarnya

"apa maksudmu? kebaikan apa? Aku tak pernah bertemu denganmu sebelumnya dan sepertinya kita baru mengobrol untuk pertama kalinya untuk saat ini" Minseok terbingung bingung dengan perkataan Zitao

"ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk menceritakannya, jadi hiduplah dengan baik dan jangan sia sikan apa yang sudah aku berikan" Zitao berkata sambil berjalan santai menuju hutan yang berada di belakang mereka

.

.

.

Minseok sebenarnya ingin mengikuti kemana zitao berjalan namun sebelum Minseok pergi ia menyempatkan melihat ke tanah lapang yang harusnya dia berada sekarang. Setelah melihat itu Minseok malah terdiam bukannya pergi untuk menyelamatkan dirinya, lagi pula tempat ini tertutup dan tak akan mungkin terlihat oleh orang orang yang sibuk dengan persediaan mereka ataupun sibuk untuk membunuh tribut tribut lain yang menghalangi mereka.

Minseok masih terdiam dengan apa yang ia lihat, seorang yang Minseok tau bernama Boram gadis dari distrik sepuluh tengah berlari untuk mengambil persediaan yang berjarak sekitar dua puluh meter dari tempatnya berdiri, dia berlari dengan semua kekuatannya, namun saat iakan berbalik seorang telah mengincarnya. Seorang yang berperawakan tinggi dan dengan seringainya dia melemparkan pisau yang ada di tangannya dengan sekali lempar yang langsung mengenai punggung Boram.

"aww" Boram jatuh terduduk dengan lukanya yang megeluarkan darah

"aku akan mempercepat kematianmu, sayang" gadis tinggi bernama Yoojin berkata dengan nada yang dingin dan dengan seringainya yan terpatri abadi di wajahnya.

"jangan, lakukan itu aku mohon padamu" Boram memohon ditengah kesakitannya

"kau meminta apa?" Yoojin makin mendekati Boram

"a.." belum selesai Boram berkata sebuah pisau sudah mendarat dengan indah di wajahnya tepat di matanya dan Boram hanya menjerit penuh kesakitan dengan darah yang terus mengalir dari dua luka yang di buat Yoojin

"bagaimana apakah masih ingin aku teruskan atau ku biarakan kau menderita dengan darah yang habis sedikit demi sedikit?" Yoojin bertanya dengan nada yang dingin seperti sudah terbiasa dengan kegiatannya barusan

Boram hanya terdiam mendengar yang dikatakan Yoojin. Dia sebenarnya ingin menjawab pertanyaan pernyataan Yoojin, namun ia tak punya tenaga lagi untuk melakukan itu dia hanya terduduk lemas dengan darah yang masih mengalir dari lukanya

"baiklah akan aku selesaikan sekarang saja, jadi bersiaplah" Yoojin berkata sambil bersiap dengan pisaunya yang lainnya

Selesai mengatakan perkataannya Yoojin melemparkan pisaunya ke arah Boram yang tepat mengenai dadanya dan dapat dipastikan mengenai jantungnya yang langsung membuat Boram terbaring dengan darah yang keluar dari mulutnya. Dalam hitungan detik nafas Boram berhenti dengan perlahan dengan dunia putih yang mulai meyelimutinya.

.

.

.

Minseok kembali mengalihkan arah pandanagnnya dari kegiatan mengerikan yang Yoojin lakukan. Dan Ditempat lain terlihat seorang pemuda bermata bulat berlari ke arah hutan setelah merasa keadaan orang yang ia lindungi sudah aman karena sudah tak ada dalam jangkauan pandangannya lagi . namun pemuda itu menghentikan langkahnya dengan tiba tiba sekarang pemuda itu hanya terdiam dengan wajah yang menunjukan kesakitan. Setelah berbalik Pemuda yang bernama Kyungsoo itu melihat seringai dari pemuda bertubuh tinggi yang sudah melemparkan tombak kearahnya dan pemuda itu berjalan dengan santai ke arah Kyungsoo.

"bagaimana rasanya?" pemuda tinggi bernama Yifan itu menarik tombaknya dari perut Kyungsoo

Dan setelahnya Yifan melemparkan tombak ke arah lain yang langsung megenai perut Baekhyun yang masih terdiam, sebenarnya Baekhyun sudah ingin berlari, namun gerakannya kurang cepat malah membuatnya tertusuk tombak yang dilemparkan oleh Yifan.

Yifan mengeluarkan seringainya lagi dan mulai berjalan mendekati Baekhyun yang masih diam berdiri dengan tombak yang ada diperutnya, Yifan datang dan menarik tombak itu, bukan menariknya untuk keluar dari tubuh Baekhyun seperti yang ia lakukan pada Kyungsoo, namun Yifan menariknya dengan perlahan agar Baekhyun mengikuti langkahnya untuk mendekati Kyungsoo

Kyungsoo masih menangis menahan sakit yang berasal dari perutnya dan sekarang di tambah melihat bagaimana Baekhyun diperlakukan oleh Yifan membuat Kyungsoo semakin meneteskan air matanya

"ingin aku teruskan?" Yifan masih terus bertanya pada Kyungsoo

Kyungsoo tak menjawabnya dia hanya berusa menutupi lukanya yang terus mengeluarkan darah dengan tangannya yang sudah berlumuran darah yang berasal dari tubuhnya juga . Dan Yifan menarik tombak yang masih tertancap di tubuh Baekhyun dengan kasar yang membuat Baekhyun lansung jatuh tersungkur dengan luka yang mengeluarkan banyak darah.

"bagaimana? cepat jawab pertanyaan ku!" Yifan berkata dengan nada yang marah karena pertanyaannya tak dijawab oleh Kyungsoo

Kyungsoo masih terdiam dengan rasa sakit yang mulai menjalar ke semua tubuhnya dan sekarang nampaknya Kyungsoo sudah akan terjatuh karena sekarang kakinya sudah bergetar hebat dengan keringat yang membanjiri seluruh tubuhnya

Tanpa aba aba Yifan langsung menusukan tombaknya yang besar itu pada dada Kyungsoo yang membuat Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya dengan darah yang keluar dari mulutnya. Tak hanya sekali Yifan mengeluarkan kembali tombaknya dari tubuh Kyungsoo yang sudah jatuh tersungkur dengan nafas yang tersenggal senggal. Yifan kembali menusukan tombaknya ke punggung Kyungsoo, kemudian menariknya kembali dan menusukannya lagi ke perut bagian belakang Kyungsoo. Yifan mekakukan itu terus menerus dengan tenaga yang semakin besar, nampaknya Yifan adalah pembunuh berdarah dingin karena mungkin cukup satu tusukan saja akan membuat Kyunsoo mati, namun itu bukan gaya Yifan, karena Yifan melakukannya beberapa kali bahkan ada mungkin hingga sepuluh kali untuk membunuh Kyungsoo.

Nafas Kyungsoo semakin tersenggal senggal dan semakin lama semakin lama semakin tipis, dan setelah melihat keadaan Kyungsoo yang sudah ada di ambang maut, dan sekarang Yifan beralih ke arah Baekhyun yang masih tersungkur dengan genangan darahnya sendiri. Baekhyun sedari tadi terisak isak menahan rasa sakit dan ketakutannya pada Yifan

"apa kau ingin aku melakukan yang seperti itu pada tubuhmu itu?" Yifan bertanya dengan nada yang menyeramkan pada Baekhyun

Baekhyun hanya mengeleng gelengkan kepalanya dan terus menangis sambil melihat Kyungsoo yang semakin kehilangaan nafasnya

"apa kalian bersengkokol untuk melindungi bocah itu?" Yifanbertanya dengan wajah yang di dekatkan dengan wajah Baekhyun yang masih setia menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya

"tak mau menjawabnya?" Yifan kembali meyeringai

Yifan langsung menusukan tombaknya ke punggung Baekhyun yang membuat Baekhyun memuntahkan darah dan nafas yang semakin sering ia lakukan namun dengan tersenggal senggal.

"bagaimana rasanya? Ingin aku teruskan?" Yifan masih bertanya pertanyaan yang tak pernah bisa di jawab oleh Baekhyun

Yifan kembali melakukan hal yang sama dengan apa yang ia lakukan pada Kyungsoo sampai dirasa Baekhyun sudah tidak bergerak dan kemudian Yifan berbalik ke arah lain dengan seringai mematikannya sambil mengelap ujung tombaknya dari darah Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Namun setelah melihat sesuatu Yifan malah terkekeh dan maju dengan perlahan menuju arah yang membuat ia terkekeh tadi

.

.

.

Minseok sanagt kaget dengan apa yang ia lihat barusan, kedua orang yang membelanya harus mati dengan sangat menyakitkan di tangan Yifan, mereka yang mengorbankan nyawanya untuk Minseook harus merenggangkan nyawa dengan cara yang sangat menyakitkan. mInseok tak terima jika Yifan memperlakukan orang yang Minseok sayangi sekaligus orang yang rela mati demi Minseok harus tewas dengan cara yang seperti itu. Mulai sekarang Minseok akan membuat perhitungan dengan Yifan dan semua orang yang menyakiti orang yang Minseok sayangi.

.

.

.

Minseok kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain yang setidaknya akan mengalihkan rasa marah Minseok, meskipun Minseok sangat ingin keluar dari tempatnya sekarang, namun Minseok masih ingat pesan dari Zitao agar tak menyia nyiakan kesempatan yang telah di berikan untuk Minseok untuk tetap hidup. Dan Minseok harus tetap diam untuk meyusun rencananya untuk membalaskan apa yang Yifan lakukan pada Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun. Jika Minseok keluar sekarang, itu artinya MInseok hanya akan bunuh diri karena ia sama sekali tak punya rencana untuk menghadapi tribut tribut gila macam Yifan. Jadi setelah Minseok punya rencana akan apa yang akan ia lakukan terhadap Yifan, maka Minseok akan melakukannya. Dan Di sisi lain terlihat Yejin Nampak tengah berlari, namun langkahnya terhenti setelah mendengar suara Sooyoung

"berhenti" Sooyoung berkata dengan datar

"kau akan melakukan apapun yang aku perintahkan" Sooyoung kembali memerintah pada Yejin yang hanya di balas anggukan oleh Yejin yang pandanagn matanya kosong.

"pertama bawalah pisau yang ada di tanganku ini" Sooyoung memerintah dan langsung dituruti oleh Yejin yang berjalan perlahan kea rah Sooyoung dan menhambil pisau yang ada di tanagn Sooyoung

"goreskan pisau itu di tangan kananmu" Sooyoung hanya berkata datar dan langsung di ikuti oleh Yejin yang mengoreskan pisaunya di tangan kanannya. Namun ekspresi wajah Yejin tak menunjukan kesakitan ataupun apapun itu, namun hanya wajah datar yang memandang kosong

"tancapkan lagi lebih dalam di tanganmu" lagi Sooyoung berkata dan diikuti dengan mudah oleh Yejin

"bagaimana kalau di matamu?" sebenarnya Sooyoung hanya bertanya namun Yejin langsung menancapkan pisau itu di matanya yang langsung mengeluarkan darah yang tidak bisa di bilang sedikit

"dan bagaimana dengan mulutmu itu, sobeklah sedikit" Sooyoung kembali berkata kata dan hanya diikuti oleh Yejin dengn wajah datar yang dpenuhi darah dan dengan tatapan mata yang kosong, namun itu jika kau menelitinya dengan jelas karena sebelah mata Yejin sudah berlubang karena pisau dan yang sebelahnya lagu tertutupi oleh bercak darah yang dikeluarkan dari matanya yang sebelah lagi.

"ini terlalu lama, aku ingin ke korban selanjutnya, sekarang tusuklah pisau itu di dadamu, tepat di jantungmu, lakukan lah dengan keras dan tekanlah sampai kau merasa tak ada tenaga lagi untuk menekannya" Sooyoung berkata itu sambil meninggalkan Yejin yang berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menusukan pisaunya ke dadanya sendiri yang membuat Yejin akhirnya memuntahkan darah dan jatuh tersungkur yang membuat pisau itu menancap semakin dalam lagi di dada Yejin. Nafas Yejin semakin lama semakin cepat namun lemah, dan lama kelamaan dunia putih mulai menyapa tubuh Yejin yang di genangi darahnya yang berasal dari luka yang ia buat sendiri.

.

.

.

Dan sekali lagi Minseok masih terus dan harus menyaksikan adegan adegan yang bisa di anggap gila yang dilakuakn oleh mesin mesin pembunuh distrik satu dan dua. Ditempat tak jauh dari itu, seorang gadis dengan kulit putih terus berlari sekuat yang ia bisa, setelah ia menyadari bahwa tak ada peluang untuk mengambil persediaan walaupun hanya sedikit. Gadis putih itu langsung memutarkan tubuhnya agar berlari menuju padang rumput yang bisa menyembunyikan tubuhnya dari tribut lain yang mengejarnya. Namun langkahnya yang kecil tak bisa mengimbangi seorang pemuda bertubuh tinggi yang berlari dengan kencang menuju kearah yang sama dengan Jinri, nama gadis itu.

Chanyeol, nama pemuda yang mengejar Jinri langsung menusukan pedang yang ia bawa dari tumpukan persediaan yang membuat Jinri langsung jatuh tersungkur dengan darah yang menggenang di atasnya

"riwayatmu selesai gadis manis" Chanyeol kembali menaik pedangnya dan menusukannya sekali lagi pada Jinri yang di sambut erangan kesakitan oleh Jinri

"kau malah mengerang, apakah ini sangat nikmat untukkmu?" Tanya Chanyeol setelah mendengar erangan Jinri

Lagi lagi Chanyeol menarik pedangnya dan sekali lagi juga ia munusukannya ke perut Jinri dengan keras yang membuat Jinri langsung menghembuskan nafas terakhinya dan pergi dari dunia yang meyakitkan baginya ini.

.

.

.

Minseok mengalihkan pandangannya dari tempat Jinri terbaring dengan tenang. Dan Ditempat sebelah kiri Minseok berada sekarang seorang gadis tengah melangkah ke belakang dengan perlahan dan ketakutan karena berhadapan dengan seorang yang ia lihat sudah membunuh pemuda dari distriknya ia, hanya terdiam bukannya berlari setelah melihat bagaimana kejamnya pemuda yang benama Yifan ini membunuh Baekhyun dan juga pemuda yang Sohee tak kenali berasal dari distik mana

"kenapa kau diam saja? Harusnya kau berlari selagi ku beri kau kesempatan, atau kau mau kematian saat ini menjadi trio bukan duo sepeti yang tadi kulakukan"Yifan maju dengan perlahan mendekati Sohee

Sohee masih tak menjawab, dia hanya melangkah ke belakang dengan perlahan

"atau kau ingin aku eksekusi sendiri?" Yifan mengangkat tombaknya hanya sekedar menakuti Sohee "kau takut? Lalu kenapa kau tak pergi sedari tadi malah kau menonton bagaimana aku memberikan hadiah untuk mereka" Yifan berkata sambil menunjuk ke arah Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun tergeletak lemas dengan genangan darahnya

Lalu gerakan tiba tiba dari Yifan langsung membulatkan matanya yang sipit itu, Yifan menusukan tombaknya tepat di ulu hatinya, Sohee tak tau seberapa dalam Yifan menusuknya, namun rasanya sangat panas dan Sohee rasanya ingin jatuh saja karena mendadak kakinya menjadi seperti jeli.

"bagaimana rasanya, cantik?" Yifan kembali bertanya pertanyaan yang tak bisa di jawab oleh Sohee

Sekali lagi Yifan menarik tombaknya dan menusukannya kembali pada perut Sohee yang membuat Sohee jatuh tersungkur

"dan nikmatilah tidur panjangmu, cantik" Yifan berkata sambil menarik kembali tombaknya dan sekarang ia menusukanhya tepat di punggung Sohee yang dipastikan akan menembus kedalam jantungnya yang membuat Sohee memuntahkan darah dan perlahan lahan menuju ke dunia yang tak ia inginkan.

.

.

.

Minseok kembali mengedarkan pandangannya,Ditempat yang Minseok kenal sebagai tempat Jieun berdiri sambil menunggu permainan dimulai, seorang gadis dengan pipi Chubbynya mulai merangkak ketakutan, dengan Sooyoung yang terus mengikutinya dengan langkah yang perlahan.

"dengarkan aku" Sooyoung ingin melakukan hal yang sama dengan yang ia lakukan pada Yejin

Namun berbeda dengan Yejin yang langsung megikuti kata kata Sooyoung, Jieun malah teus menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya sambil bergumam sendiri karena tak ingin jatuh ke dalam omongan Sooyoung yang akan mengantarkannya pada kematiannya.

"hey, kau tak mau mendengarku?" Sooyoung langsung memengang rahang Jieun dengan keras yang membuat Jieun menahan sakitnya

Jieun diam beberapa saat namun dengan sekali gerakan ia langsung meninju rahang Sooyoung yang membuat Sooyoung terhuyung ke belakang.

"kau berani melawanku?" Sooyoung yang tak terima dengan perlakuan Jieun lagsung mendekati Jieun yang masih merangkak untuk menjauhi Sooyoung

"kau berani melawanku?" sekali lagi Sooyoung bertanya pada Jieun yang terus menggelengkan kepalanya agar dirinya tak fokus dengan omangan Sooyoung

Selangkah lagi Sooyoung sudah mendapatkan Jieun namun sebelum sampai ke tempat Jieun kaki Sooyoung dihentikan oleh rumput yang tumbuh dengan cepat dan langsung melilit kaki Sooyoung.

"kau melawanku sekarang hah!" Sooyoung makin tersulut amarah karena perlakuan Jieun padanya

Rumput yang yang melilit kaki Sooyoung makin tumbuh besar dan membuat Sooyoung kewalahan karena rumput itu menariknya hingga ia terjatuh. Dan sekarang Jieun sudah bisa bernafas lega karena Sooyoung sudah asik dengan rumput yang melilit hampir seluruh tubuhnya dan sekarang waktunya Jieun untuk pergi dari situ untuk meyelamatkan nyawanya.

Jieun mulai berdiri dan berbalik untuk menuju hutan yang tadi ada dibelakangnya. Namun saat Jieun berbalik kini Jieun malah membulatkan matanya karena sesuatu yang tajam telah menusuk punggungnya dengan sekejap. Jieun mulai membalikan badannya lagi mengarah pada Sooyoung yang sekarang telah bebas dari lilitan rumputnya dan disampingnya berdiri dengan seringai seorang yang Jieun kenal bernama Yoojin dengan pisau yang berjajar rapi di jari jari tangannya

"masih mau melawan dengan rumput sialanmu itu?" Sooyoung menekankan kata rumput pada Jieun

"atau mau ku habisi dengan cepat?" Kini Yoojin malah berkata pada Jieun dengan nada dingin dan dengan seringai yang tak pernah hilang dari wajahnya.

Jieun tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan dari kedua orang yang berdiri dengan sombong didepannya ini. Jieun merasakan hal yang tak pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya, rasa sakit yang luar biasa sehingga kakinya menjadi lemas dan rasanya ia ingin jatuh saja. Namun Jieun tetap menahannya karena ia takut kalau ia jatuh nanati maka ia tak akan bisa berdiri lagi, dan jika ia tidak bisa berdiri lagi maka ia akan mati saat itu juga.

"masih berlaga kuat rupanya, gadis kecil kita ini?" Sooyoung berkata dengan menekankan setiap katanya

"bagaimana sekarang?" Yoojin berkata setelah melemparkan pisau yang lainnya ke arah perut Jieun

Jieun masih terdiam menahan rasa sakit baru yang berasal dari perutnya yang sekarang mengeluarkan darah yang tidak bisa dibilang sedikit.

"cepat selesaikan, aku tak mau melihat bocah ini lagi" Sooyoung berkata seperti memerintah Yoojin yang langsung melemparkan pisau selanjutnya yang tepat megenai kepala Jieun tepat diantara kedua matanya yang membuat Jieun langsung jatuh tersungkur yang membuatnya cepat menuju dunia tempat ia akan menantikan keluarganya bersama ayahnya.

.

.

.

Minseok masih tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat sekarang, gadis kecil yang mampu mengubah Minseok telah tiada dengan luka yang tidak bisa di bilang ringan, dia pergi dengan mengenaskan dengan pisau yang masih tertancap dikepalanya yang membuatnya terlihat sangat menyedihkan, Minseok sebenarnya ingin menghentikan apa yang diperbuat para Tribut perempuan yang tak punya hati itu pada Jieun. Karena sekarang Minseok sudah tak memiliki kesabaran lagi untuk tetap melihat apa yang di lakukan para tribut gila itu, sekarang Minseok akan keluar dari persembunyiannya, walaupun ia tak punya rencana tapi sekarang sudah cukup, bagaimana mereka membunuh Jieun, dan jangan lupakan juga Baekhyun dan juga Kyungsoo, namun itu hanya keinginan saja karena Zitao yang Minseok rasa tadi sudah pergi ternyata masih ada di sampingnya dan memengang tangannya dengan erat sambil berkata " jangan berbuat sesuatu yang akan mengancam nyawamu, aku sudah berjuang untukmu, lihat bagaimana Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun mati mereka juga berjuang untukmu" Zitao masih mengatakan dengan nada datar

"apa maksudmu, aku tak mengerti mereka berjuang untukku, untuk apa?" Minseok terbinggung dengan perkataan Zitao yang merupakan penyataan yang membingungkan untuk Minseok jawab sendiri

"sekarang bukan waktu untuk menjelaskan semuanya, sekarang kau akan pergi atau kau masih menonton semuanya disini" Zitao bertanya dengan nada datar khas darinya sendiri yang berbeda dengan nada datar Minseok

Sebenarnya Minseok ingin melangkahkan kakinya untuk pergi dari tempatnya yang membuatnya melihat banyak pembunuhan keji hari ini, namun seseorang disana menarik perhatian Minseok, seseorang hanya berdiri terdiam. Pemuda itu masih berdiri dipiringannya sedari tadi tak berusaha untuk menuju persediaan ataupun kabur menuju ke hutan ataupun tempat lain yang akan menyembunyikannya, dia hanya terdiam dengan tatapan yang datar hingga seseorang lain menyadari keberadaannya dan membuat orang itu lari menuju pemuda yang terdiam itu.

"Lu.." Minseok berteriak yang langsung si bungkam oleh tangan Zitao

"apa yang kau lakukan?" Zitao bertanya dengan nada yang mengintimidasi pada Minseok

Chanyeol yang tadi membunuh Jinri dengan keji langsung menambrakan pedangnya ke arah perut Luhan yang langsung membuat Luhan jatuh terlentang dengan pedang yang masih tertancap di perutnya

"kenapa kau masih diam disitu? apa kau mau mati?" Chanyeol bertanaya dengan nada yang mengintimidasi dan dengan seringai yang mengerikan

"oh aku lupa, kau bahkan sudah mau mati sekarang" Chanyeol berkata sambil mencabut pedang yang ada di tubuh Luhan yang mmbuat Luhan meringis kesakitan dan dengan cepat pula Chanyeol langsung menunsukan pedangnya ke dada Luhan, tepat di sumber kehidupannya.

"bagaimana rasanya?" Chanyeol masih bertanya pada Luhan ynag sekarang tengah berusaha mengambil oksigen yang dirasanya menghilang dari tempatnya terbaring sekarang

Perlahan lahan Luhan kehilangan kesadarannya dan menutup matanaya dengan senyuman yang Minseok rasa ia baru melihatnya lagi setelah kejadian bertahun tahun lalu.

.

.

.

Minseok membalikan badannya ke arah Zitao yang masih setia berada di sampingnya dengan tatapan mengiba melihat ekspresi Minseok yang sangat terpukul dengan apa yang baru ia lihat barusan. Setidaknya dua orang yang Minseok anggap berharga pergi dengan mengenaskan di depan matanya.

"apakah kau baik baik saja?" Zitao merasa kasihan pada Minseok

"apa yang sebenarnya mereka lakukan, Luhan sebenarnya bisa melawan, atau setidaknya pergi dari situ untuk meyelamatkan nyawanya sendiri, namun dia malah diam di sana dengan bodohnya dan menyerahkan kehidupannya pada orang orang tak berperasaan itu" Minseok terus menyesalkan apa yang menimpa orang orang yang ia sayangi

Minseok terdiam sebentar, karena ada sesuatu yang sedang berputar dalam pikirannya saat ini, bukan tentang kebodohan Luhan Yang dilakukannya tadi namun megenai sebuah pesan yang ia rasa Luhan kirimkan lewat telepatinya sebelum nafas terakhirnya berhembus.

"kau baik baik saja?" Zitao menyadarkan Minseok dari lamunannya "kita harus bergerak cepat,sebentar lagi mungkin mereka akan menyisir daerah sekitar sini, lagi pula banyak peserta yang sudah pergi dari lapangan itu, jadi ayo kita pergi" Zitao memberikan pengarahan lebih tepatnya perintah pada Minseok yang masih setia dalam lamunannya.

"tinggalkan kau sendiri, aku masih butuh waktu untuk kembali kekesadaranku, sebentar lagi aku akan pergi dari sini, lagi pula apakah kau ingin terus bersama denganku?" Tanya Minseok tanpa memandang wajah Zitao

"baik, cepatlah bergerak, jangan terlalu banyak melamun, ingat orang orang yang sudah berkorban banyak untukmu, jadi lakukanlah dengan benar untuk ini" setelah mengatakan itu Zitao langsung pergi menembus lebatnya hutan, bukan pura pura seperti tadi karena setelah ditunggu selama satu menit Zitao tak kembali lagi dari hutan itu.

"apa yang sebenarnya mereka rencanakan, sebenarnya tadi aku sudah akan mati karena Tombak Yifan, tapi kenapa Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun malah menghalangi langkah Yifan yang membuat mereka mati mengenaskan ditangan orang tak berperasaan itu, dan Luhan sebenarnya dia bukan target dari para peserta gila itu, namun dia malah diam yang membuat Chanyeol membunuhnya dan bodohnya lagi dia tak melakukan perlawanan sedikitpun, apa yang sebenarnya mereka lakukan?" Minseok bermonolog dengan lirih dan dengan pandanagn kosong.

dan Minseok tersadar dengan apa yang ia lakukan sekarang, dia harus segera bergerak karena ia tak mau mengorbakan tiga orang itu berakhir dengan sia sia karena Minseok yang masih duduk dengan manis di balik semak semak ini.

.

.

.

Minseok terus memacu langkahnya walaupun dengan perlahan namun langkahnya Nampak pasti, Minseok tak melangkah menuju hutan yang di tuju Zitao namun Minseok melangkahkan kaki kakinya untuk menujun ke arah gunung berapi yang diselimuti salju, setidaknya disana tidak aka nada yang seberani dirinya untuk berada di gunung itu karena dingin, karena dingin adalah kekuatan Minseok yang tak bisa dimiliki orang lain.

Minseok melangkahkan kaki kakinya terus, dia berhenti sejenak untuk memeriksa tas yang ada di bahunya, dan memastikan apa saja yang ada di dalam tas Zitao siapkan untuknya. Setelah mendengar suara meriam tanda kematian tribute berbunyi sebanayak delapan kali, itu artinya sisa tribute yng masih hidup adalah enam belas orang.

Minseok duduk untuk mencari tempat yang aman untuk membuka tasnya, Zitao termasuk sangat cekatan dan terampil untuk tau apa saja yang dibutuhkan orang didalam hutan seperti ini, ada beberapa potong roti yang nampaknya masih segar, ada beberapa jenis buah buahan kering untuk sumber vitaminnya, ada juga beberapa bungkus daging keringan yang akan menjadi sumber proteinnya, dan juga ada beberapa botol kosong, yang nampaknya tak sempat Zitao isi dengan air, atau mungkin dalam tumpukan tadi memang taka da air. Dan ada juga kantong tidur, dan sebuah jaket cadangan yang cukup tebal untuk menjaganya dari ganasnya malam. Namun rasanya Minseok tak membutukhan itu karena MInseok terbiasa dengan aura dingin dan udara yang dingin, namun setidaknya ini akan membuatnya tidur dengan nyaman, dan ada juga korek api, kawat dan ada kotak obat untuk mengobati beberapa luka kecil.

.

.

.

Minseok kembali memasukan persediaannya kedalam tasnya dan dia melihat ke adaan panah yang ada ditangannya, panah yang cukup bagus dan juga lebih enak dipakai daripada miliknya di distrik dua belas.

Setelah dirasa cukup untuk mengamati panahnya Minseok memacu lagi langkahnya untuk berjalan dengan agak cepat menuju gunung itu. Lagi pula sekarang pikiannya sudah fokus lagi untuk memikirkan bagaimana hidupnya nanti diarena, memang menyakitkan menyadari bahwa Minseok kehilangan orang yang ia sanyangi, namun Minseok pikir karena mereka mengorbankan nyawanya untuk Minseok, jadi MInseok harus berjuang sampai titik akhir, bukan menyerah sebelum bertanding seperti yang sedari dulu ia pikirkan. Sekarang ia harus berjuang, demi nyawa nyawa yang sudah mati sia sia di tangan para tribut bejat dari distrik satu dan dua.

.

.

.

Sore tiba dan sekarang Minseok sudah ada di kaki gunung. Aura dingin sudah menyapa kulit Minseok sedari tadi, namun sekali lagi dingin tak pernah akan mengganggu Minseok. Minseok melangkah untuk mencari tempat yang agak tertutup untuk menjadi tempatnya tidur.

Minseok menemukan sebuah gua kecil yang melindunginya dari hujan salju yang mungkin akan terjadi di malam hari, bukan karena dingin Minseok tinggal di tempat itu, namun lebih ke arah dia tak mau bangun dengan tubuh yang di selimuti salju yang tebal, yang akan membuat Minseok harus membersihkan tubuhnya dari salju salju itu.

.

.

.

Malam mulai tiba dan perut Minseok tak dapat berkompromi lagi, sekarang Minseok membuka persediaannya dan ia memutuskan memakan sepotong roti dan sepotong daging untuk makan malamnya kali ini, dia makan dengan tenang namun seperti yang tak punya niat makan sama sekali, nampaknya Minseok memaksakan dirinya untuk makan, karena ia pikir kalau ia tak punya tenaga untuk bertahan hidup, maka pengorbanan mereka akan sia sia nanti

Minseok masih menikmati makannya dengan tidak bersemangat, namun kegiatannya itu terganngu dengan sura teriakan yang dapat dipastikan seorang wanita yang bersal dari tempat yang tak jauh dari tempatnyasekarang

"apakah ada orang yang mengikutiku kemari?" Tanya Minseok pada dirinya sendiri

"tapikan, ini tempat dingin jadi kemungkinan hanya sedikit orang yang mempu menjangkau tempat sedingin ini" Minseok kembali berkata kata sendiri

Minseok masih dalam pikirannya memperkirakan siapa yang bisa menjangkau tempat selain dirinya. Di pikirkannya kekuatan para tribut wanita lainnya

"baik, selain aku yang kuat akan suhu yang dingin, setidaknya ada dua tribuat wanita yang bisa mengubah keadaan, Sohee yang bias menubah cuaca, namun dia sudah mati di depan mataku tadi siang, dan terakhir Song Qian yang bisa mengubah suhu" Minseok masih bergumam sendiri

"sepertinya itu Qian" Minseok memutuskan pikirannya

Minseok sudah waspada dengan panahnya yang sudah siap untuk ditembakkan. Namun beberapa lama menunggu dia tak melihat tanda tanda orang yang akan berjalan ke arahnya, Minseok kembali ke dalam pikirannya lagi.

"barusan Qian berteriak, apakah dia dimakan hewan buas, namun ditempat sedingin ini, paling hanya ada serigala, dan aku sama sekali tak menemukan serigala dalam perjalanan menuju kesini" Minseok masih berkata kata sendiri dan mendengar suara meriam tanda kematian tribute.

Minseok langsung membulatkan matanya sendiri saat ia sadar dengan apa yang ia pikirkan setelah ia memikirkan hal apa saja yang ia lewati menuju ke tempatnya saat ni

"Nampaknya aku tau penyebab kematiannya sekarang"

**TBC**

Gmanas? Maaf kalau adegan bunuh bunhannya gak asik banget karena itu yang ada di pikiran aku, jadi maaf sekali lagi.

Lagi lagi fast update, Karen amasih gak punya bulan ini

Dan maaf dengan bahasa yang masih berantakan dan berbelit belit dan juga pasti membuat bingung para pembaca sekalian. Dan maaf dengan typo yang bertebaran karena aku gak edit dua kali.

Dan buat **nandaXLSK9094 **makasih udah mau ngereview dan kalau Tanya siapa yang salah, jawabannya masih rahasia, karena kalau di jawab sekarang nanti jalan ceritanya bakal ketebak. Jadi ditunggu aja siapa yang salah dan siapa yang bener, sabar, ya

**NEXT CHAPTER**

"kenapa ini tidak berhasil?"

"pergi dari sini, biar aku yang membereskan serigala serigala ini"

"pergilah"

"apakah kau baik baik, Hyung?"

"kenapa?"

"seseorang?"

"bagaimana? Mau menyaksikannya atau mau pergi dari sini?"

"begitulah, kami menjadi sekutu, bahkan sejak awal anak ingusan ini sudah menyukaiku, tidak menyukaiku bahkan dia mencintaiku"

"misiku adalah membunuhmu, dari pertama aku melihatmu aku sudah tak menyukaimu dan juga gadis kecil dari distrikmu, kalian terlalu mencari perhatian orang lain, jadi ku putuskan sejak awal untuk membunuh kalian saat di arena, namun gadis dari distrikmu itu sudah mati terlebih dahulu, jadi aku hanya akan membunuhmu, dan bocah menjijikan ini sudah membantuku untuk mengantarkanmu menuju kematianmu"

"dia mati dengan sangat tidak terhormat ya? Dia di cap sebagai Gay oleh seluruh penduduk Sanso pasti distriknya sangat malu memilikinya"

"masih menganggap dirimu juga orang suci?"


	15. Chapter 15

"Nampaknya aku tau penyebab kematiannya sekarang" Minseok berkata dengan nada datar namun dengan ekspresi yang penasaran.

**THG 15**

**Main Cast : Kim Minseok &amp; Xi Luhan**

**Cast : semua member EXO dan other Cast lainnya**

**EXO FANFICTION**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING**

**CHAPTER 14**

Minseok segara bangkit dari tempatnya duduk dan berjalan dengan perlahan ke arah yang Minseok rasa sebagai arah dari suara Qian berasal

"sudah ku duga" Minseok menggelengkan gelengkan kepala melihat pemandangan yang ada di depannya.

Didepan Minseok hanya berisi es yang hanya sebesar telapak tangan yang sepanjang sekitar satu meter. Minseok tadi mempertebal esnya agar dirinya bisa melewati es itu, namun Qian yang mengubah suhu menjadi hangat meyebabkan lapisan es yang Minseok buat menjadi mencair karena lapisan es Minseok hanya merupakan lapisan es tipis, bukan lapisan es yang tebal seperti lapisan yang ia lihat sekarang dan lapisan yang sudah terbentuk alami disana.

dan Minseok mencoba melihat ke arah bawah dimana sepertinya Qian terjatuh. Namun Minseok tak menemukan apapun, hanya ada bercak darah yang nampak mencolok diantara dedaunan yang berada di bawah jurang itu, mungkin pesawat pembawa jenazah sudah membawa Qian tadi, ya karena para pengatur permainan akan mengirimkan pesawat untuk membawa korban yang sudah mati, dan akan memandikannya jika masih bisa dan juga akan memasukannya ke dalam peti yang sederhana dan akan dikirimkan menuju distrik tempat tribut itu berasal.

"kalau begitu aku akan kembali ke tempatku saja" Minseok berkata sambil pergi meninggalkan tempat Qian terjatuh tadi dan pergi menuju gua kecil yang akan melindunginya

.

.

.

Malam semakin larut, namun mata Minseok masih tak mau menutup untuk sekedar beristirahat, meskipun hari ini Minseok sudah berjalan seharian namun kelelahan tak juga datang untuk menyapanya dan membuat dapat terlelap walaupun hanya sekejap.

Minseok masih asik dalam lamunannya dan sekarang dilangit malam muncul hal yang Minseok tunggu dan juga Minseok tak ingin lihat, Minseok tunggu karena ingin mengetahui berapa orang yang sudah mati pada hari ini, namun Minseok juga tak ingin melihat beberapa wajah yang akan membuatnya merasa bersalah.

Pertama munculah foto Luhan yang wajah datarnya dan cenderung memberi tatapan acuh tak acuhnya

'sebenarnya apa yang kau rencanakan Luhan?' Minseok mengatakannya dalam hati berharap Luhan mendengarkannya walau sudah berbeda alam dengannya

Kemudian muncul foto Yejin yang sedang tersenyum manis, dan sekarang Muncul foto Qian yang menunjukan ambisinya, dan juga foto Kyungsoo yang memasang ekspresi gugupnya

'aku tak tau apa yang kau rencanakan, namun ku ucapkan terima kasih' Minseok kembali berkata kata dalam hati

Dan setelahnya muncul foto Jinri dengan ekspresi datarnya, dan setelahnya muncul foto Sohee dengan ekspresi berambisi dan terlihat seringai di wajahnya. Setelah Foto Sohee kini muncul foto Baekhyun dengan senyuman canggungnya

'terima kasih juga untukmu Baekhyun' Minseok kembali mengatakannya dalam hati

Setelah itu muncul foto Boram dengan senyuman yang sangat manis, dan yang paling Minseok tak mau lihat adalah foto Jieun dengan senyuman manisnya yang terlihat tanpa beban

'maafkan aku Jieun aku tak bisa menjagamu, namun akan berusaha untuk menepati janji kita yang pertama' Minseok mengatakannya dalam hati, namun air matanya menetes sedikit demi sedikit seiring foto Jieun yang menghilang dan berputarnya lagu kebangsaan dan ditutup dengan lambanng Negara dan setelah menghilang membuat langit manjadi gelap kembali.

Minseok masih meneteskan air matanya setelah langit menggelap, berharap dengan itu matanya bisa tertutup walau hanya sebentar.

.

.

.

Pagi baru dimulai, Minseok masih belum sepenuhnya tersadar dari tidurnya yang baru beberapa menit itu. Namun matanya langsung memebulat pemandanagan yang ada di depannya. Minseok langsung mengambil panahnya dan juga langsung memakai ranselnya yang memang sudah rapi disampingnya karena MInseok tak menggunakan apapun untuk tidur. Minseok mulai berlari, namun larinya Minseok membuat apa yang ada di depannya ikut mengejar Minseok.

"ayo, cepat Minseok" Minseok memberi semangat pada dirinya sendiri

Sekumpulan serigala yang tak pernah diprediksi Minseok ada di sekitar tempat berlindungnya mengejarnya karena tadi Minseok membuat gerakan yang tiba tiba yang membuat serigala yang memang sudah mengincarnya jadi kaget dan mengejar Minseok dengan kencang.

Minseok terus berlari dengan langkah yang besar besar, sesekali ia melemparkan esnya untuk membekukan beberapa serigala, Minseok enggan menggunakan panahnya karena pada saat berlari seperti ini arah panahnya juga menjadi kurang tepat sasaran dan Minseok juga tak ingin kehilangan anah panah yang sanagt berharga ini. Namun nampaknya serigala yang mengejarnya bukan serigala biasa karena mereka bisa membebaskan dengan mudah es yang mengurung mereka.

"kenapa ini tidak berhasil?" Minseok masih berkata sendiri

"maafkan aku Zitao, aku mungkin akan berakhir hari ini" MInseok mengatakannya dengan putus asa walaupun ia masih berlari kencang dan sesekali melemparkan esnya walaupun semuanya akan berakhir dengan sia sia.

Minseok masih terus berlari entah ke arah mana, yang jelas Minseok berlari ke arah yang ada di depannya tak perduli kemana ia berlari, namun semua serigala itu masih setia mengejarnya, mungkin serigala itu akan berhenti saat sudah mendapatkan Minseok. Jadi Minseok sama sekali tak punya waktu untuk beristirahat, karena mereka tak juga pernah berhenti mengejar Minseok.

.

.

.

Setelah sekitar satu jam berlari, tenaga Mineok sudah terkuras habis, dia ingin menyerah sebenarnya, namun dia masih ingat bagaimana kematian Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun di depannya, jadi itu merupakan semangat bagi Minseok. Namun semangat saja memang tak cukup, apalagi pagi ini Minseok belum memasukan apapun ke dalam tubuhnya namun ia sudah harus berlari selama satu jam ini. Dan serigala serigala ini nampaknya sama sekali tak punya rasa lelah untuk setidaknya menurunkan kecepatan dalam berlari. Minseok juga sudah melewati banyak pohon , banyak cabang dalam jalan, dan juga beberapa genangan kecil air yang sebenarnya Minseok ingin minum dari sumber air itu. Bahkan Minseok yang berlari juga yakin bahwa ia melewati daerah ini sudah sekitar lima kali dengan putaran yang panjang, yang membuat tenaganya benar benar habis.

.

.

.

Satu setengah jam berlari pada lintasan yang sama, akhirnya Minseok sudah tak kuat lagi. Minseok akan menyerah saja, ia tak punya tenaga lagi untuk berlari dari kejaran serigala serigala yang megejarnya. Saat Minseok akan berhenti seseorang meneriaki Minseok dan mendorong Minseok untuk berlari menjauh dari serigala serigala itu. Orang itu mendorong Minseok agar keluar dari lintasan yang Minseok buat sendiri dan menggantikan posisi Minseok untuk berada di lintasan itu.

"pergi dari sini, biar aku yang membereskan serigala serigala ini" teriak orang itu yang hanya di balas dengan tatapan kebingungan Minseok yang sekarang masih berusaha mengatur nafasnya

"cepat sekarang kau pergi, jangan sia siakan nyawa nyawa yang sudah berkorban untukmu" orang itu masih berteriak

"cepat!" orang itu berteriak semakin keras, dan kemudian Minseok pergi dari tempat itu dengan langkah yang sedikit cepat dan cenderung berlari

.

.

.

Minseok masih terus berlari kecil dari tempat itu, namun karena penasaran dengan apa yang dilakukan orang tadi Minseok membalikan badannya untuk melihat apa yang dilakukan orang yang tadi menyuruhnya pergi.

"Jongdae?" MInseok bertanya dengan nada yang menghawatirkan

Minseok membulatkan matanya melihat adegan didepannya

"Jongdae!" Minseok memanggil nama Jongdae dengan nada yang mengerikan

Jongdae masih terbaring lemah disana dengan serigala serigala yang mencabik cabik seluruh tubuhnya mulai dari kepalanya hingga kakinya. Serigala serigala itu tak membiarkan satupun bagian tubuh Jongdae selamat

" Jongdae!" lagi Minseok memanggil Jongdae

Kini Jongdae memandang ke arah Minseok dengan wajah yang sudak tak terberbentuk lagi, dengan bagian pipi kanan yang menghilang entah di makan oleh serigala yang mana. Dan jangan lupakan sebelah bola mata kiri Jongdae yang menghilang entah di makan oleh serigala yang mana lagi. Dan dalam keadaannya yang seperti itu Jongdae masih bergumam dengan bibirnya yang juga sudah tak utuh lagi

"pergilah" Jongdae mengatakannya dengan senyuman tulusnya

Minseok masih tak bergerak dari posisinya sekarang. Dan saat serigala seigala itu pergi meninggalkan Jongdae yang sudah terbaring dengan lemas, Minseok pergi menghampiri Jongdae. Benar perkiraan Minseok bahwa serigala serigala itu akan berhenti mengejar setelah menghabisi orang yang menjadi incarannya, kali ini bukan Minseok yang menjadi sasarannya, mungkin tadinya adalah Minseok, namun Jongadae dengan tulus menggantikan pososi Minseok yang tadi sudah dalam posisi yang bisa di bilang merupakan hari dimana mungkin Minseok akan bertemu dengan semua anggota keluarganya, namun sekali lagi seseorang menyelamatkan Minseok dengan mengorbankan nyawanya.

"Jongdae? Apakah kau baik baik saja?" Minseok bertanya pada Jongdae yang sama sekali tak akan bisa menjawabnya

"Jongdae, apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan?" Minseok berteriak pada jenazah Jongdae yang sudah tergeletak dengan tenang

Minseok akhirnya pergi meninggalkan Jongdae yang sudah terbaring dengan tenang, dengan luka yang bahkan lebih parah dengan luka yang didapatkan Kyungsoo, Baekhyun, Luhan ataupun Jieun. Minseok pergi dengan cepat dari tempat itu agar meriam segera dibunyikan dan juga agar pesawat pembawa mayat segera datang untuk membawa jenazah Jongdae, Minseok tak ingin jenazah Jongdae bertahan lebih lama di arena karena mungkin karena jika lebih lama lagi maka akan mengundang hewan pemakan daging lainnya yang akan membuat tubuh Jongdae yang sudah tak utuh itu akan semakin mengenaskan.

Setelah sekitar tiga puluh meter dari tempat Jongdae tadi meriam pun berbunyi. Dan setelah Minseok berjalan sejauh lima puluh meter pesawat pembawa jenazah sudah tiba untuk membawa Jongdae, dari tempatnya Minseok dapat melihat bagaimana tubuh penuh darah Jongdae perlahan naik terbawa oleh penjepit raksasa yang diturunkan oleh pesawat itu. Dan setelah tubuh Jongdae masuk kedalam pesawat dengan cepat juga pesawat itu menghilang dari pandangan Minseok.

Setelah pesawat itu menghilang Minseok berjalan dengan tak bersemangat dan dengan banyak beban di pikirannya. Minseok tak habis pikir, bagaimana Jongdae mau mengorbankan nyawanya untuk orang seperti Minseok, dan bukankah Jongdae memebenci Minseok karena kelakuan Minseok pada hari hari latihan yang ingin menganal semua tribut. Namun bisa di lihat sekarang Jongdae rela mati demi keselamatan Minseok.

.

.

.

Minseok masih berjalan dengan tak bersemangat mungkin karena tenaganya sudah habis dan juga di tambah kejadian Jongdae yang membuatnya berjalan seperti mayat hidup, mungkin jika ada tribut lain yang melihatnya sekarang mereka bisa membunuh Minseok dengan mudah karena Minseok tak fokus sama sekali terhadap hal hal yang akan dihadapinya, karena Minseok masih tak habis pikir, akan ada barapa orang lagi yang bertingkah sama dengan Kyungsooo, Baekhyun, dan Jongdae, tapi apakah Luhan masuk kedalam daftar itu? Minseok masih terus berfikir bagaimana ini semua bisa terjadi.

Minseok masih terus berjalan melewati beberapa pohon, Minseok asal mengambil jalan dengan langkah yang perlahan, terkadang ia bertemu dengan beberapa hewan yang bisa dijadikan sumber makanan seperti kelinci dan tupai maupun burung yang terbang diatasnya, namun sekali lagi Minseok masih betah berjalan dengan lamunananya.

"Hyung" seseorang memanggil Minseok dengan nada semanagatnya Minseok tak menoleh sama selkali, ia masih terus berjalan dengan langkah yang lebih seperti mayat hidup. Dan sekarang Minseok tak peduli jika orang yang memanggilnya dengan Hyung itu akan membunuhnya ataupun mencelakainya, sekali lagi MInseok tak peduli

"Hyung?" orang itu masih terus mengikuti langkah Minseok

"apakah kau baik baik saja, Hyung?" kembali ora g itu memanggil Minseok dan sekarang orang itu ada di samping Minseok

"apakah kau sakit?" orang itu memegang dahi Minseok untuk memastikan suhu badan Minseok

Dan sekali lagi Minseok hanya diam diperlakukan seperti itu, dia hanya memandang dengan aneh orang yang ada di depannya ini

"kenapa?" Minseok akhirnya mengatakan sesuatu

"kenapa apanya?" orang itu menjawab pertanyaan membingungkan Minseok

"kenapa Sehun?" orang yang di panggil dengan Sehun masih terheran heran dengan apa yang dipertanyakan Minseok

"kenapa apanya Hyung? Aku sama sekali tak mengerti" Sehun mengatakannya sambil terus memandangi wajah Minseok yang Nampak sangat kelelahan dan seperti kehilangan semangat hidupnya

"kau memang tak akan megerti" Minseok mengatakannya sambil pergi meninggalkan Sehun

"Hyung, tunggu aku, apakah kau sakit? lihat wajahmu Nampak kelelahan dan bibirmu sangat kering Hyung" Sehun terus berjalan untuk menyusul MInseok

Tak ada jawaban dari MInseok, Minseok hanya terus berjalan

"Hyung apakah kau sudah makan? Aku punya sedikit ikan panggang. Kemari aku mengambilnya di sungai. Dan jika kau haus aku akan mengantarmu ke sungai untuk mengambil air"Sehun terus berkata kata walaupun sama sekali tak di jawab oleh Minseok yang masih setia diam dan berjalan untuk menjauh dari Sehun

"Hyung!" akhirnya kesabaran Sehun hilang juga, dan sekarang Sehun menarik Minseok agar menghadap ke arahnya

Minseok masih tak memangdang ke arah Sehun, walapun badannya memang menghadap ke arah Sehun namun wajah Minseok masih menghadap ke arah lain

"Hyung, kumohon dengarkanlah aku sebantar, kau ini sebenarnya kenapa? Sedari tadi kau diam, dan tak mendengarkan aku" Sehun mengambil nafas dahulu " aku mengerti kalau kau memang tak pernah menjawab perkataan orang, namun setidaknya kau harus memangdangku saat aku berbicara, jadi sekarang kau kenapa?" Sehun menunrunkan nada bicaranya pada Minseok

"aku tak apa apa, sekarang antarkan aku ke arah sungai, aku ingin minum dan aku ingin mandi disana" Minseok mengatakannya dengan nada datar dan masih tak memangdang ke arah Sehun

"baiklah ikut aku" Sehun kini berjalan di depan Minseok

.

.

.

Perjalanan Minseok dan Sehun berjalan dengan hening, akhirnya Sehunlah yang memecahkan keheningan yang terjadi di antara mereka.

"Hyung kau kenapa? Apakah kau baru di kejar kejar oleh hewan buas?" Sehun bertanya pada Minseok

"jangan membahas hal itu, aku memang di kejar kejar oleh serigala, dan jangan pernah membahas tentang itu lagi" Minseok masih mengatakannya dengan nada datarnya

"kenapa?" Sehun malah makin penasaran dengan rahasia yang Minseok simpan

"sudah ku bilang janagn bertanya atau membahas hal itu lagi, sebenarnya kau mau mengantarkanku ke sungai atau kau ingin mengintrograsiku?" Minseok marah dengan pertanyaan Sehun yang malah megingatkannya dengan kejadian yang menimpa Jongdae

"Baiklah, maafkan aku, aku tak akan menanyaimu tentang serigala lagi, dan sekarang kita sudah sampai" Sehun kemudian berjalan kearah lain, dan membiarkan Minseok minum dan mengisi botol botolnya dan juga menyiapkan sarapannya

"Sehun apakah kau mau sarapan? Aku punya roti di ranselku ini?" Minseok betanya pada Sehun yang berada di balik semak semak di pinggir sungai

"tidak, terima kasih, aku sudah sarapan tadi seseorang memberikanku roti tadi pagi" Sehun mengatakan dengan senyuman dan wajahnya agak memerah

"seseorang?" Minseok merasa aneh dengan perkataan Sehun "apakah kau punya sekutu?" Tanya MInseok lagi

"begitulah" Sehun menjawab seadaanya pada Minseok

"lalu kau dan sekutumu berencana untuk membunuh siapa? Biasanya mereka yang bersatu untuk membunuh seorang atau beberapa tribut yang kuat" Minseok masih berkata sambil memakan rotinya

"rahasia" Sehun masih menjawab dengan senyumannya

"baiklah, aku juga tak peduli dengan hal itu, terima kasih sudah mengantarkanku ke sini, dan katakan juga pada sekutumu aku berterima kasih dia telah menjagamu" Minseok berkata sambil akan beranjak dari duduknya setelah memakan sarapannya dan meminum air airnya

"Hyung bukannya kau mau mandi?" sehun bertanya lagi pada Minseok

"tidak jadi, aku tiba tiba jadi tak ingin mandi sekarang, aku akan pergi saja kalau begitu, sekali lagi terima kasih" Minseok mengatakannya dan kemudian beranjak pergi dari tempatnya sekarang

.

.

.

Minseok mulai membalikan tubuhnya dan sekarang ia mulai melangkah menuju tempat lain yang sekiranya aman untuk ia tempati, karena ia yakin tempat Minseok berada sekarang tak begitu aman untuk tetap diam.

Namun sebuah suara menghentikan langkah Minseok

"apakah kau tak mau melihat pertunjukanku?" suara itu seseorang yang Minseok kenal

Minseok membalikan badannya dan kaget dengan apa yang ia saksikan saat ini. Sehun sedang berjuang untuk mencabut trisula yang menamcap di perutnya

"bagaimana? Mau menyaksikannya atau mau pergi dari sini?" Orang itu adalah Joongmyeon, yang setau Minseok punya kepribadian yang baik namun ia malah membunuh Sehun yang setau Minseok juga tak punya riwayat permusuhan dengan siapapun

"apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa kau membunhunya?" Tanya Minseok dengan nada yang meninggi

"dia sudah tak berguna lagi, dia telah membawamu kemari, jadi dia tak berguna lagi untukku" Joongmyeon menjawab dengan nada yang meremehkan dan dengan seringai yang tak pernah Minseok lihat sebelumnya

"apa maksudmu dengan tidak berguna? Apa sekutu yang Sehun maksud adalah kau?" Minseok masih bertanya pada Joongmyeon

"begitulah, kami menjadi sekutu, bahkan sejak awal anak ingusan ini sudah menyukaiku, tidak menyukaiku bahkan dia mencintaiku" Joongmyeon menunjuk kearah Sehun yang sudah menangis karena perkataan Joongmyeon dan juga karena rasa sakit yang berasal dari perutnya

"nampaknya kau kesusahan, apakah mau ku bantu?" Joongmyeon berkata sambil menarik trisulanya dari perut Sehun dan malah menusukannya lagi pada Sehun di bagian kakinya tepat di pahanya

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan? Katanya Sehun mencintaimu?" Minseok masih terdiam dengan kelakuan Joongmyeon

"iya, dia mencintaiku, namun aku tak mencintainya, aku merasa jijik dengan bocah gay seperti dia,dan kau tau bagaimana bahagianya dia saat aku menciumnya ataupun memeluknya itu sangat menjijikan, jadi aku hanya memanfaatkannya untuk menjalankan misiku" Joongmyeon menjawab dengan perkataan yang menyayat hati Sehun

"misi? Memang kau punya misi?" Minseok masih bertanya lagi pada Joongmyeon

"misiku adalah membunuhmu, dari pertama aku melihatmu aku sudah tak menyukaimu dan juga gadis kecil dari distrikmu, kalian terlalu mencari perhatian orang lain, jadi ku putuskan sejak awal untuk membunuh kalian saat di arena, namun gadis dari distrikmu itu sudah mati terlebih dahulu, jadi aku hanya akan membunuhmu, dan bocah menjijikan ini sudah membantuku untuk mengantarkanmu menuju kematianmu" Joongmeyeon menambah intensitas seringainya pada Minseok dan memandang penuh rasa jijik pada Sehun

"kau memang tak punya hati, kau menyia nyiakan orang yang mencintaimu secara tulus seperti Sehun, lalu kau masih ingin hidup?" Minseok bertanya dengan nada yang naik pada Joongmyeon

"kau bisa marah juga? Kupikir kau hanya bisa menunjukan ekspresi datarmu yang menjijikan itu" Joongmyeon makin menyulut kemarahan Minseok

"apa yang kau katakan?" Minseok makin marah dengan Joongmyeon

Akhirnya kesabaran Minseok habis sudah, Minseok mencoba melemparkan panah berlapis esnya kepada Joongmyeng yang membuat Joongmyeon menjadi sedikit kaget dan tidak bisa menghindar dengan cepat yang membuat es itu mengenai lengannya yang membuat lengan Joongmyeon sobek cukup dalam dan mengeluarkan darah

"kau berani padaku?" Joongmyeon berkata dengan nada yang marah dan juga air yang mulai terangkat keatas dan kemudian Joongmyeon hempaskan ke arah Minseok

Minseok yang sudah siap dengan serangan Joongmyeon langsung membekukan air yang di lemparkan Joongmyeon dan langsung membuat semacam perisai yang melundungi Minseok. Joongmyeon yang tak bisa melihat kegiatan Minseok di balik esnya langsung membulatkan matanya ketika panah berlapis es milik Minseok langsung menancap di perutnya yang membuatnya langsung jatuh tersungkur.

Melihat Joongmyeon yang jatuh tersungkur Minseok langsung menghampiri Sehun yang tergeletak lemah dengan kedua lukanya

"apakah kau baik baik saja?" Minseok bertanya pada Sehun sambil mencabut trisula Joongmyeon yang masih tertancap di paha Sehun

"aku baik baik saja, terima kasih telah membelaku, akhirnya aku punya seseorang yang tulus terhadapku" sehun berkata dengan nada yang bergetar

"apa maksudmu?" Minseok teraneh aneh dengan arah pembicaraan Sehun

"sejak awal aku sudah mengetahui apa yang Joongmyeon Hyung rencanakan, aku sudah tau rencananya namun aku masih mengikutinya, walupun aku tau bahwa akhirnya aku akan mati, namun aku meyakinkan diriku untuk percaya padanya, karena aku ingin saat aku mati setidaknya ada satu orang saja yang mencintaiku, walaupun itu hanya dalam pikiranku, walaupun itu hanya pura pura tapi aku selalu meyakinkannya dalam hatiku" Sehun mulai meneteskan air matanya " dan sekarang aku mendapatkannya, bukan hanya berpura pura tapi kau benar menyayangiku, begitu kan Hyung?" Sehun bertanya pada Minseok

Minseok tak menjawab pertanyaan Sehun, ia hanya terdiam dan terus memandang Sehun yang kesulitan mengambil nafasnya

"ternyata aku juga masih hanya berharap padamu, Hyung, dan pada kenyataannya aku memang tak pernah punya orang yang mencintaiku atau menyayangiku secara tulus" sehun mengambil nafas yang dalam " terima kasih sudah membelaku" Sehun mengambil nafas lagi "teruslah hidup" lagi lagi mengambil nafas " aku percaya padamu" Sehun memejamkan matanya

"Sehun?" Minseok menguncang tubuh Sehun " Sehun" lagi Minseok menguncang tubuh Sehun "Sehun!" Minseok berteriak karena pada kenyataannya Sehun sudah pergi dari dunia, pergi menuju ke kedua orang tuanya yang menyayanginya secara tulus.

.

.

.

"bagaimana?" Minseok menoleh kearah suara itu berasal

"dia mati dengan sanagt tidak terhormat ya? Dia di cap sebagai Gay oleh seluruh penduduk Sanso pasti distriknya sangat malu memilikinya" orang itu, Joongmyeon masih bisa berbicara walapupun panah sudah menembus perutnya, nampaknya panah itu tak mengenai Joongmyeon terlalu dalam sehingga tak membuatnya langsung menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya.

"tutup mulutmu, distrikmu juga pasti sangat malu memilikimu" Minseok berkata sambil berjalan mendekati Joongmyeon yang tengah terlentang

"kau menyuruhku menutup mulutku, tapi kau juga tak menutup mulutmu" Joongmyeon masih berbicara dengan nada yang meremehkan Minseok

Minseok semakin dekat dan langsug duduk di atas Joongmyeon

"kau mengatakan apa?" Minseok berkata sambil memberikan sebuah pukulan ke arah rahang sebelah kiri Joongmyeon

"kau harus tutup mulut juga, kau menyuruhku, maka kau juga harus melakukannya" Joongmyeon berkata dengan nada yang marah karena pukulan Minseok tadi

"kau tak punya rasa takut ya? Aku bisa saja membunuhmu dengan hitungan detik, tapi kau masih bersikap seolah olah kau akan menang dan kau berfikir seolah olah kau adalah orang yang paling mulia dan juga kuat, namun sesungguhnya kau adalah orang yang paling memjijikan yang pernah ada, dan distrikmu pasti lebih malu memilikimu dari pada distrik Sehun" Minseok masih berkata dengan nada tingginya

"kau tak berhak berkata seperti itu!, kau juga sangat memalukan kau mengorbankan banyak nyawa untuk kehidupanmu, jangan pikir aku tak melihat bagaimana Kyungsoo, Baekhyun mati di depan persediaan untuk membelamu, dan jangan lupakan juga Jongdae yang mati dicabik cabik serigala tadi pagi untuk melindungimu juga, kau pikir kau juga tak menjijikan?" Joongmyeon semakin emosi dan mulai melakukan perlawanan pada Minseok

Tanpa di duga karena Minseok yang lengah dan tak memerhatikan arah sungai maka Joongmyeon melemparkan air yang cukup banyak kearah Minseok dan membuat Minseok tersungkur ke belakang

"masih menganggap dirimu juga orang suci?" Joongmyeon yang sudah bangkit dari kukungan Minseok langsung melangkah masuk kedalam air

Minseok semakin marah dan mengeluarkan aura dinginnya yang membuat Joongmyeon menjadi panik karena daerah sekitarnya menjadi beku. Namun ditengah kepanikannya Joongmyeon masih bisa memberikan perlawananya dengan membuat pedang dari air yang langsung mengenai bagian lengan atas Minseok, namun karena Minseok sedang dalam mode marahnya Minseok sama sekali tak merasakannya dan malah membuat sekitarnya makin beku

Akhirnya seluruh daerah sekitar Minseok menjadi beku dan menyisakan Joongmyeon yang mati membeku di dalam air dan Minseok yang langsung pergi dari tempatnya berada sekarang dengan masih menggunakan mode bekunya yang membuat bekas langkahnya juga berlapis es

.

.

.

Minseok masih terus berjalan, ia tak memperdulikan daerah sekitarnya yang membekunya dan dia juga tak memperdulikan dua ledakan meriam yang ada di belakangnya dan juga masih tak memerhatikan dua pesawat yang datang untuk mengambil jenazah Joongmyeon dan Sehun. Dan tanpa Minseok sadari seseorang terus memerhatikannya dan Nampak cemas dengan keadaannya. Namun Minseok masih tetap berjalan dengan mode bekunya yang membuat orang itu takut untuk mendekati Minseok. Sebenarnya keinginan orang itu hanya sederhanna, mengobati Minseok yang lengan atasnya sobek dan meninggalkan banyak darah disana, darahnya saja sampai saat ini masih mengalir, jangan pikir bahwa tubuh Minseok juga membeku karena mode bekunya, Minseok juga masih mengeluarkan darahnya karea sesungguhnya tubuh Minseok masih hangat yang mengakibatkan darahnya juga mengalir dengan lancar, namun Minseok seakan tak merasakan apa apa mungkin karena mode bekunya

Orang itu masih mengikuti langkah Minseok yang semakin lama semakin lemah karena Minseok kehilangan banyak darah, dan jangan lupakan juga sudah beberapa jam ini Minseok berjalan dengan mode bekunya yang juga menguras tenaga yang banyak hingga akhirnya Minseok tak kuat lagi dan akhirnya Minseok tergeletak dengan tenang dengan kebekuan yang menyelimutinya.

**END?**


	16. Chapter 16

**THG 15**

**Main Cast : Kim Minseok &amp; Xi Luhan**

**Cast : semua member EXO dan other Cast lainnya**

**EXO FANFICTION**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING**

**CHAPTER 15**

Dapat kita lihat sekarang seorang pemuda dengan senyuman manis sedang mencari beberapa persediaan untuk makannya, dia mencarinya dengan sedikit waspada, pasalnya ini masih diarena dan bukan tidak mungkin ada seseorang yang mengawasinya atupun mengincarnya saat ini.

Pemuda itu terus mencari beberapa tumbuhan yang sekiranya bisa ia makan sambil menunggu orang yang ia jaga. Tunggu, menunggu, jadi pemuda ini tidak sendirian, tapi pemuda ini dengan siapa.

Setibanya pemuda ini di sebuah gua yang ia temukan saat malam pertamanya, gua ini cukup luas untuk dirinya dan orang yang sedang berbaring dengan lemah. Seorang pemuda berpipi Chubby yang beberapa hari lalu oleh pemuda pemilik senyum manis ini selamatkan dengan susah payah karena pemuda ini harus menunggu es yang ada di sekitar pemuda berpipi Chubby itu mencair, sehingga pemuda pemilik senyum manis bernama Zhang Yixing itu bisa membawa pemuda berpipi chubby yang bernama Kim Minseok itu ke gua tempat persembunyinya.

"apakah kau masih belum mau bangun?" Yixing bermonolog dengan Minseok yang masih terbaring dengan damai.

"ini sudah dua hari dan kau masih tak mau bangun?" Yixing masih setia berbicara dengan Minseok

"setiap makanan yang aku carikan untukmu selalu harus aku habiskan sendiri, dan itu membuatku kekenyangan" Yixing masih berbicara pada Minseok

"bangunlah" Yixing mengguncang tubuh Minseok berharap Minseok bangun setelah diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Yixing

Namun harapan Yixing harus ia kubur dalam dalam karena Minseok sama sekali tak meresponnya . dan akhirnya Yixing memilih untuk membaringkan tubuhnya di sisi Minseok agar dirinya juga dapat beristirahat dan juga mengisi tenaganya untuk mencari makanana lain dan juga untuk mengisi tenaganya untuk mengeluarkan kekuatannya untuk mengobati luka Minseok yang sekarang sudah agar mengering dan juga tak terbuka lagi seperti saat Yixing menemukannya.

.

.

.

Malam menjelang dan seorang pemuda membuka matanya secara perlahan

"aku ada dimana?" pemuda itu, Minseok mengucek kedua matanya dengan perlahan

Minseok kemudian mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitarnya, pada saat Minseok melihat ke sisinya ia melihat sebuah jaket yang tentunya bukan miliknya karena jaket itu berwarna hijau tua, dan hijau tua adalah warna untuk distrik sepuluh, lalu siapa yang menolongnya ini, baik distrik sepuluh hanya tersisa Yixing yang masih hidup karena Boram sudah mati saat pertempuran pertama.

Minseok juga melihat ranselnya masih rapi di sisinya yang lain dan panahnya juga masih ada dengan menyisakan sepuluh anak panah karena dua lagi sudah Minseok gunakan untuk membunuh Joonmyeon, tunggu Joonmyeon, kenapa Minseok selalu mengingat pemuda itu, meskipun Minseok coba melupakannya namun Minseok selau mengingatnya dan mengingat bagaimana Joonmyeon mati membeku di sungai karena Minseok. Tunggu mati dan membeku, jadi secara teknis Joonmyeon adalah orang pertama yang Minseok bunuh, walaupun mungkin dalam hitungan Qianlah orang yang pertama Minseok bunuh, karena karena es yang di buat Minseok Qian menjadi jatuh ke jurang yang mengantarkannya ke alam lain.

Minseok masih asik dengan lamunannya hingga seseorang datang tanpa Minseok sadari

"kau sudah sadar? Syukurlah kalau begitu" orang itu Yixing datang dengan beberapa macam buah di tangannya dan dengan senyumannya yang membuat matanya menjadi sedikit menghilang dari wajahnya

"kau menyelamatkanku?" Minseok malah bertanya balik pada Yixing yang berjalan mendekati Minseok

"itu sudah menjadi tugasku" Yixing menjawab sembari duduk di samping Minseok

"tugas?" Minseok heran dengan perkatan Yixing

"sudahlah jangan kau pikirkan, sekarang makanlah, aku tau kau lapar dan kau sudah tak makan selama dua hari ini" Yixing menyodorkan buah yang ada di tangannya

"dua hari? Jadi selama itu aku tertidur? Atau aku pingsan" Minseok masih tak percaya dengan apa yang Yixing katakan

"iya, sekarang makanlah" Yixing mempersilahkan Minseok untuk makan

Minseok mengambil buah yang ada di tangan Yixing dan mulai memakannya, namun di tengah makannya ia teringat dengan sesuatu

"oh, ya apakah kau membuka ranselku?" Minseok bertanya pada Yixing yang juga sedang makan buah

"tidak, aku tak berani mambuka ransel yang bukan milikku" Yixing berkata sambil terus memakan buahnya

"sayang kalau begitu, padahal di dalamnya ada beberapa potong roti, dan juga ada buah kering dan juga daging kering, jadi kau tak usah mencari makanan lagi" Minseok mengatakannya sambil menunjuk ranselnya yang ada di sebelah Yixing " dan kau hanya bertahan dengan ransel kecil itu?" Minseok menunjuk ransel yanga da di bahu Yixing

"aku hanya sempat membawa ransel ini, dan ini hanya berisi obat, botol, buah keringan yang tak seberapa jumlahnya dan juga daging kering yang langsung habis saat aku makan malam" Yixing mengatakannya sambil menurukan tas kecil miliknya

"apakah kau tak kedinginan?" Tanya Minseok lagi, karena suhu disini sebenarnya berubah sangat drastis dengan panas yang sangat menyengat di siang hari dan malam hari dengan dingin yang menusuk tulang

"sebenarnya aku juga kedinginan namun aku selalu menggunakan jaket itu sebaik baiknya" Yixing berkata sambil menunjukan jaket hijau tua yang tadi Minseok lihat

"padahal di dalam ranselku ada sebuah jaket yang cukup tebal dan juga ada kantung tidur yang tak aku gunakan dan kau bisa menggunakannya" Minseok menuturkan

"kenapa kau tidak menggunakannya?" Yixing bertanya lagi pada Minseok

"kau tau aku kan punya kekuatan es, jadi dingin ataupun panas bukan masalah bagiku" Minseok mengatakannya sambil tersenyum "kau tadi mengatakan aku tidur atau pingsan selama berapa lama?" Minseok bertanya pada Yixing

"sekitar dua hari" Yixing menjawab dengan senyumannya sambil terus memakan buahnya

"lama juga, pantas saja aku merasa sangat segar, karena aku tak pernah tidur selama itu" Minseok menjawab "dan bisakah kau ambilkan ranselku, buka saja, dan kau bisa menggunakan apa yang kau butuhkan" Minseok mengatakannya sambil menunjuk ke arah ranselnya

"baik" Yixing

.

.

.

Yixing kemudian membawakan ransel Minseok dan memberikannya pada Minseok

"kau bisa menggunakan ini, saat malam nanti" Minseok mengatakan pada Yixing sambil memberikan jaket dan kantong tidurnya pada Yixing

"tapi, apakah kau tak akan kedinginan?" Yixing bertanya pada Minseok

"kekuatanku adalah mengendalikan es, jadi dingin bukan masalah bagiku, dan ini kau bisa makan ini, kau harus makan karbohidrat dan juga protein, jangan makan buah terus, dan jika nanti sudah habis kita bisa berburu" Minseok mengatakannya sambil memberikan roti dan daging kering yang ada di ranselnya

"apakah kau tidak keberatan membagi makananmu denganku, nanti kau malah kelaparan?" Yixing menanyakannya dengan wajah yang polos namun dengan senyumannya yang manis

"tenang saja, sudah ku bilang nanti kita bisa berburu, dan aku tak bisa menahan makanan ini lebih lama, mungkin mereka akan busuk jika kita tak memakannya sekarang " Minseok juga menjawabnya dengan senyumannya

.

.

.

Yixing dan Minseok kemudian makan dengan lahap dengan senyuman di wajahnya dan sambil mengobrol sedikit. Kemudian Minseok memerhatikan ke arah leher Yixing dan menanyakan hal yang membuat Minseok penasaran

"Yixing, aku ingin bertanya kalung apa itu?" Minseok mengatakannya dengan tangan yang menunjuk ke arah kalung Yixing

"ini kalung pemberian seseorang, ini bergambar unicorn, dan unicorn adalah lambang penyembuh seperti kekuatanku" Yixing mengatakannya sambil tersenyum dan mengelus ngelus kalungnya

"itu kalung yang bagus, dan Nampak sangat cocok denganmu" Minseok mengatakannya sambil tersenyum memuji

"benarkah? Seseorang memberikan kalung ini sebagau sebuah tanda" Yixing masih mengelus ngelus kalung unicornnya

"tanda? Tanda untuk apa?" Minseok bertanya lagi pada Yixing

"seperti sebuah kesepakatan, tanda sebuah kelompok" Yixing memandang kearah Minseok

"tunggu, sebuah kelompok? apakah kau juga ikut dalam rencana yang aku sendiri juga tak tau, yang melibatkan Kyungsoo, Baekhyun, Jongdae dan juga mungkin Luhan?" Minseok bertanya dengan wajah yang penasaran pada Yixing

"mungkin" kata Yixing singkat

"katakan padaku, apa yang sebenarnya kalian rencanakan" Minseok mulai mendekati Yixing

"ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk menjelaskannya, dan juga itu bukan bagianku untuk menjelaskan semuanya padamu" Yixing masih tersenyum walau Minseok ada beberapa sentimeter di depannya

"lalu siapa yang akan menjelaskannya dan kapan waktu yang tepat untuk menjelaskannya?" Minseok bertanya dengan nada yang lemah dan dengan wajah yang menunduk

"aku tak tau waktunya dan aku juga tak tau siapa yang sudah ditunjuk untuk menjelaskannya padamu" Yixing tersenyum sambil memakan rotinya

"apakah artinya kau juga akan berkorban nyawamu untuk menyelamatkanku?" Minseok masih menunduk

"mungkin" Yixing mengatakan jawaban singkat dengan senyuman yang mengembang di wajahnya

"ku mohon jangan korbankan nyawamu untukku" Minseok memohon pada Yixing

"itu sudah menjadi tugasku, saat aku sudah melindungimu, aku akan bertemu dengan orang tuaku, aku sangat rindu pada mereka" Yixing masih tersenyum

"Lalu kau tak ingin menang?" Minseok bertanya lagi pada Yixing

"aku tak mau menang" Yixing masih memakan makanan yang ada di tangannya

"kenapa?" Minseok bertanya lagi pada Yixing

"karena aku tak ingin menang saja" Yixing menyuapkan roti terakhir yang ada di tangannya

.

.

.

Minseok mengakhiri percakapanya dengan Yixing, karena Yixing nampaknya mengantuk padahal hari masih belum terlalu malam

"apakah kau mengantuk?" Minseok bertanya pada Yinxing

Yixing tak menjawab, nampaknya Yixing sudah sedikit terlelap. Minseok kemudian mengguncang tubuh Yixing dan juga menyuruhnya agar berbaring saja

"berbaringlah, jangan lupa gunakan jaket dan kantung tidurmu, aku akan berjaga, tidurlah yang nyenyak" Minseok mengatakannya sambil memberikan jaket cadangannya dan kantung tidunya yang tergeletak di samping Yixing

"terima kasih, apakah kau tak apa berjaga?" Yixing masih sempat bertanya pada Minseok saat matanya sudah terpejam

"tak apa, lagi pula aku sudah tidur sejak dua hari yang lalu" Minseok mengatakannya sambil pergi ke mulut gua untuk berjaga

.

.

.

Pagi hari sudah datang dengan cepat menurut Yixing dan sangat lama menurut Minseok, karena Yixing tidur dengan nyenyak semalaman dan Minseok sama sekali tak bisa tidur semalam.

"Hyung, kenapa kau tak membangunkanku untuk berganti?" Yixing mulai berbicara setelah sadar dari tidur panjangnya

"aku melihatmu sangat lelah kemarin, dan kau tidur sangat lelap semalam, jadi aku tak tega memabangunkanmu, lagi pula sudah kubilang aku sudah banyak tidur dua hari kemarin" Minseok manjawab dengan senyumannya " dan bagaimana jika kita mencari makanan hari ini? Aku ingin makan daging segar" Minseok memberikan saran pada Yixing

"boleh, tapi aku tak bisa berburu" Yixing mulai membereskan peralatan tidurnya

"tak apa, kau bisa menenamiku, atau kau bisa mencari buah" Minseok memberikan solusi pada Yixing

"baik, bos" Yixing tersenyum sambil memberikan hormat pada Minseok

.

.

.

Tibalah mereka disini ditempat yang akan menjadi ladang makanan mereka. Yixing yang sedang memetik beberapa buah dan Minseok yang tak jauh dari Yixing yang juga sedang mengincar buruannya.

"Hyung bagaimana kau bisa berburu, bukankah distrikmu adalah distrik batubara?" Yixing membuka percakapan dengan Minseok

"seseorang dengan bodohnya meninggalkan panah yang berharga dihutan luar distrikku, dan pagar distrikku tak pernah dialiri listrik lagi, jadi aku bisa masuk hutan dan berburu" Minseok menjawabnya dengan suara yang agak pelan, karena tak ingin hewan buruannya kabur dari hadapannya

"kenapa dengan suaramu Hyung?" Yixing penasaran dengan suara Minseok yang pelan

"ada buruan disini, kita harus diam" Minseok masih berbisik pada Yixing

Tak ada jawaban dari Yixing karena mereka sekarang tengah terdiam karena tak ingin hewan burun mereka lari. Setelah sekian lama terdiam akhirnya mereka mendapatkan seekor kelinci yang langsung mereka kuliti dan akan segera mereka masak

"Hyung, kita tidak bisa menyalakan api, mungkin itu akan menarik perhatian tribut lain" Yixing berkata sambil melihat ke berbagai arah karena kuatir akan keberadaan tribut lain

"tidak, kita tak akan menyalakan api, batu batu di sungaikan pasti panas, dan kita bisa memanfaatkannya" Minseok memang selalu cerdik dengan cara bertahan hidup

"ide bagus Hyung, tapi jika daging bisa masak, artinya kita juga bisa masak Hyung" Yixing masih kuatir dengan keselamatan mereka

"tenang ada esku kan" Minseok mengatakannya sambil tesenyum geli, dan mulai mengeluarkan kekuatan esnya

"kau memanag terhebat Hyung" Yixing memberikan jempolnya pada Minseok

.

.

.

Setelah memasak daging buruannnya diatas batu sekarang mereka mulai memakan daging itu dengan lahap, seakan tak ada lagi waktu untuk makan.

"aku tak pernah makan daging sebanyak ini sebelumnya" Yixing memulai pembicaraan ditengah suapan supan dagingnya

"kenapa? Bukannya distrikmu penghasil daging?" Minseok menjawab pernyataan Yixing

"begini, kau juga kan penghasil batu bara, tapi apakah kau pernah mendapatkan batu bara dalam jumlah yang cukup?" Yixing malah membalas pertanyaan Minseok

"tak pernah juga sih, hanya jika kami membelinya saja kami bisa menggunakan batubara" Minseok kembali menjawab

"begitu juga dengan daging di distrikku" Yixing mengakhiri obrolan mereka dengan suapan suapan daging lagi

.

.

.

"ayo kita kembali ke gua, atau apakah kita bisa bersembunyi di dahan pohon?" Minseok bertanya setelah mereka menghabiskan makan mereka

"aku tak bisa memanjat Hyung, lagi pula di distrikku jarang pohon yang tinggi hanya ada padang rumput untuk makan ternak" Yixing menundukan kepalanya

"ya sudah kita kembali saja ke gua" Minseok kemudian merangkul Yixing sambil terus berjalan

.

.

.

Minseok masih berjalan bersama Yixing yang berjalan disampingnya. Perjalan mereka terasa agak sedikit berat karena perut mereka yang penuh yang membuat mereka agak sedikit kesusahan untuk melangkah. Saat ditengah perjalanan mereka, tanpa sadar ada seseorang yang memiliki tubuh tinggi yang mengincar mereka.

"awas Hyung" Yixing melindungi tubuh Minseok dengan memeluknya

"apa yang kau lakukan?!" Minseok berteriak dan langsung mengambil panahnya untuk diarahkan ke arah orang yang sudah menusuk Yixing, dan panah itu tepat menepati dada orang yang menusuk Yixing yang membuat orang itu langsung jatuh tersungkur

"Yixing apa kau baik baik saja?" Minseok bertanya pada Yixing yang sudah terbaring lemas di pangkuannya

"apa yang kau lakukan Chanyeol?!" Minseok berteriak pada Chanyeol, orang yang menusuk dada Yixing

"apa yang ku lakukan?aku ingin membunuhmu!" Chanyeol balik berteriak pada Minseok

"lalu sekarang kau membunuh siapa?"Minseok tak kalah marah pada Chanyeol

"membunuhmu!" Chanyeol masih terus berteriak pada Minseok

"kau tak lihat siapa yang terbaring sekarang?" Minseok juga mulai berteriak pada Chanyeol

"aku, aku , aku dan juga kawanmu yang bodoh itu" Chanyeol sekarang menurunkan nada bicaranya

"lalu kenapa kau berusaha untuk membunuhku?" Minseok masih berteriak pada Chanyeol

"karena aku memben.." kata kata Chanyeol tak sampai pada akhir kalinmatnya karena panah Minseok lansung menancap di tenggorokan Chanyeol. Dan membuat Chanyeol langsung pergi dari dunia

Dan kemudian sebuah meriam bersuara untuk kematian Chanyeol

"yang pertama tadi untuk Yixing dan yang barusan untuk Luhan, kau sudah membunuh orang yang sama sekali tak bersalah" Minseok mengatakannya dengan mata yang berkilat marah

Minseok langsung bangkit dari Yixing dan pergi membawa tas, pedang dan juga anak panah yang tertancap di tubuh Chanyeol. Sebelum kembali Minseok sempat menendang tubuh Chanyeol agar tubuhnya menjadi tertelungkup, bukan terlentang seperti sekarang

"aku benci melihat wajahmu yang menjijikan itu, kau bahkan tak pantas di sebut manusia, kau membunuh orang yang tak punya salah padamu, kau bahkan membunuh orang yang sedang diam, apakah kau tak punya hati?" Minseok mengatakannya dengan nada yang datar namun mata Minseok masih berkilat marah

Dan kemudian Minseok kembali berlari ke arah Yixing yang masih kesusahan mengambil nafas

"kau baik baik sajakan Yixing?" Minseok bertanya lagi pada Yixing

"terima kasih telah menemaniku, aku sudah melakukan hal yang benar, dan sekarang tugasku telah selesai, kau bisa minta penjelasannya pada Zitao, dia adalah orang yang bertugas untuk mengatakannya" Yixing menarik nafas yang dalam "dan satu lagi, kau bisa manjaga inikan?" Yixing mengambil kalung unicornnya

"ini milikmu, jadi kau harus membawanya" Minseok mengembalikan kalung yang Yixing berikan pada Yixing

"aku ingin kau menjaganya" Yixing mengambil nafasnya lagi

"baik aku akan menjaganya, tapi kau jangan pergi" Minseok mamohon pada Yixing

"aku sudah selesai, dan kini giliran yang lain, lagi pula aku sudah rindu pada orang tuaku, hidup sendiri menyedihkan untukku, kesepian setiap malam, dan menangis sendirian di kegelapan itu membuatku sakit Hyung" Yixing meneteskan air matanya

"lalu kau pikir aku juga tak hidup seperti itu, aku akan ikut denganmu" Minseok mengambil pedang Chanyeol

"jangan" Yixng Menahan lengan Minseok yang akan menusukan pedang ke perutnya "kau tak ingat bagaimana Kyungsoo, Baekhyun, Jongdae dan juga Luhan yang sudah pergi?" Yixing meengatakannya dengan nada yang lirih dengan nafas yang semakin tipis

"Yixing? Yixing? YIXING!"Minseok berteriak karena Yixing sudah memejamkan matanya dengan wajah yang terlihat sangat tenang dengan senyuman yang ada di bibirnya

Dan kemudian meriam untuk Yixing berbunyi

Minseok masih terdiam dengan memangku kepala Yixing, dia meneteskan air mata dengan kematian Yixing yang lagi lagi mengorbankan nyawanya untuk Minseok.

Minseok akhirnya bangkit dan mulai pergi dengan panah yang tersampir di bahunya, pedang dan tas Chanyeol yang ada ditangan kirinya dan juga kalung dari Yixing di tangan kanannya. Minseok tak ingin diam terlalu lama di sisi Yixing, karena ia tak ingin melihat Yixing yang sudah tenang dan terlebih ia ingin Chanyeol segera pergi dari arena.

Tak lama dari itu, pesawat datang dan membawa pergi Chanyeol dan juga Yixing, dan kini Minseok perlahan berjalan dengan pikiran yang kosong, setelah sehari kemarin dia melupakan tentang bagaimana Kyungsoo, Baekhyun, Jongdae, bahkan Luhan meregang nyawa karenanya. Namun karena melihat Yixing mati dengan cara seperti itu. Dengan melindunginya, Semua usaha Minseok untuk lupakan kejadian mneyakitkan itu, sekarang bagaikan rekaman yang berputar dengan lancar di kepalanya. Minseok berjalan terus dengan langkah yang perlahan dan dengan pikiran yang tak berada di arena. Minseok kembali ke keadaan yang sama seperti keadaannya saat melihat Jongdae mati, namun bedanya sekarang tak akan ada lagi Sehun yang akan menunjukan sungai atau tempat berlindung dan juga tak akan ada lagi Yixing yang akan mengobatinya saat ia terluka nanti.

Minseok perlahan lahan berhenti untuk duduk diakar sebuah pohon. Dan mulai melihat kalung milik Yixing. Nampaknya kalung in sangat indah untuk dipakai, dan Minseok coba memakai kalung ini, dan naik ke atas pohon yang akarnya ia duduki saat ini dan memilih pohon ini untuk tepat berlindungnya malam ini, karena ia tak mau kembali ke gua yang akan mengingatkannya pada Yixing yang mati untuk melindungi Minseok.

.

.

.

Ditempat lain seorang pemuda tinggi lainnya Nampak sedang memegang kepala karena pusing mendengar teriakan teriakan kedua wanita yang ada di sekitarnya

"sepertinya yang mati tadi adalah Chanyeol!" Yoojin terus mengejek Sooyoung

"bukan ,itu bukan Chanyeol, Chanyeol tak mungkin mati secepat itu" Sooyoung mengelak dengan suara yang tinggi

"lalu kenapa dia belum kembali, padahal dia hanya ingin mencari tibut di sekitar sini" Yoojin lagi lagi memancing amarah sooyoung

"mungkin dia sedang mengeksekusi tribut lain" Sooyoung berkata dengan nada yang menjadi sedikit ragu ragu

"kalau dia sedang mengeksekusi tribut dia pasti sudah kembali, karena tadi ada dua suara meriam mungkin salah satunya adalah meriam Chanyeol?" Yoojin kembali berbicara dengan nada yang mengejek

"apa yang kau katakan?"Sooyoung kembali berbicara pada nada yang marah

"DIAM!" Yifan berterik kaena kepalanya sudah pusing mendengar teriakan teriakan kedua orang itu

"tapi dia mengejek Chanyeol sudah mati" Sooyoung kemudian merengek pada Yifan

"tapi memang mungkin Chanyeol sudah mati" Yoojin tak mau kalah dengan perkataan Sooyoung

''DIAM KALIAN!" kemudian Yifan mulai bangkit dan langsung berlari menuju Sooyoung dan memutar kepala Sooyoung yang membuat Sooyoung langsung terbaring dengan nyawa yang sudah pergi dari tubuhnya

"sudah ku bilang diam, maka kalian harus diam, apakah kau masih mau berkata kata lagi?" Yifan bertanya pada Yoojin

Yoojin langsung diam dan mengikuti langkah Yifan yang menuju ke danau dan membiarkan meriam dan juga pesawat datang untuk mebawa jasad Sooyoung

.

.

.

Di danau tempat Yifan dan Yoojin terdiam dengan lamunan mereka, sekarang ada seseorang yang bersembunyi di balik semak tak jauh dari danau itu. Dan kemudian langsung berteleportasi menuju kedekat Yoojin dan langsung menusuk perut bagian belakang Yoojin dengan pedang tajam yang di bawanya.

"Aww" Yoojin berteriak kesakitan

"kenapa?" Yifan tersadar dari lamunannya dan pandangannya menuju kearah Yoojin

"seseorang menusuk perutku" Yoojin masih berkata dengan memegangi perutnya yang mengeluarkan banyak darah

"keluar kau!" Yifan berteriak pada orang yang ia juga tak tau

Yifan masih diam dan kemudian dia teringat akan sesuatu

"keluar kau Jongin aku tau kau yang melakukan nya pada Yoojin" Yifan masih berteriak pada Jongin yang entah ada dimana

"awww" Kembali Yoojin berteriak kesakitan

"keluar kau Jongin" Yifan kembali berteriak setelah melihat Yoojin tersungkur dengan luka di dadanya yang mengeluarkan darah tak kalah banyak dengan darah yang keluar dari perutnya.

"Yoojin kau baik baik saja kan?" Yifan kemudian manghampiri Yoojin yang sudah terbaring dengan genangan darahnya

"Yoojin, kau tak boleh pergi begitu saja" Yifan menguncang tubuh Yoojin

"Yoojin kau tak boleh meninggalkanku" Yifan masih menggucang tubuh Yoojin

Akhirnya meriam untuk Yoojin berbunyi dan kemudian Yifan berjalan dengan lunglai menjauh dari Yoojin agar pesawat dapat membawa Yoojin pergi dari arena.

"awas kau Kim Jongin aku akan membalasmu" Yifan berteriak dengan frustasi

**TBC**

Gimana? Masih ada yang nungguin ga ya? kayanya memang udah ga ada yang nungguin, maaf kalau adegan peradegannya agak lama, karena aku ingin semuanya jelas, tapi sekarang agak di skip skip aja biar cepet beres aja.

Aku juga buat FF baru judulnya THE MAZE, kalau ada waktu baca ya, walaupun baru prolognya doang,

Buat **NandaXLSK9094, Guest**, Dan **Lu HanMIn** makasih buat udah Ngereview dan juga ini gak end kok, sebenarnya Cuma TBC aja, tapi authornya lagi jail, jadi malah nyantumin End, kenapa Luhannya mati duluan? Nanti kalau orangnya udah makin dikit akan ada jawabannya, dan kenapa inikan LuMin tapi kok momentnya ga terlalu banyak atau mungkin gak ada, itu karena mereka jalan ceritanya gitu, jadi di tunggu aja ya, itu pun kalau masih ada yang nunggu

Makasih buat udah yang mau baca

**MIND TO REVIEW?**


	17. Chapter 17

**THG 15**

**Main Cast : Kim Minseok &amp; Xi Luhan**

**Cast : semua member EXO dan other Cast lainnya**

**EXO FANFICTION**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING**

**CHAPTER 16**

Malam menjelang dengan keadaan Minseok yang masih sama, dengan pandangan yang kosong dan dengan pikiran yang selalu tertuju dengan bagaimana Kyungsoo, Baekhyun ataupun semua orang yang mati di hadapannya. Kini sepertinya sudah tengah malam karena ada sebuah suara meriam yang menandakan adanya pemberitahuan tentang tribut yang mati hati ini, Minseok benci melihat ini, namun dia juga harus memastikan berapa orang lagi yang masih hidup.

Pertama muncul foto Sooyoung dengan senyumannya yang aneh dan penuh dengan ambisi

'kau ternyata mati, apa yang menjadi penyebab kematianmu, aku tak menyangka kau akan mati, kau tak ingat bagaimana kau membunuh Yejin dengan kata katamu?' Minseok hanya mengatakannya dalam hati

Chanyeol kemudian muncul dengan seringainya yang menurut Minseok sangat aneh

'kau pantas mendapatkan itu, kau tak punya hati, kau bahkan tak pantas di sebut manusia' Minseok kembali mengatakannya dalam hati lagi

Kemudian Yoojin muncul dengan seringai yang mengerikan

'kau juga mati, apakah kau saling membunuh dengan Sooyoung?'

Dan terakhir orang yang paling tak mau Minseok lihat, Yixing muncul dengan senyuman manisnya yang menunjukan lesung pipi yang ada di pipinya

'terima kasih, telah menjagaku, dan terima kasih untuk kalung ini, ini sangat indah' Minseok meneteskan air mata seiring dengan foto Yixing yang menghilang dan lagu kebangsaan yang mulai berputar dan di tutup dengan lambang Negara.

.

.

.

" empat orang" Minseok berhenti menangis karena ia akan bangkit, dan tak mungkin seperti ini terus

"sembilan orang saat hari pertama, dan tiga orang pada hari ke dua, dan tak ada yang mati pada hari ke tiga, keempat maupun kelima dan hari keenam ada empat orang" Minseok maih menghitung

"jadi tersisa delapan orang" Minseok selesai dengan acara menghitungnya

"tersisa Yifan, Sooji, Yoonah, Jiyeon, Zitao, Hyojung, Jongin dan juga aku" Minseok masih berkata sendiri

"jalanku masih sedikit sulit, aku hanya perlu menemukan Zitao, aku akan meminta penjelasannya dan semua akan selesai" Minseok masih berkata sendiri

.

.

.

Pagi menjelang dengan kekagetan yang di temukan Minseok, semua tampak aneh semua tampak terdiam namun dia bisa bergerak. Minseok mencari orang di sekitarnya dan mulai melihat orang yang selama ini dia cari. Zitao sedang berdiri dengan senyum meremehkan dan memandang Minseok dengan tatapan yang meremehkan juga.

"apa yang kau lakukan disana?" Minseok bertanya pada Zitao

"aku sedang memandangimu" Zitao tersenyum jahil pada Minseok

"apa maksudmu? Dan kenapa ini terlihat aneh?" Minseok menunjuk daun yang melayang dan tidak terjatuh ataupun terbang karena angin

"aku menghentikan waktu, dan hanya kau yang ku ijinkan bergerak" Zitao masih berbicara dengan senyuman yang jahil pada Minseok

"kenapa kau mengentikan waktu?" Minseok bertanya

"kerena aku ingin memandangimu, tanpa ada orang yang mengetahuinya" Zitao semakin tersenyum jahil

"apa maksudmu?" Minseok turun dari pohonnya

"tidak, aku hanya bercanda" Zitao kemudian merangkul Minseok

"Zitao, aku ingin meminta menjelasanmu" Minseok langsung berkata pada Zitao

"tenang, bung pagi pagi begini kau sudah menyerangku, kita jalankan waktu dulu, kasihan orang orang pasti akan bingung melihatmu lansung berada di bawah seperti sekarang ini," Zitao berbicara

"bergeraklah kembali" dan semuanya kembali seperti biasa

"Zitao berikan aku penjelasan" Minseok melepaskan rangkulan Zitao

"tenang Hyung, ini masih belum waktunya" Zitao berkata sambil membuat gerakan yang menahan

"lalu kapan? Yixing berkata aku bisa meminta penjelasan padamu" Minseok berhenti berjalan

"memang itu benar, namun ini masih belum waktunya, dan ngomong ngomng kalungmu bagus juga" Zitao menunjuk kalung Yixing yangdi pakai Minseok

"ini milik Yixing" Minseok berkata dengan wajah yang sedih

"aku tau" Zitao mengelus punggung Minseok

"kau tau?" Minseok bertanya lagi pada Zitao

"semuanya aku tau" Zitao tersenyum dengan tulus pada Minseok

"apa apaan kau ini, aku bertanya malah kau jawab dengan senyuman macam itu" Minseok menyenggol rusuk Zitao

Zitao mengaduh lalu mejawab pertanyaan Minseok

"lalu aku harus menjawab seperti apa? Seperti ini?" Zitao menunjukan wajah datarnya dan juga nada bicaranya yang datar

"kau mengejekku?" Minseok bersiap untuk berlari mengejar Zitao

Zitao berlari dengan kencang di depan Minseok

"Hyung, kau lapar, kau mau ikut denganku mencari makanan dengan cara yang asik?" Zitao menghentikan larinya karena nafasnya yang terenggah enggah

"memang bagaimana cara mencari makanan yang asik" Minseok juga teregah engah dengan kegiatan lari paginya

"ikutklah denganku" Zitao berjalan mendahului Minseok

.

.

.

"bagaiman asik kan Hyung?" Zitao bertanya dengan nada yang ceria

"kau tak boleh begitu, lihat bagaimana ekspresi Yifan di terlihat kebingungan, apalagi dia sendirian sekarang" Minseok memukul lengan Zitao tapi tanpa tenaga. Zitao dia menghentikan waktu dan mengambil makanan di tangan Yifan dan beberapa makanan yang ada di tumpukan persediaan Yifan dan kemudian berjalan lagi menuju tempatnya besama Minseok setelah sampai dia menjalankan waktu lagi.

"aku sudah melakukannya beberapa hari ini, namun Yifan selalu menganggap bahwa itu kerjaan Jongin, karena tak ada yang atau kekuatanku" Zitao masih tersenyum "dan Yifan nampaknya sangat marah pada Jongin karena Jongin sudah membunuh Yoojin" Zitao masih tersenyum

"makanlah" Zirao mempersilahkan Minseok makan

"lalu kau menambahkan kebencian Yifan pada Jongin?" Minseok bertanya pada Ziato

"itu hanya bumbu Hyung" Zitao memakan makannnya

"tapi itu tak baik, Zitao" Minseok menekankan kata katanya

"hanya sesekali Hyung" Zitao hanya menunjukan senyuman jahilnya pada Minseok

"jangan lakukan itu lagi" Minseok menegaskan kata katanya

"baiklah Hyung, namun bagaimana cara kita mendapatkan makanan jika bukan dengan cara itu?" Zitao bertanya pada Minseok

"kau lupa jika aku bisa berburu?" Minseok memasang wajah yang sombong di hadapan Zitao

"baik baik, aku lupa dengan fakta itu" Zitao menjawab dengan wajah dan suara yang meledek pada Minseok "dan aku jadi ingat bagaimana kau dengan Yixing Hyung berburu kemarin" Zitao kemudian berkata dengan nada datarnya

"Yixing? Kau mengetahuinya?" Minseok juga kini bertanya dengannada yang datar "kau mematai mataiku?" Minseok bertanya lagi pada Zitao

"aku tak pernah jauh darimu, Hyung" Zitao berusaha memandang wajah Minseok yang sedikit tertunduk

"kau memata mataiku? Tapi kenapa kau tak membantuku? pantas saja tadi kau tau tentang kalung Yixing" Minseok menegakkan kepalanya dan langsung memandang ke arah mata Zitao

"membantu?" Zitao memasang wajah bertanyannya

"kau tak membantuku! Kau tak membantu kami, kau pasti melihat bagaimana Jongdae, Sehun, atau Yixing mati, tapi kenapa setidaknya kau menghentikan waktu untuk menyelamatkan mereka" Minseok berteriak pada Zitao dengan nada yang marah "setidaknya kau bisa menghentikan waktu untuk menyelamatkan mereka, kau melihatkan bagaimana Jongdae mati dengan tubuh yang tak utuh lagi? Kau tau bagaimana rasanya melihat Sehun di bunuh oleh orang yang ia sukai, dan kau juga taukan bagaimana Yixing mati dengan melindungiku, tapi kenapa kau tak mengggunakan kekuatanmu untuk menolong mereka?" Minseok masih berteriak

"aku bisa menjelaskannya Hyung" Zitao panik dan mulai berkata kta dengan nada yang lirih

"tak usah kau jelaskan, kau tak pernah tau bagaimana rasanaya melihat banyak orang mati, untuk melindungi dirimu, kau tudak tau bagaimana rasa bersalah yang ada di dalam hatiku, kau tak tau bagaimana rasa sakit melihat mereka pergi dengan cara yang tragis, kau tak mengerti karena kau tak pernah mengalaminya" Minseok masih berteriak dan air mata mulai jatuh dari matanya

"aku tau bagaimana rasanya, bahkan aku lebih tau bagaimana rasanya, dia memang tak mati, namun ia lebih dari sekedar mati di mataku, dia hidup dengan menyendiri, dan juga tanpa tujuan hidup, aku lebih tau bagaimana rasanya Hyung" Zitao mengatakannya dengan lirih

"kau tau dari mana? Kau tak pernah mengalaminya, kau juga tak pernah tau, pokoknya kau tak tau, kau jangan sok tau dengan itu, kau tak tau dan tak akan pernah tau" Minseok bertanya dan melanjutkan penyangkalannya dengan nada yang agak naik, namun tak sekeras tadi

"kau hanya melupakannya Hyung, ini memang takdir Tuhan, menyatukan kita di arena yang sama, dan pada tahun yang sama, dan satu lagi, aku sudah tau dan aku juga merasa bersalah selama hidupku, tidurku tak pernah tenang walaupun hanya semalam, melihatnya hidup dengan cara yang seperti itu, aku juga tak tau bagaimana cara untuk merubahnya, aku ingin memutar waktu untuk kembali ke masa itu, namun satu hal yang tak pernah aku berani, karena jika aku pergi ke waktu itu, aku akan merubah keseluruhan takdir dari orang itu dan juga takdir orang yang tersangkut dengan orang itu" Zitao mengatakannya dengan nada datarnya

"apa maksud dari kata katamu itu? Aku sama sekali tak mengerti" Minseok bertanya dengan wajah yang kebingungan

"dengar, Hyung kau hanya tak mengingatnya, namun jika aku melihat bagaimana caranya memandang hidup, bagaimana caranya berkata kata, aku akan memilih memutar waktu itu lagi, walaupun balasannya aku akan mati" Zitao masih berkata dengan nada datarnya

"apa yang sebenarnya kau katakan? jelaskan sekarang Zitao" Minseok menaikan lagi nada bicaranya

"bersabarlah, ini masih belum waktunya Hyung" Zitao kembali ke nada datarnya

"kau selalu mengatakan itu, bahwa ini masih belum waktunya, jadi kapan waktunya? Yixing juga berkata bahwa ini juga belum waktunya, kalian selalu berkata seperti itu, harus berapa lama lagi aku menunggu?" Minseok kembali berteriak dengan nada yang marah

"bersabarlah sedikit, jika waktunya sudah tiba kau pasti akan mengetahuinya, dan aku akan menjelaskan segalanya yang ingin kau ketahui" Zitao berkata dengan nada dan muka yang datar

"tapi kapan?" Minseok berteriak dengan marah

Zitao tak menjawab dan meneruskan acara makannya yang tertunda karena perdebatannya dengan Minseok

Karena tak mendapatkn jawaban dari Zitao akhirnya Minseok berlari keluar untuk menenangkan pikirannya yang benar benar sedang kalut ini, Zitao yang melihat kepergian Minseok juga membiarkannya karena Zitao juga sedang asik dengan pikirannya sendiri.

.

.

.

Zitao masih setia diam dengan makanan yang juga tak disentuhnya, namun lamunannya itu dikagetkan dengan suara meriam yang menandakan kematian seseorang, Zitao yang menyadari Minseok yang belum juga kembali dari kepergiannya dan juga tak ada di sekitarnya menjadi sedikit panik dengan keadaan yang dialaminya sekarang. Zitao berlari dengan kalut dan dengan langkah yang tergesa gesa. Zitao sangat ketakutan dengan suara meriam yang baru saja berbunyi, apakah mungkin itu suara meriam Minseok, apakah Minseok yang sedang kalut memilih mengakhiri hidupnya. Tapi semua pemikiran itu di jauhkannya, karena Zitao percaya bahwa Minseok tak sebodoh itu untuk menyia nyiakan kematian yang orang orang berikan untuknya.

.

.

.

Zitao masih mencari Minseok yang sampai sekarang masih belum juga ia temukan, namun ditengah kepanikan Zitao sebuah suara membuat Zitao kembali ke kepanikannya. Pemikiran yang sudah Zitao susun tentang Minseok kembali buyar. karena sebuah suara meriam kembali terdengar, itu tandanya seorang mati lagi hari ini. Zitao semakin mempercepat langkahnya untuk mencari Minseok, karena sekarang Zitao benar benar ketakutan jika salah satu suara meriam itu adalah itu benar benar milik Minseok.

.

.

.

Malam semakin larut dan Zitao masih mencari keberadaan Minseok yang sama sekali tak ia temukan, apakah mungkin Minseok kembali ke gunung bersalju itu. Zitao masih mencari dengan agak sedikit panik, namun tak sepanik tadi saat mendengar meriam, namun tetap saja jika ia gagal melindungi MInseok makan semua pengorbanan yang dilakukannya selama ini, dan sudah memakan banyak korban akan sangat sia sia

.

.

.

Zitao masih mencari, dan sekarang sudah tengah malam, dan sampai detik ini juga dia belum bertemu dengan Misneok, firasatnya mengatakan hal yang sangat buruk untuk hal ini, apakah Minseok sudah pergi, apakah meriam tadi adalah untuk kematian Minseok, atau memang benar suara meriam itu adalah suara meriam untuk kematian Minseok. Tengah malam, dan sekarang adalah detik detik yang menengangkan untuk Zitao karena sekarang adalah pembuktian apakah Minseok masih hidup atau sudah mati, dan saat foto pertama muncul adalah foto Bae Sooji dari distrik tiga dan saat foto kedua muncul,

"Minseok Hyung?"

**TBC**

Maaf yang sebesar- besarnya untuk ketelatan dalam update, aku benar benar mentok FF ini selama beberapa hari ini,- yakin hari? Udah lama banget kali. Dan juga update kali ini malah pendek, sekarang aku lagi membangun ide ide lagi untuk FF ini, jadi mohon di tunggu aja ya

Dan untuk yang The Maze juga ditunggu aja yang, aku juga kehilangan ide untuk itu, karena mungkin selama seminggu aku sama sekali gak terusin semua FF aku, jadi karena itu jadi males aja buat nerusinnya, tapi sekali lagi di tunggu aja. Karena sekarang aku mulai nerusin semuanya kok.

Dan buat **xiuhan baozideer**, **lindaxiu90**, **nandaXLSK9094**, **Lu HanMin**, **Kimmie179** makasih udah mau ngereview dan sabar aja nunggu kelanjutannya dan momentnya LuMin juga, jangan sedih, kalau Luhannya mati duluan, kalau buat pertanyaan Luhannya bakalan hidup lagi atau engga nanti pasti ada jawabannya.

**MIND TO REVIEW?**


	18. Chapter 18

**THG 15**

**Main Cast : Kim Minseok &amp; Xi Luhan**

**Cast : semua member EXO dan other Cast lainnya**

**EXO FANFICTION**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING**

**CHAPTER 17**

"Minseok Hyung?" Zitao bertanya dengan ekspresi wajah yang tak percaya dengan apa yag di lihatnya sekarang

"ada apa?" Minseok menjawab pertanyaan Zitao dengan wajah yang masih sebal dan dengan nada bicara yang juga masih sedikit marah

"kau baik- baik saja?" Zitao bertanya dan mendekati Minseok

"kau tak lihat dengan matamu itu? Yang mati itu Sooji dan Hyojung bukan aku" jawab Minseok yang masih kesal dengan Zitao

"Hyung, aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu, aku kira kau mengakhiri hidupmu begitu saja, dan aku kira meriam itu adalah tanda untuk kematianmu" Zitao mendekati Minseok dengan wajah yang khawatir

"kau kira aku ini sangat bodoh sehingga memilih mati begitu saja?" Minseok mundur selangkah dari Zitao

"aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu Hyung" Zitao berjalan semakin mendekat kearah Minseok

"kau pikir aku ini sangat bodoh sehingga menyia- nyiakan apa yang orang- orang telah korbankan untukku, atau kau pikir aku ini masih anak kecil sehingga kau harus mengkhawatirkanku?" Minseok sekarang menjadi melangkah maju mendekati Zitao dengan wajah yang marah

"Hyung, aku tau kau marah padaku, namun dengarkan aku dulu, aku akan cepat mengakhiri semuanya, aku akan menceritakan semuanya padamu besok, tengah malam besok, kau bisa menagih janji itu padaku" Zitao mengatakannya dan masih melangkah maju menuju Minseok

"kau pasti akan berbohong padaku" Minseok kini diam dan tak melangkah mundur lagi

"aku tak akan membohongimu kali ini, aku bersumpah" Zitao berkata sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya untuk bersumpah, namun sedetik kemudian dia melangkah pergi dengan wajah datarnya

"kau bersungguh- sungguh, kau akan menceritakan semuanya besok, kau tak akan bohong lagi padaku?" Minseok kini berlari mengejar Zitao dengan wajah yang bahagia

"aku berjanji" jawab Zitao dengan dingin

.

.

.

Malam berjalan cepat menurut Minseok, dia tersenyum di tengah tidurnya, mungkin ini adalah malam paling menenangkan bagi Minseok, karena setidaknya dia akan menemukan semua jawaban dari pertanyaannnya selama ini, dia akan menemukan apa yang dia cari dan apa yang sebenarnya semua orang rencanakan . Namun dalam tidurnya yang lelap itu satu hal yang Minseok sadari, bahwa Zitao bergerak dengan cepat, menghentikan waktu tanpa siapapun sadari, membunuh satu persatu- satu orang yang tersisa.

.

.

.

"maaf Jiyeon aku membuatmu seperti Jongdae, aku tak bermaksud melakukan ini, namun jika kau hidup maka jalanku akan berjalan lebih lama, aku lelah, dan aku harus melakukan semua ini" Zitao berkata sambil menurunkan tubuh Jiyeon yang kaku karena berhentinya waktu di depan sarang serigala yang menyerang Jongdae dan saat Zitao sudah cukup jauh dari tempat Jiyeon yang terdiam. Zitao pun menjalankan kembali waktu yang langsung di sambut dengan teriakan kesakitan Jiyeon

.

.

.

Mendengar suara kesakitan Jiyeon membuat Zitao sedikit ragu dengan langkah yang harus ia tempuh, namun sekali lagi ini demi Minseok dan semua janjinya. Dia sudah tak sanggup harus diam lagi terlalu lama, sekarang hampir seminggu dia berada di arena, dia sudah lelah berada di tempat ini, dia juga lelah dengan apa yang terus dia hadapi selama hidup di dunia, hidup sendirian tanpa siapapun kesepian dan di lupakan, namun satu hal yang membuat Zitao masih bisa hidup sampai saat ini, adalah sebuah janji yang ia pegang semenjak pertama kali melihat orang itu, sejak pertama kali menerima uluran tangannya dia punya sebuah kehidupan baru, untuk membalas apa yang di lakukan oleh seseorang. Walaupun hanya sebuah kebaikan kecil, namun tanpa uluran tangan orang itu mungkin Zitao tak akan pernah ada lagi di dunia.

.

.

.

Kini pagi mulai menjelang Zitao melakukan serangan berikutnya kali ini yang menjadi sasaran adalah gadis cantik dari distrik empat, Im Yoonah.

"kau mau kemana cantik?" Zitao bertanya dengan seringai di bibirnya

"ka..kau mau apa?" Yoonah menjawab dengan terbata bata dan dengan badan yang mundur sedikit demi sedikit

"kau pikir akau mau apa lagi? Tentu saja aku akan membunuhmu" Zitao makin maju dan Yoonah semakin mundur

"ja..jangan, aku belum siap untuk mati" Yoonah menjawab sambil membalikan badannya untuk berlari menjauhi Zitao

"kena kau" Zitao berbicara dan kini juga pergi untuk mengejar Yoonah

.

.

.

Yoonah lari dengan sangat cepat, namun bukan masalah bagi Zitao karena dia bisa lari jauh lebih cepat dari Yoonah

"mau kemana kau? Kau pikir jika kau lari maka kau akan selamat?" Zitao masih mengejar Yoonah

"aku mohon lepaskan aku" Yoonah berbicara dengan nada yang kelelahan

"kau pikir aku ini sangat bodoh. Aku sudah mendapatkanmu mana mungkin aku akan melepaskanmu?" Zitao masih tetap mengejar Yoonah

"aku.." kata kata Yoonah terpotong karena dia terjatuh ke dalam lubang yang sudah di siapakan Zitao, lubang itu bukan lubang biasa, lubang itu berisi beberapa kayu yang sudah di raut sehingga ujungnya menjadi tajam. Sehingga jika ada orang yang jatuh maka orang itu akan langsung mati dengan tubuh tertusuk kayu kayu runcing itu.

"maafkan aku Noona, aku tak bermaksud seperti itu, aku juga tak ingin membunuhmu, aku hanya ingin mengakhiri semuanya, aku lelah" Zitao pergi dari tempat Yoonah mati dengan wajah yang sedih. Setelah langah ke sepuluhnya suara meriam pun terdengar

.

.

.

Sekarang tinggal empat orang tersisa, hanya ada Yifan, Zitao Jongin dan Minseok. Hanya menunggu dua orang lagi mati maka semua rahasia yang tersimpan pasti akan terbongkar hanya menunggu hitungan jam lagi Minseok akan mengetahui alasan bayak orang mati karenannya. Beberapa jam lagi Minseok akan mengetahui kenyataan yanga kan menjadi kenyataan yang semakin mengubah hidupnya

.

.

.

"Zitao?" Minseok yang bangun tidur mencari keberadaan Zitao yang tak ada di sampingnya

"kau kemana?" Minseok bangun dan mencari di sekitar tempat berlindungnya

"apakah dia pergi? Apakah dia berbohong lagi padaku?" Minseok mulai terlihat kesal sekaligus kecewa

"apakah dia berbohong? Apakah dia tak menepati janjinya lagi?" Minseok kini bertanya dengan nada yang marah pada apa yang ada dihadapannya

"kau tak perlu khawatir Hyung. Aku tak berbohong padamu, aku hanya melakukan apa yang seharusnya menjadi tugasku" Zitao tiba tiba datang dengan wajah yang datar dan dengan nada bicara yang datar

"tugas? Memang apa yang menjadi tugasmu?" Minseok bertanya dengan wajah yang lucu

"membunuh orang yang tersisa" jawab Zitao dengan nada yang dingin

"membunuh? Kau membunuh?" Minseok bertanya dengan mata yang membulat

"iya aku membunuh" Zitao menjawab dan kemudian pergi lagi

"kau mau kemana?" Minseok bertanya sambil mengejar Zitao

"aku akan mmbunuh Yifan" jawab Zitao dengan nada yang tambah datar

"Yifan?" Minseok masih terus bertanya

"iya Yifan" Zitao menjawab dengan semakin datar

.

.

.

Dengan perjalanan yang memakan hampir satu jam akhirnya Minseok dan Zitao sampai di tempat Yifan. Setelah kematian para sekutunya Yifan hanya berdiam diri di depan persediaan, dia hanya diam tanpa melakukan apapun, hanya makan dan minum itu yang Zitao ketahui dari pengamatannya selama ini.

"apakah kau ingin melakukannya?" Zitao bertanya dnegna nada yang dingin

"melakukan apa?" Minseok bertanya karena tak mengerti dengan pertanyaan Zitao

"membunuhya, mungkin kau punya dendam tersendiri terhadap manusia menjijikan seperti dia" Zitao menjawab

"aku memang punya dendam padanya namun sekarang aku tak ingin membunuhnya, melihat bagaimana tatapannya sekarang aku tau bagaimana rasanya jadi dia" Minseok menjawab dengan bijak

"ya sudah kalau begitu biar aku yang melakukan" Zitao menjawab sambil mengambil beberapa pisau yang ada di tasnya "dan kau diam disini, jangan pernah pergi kemana mana" Zitao berkata dengan tegas pada kalimat terakhir yang hanya di balas anggukan oleh Minseok

.

.

.

"hai pecundang" Zitao datang dengan wajah dan nada bicara yang tak bersahabat pada Yifan

"apa yang kau inginkan?" Yifan bangkit dari duduknya

"kau pikir apa yang aku inginkan?" Zitao bertanya lagi "tentu saja nyawamu"

"lalu kau pikir aku akan memberikan nyawaku begitu saja, walaupun semua sekutuku sudah mati, namun jiwa pembunuh seorang Wu Yifan akan selalu ada" Yifan seolah kembali ke sifat asalnya

"pembunuh apa yang hanya melamun sepanjang hari, lalu kau pikir dua suara meriam hari ini siapa yang melakukannya? Angin?" Zitao berbicara dengan nada yang meremehkan Yifan

"memang bukan aku yang melakukan itu, aku hanya sedang tak mau melakukannya, aku tak mau mengotori tanganku dengan darah darah orang lemah" Yifan menjawab dengan nada yang tak kalah meremehkan dari Zitao

"darah orang yang lemah? Seperti darahmu?" Zitao langsung melemparkan salah satu pedangnya yang mengenai perut Yifan

"kau memulai pertarungan dengan licik aku akan membalasmu" jawab Yifan sambil mengambil tombaknya

"coba saja jika kau bisa" jawab Zitao sambil menyiapkan pedang selanjutnya

Yifan yang tak terima dengan perlakuan Zitao pun mengeluarkan kekuatan yang dia miliki, tombaknya yang berlapis api biru pun melayang ke arah Zitao

Namun bagaikan sebuah sihir Zitao pun menghentikan waktu dan berpindah tempat sehingga pedang Yifan tak mengenai tubuhnya

"hanya itu kekuatanmu? Melempar tombak saja kau tak bisa?" Zitao semakin memancing emosi Yifan

"apa yang kau katakan? Apa kau tak punya rasa takut? Kau sudah memancing kemarahanku maka nyawamu akan menjadi taruhannya!" Yifan yang terpancing amarah kemudian berlari kea rah Zitao

Dengan sekejap mata Zitao langsung menghentikan waktu dan kemudian langsung membunuh Yifan dengan keji seperti saat Yifan membunuh Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun.

"kau yang akan mati di tanganku bodoh" Zitao berkata dengan dingin dengan tatapan yang tak kalah dingin juga, namun semua itu tak terlihat dan terdengar karena Zitao mengatakannya saat waktu masih terhenti

.

.

.

"ayo Hyung kita kembali ke tempat persembunyian kita" Zitao yang sudah menjalankan waktu mengajak Minseok yang mesih terheran heran dengan yang terjadi dengan nada bicara yang dingin

"apa yang kau lakukan pada Yifan? Kapan kau membunuhnya?" Minseok mengejar langkah Zitao sambil bertanya pada Zitao

"kau tau apa kekuatanku, jadi kau tak usah bertanya lagi tentang bagaimana aku membunuhnya" Zitao menjawab dengan dingin

"kau ini sebenarnya kenapa? Semenjak aku bangun tidur kau selalu menjawab pertanyaanku dengan dingin, apa aku berbuat salah padamu?" Minseok bertanya pada Zitao yang masih terus saja berjalan

"aku baik baik saja, dan kau tak usah khawatir, setelah lagu kebangsaan nanti kau akan tau kenyataan yang kami sembunyikan" Zitao menjawab pertanyaan Minseok dengan nada yang datar

"aku memang ingin mengetahuinya, namun lebih dari itu aku juga ingin tau kenapa kau berubah lagi menjadi seperti ini apa aku berbuat salah padamu?" Minseok bertanya dengan sedikit emosi

"kau tak punya salah apapun padaku, namun aku sedang menyalahkan diriku sendiri tentang apa yang baru saja aku perbuat, aku bukan Yifan yang akan hidup dengan baik baik saja setelah dia menghabisi orang yang tak punya salah dengan keji, meskipun aku bersikap dingin seperti ini, namun dalam hatiku aku merasa bersalah, karena mereka mati di tanganku" Zitao akhirnya melepas muka datarnya dan berganti menjadi muka yang sedih

"aku tak tau kalau kau merasakan seperti itu, aku tak pernah menginginkan kau menjadi seperti ini, aku tak pernah menyuruhmu untuk membunuh orang lain" Minseok juga kini berkata dengan nada yang lirih

"memang tak ada yang menyuruhku, ataupun kau juga tak pernah menyuruhku, namun aku tau apa yang harus ku perbuat, aku telah berjanji akan menjagamu jadi tanpa ada orang yang menyuruh pun aku akan tetap melakukannya, aku akan menjagamu Hyung" Zitao juga berkata dengan nada yang lirih

"kau tak harus melakukannya secepat ini, aku bisa menunggu lebih lama untuk tau kenyataannya aku baik baik saja Zitao" Minseok mendekat pada Zitao

"tapi aku tak mau menyimpan semuanya terlalu lama, selama ini sudah cukup buatku menyimpannya aku lelah, aku ingin pergi dengan perasaan lega dalam hatiku, aku juga ingin bebas Hyung" Zitao mulai mengeluarkan air mata

"aku mengerti apa yang kau rasakan, kemarilah" Minseok membuka lengannya dan kemudian Zitao mendekat dan pada akhirnya mereka berpelukan penuh kasih sayang dan penuh air mata dalam diam

.

.

.

Tengah malam sudah tiba dan waktu yang ditunggupun datang juga, akhir dari sebuah penantian panjang Minseok, akhir dari semua kesakitan yang mereka rasakan, pertama muncul foto Yifan dengan senyuman menjijikannya, kemudian muncul foto Yoonah dengan senyumna cantiknya, melihat senyuman itu membuat Zitao merasa bersalah dengan apa yang dia lakukan pada gadis baik yang tak punya salah itu, selama di arena yang Zitao tau gadis itu bersifat menghindar dari orang lain, dia tak mau menyerang hanya bersembunyi. Dan terakhir muncul foto Jiyeon degan senyumna misteriusnya, Zitao juga merasa bersalah dengan yang terjadi pada Jiyeon dia gadis baik namun ada sedikit kelicikan dalam tatapan matanya, namun itu tak mengganggu sama sekali bagi Zitao karena Zitao tak pernah punya urusan dengan Jiyeon

Setelah lagu kebangsaan dan lambang Negara berhenti dan menghilang kini langit menjadi gelap kembali dan Zitao mulai bersiap untuk mengambil nafas dan memulai apa yanga sudah ia janjikan pada Minseok. Namun dalam helaan nafas itu Zitao seperti menunggu sesuatau, sesuatu sebagai sebuah tanda. Setelah terdiam beberapa lama akhirnya apa yang ditunggunya datang juga sebuah suara meriam yang menandakan kematian seseorang

"Zitao?"

**TBC**

Gmana? Ada yang masih ingat sama FF ini gak, maaf karena udh menghilang selama beberapa bulan ini, aku gak maksud buat hiatus tapi satu bulan kemarin mood aku bener2 ancur karena suatu hal, aku udah usaha buat ngebikin Mood aku baik baik lagi, tapi tiap aku udah bangun lagi ada aja kejadian yang buat mood aku ancur lagi, tapi sekarang aku udh mulai menerima, aku udah sadar kenapa apa yang aku minta gak dikabulin sama yang Diatas, ternyata yang Diatas masih sayang sama aku, karena kalau apa yang aku minta dikabulin maka aku akan lebih cape dari sekarang. maaf bikin kalian nunggu terlalu lama, itupun kalau masih ada yang nunggu.

Makasih buat yang udah ngefav dan juga nge follow, dan terima kasih lebih banyak buat yang udh ngereview dan maaf gak bisa bales Review satu per satu, makasih sekali lagi


	19. Chapter 19

**THG 15**

**Main Cast : Kim Minseok &amp; Xi Luhan**

**Cast : semua member EXO dan other Cast lainnya**

**EXO FANFICTION**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING**

**CHAPTER 18**

"Zitao?" Minseok bertanya pada Zitao setelah mendengar suara meriam

"itu Jongin" jawab Zitao dingin

"dia mati? kenapa? Kita hanya tinggal bertiga, kau dan aku bersama jadi dia kenapa?" Minseok masih bingung

"nanti kau akan mengetahuinya" Zitao menjawab dingin "dan sekarang hanya tinggal kita berdua, aku akan menepati janjiku" Zitao bicara lagi

"tapi Zitao aku masih tak mengerti dengan semua ini" Minseok kebingungan

"maka dari itu aku akan menjelaskan semua" jeda sebentar " dari awal"

"baiklah aku akan mendengarkan semuanya" Minseok yang kebingungan pun diam untuk mendengarkan penjelasan Zitao

.

.

.

Zitao menarik nafas panjang sebelum mulai dengan ceritanya

"kau masih ingat kejadian pada tahun dimana kita dipindahkan ke distrik kita masing- masing" Zitao memulai ceritanya

"aku mengingat semuanya, aku tak akan melupakan hal yang mengubah duniaku" Minseok berkata dengan pandangan yang kosong "hari itu adalah hari terakhir pengambilan orang untuk distrik tiga, distrik Luhan" Zitao berbicara dengang nada yang serius "dan hari itu juga kau berulang tahun"

"benarkah? aku tak tau tentang itu" Minseok menjawab dengan rasa kaget

"dan pada hari itu juga kau datang terlambat ke tempat perjanjian kalian setelah menolong seorang anak yang hampir mati kelaparan" Zitao terus berbicara "dan anak itu adalah aku"

Minseok hanya terdiam kali ini, terlalu banyak kenyataan mengagetkan yang ia dengar untuk saat ini

"kau dan Luhan tak pernah bertemu di hari itu bukan? Kau menolongku tanpa memikirkan bagaimana Luhan akan menunggumu, kau menolongku Hyung, aku hampir mati jika kau tak membawakanku sepotong roti yang hangat itu" Zitao masih terus berbicara "dan Hyung apakah kau menyesal menolongku waktu itu?"Zitao bertanya

"aku tak pernah menyesal menolong orang lain, karena ku juga mengalami hal yang sama denganmu, aku juga hampir mati kelaparan jika Luhan tak menolongku" Minseok menjawab dingin namun matanya mulai berkaca- kaca

"tapi karena menolongku kau jadi tak bisa menemui Luhan untuk yang terakhir kalinya, apakah kau benar- benar tak menyesal?" Zitao bertanya lagi

"sudahku katakan aku tak pernah menyesal menolongmu, aku melihatmu sebagai diriku, dulu juga aku sepertimu, jika Luhan tak datang untuk menolongku aku juga akan mati, kau sepertiku Zitao, aku melihat diriku sendiri dalam dirimu" Minseok sedikit meninggikan nada suaranya dan air mata mulai menetes dari kedua matanya

"namun kenyataan yang akan kau dengar kali ini akan lebih menyakitkan" Zitao kini berkata dengan dingin

"sedari tadi juga kau sudah mengatakan semua yang mengejutkansekaligus menyakitkan Zitao, jadi aku akan menyiapkan diriku" Minseok kini kembali tenang dan menghapus air mata yang mentes ke pipinya

.

.

.

Zitao menarik nafasnya dan juga memulai ceritanya kembali

"empat bulan kemudian aku juga dipindahkan ke distrik lima, aku mulai memperdalam kemampuanku untuk megendalikan waktu, aku berusaha keras untuk kembali kemasa lalu, aku berusaha untuk melihat bagaimana masa lalu" Zitao mulai berbicara lagi "pada akhirnya aku tau bahwa Luhan tak pernah menemuimu, dia tak pernah datang untuk menugggumu, dan pada kenyataanya dia tak pernah marah padamu" Zitao mengatakan dengan pandangan yang kosong

.

.

.

_**#Flashback On**_

Pagi baru saja datang, mentari pun masih malu utuk menyapa dunia namun sekelompok penjaga perdamaian ini sudah datang untuk menjemput para warga yang masuk ke area distrik tiga berdasarkan kategori yang sudah di kelompokkan

"selamat pagi" penjaga perdamaian memberikan salam dengan datar pada ayah Luhan yang kebetulan berada dihalaman rumahnya

"pagi, ada perlu apa tuan- tiuan datang kemari?" Ayah Luhan bertanya dengan sopan

"maaf Tuan, kami telah memberitahukan pengumuman ini pada anda sejak dua bulan lalu, tapi kau tidak juga mengirimkan anakmu pada kami" penjaga perdamaian itu mulai berbicara

"maksud anda tentang pemindahan anak saya? Kenapa kalian memisahkan kami, kami adalah keluarga lalu kenapa kami dipisahkan?" ayah Luhan mulai panik

"maaf tuan tapi anda berbeda dengan anak anda jadi kami harus membawanya, ini perintah tuan jika kau tak mengikutinya kau akan di bawa ke pengadilan dan kau akan di hukum disana" Penjaga perdamaian itu masih bersikap sopan "ini demi kebaikan anak anda juga Tuan"

.

.

.

Pada saat yang sama Luhan keluar dengan pakaian bagusnya dia juga sudah menyiapkan sebuah hadiah untuk Hyungnya yang sekarang berulang tahun yang kelima

"ayah aku akan pergi" Luhan berjalan dengan senyuman lebar di wajahnya

"kemari dulu nak" ayah Luhan menyuruh anaknya mendekat kearahnya

"ayah tau ini berat untukmu, namun ini yang terbaik untukmu, Negara ini memberikan yang terbaik untukmu, Negara ini akan melakukan revolusi kearah yang lebih baik" ayah Luhan berkata pada anaknya

"tapi ayah revolusi itu apa?" Luhan bertanya dengan polos "dan kenapa ayah menangis? Apa revolusi itu jahat? Aku benci revolusi jika itu jahat itu membuat ayah menagis jadi aku membenci semuanya yang membuat ayah menangis" Luhan bicara panjang lebar tentang pendapat pribadinya mengenai revolusi

"buka nak ayah tak menangis karena revolusi, revolusi tidak jahat itu membuat Negara lebih baik" ayah Luhan memeluk Luhan lebih erat

"baik Tuan kami menunggu" penjaga perdamaian nampaknya sudah mulai tak sabar

"baik Luhan kau harus baik- baik disana, jadilah anak baik tanpa ayah kau harus baik- baik saja" ayah Luhan mengatakan semuanya dengan cepat

"apa maksud Ayah? Memangnya aku mau kemana?" Luhan mulai bertanya dengan nada sedih

"ini tuan silahkan bawa anakku" Ayah Luhan memberikan Luhan yang berada dalam pelukannya kepada para penjaga perdamaian

"Ayah? Ayah? AYAH!" Luhan memanggil ayahnya dengan teriakan yang memilukan

"pergilah nak, ini yang terbaik untukmu, ayah mendoakanmu dari jauh" Ayah Luhan kini berbalik

"Ayah tapi aku belum mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada Minseok Hyung, dia pasti akn menungguku" Luhan kini meronta dari gendongann penjaga perdamainan

"diam kau bocah kecil kenapa kau tak mau diam?" penjaga perdamaian itu kini mulai marah karena Luhan yang tak mau diam dan juga terus meronta dalam gendongannya

"tapi aku ada janji dengan Minseok Hyung, dia berulang tahun hari ini, aku sudah membawakan hadiah untuknya, aku harus bertemu dengannya, kasihan dia menunggu lama nanti" Luhan masih meronta

"diam kau, lupakan tentang Minseok Hyungmu itu, dia akan berbeda daerah denganmu jadi jangan ingat lagi tentang Minseok Hyungmu itu" penjaga perdamaian itu membentak Luhan

"tapi Tuan aku harus menemuinya" Luhan meronta dengan keras kali ini, dia juga tak peduli dengan penjaga perdamaian yang membentaknya tadi dan dia terlepas dari gendongan penjaga perdamaian itu

"mau kemana kau bocah kecil, kau sangat menyusahkan" tak lama Luhan pun tertangkap lagi oleh sang penjaga perdamainan

"tapi tuan ku mohon sekali ini saja biarkan aku bertemu dengan Minseok Hyung" Luhan meohon kali ini dengan wajah memelas dan kedua tangan yang digosok- gosokan di depan dadanya

"tidak bisa, kau harus ikut dengan kami" penjaga perdamaian itu kini bersikap tegas dan juga memasang wajah kesal pada Luhan

"Tuan ku mohon, aku aku aku" Luhan kini mulai menangis

"dengarkan aku bocah cengeng, kini takdirmu sudah ditentukan, kau akan pergi te tempat yang jauh dan kau tak akan bertemu dengan Minseok Hyungmu itu, jadi tetaplah diam atau kami akan membunuhmu" Penjaga perdamaian itu mengancam Luhan

Mendengar kata- kata itu Luhan jadi terdiam, dia terdiam dengan segala yang baru di dengarkannya baru ini. Dia sudah punya takdir sat ini, bukan bersama ayahnya, bukan juga dengan MInseok Hyungnya, dia akan memulai segalanya sendirian takdirnya sudah ditentukan oleh orang yang tak tau siapa, dia akan menghabiskan sisa waktunya sendirian. Tanpa ayahnya dan juga tanpa Minseok, hanya sendiri.

_**#Flashback end**_

.

.

.

"dia tak pernah marah padamu sedari awal, dia hanya merasa bersalah padamu, itu alasan dia bersifat dingin padamu" Zitao melihat kearah Minseok "dia tak pernah marah padamu karena kau membiarkannya menunggu lama, pada kenyataannya dia tak pernah menunggumu karena dia harus pergi"

Minseok kini terdiam dengan pandangan kosonnya

"dia melihat banyak luka di matamu, dia melihat banyak tangisan yang ada di matamu, dia melihat semuanya tapi dia tak pernah mengetahui apa yang kau pikirkan, walaupun dia punya kemampuan untuk membaca pikiran orang lain, namun satu hal yang tak bisa ia baca, adalah ingatanmu, karena kau memblokir semuanya, karena kau tak mengijinkan setiap orang mengetahui apa yang ada di satu lagi karena kau adalah kelemahan Luhan, kau adalah apa yang tak mapu Luhan lewati, kau adalah batas Luhan en tah apa yang Luhan pikirkan Luhan tentangmu, namun pada kenyataannya kau adalah orang paling berharga pada Luhan Hyung" Zitao diam sejenak " hingga pada akhirnya kau membuka pikiranmu saat kau melihat Luhan mati saat itu kau Nampak kaget karena pesan yang dia kirim untukmu, apa yang dia katakan?" Zitao bertanya pada Minseok yang hanya terdiam dengan mata yang mulai berkaca- kaca lagi

"apakah kau tak mau berbagi kata- kata terakhir Luhan pada kami?" Zitao bertanya

"dia bilang maaf" Minseok kini mulai menagis dengan tersedu- sedu

"sudahlah Hyung, jangan menangis,dia sudah bahagia disana, dia baik- baik saja disana" Zitao memeluk Minseok dengan hangat

"dia bilang maaf Zitao, dia hanya bilang maaf padaku tapi kenapa dia tak bilang itu sejak awal? Kenapa dia menyembunyikan segalanya dariku?" Minseok menangis sambil terus bertanya pada Zitao

"kenapa dia hanya bilang maaf padaku, harusnya juga aku juga bisa maaf padanya, aku harus bilang maaf padanya aku juga bersalah padanya, Zitao aku harus bagaimana?" Minseok masih menangis dan mulai mentyalahkan dirinya sendiri dengan memukul kepalanya

"aku bukan orang baik Zitao aku jahat" Minseok terus memukuli dirinya sendiri dengan tangisan yang semakin menjadi

"dengarkan Hyung ini bukan sepenuhnya salahmu, jangan salahkan dirimu terus, Hyung semuanya akan baik- baik saja"Zitao menenangkan MInseok yang kini menangis histeris dan memegangi kedua tangannya agar tak memukuli dirinya lagi

Namun Minseok mencoba melepaskan tangan Zitao dan terus m,emukuli dirinya sendiri sambili menangis sejadi- jadinya

.

.

.

Setelah mendengarkan cerita Zitao mengenai Luhan Minseok menangis sampai pagi, dia menangisi segalanya. Hidupnya dan juga Luhan, bagaimana ini terjadi dan dia juga menyalahkan dirinya atas segala yang terjadi, harusnya ia tidak mengunci semuanya, harusnya dia tidak menyembunyikan semua, jika dia tidak memblokir pikirannya maka Luhan akan tau tentang yang dia pikirkan dan mungkin Luhan akan bicara padanya. Dan semuanya akan selesai, setidaknya jika dia mati hari ini maka semuanya akan selesai, semua akan baik- baik saja itu setidaknya. Dan itu taka akan mungkin terjadi.

.

.

.

Pagi hari menjelang Minseok sudah berhenti menangisi segalanya. Sekarang dia mulai menata perasaannya lagi, tapi percuma saja dia menata perasaannya karena semuanya tak akan baik- baik saja hanya ada penyesalan yang Minseok yakini tidak akanpernah berujung.

Minseok berusaha bangun dari posisinya dan kalung dari Yixing keluar dari pakaian yang ia pakai

"Yixing" seakan ingat sesuatu Minseok berjalan mendekati Zitao

"Zitao?" Minseok mulai berbicara pada ZItao yang masih diam dalam lamunannya

"aku ingin bertanya tentang orang- orang yang rela mati demi aku, kenapa mereka mengorbankan nyawa mereka untukku?" Minseok duduk di samping Zitao

"untuk Luhan pasti kau tau alasannya" Zitao menarik napasnya sebentar "dia merasa bersalah padamu dia yang merencanakan segalanya dari awal, seperti sebuah film yang punya naskah, dia adalah pembuat naskah untuk permainan ini"

"maksudmu?" Minseok bingung "apakah Luhan yang menyuruh mereka untuk mati demi aku?"

"bisa di bilang begitu" Zitao menjawab datar "yang aku tau jika Luhan, berjannji pada setiap orang untuk mati terlebih dulu, dia berjanjiuntuk menjadikanmu pemenang"

"dan mereka menyetujuinya?" Minseok mulai marah

"aku tak tau jelas apa alasan mereka setuju dengan perjanjian gila Luhan namun mungkin semua orang tersentuh dengan kebaikanmu dengan Jieun saat latihan, mungkin mereka menyayangimu"

"mennyayangiku? Apa yang kau maksud dengan menyayangiku? Mereka membuatku gila dengan cara mereka menyayangiku!" Minseok mulai berteriak- teriak dengan marah "dan jika kau bilang mereka mencintaiku, kenapa mereka tak membiarkanku mati, itu lebih baik, aku akan bertemu dengan keluargaku, aku akan bahagia" air mata Minseok mulai keluar

"aku tak tau Hyung, aku hanya menjalankan perintah yang Luhan berikan padaku, dan Hyung, aku punya hadiah dari Luhan untukmu, harusnya ini diberikan saat ulang tahun kelimamu, namun baru saat ini dia bisa memberikannya padamu, lewat aku" Zitao memberikan sebuah kalung berbentuk kepingan salju untuk Minseok

"warnanya seperti kalung milik Yixing, apakah ini adalah kalung tanda kesepakatan kalian?" Minseok bertanya pada Zitao dengan tangisannya

"begitulah, kau ingin memiliki semuanya?" Zitao menyodorkan beberapa kalung lainnya "ini milik semua yang merelakan nyawanya untukmu semuanya ada disini termasuk Luhan dan juga Jongin"

"Jongin? Aku bisa mengerti yang lain, tapi jika Jongin bukankah dia membenciku?" Tanya Minseok di sela tangisannya

"aku tak tau tapi yang pasti Jongin ada di pihak kita, dan terakhir ini kaluang milikku" Zitao memberikan kalung berbeentuk jam pasir "kau harus menyimpannya dengan baik, dan sekarang tugasku selesai"

"kenapa kau berkata begitu, memangnya kau mau pergi kemanan?" Minseok bertanya dengan panic pada Zitao

"waktunya sudah tiba Hyung aku juga akan mneyusul mereka, aku akan bertemu dengan keluargaku, aku lelah Hyung, hidup selama beberapa tahun dalam rasa bersalah yang menyelimutiku, dan hutang yang ada di pundakku, aku lelah Hyung, aku ingin beristirahat Hyung, istirahat yang sanagt panjang" Zitao mulai mengeluarkan air mata dengan suara bergetar

"lalu kau akan meninggalkanku sendiri?" Minseok bertanya dengan tangisannya

"kau akan bahagia, ingatlah kami maka kau akan baik- baik saja" Zitao tersenyum pada Minseok

"dengarkan, aku tak akan bahagia dan aku tak akan baik- baik saja danaku juga tak akan pernah baik- baik saja selamanya, kau mengerti?" Minseok berteriak ada Zitao

"ingat kami saat kau putus asa, ingat kami saat kau mulai lelah, bahagialah dengan hidupmu, kami baik- baik saja dan juga bahagia, jadi kau harus bahagia demi kami,dan yang lebih penting aku melihat senyumanmu di masa depan Hyung, jadi aku yakin kau akan bahagia" Zitao masih tersenyum

"aku tak mau hidup sendiri, sebelum kau mati, aku akan lebih dulu mati" Minseok mengambil pedang milik Zitao

.

.

.

Minseok mengambil pedang itu, namun saat dia sudah memegang pedang itu, Zitao sudah mati dengan berimbah darah karena sebuah anak panah yang tertancap di dadanya tepat di jantungnya

"Zitao?" Minseok megungcang tubuh lemas Zitao

"Zitao? Kau meninggalkanku? Kau?" Minseok menangisi sejadi- jadinya

.

.

.

Setelah itu meriam berbunyi untuk terakhir kalinya menandakan kematian Zitao, Minseok memeluk may Zitao dengan erat sambil menangis sejadi jadinya.

"hadirin semuanya mari kita sambut pemenang Hunger Games ke Lima Belas kita" suara pembawa acara terdengar di seluruh arena

.

.

.

**END**

.

.

.

Maaf updatenya yang lama banget, sebenarnya aku udh kerja dari bulan agustus tahun lalu, jadi aku ga bisa fokus buat bikin FF, tapi beneran deh aku bakal nyempetin buat nulis lagi, ini beneran loh, bukan boongan kaya kemaren, karena aku udh pindah tempat kerja dan juga sekarang aku libur sabtu- minggu jadi lebih banyak waktu buat nulis lagi. Dan juga doain aku ya, karena tiga bulan ini aku masih dalam masa training dan semoga bulan mei nanti aku diangkat jadi pegawai tetap di tempat kerja aku.

Dsan tentang FF ini, aku yakin ada yang ga puas sama ending Ff ini, ini beneran end loh. Tapi kalau ada respon aku bakalan bikin epilog buat ini FF, tapi kalau ga ada respon ya epilognya bakalan aku simpen aja buat aku sendiri (ketawa setan). Dan pasti di epilognya itu moment LuMinnya bakal keluar semua.

Dan makasih buat yang udh setia nungguin FF ini, yang udh follow dan Fav juga makasih banyak lagi buat kalian, meskipun aku yakin ada yang udh lupa sama ceritanya.

Sekali makasih, maaf ga bisa bales satu- satu pokoknya makasih banyak buat kalian I LOVE YOU buat kalian semua.


	20. pengumuman

Ini bukan epilognya ya

Aku Cuma mau bikin pengumuman, kalau mungkin aku ga bakalan bikin epilognya,

karena aku bakal bikin sekuelnya aja,/ tepuk tangan bahagia/ dilempar sama reader semua/

karena kalu epilog itu bakal jadi kepanjangan karena mungkin bakalan ada tiga sampe empat chapter, jadi ditunggu ya minggu depan


End file.
